SNS
by Sawara Emily A.K
Summary: ¿Qué sería aquello capaz de hacer volver al Uchiha? ¿Podrían Naruto y Sakura hacerlo volver y este ser capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado para obtener lo que decea? y como logrará obtener lo que quiere NaruSasu. Mpreg. Anímense a leerlo!
1. Compañia

**N.A: A ver que les parece esta historia, soy nueva y este es mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado y si no pues no olviden comentarlo. Por cierto no se dejen llevar por la primer impresión por que uno nunca sabe! **

**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen y escribo esto sin recibir ninguna remuneración monetaria.**

El viento soplaba entre los árboles removiendo algunas nubes en el cielo mientras refrescaba el ambiente. Estaba atardeciendo y el horizonte se teñía de rojos y violetas formando un cuadro impresionante, pero eso no importaba, la belleza de aquel momento no era apreciada por aquellos jóvenes que se encontraba a las afueras de la villa, ambos tenían otras cosas de que ocuparse, en que pensar. Desde aquel día todo era gris, no era para menos, hacía un mes de haber perdido al tercer integrante de su equipo. ¿Quién se encontraba peor? No se podía decir.

-No hice nada para detenerlo, no pude evitar su partida... sólo soy un estorbo que depende de ti... Naruto.-eran sus pensamientos.

Sakura seguía enamorada, aunque con el corazón destrozado al haberse dado cuenta que nunca significó algo para el portador del sharingan. Recargada en una de las enormes rocas donde se encontraban tallados los rostros de los anteriores Hokages se encontraba una pelirosa encogida sobre si, abrazando sus piernas mientras veía fijamente el suelo, a su lado un chico rubio estaba recostado, completamente estirado sobre la roca mientras su mirada, ausente, se perdía en algún punto del cielo.

-"Sakura-chan-dejó escapar en un suspiro-, Sasuke-teme... ¿por qué?... tal vez nunca te importamos lo suficiente, ¿qué fuimos para ti?, ¿nuestra amistad existió?"

A pesar del dolor ambos agradecían algo, no estaban solos. Compañeros incluso en ese pesar. Ambos se sentían culpables por no haber hecho algo más, ¿cómo es posible que se consideraran amigos si ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de la decisión que tomaría el azabache? ¿Qué podrían haber hecho para que decidiera quedarse, para que regresara?

El rubio suspiró y dejó su posición para levantarse y comenzar a sacudirse.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan.

Llamó a la kunoichi y no obtuvo respuesta, la chica continuaba en la misma posición, avanzó unos pasos para estar frente a ella y se puso en junglillas intentando verle el rostro. Volvió a llamarle.

-¿Sakura-chan?

Al quedar en las mismas se levanto y le extendió el brazo para llamar su atención. Llamó una última vez, subiendo el tono de su voz, pero sin llegar a sus acostumbrados gritos, logrando sacarla de su ensimismamiento, la chica levanto el rostro para enfocar los preocupados ojos azules frente a ella. Ya no quería que se preocuparan más por ella, mucho menos Naruto... Extendió su brazo para tomar el que le habían ofrecido y sin dejar de mirarle se levanto fingiendo una débil y lastimera sonrisa.

-Tsk!..- El shinobi frunció el seño- Discúlpame, te prometo traerlo de regreso-

La chica de ojos jade volvió a bajar la mirada y negó con la cabeza...

-Naruto, yo...

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

El ninja se alegraba de que su compañera hablara y en una muestra de apoyo apretó la mano que tenía sujeta de la kunoichi para que esta continuara.

-Yo... ¿Podría quedarme a dormir en tu casa esta noche?

Eso sí que lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Ah? ¿Por qué quieres quedarte en mi casa'ttebayo?

Sakura se levantó y comenzó a sacudir su vestido con la mano que tenía libre

-Es solo que… quiero estar más tiempo a solas… Si regreso a mi casa mi madre pasará la noche en vela intentando animarme, y mañana de mal humor al ver que no lo logró…

Las palabras de la ojiverde habían herido sin querer al portador del kyubi. Naruto no sabía lo que era tener una madre que se preocupara por él y tampoco entendía por que Sakura Sakura sí quería estar sola le había pedido quedarse en su casa, ¿era que el no contaba?, inconscientemente soltó la mano de la joven que de inmediato trató de corregir sus palabras.

-No me malinterpretes, sólo que… creo que en este momento eres el único que me entiende… Sasuke… era nuestro amigo…

Últimamente el jinchiriuki había agradecido su soledad por que así era más fácil aclarar sus pensamientos… tal vez eso es lo que buscaba Sakura… después de soltar un suspiro dijo:

-Creo que una noche te hará bien Sakura-chan… pero, espero que no te incomode mi casa, es muy pequeña y como casi nunca paso tiempo ahí esta algo desordenada.

Lo último lo decía rascándose la nuca, no estaba muy seguro de que fuese una buena idea dejar que la kunoichi se quedase a dormir, pero tampoco quería negarle su apoyo, a lo mejor al saber lo desordenado o lo pequeño del lugar se terminaba arrepintiendo…

-No importa

Eso significaba que no había marcha atrás.

-Ehh?... Esta bien, marchémonos… empieza a anochecer

Sin embargo la chica no se movía, aún miraba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del universo, así que el ojiazul se puso de espaldas frente a ella y la cargó para después irse brincando en dirección a su casa. No se dirigieron palabra alguna durante el trayecto. Y así hasta llegar a un gran edificio con muchas puertas, una especie de departamentos, se paro frente a una y bajó a su carga mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves. Abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar primero a la pelirosa.

-Bienvenida…

El rubio lo había dicho tan bajo que apenas y se alcanzó a escuchar, al contrario de lo que todos esperarían la casa no estaba en desorden, solo se le veía un poco abandonada.

-Pasa, toma asiento mientras arreglo la habitación, ¿quieres algo de comer o beber? Puedes tomar lo que gustes la cocina esta por allá.

Decía mientras señalaba hacia el frente. La chica se sentó en un pequeño comedor frente a una ventana con vista a la villa, pero aún mantenía la mirada abajo y solo susurró un:

-No, gracias.

-Está bien, ahora regreso

Y mientras lo decía se metió en una habitación que parecía ser la recámara, sólo había una cama individual junto con una mesita al lado y un armario de donde sacó algunas cosas. Cambió las sábanas y sacudió un poco, no era desordenado, solo muy despistado. Él dormiría en el piso del saloncito, no le incomodaba, muchas veces acostumbraba dormir a la intemperie después de algún entrenamiento o simplemente cuando deseaba ver las estrellas. Sacó otro juego de sábanas y una especie de colchoneta, tomó una de las almohadas de la cama y su pijama, todo lo puso debajo del brazo y salió del cuarto.

-Eh… Sakura-chan, dejé un pijama limpia encima de la cama, puedes cambiarte en el baño o en la habitación.

-Gracias Naruto-kun

El rubio bostezó y se encaminó a instalar su lecho provisional, cuando terminó se dejo caer unos minutos, estaba realmente cansado. Hacía mas de diez minutos que Sakura se había encerrado en la habitación, tomo su pijama y fue a cambiarse al baño, pasaron algunos minutos y a su regreso pudo notar que Sakura aún estaba dentro, posiblemente ni siquiera había salido, se acercó y tocó la puerta, al no recibir contestación solo dijo:

-Buenas noches, que descanses Sakura-chan

Y se fue a recostar.

La noche cubría konoha con su manto de oscuridad, sólo la luz de la luna y el ulular del viento perturbaban la atmósfera de tranquilidad y armonía que se cernía sobre todos sus habitantes que dormían apaciblemente.

…La madrugada…

Los habitantes de Konoha se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños, o así debía ser…

Entre las sombras un cuerpo se deslizaba en busca de su presa…

Frente a un bulto en el piso, ahí se detuvo, había encontrado su objetivo, lo estuvo observando fijamente por un rato en un intento de gravar cada detalle en su memoria, miraba el constante vaivén de su pecho al respirar y no perdía detalle del incesante palpitar de aquel corazón tan puro como su poseedor, con sólo eso sus sentidos se exaltaban, impaciente se arrodilló y lo despojó de las sábanas que lo cubrían haciéndolo encogerse al sentir el cambio de temperatura, se veía tan tierno, indefenso, inocente zorrito.

No tardó en volverse a aclimatar y cuando se sintió cómodo volvió a estirarse, desparramándose por el suelo, su atacante apenas podía contenerse al admirar tal escena y su control llegó al límite cuando con el ultimo movimiento con su propio brazo terminó descubriendo parte de su abdomen bien formado, era irresistible.

Aquella sombra se colocó encima, cuidando de no tocarlo, recargándose sobre sus brazos para tener una mejor visión de aquella hermosura, cuidadosamente se acercó al cuello del rubio que estaba perdidamente dormido y con parsimonia se deleitaba con el aroma del bello durmiente, ese aroma tan embriagante lo hipnotizaba, no resistió más la tentación y soltó una lamida a aquella zona, que sabor tan delicioso!. Había provocado que el de abajo se estremeciera liberando un casi imperceptible suspiro…

Con una de sus manos comenzó a delinear la parte que estaba descubierta del vientre tostado mientras delicadamente comenzaba a dar pequeños besos en el lugar que había lamido, besos que se fueron humedeciendo abarcando mas territorio, cada vez mas largos, quería más de ese sabor, su lengua delineaba los músculos del cuello arrancando pequeños gemiditos del aun inconciente rubio, su mano no se quedaba atrás, destapando cada vez mas aquella suave piel…

-Ahh…

El portador del biju se había despertado parcialmente por las caricias que recibía.

-¿Qué es esta sensación?...

En el umbral entre lo conciente y lo inconciente comenzaba a percatarse del mar sensaciones que comenzaba a inundarlo de una calidez que nunca antes había conocido.

-Mmmm… se… se siente bien… mmmm

Dejó ir un suspiro que pareció ser una clave para que la mano que acariciaba su abdomen bajase a la zona genital recorriendo y acariciando el interior de sus muslos y su aún adormilado compañero. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido…

Su respiración era cada vez más agitada, liberando fugaces gemidos involuntariamente como respuesta. Repentinamente todo paró, la sombra se sentó sobre sus piernas en espera de que el rubio despertara completamente y tomara conciencia…

El portador del kyuubi se intentó levantar en busca de que había sido aquello tan placentero, quería, no necesitaba que continuara, abrió los ojos en busca de respuestas pero nada en su corta vida lo habría preparado para la imagen que tenía frente a el, se había quedado completamente paralizado.

Un pálido y bien formado cuerpo casi completamente desnudo, de no ser por la sábana que antes lo cubría a el estaba sentado sobre a el estaba Sasuke mirándole con lujuria y deseo mientras continuaba masajeando su entrepierna sin pudor alguno. Antes de que pudiese respirar el azabache se abalanzó sobre su cuello para continuar besándolo ahora toscamente mientras peleaba con los pantalones de la pijama de Naruto para quitarlos, cuando lo logró tomo la ya erección del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-¡Teme! ¡Que estas haciendo!, ¡Quítate de encima!

El zorrito replicaba y lo único que obtuvo fue que Sasuke lo tomara por la muñecas con su mano libre, su atacante era mucho mas fuerte, a pesar de la situación se sentía tan bien…

-Naruto-kun, tómame…

Lo había dicho en el tono más sensual que había escuchado, despertando una necesidad en el cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba y sus músculos se tensaban.

-Sé que quieres hacerlo, yo también quiero…

El moreno no había permitido en ningún momento que el rubio se zafara de su agarre, con esas palabras habría lograda sacar sus instintos animales, cualquier intento de evasión por parte del rubio se había esfumado.

Ahora tenía más libertad, mostró una de sus manos al rubio y acercándola a su boca le ordenó autoritario:

-Lámelos.

Cosa que hizo sin titubear, estaba más que dispuesto, mientras el moreno restregaba el pene del zorrito con sus nalgas cosa que los prendía más a ambos, cuando sintió que sus dedos estaban suficientemente húmedos se llevó su mano a su entrada y con cuidado metió uno empezando a dilatarla, Naruto sólo observaba todos los gestos del Uchiha que abría un poco su boca dejando escapar pequeños gemidos, esperando por más instrucciones, así hizo con cada uno de los dedos, se acercó a la erección del Uzumaki reemplazó sus dedos por el palpitante y caliente pedazo de carne, entrando en una sola estocada, arrancando un sonoro gemido por parte de ambos.

No dejaban de mirarse, al parecer aquella intromisión había sido dolorosa para el azabache pero también le estaba causando un gran placer tal como su rostro sonrojado se lo confirmaba, comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo lentamente, empalándose una y otra vez torturando con su lentitud al Uzumaki que deseaba mayor velocidad pero no se atrevía.

-¿Te gusta?

Le pregunto acercándose sensualmente a la oreja del rubio mientras le regalaba un lengüetazo.

-Mucho

Y con esas palabras el portador del Sharingan aceleró su vaivén solucionando el dilema del Uzumaki, pronto el portador del biju quería más no se conformaría hasta saciar su sed de placer, en un ágil movimiento abrazó al Uchiha, se levanto empujándolo contra el piso con suavidad.

-¿Cambiamos de lugares? Jejeje

Lo había dicho de una manera tan perversa que había dejado de parecer el inocentón, infantil y despistado shinobi que era y que todos conocían.

Levantó las piernas de su excompañero y las puso a sus costados para penetrarlo más rápido y más profundo.

-Ahh! Ahh!! Ahhhhh!! Duele…

El azabache gemía entrecortadamente

-¿Quieres que pare?

Preguntó un deseoso zorrito

-No, continua, onegai

Las pálidas piernas del último Uchiha se abrazaron de la cadera del Uzumaki rogando por que las estocadas fuesen mas profundas, ambos estaban llegando al clímax. Y el zorrito no se negaría a darle más placer a su amante, tomo la erección del moreno en sus manos y lo empezó a masturbar, obteniendo un fuerte abrazo por parte del azabache que estaba en la cúspide del dolor y el placer, no tardaría en llegar al orgasmo

-Un poco más Naruto-kun

El sudor cubría ambos cuerpos, con una última penetración, la más profunda y fuerte ambos se derramaron con un sonoro gemido por parte de ambos, luego solo reinó el silencio.

Naruto se había dejado caer sobre el pecho de Sasuke, aún dentro de el, así abrazados se encaminaron al mundo de los sueños donde ya debían estar desde hacía un buen rato…

Más notas: que creen que pase con Sasuke y Naruto? Les gustó? Soy un fraude? Comentarios? Quejas? Recordatorios del día de las madres?


	2. Rarezas

N

N.A: Espero que alguien haya leído el capítulo anterior, tristemente recibí un solo comentario, espero que con este capítulo les vaya agradando más la historia.

Capítulo 2: La mañana siguiente

El sol entraba a raudales en la pequeña casa, iluminando toda la estancia y obligando al bultito del piso a cambiar de posición e un vano intento por continuar con su descanso, en un involuntario suspiro llamó a su amante.

-Sasuke…

Y una lluvia de imágenes de la noche anterior lo bombardeó obligándolo a despertar de golpe y levantarse en busca de aquel que había nombrado.

Nada. No había nada, todo estaba tal y como lo dejó la noche anterior antes de irse a su cama provisional, incluso tenía puesta la pijama, ni una huella de su visitante. ¿Qué había sido todo eso…?

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos pues la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Sakura ya vestida y con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer ella si había dormido bien.

-Fue un sueño… -Susurró bajito, pero no lo suficiente.

-¿Qué soñaste Naruto-kun?-cuestionó la chica.

La rosada preguntaba extrañada de la expresión de seriedad y tristeza que reflejaba su compañero.

-Eto… nada, olvídalo, aún estoy un poco adormilado. Jeje.-decía mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca, intentando disimular su desconcierto con una forzada sonrisa.

-Me da gusto ver que también estas mejor. –agregó afectuosamente.

-Si, eso creo… ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Sakura-chan?-necesitaba cambiar de tema.

-Si, si no es molestia, como agradecimiento por haberme alojado me gustaría invitarte al desayunar al Ichiraku. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro que si'ttebayo!! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!

Con la velocidad de un rayo corrió por el lugar recolectando algunas cosas para bañarse lo más rápido que pudo. La kunoichi sólo había tomado asiento en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, pero ahora admiraba atentamente el paisaje por la ventana. Cuando el shinobi rubio salió de bañarse se metió a su habitación para cambiarse de rompa y estar listo para ir por su comida favorita.

-Ohm... Sakura-chan es muy atenta…-estaba muy contento ya había dejado atrás ese extraño sueño.

En el lugar podía ver que la cama estaba tendida y que la pijama que le había prestado estaba doblada sobre la mesa de noche.

-Todo listo, ¡Vamonos-dattebayo!-canturreaba alegremente mientras salía de la recámara ya vestido.

-Ajá.- afirmo la chica levantándose de la mesa avanzando detrás del rubio.

Ambos salieron por la ventana saltando entre los tejados con dirección a la casa de Sakura. Ahí fue el turno de esperar de Naruto mientras la otra se bañaba y cambiaba. No tardó mucho y ambos ya se encontraban en las puertas del Ichiraku.

-Neh… viejo, dos órdenes de ramen…-entró gritoneando el rubio, después tomaron asiento en la barra uno al lado del otro. Nunca antes se habían dado cuenta que desde la partida de Sasuke el lazo entre ellos se fortalecía, cada día y sin darse cuenta eran más cercanos, pues como había dicho Sakura, sólo entre ellos comprendían ese vació que les dejó la despedida de su compañero. Además Sakura ya no pasaba el día entero alabando a Sasuke y denigrando a Naruto. Se podría decir que ahora si eran amigos.

El ojiazul no podía sacarse de la cabeza el sueño que había tenido, regresaba y se iba sin poder evitarlo, le era tan difícil creerlo, y no entendía por que con Sasuke, era normal tener sueños de esa clase a su edad, pero hasta el día anterior hubiera jurado y perjurado que era heterosexual y que no tenía dudas de su sexualidad, que a el le gustaba Sakura… Tal vez la culpa era de la obsesión en traerlo de regreso lo que le estaba afectando, demasiado tiempo dedicado sólo en pensar en él que ahora lo tenía en sus sueños pidiendo que lo tomara, ¿que podría ser más fantasioso que eso?

-Ya estas mejor nee? Sakura-chan- abrió la conversación para despejar su mente

-si, Naruto-kun

Lo chica de ojos verdes sonreía como siempre, hacía tanto que no la veían así y eso lo hacía sentirse mejor.

-No tienes por que volverte a poner triste-tebayo, ¡te prometo que pronto lo traeré de vuelta!- no deseaba tener que volverla a ver tan apagada y lo único que podía hacer al respecto era cumplir con su palabra, no estaba seguro cuando duraría esa nueva etapa de alegría que presentaba su amiga.

Pero la chica sólo desvió la mirada…

-No es necesario… Naruto-kun… él, él nos abandonó… no quiere volver con nosotros por que nuestra amista no fue lo suficiente para sus intereses, si quiere volver volverá…-sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, se estaba resignando.

-Demo, Sakura-chan, tú… le quieres… ¿Qué pasó con eso?-no podía creerlo, casi se atragantaba con los fideos que tenía en la boca y aunque el no quisiera admitirlo Sakura sólo el pretexto de su necedad, había algo más que lo obligaba a ir tras Sasuke, pero necesitaba de esa promesa para poder justificarse.

-Ya no – la pelirosada negaba con la cabeza aún sin mirarle- lo he pensado todo este tiempo, y sé que el sólo volvería si hay algo que le interese, sabes, Naruto-kun, hay cosas que son más importantes, tu siempre has sido valiente y te esfuerzas por él… si te hubiera matado en aquel combate… -hizo una larga pausa- Habemos muchas personas en la aldea que te aprecian… Sólo hemos hecho que los demás se preocupen y estén tristes cuando no hay por que estarlo…

-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? ¿No te enfermaste por quedarte en mi casa-dattebayo?- podría ser eso, no, debía ser eso, por su sano juicio estaba seguro de que ella jamás dejaría de amar al moreno.

El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente era ahora el sorprendido, estaba realmente preocupado, jamás creyó llegar a escuchar palabras así de su compañera tercamente enamorada, ¿Qué le podría haber sucedido?

-Estoy bien Naruto-kun, pero ya no quiero sentir más este dolor… si no fuimos capaces de detenerlo fue por que no le importamos…-por fin volteó a mirar los zafiros que la observaban con preocupación-"yo ni siquiera pude detenerle antes de que activase el sello…" -pensó y sintió como si alguien clavase una daga en su pecho, pero lo hecho ya estaba en el pasado.

-Pero… él… es nuestro amigo… ¿verdad?...- el portador del kiuubi dudaba, la chica estaba en lo correcto, pero debía haber algo más.

Ni siquiera el mismo sabía si defender su causa estaba bien, Sakura tenía razón… Sasuke era fuerte y sobreviviría aun con Orochimaru… pero… y sólo volvería a Konoha si era de utilidad en su camino… Ese día era realmente bizarro… primero el sueño y ahora Sakura… ¿qué faltaba? ¿qué le dijeran que era Hokage?... Estaba realmente confundido…

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, se que pronto volverá…-pronunció débilmente.

El Uzumaki salió de sus pensamientos para ver a su compañera pero era tarde, Sakura había terminado su ración y ahora estaba en la entrada del establecimiento, había dejado el dinero en la mesa y después de reglarle una sonrisa más despreocupada que las anteriores se fue dejando a un rubio pasmado sin saber que hacer.

-Sasuke…

Prefirió dejar de pensar y terminar de disfrutar su comida, cuando acabo se retiró a una parte del bosque a las afueras de Konoha, por donde había salido en aquella misión, intento fallido de recuperación… era uno de los lugares que visitaba frecuentemente desde aquel día.

Su camino de Shinobi era no romper las promesas que había hecho… pero en este caso que le habían pedido desistir no sólo por él, también por los demás, ya no era una promesa que debía cumplir, si lograba su meta terminaría hiriendo gravemente a la persona que se lo había pedido… sin embargo, era un cabeza hueca…

Recargado en uno de los árboles del bosque le daba vueltas al asunto, agotado por la presión se dejó caer sobre la yerba cerrando los ojos para descansar.

-Te traeré de vuelta, Sasuke… aunque no sea nada para ti…-exhaló, lo había decidido.

Un dolor le estrujaba el pecho… él siempre lo había considerado un rival, pero sobre todo siempre había deseado ser algo más del ahora traidor de Konoha… Todo por su estúpido orgullo… estrujaba con coraje ambos puños, harto de lo que había sido el día se dijo que ya había sido suficiente, se levanto contemplando la espesura del bosque remembrando aquellos tiempos y antes de regresar a la aldea para encontrarse con Sakura y su sensei e ir al despacho de la Hokage por nuevas misiones preguntó al aire…

-Ah… ¿Qué somos para ti…?

Al menos ahora había recuperado los ánimos y Sakura se veía mucho mejor, así sería más fácil ir tras de él ya no tenía el enorme peso del compromiso sobre sus hombros… Era reto personal regresarlo… y ahora que la kunoichi no lo apoyaría, sería su misión secreta de recuperación.

-¡¡que emocionante-dattebayo!!- pensó emocionado mientras corría a través del bosque.

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquellos extraños sucesos.

Era una tarde tranquila y apacible en la villa oculta de la hoja.

Estando en un claro en medio de un tupido bosque estaban tres ninjas entrenando después de haber cumplido con un remedo de misión clase D, y como siempre el escandaloso rubio se la había pasado protestando toda la mañana alegando que el quería algo de mayor riesgo por ser un shinobi fuerte, hábil y con experiencia, sin embargo había rumores de que gente extraña estaba vigilando la aldea, y mejor no arriesgarse, la Hokage le había negado la salida a Naruto, asignándole misiones de genin, Naruto sumamente frustrado por no salir en busca de pistas pasa su misión súper secreta se estaba desesperando.

-Por qué no nos dan mejores misiones Kakashi-sensei? Es injusto-alegaba por centésima ocasión en el día inflando los cachetes como muestra de su descontento mientras su querido instructor se ocupaba de la ardua tarea de leer su icha-icha bajo la sombra de un árbol ignorando olímpicamente al Uzumaki.

Algo no estaba completo en aquella escena… y de eso se percató el peliplata.

-Oe, Naruto, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Decía mientras milagrosamente interrumpía su lectura para mirar por el lugar en busca de la kunoichi…

Reflexionando un poco en que les había pedido antes de sumergirse en su entretenida lectura se levanto y camino en dirección a unos arbustos,

-Le atiné… -pensó al encontrar lo que buscaba. Ahí estaba desmayada la chica ojiverde, sin motivo aparente.-¡Naruto! Ven- le hacía señas con la mano al chico que dejó su drama a un lado.

-Eh?-miraba atónito a la chica tirada en el piso- ¿Qué le pasó Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó preocupado.

-No sé, llevémosla con Tsunade-sama- Kakashi la tomó entre sus brazos levantándola y montándola sobre su espalda corrió donde la Godaime.

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado a Sakura-chan?, se ve un poco pálida… y sí le hizo daño el ramen que preparé en la mañana?...-intentaba recordar si había puesto algo demás en el desayuno que le pudiera haber hecho daño a la chica, habían pasado la mañana juntos y no recordaba nada fuera de lo normal.

Lo cierto era que habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde que la kunoichi le había pedido que desistiera de su búsqueda y aunque eso parecía ante los demás no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para interrogar a las personas cuando salía de misión, mientras se la pasaba con Sakura-chan, pero desde ese día le había dejado de interesar ser su pareja, eran muy buenos amigos estaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, la chica lo invitaba casi todos lo días a comer ramen, y como recompensa el la había invitado esa mañana a desayunar en su casa para probar un ramen especial hecho por el mismo…

Llegaron al despacho de la Hokage y en la entrada se encontraron con Shizune que se impactó al ver que el bulto que traía en la espalda Kakashi era la chica Haruno inconciente, se alarmó al conectar las ideas y corrió donde los shinobis para quitárselas de los brazos y entrar en un cuarto cercano, dejándolos impresionados y sin poder decir una sola palabra, no les había dado tiempo.

No les quedó de otra, ambos se sentaron junto a la puerta en espera de que saliera Shizune a darles noticias, el maestro sacó nuevamente su lectura y se perdió en su mundo mientras Naruto estaba realmente preocupado de que él fuese el culpable del malestar de su amiga.

No supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que la ayudante de la Godaime se la había llevado, su mente estaba completamente ida en un mar de culpa.

La puerta se abrió sacándolo de su culpabilidad, menos mal por que ya media sala tenía un aura extrañamente pesada y de color purpúreo que parecía proceder de donde estaba sentado el rubio.

-¿Cómo esta Shizune?

El chico de ojos azules se había abalanzado sobre ella en cuanto salía, con esa mirada de angustia… creo que se estaba preocupando demás, pensó para si misma

-No se preocupen, Naruto-kun, Saukra ya despertó, esta bien, se quedará aquí para que le hagamos unas cuantas revisiones de rutina y algunos análisis, si quieren pueden pasar a verla-habló la castaña quitándose de la puerta para permitirles entrar.

Y en menos de un parpadeo el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente no se había quedado atrás dejando pasmados a los adultos mientras cruzaba por la puerta por donde había salido Shizune.

-Nee, ¿¿Saukra-chan??-preguntaba al aire mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar.

Había dos camas, y la del fondo estaba rodeada por unas cortinas, ahí debía estar.

-Sakura-chan??-llamaba escandalosamente, no importaba el tiempo o las situaciones, el seguía siendo el ninja más ruidoso de la villa.

-Aquí estoy, Naruto-kun

Él muy cabeza hueca por la prisa no se había fijado que tras de el habían otras dos camas y cuando escucho la voz de Sakura se había espantado dando un pequeño saltito para girarse a ver de donde provenía

-jeje… gomen, gomen…-reía nervioso, pero hasta a el le dio pena haberse asustado por eso- ¿Ya estas bien Sakura-chan?

-Si, solo me sentía algo débil y me desmayé, lamento haberte preocupado…-decía debil.

-No importa, Shizune-san dice que te quedaras aquí para ver por que te desmayaste, no fue por haber comido de mi ramen esta mañana?...

Lo último lo había dicho bastante afligido…

-No, pero ya tiene algunos días en que me siento extraña… debe ser por el cansancio solamente…

-Eto… ¿estará bien si te dejamos sola?

-Emmm… si, no hay problema, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-No, jeje, no es nada… jeje- El ojiazul estaba extrañamente nervioso… algo estaba ocultando.

-Regresaré por ti en la noche para llevarte a tu casa Sakura-chan.

Y sin dejar reaccionar a la chica se esfumó por la ventana del lugar, corriendo en dirección del bosque, era su oportunidad para ir en busca de algo de información, Kakashi se quedaría cuidando de Sakura y él estaba libre.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a un páramo desolado, ya era un poco tarde… se sentó a observar el cielo, no era suficiente tiempo para ir en búsqueda de algo, pero suficiente para admirar el cielo…

Se recostó el pié de un árbol a descansar…

Un ruido interrumpió su relajamiento, alguien más estaba ahí, buscó entre el follaje alcanzando a divisar 3 sombras, tal vez la oportunidad no se desperdiciaría, se levantó de inmediato y salió corriendo tras de ellos pero eran demasiado rápidos, y después de unos minutos lo dejaron completamente atrás.

-…Que personas tan extrañas… malditas capas negras no me dejaron ver sus rostros….

Frustrado y cansado pensó que lo mejor seria volver, ya era de noche y había prometido pasar por Sakura, si no lo hacía sospecharían de su ausencia.

Apresuró el paso y pronto llego a la torre de la Godaime, entro con sigilo para darles una sorpresa, al parecer estaban dentro del despacho, solo se alcanzaban a escuchar ligeros murmullos, se acerco y pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar con atención.

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?-

Tsunade había hablado…

-Ah… lo chicos de ahora… -suspiro- te costará mucho que lo entienda, no fue la mejor manera… jum…

-Lo sé Tsunade-sama… pero…

-Ni lo pienses… no hay marcha atrás… ¡Shizune! Asigna a alguien que la vigile…

-Si gusta le podemos ayudar a que le diga… -intervino Shizune-

-Ayúdale tú si quieres, yo no me meteré más de lo necesario… - la cortó tajantemente la Godaime.

-Pero, Tsunade-sama…

-Oh… esta bien, te ayudaremos, pero depende de ti… y lo primero que tienes que hacer es decirle…

-Lo haré, gracias… con su permiso, me retiro…

En cuanto escucho esas palabras se alejó de la puerta y salió por la ventana aparentando que acababa de llegar, sonriendo al ver que su compañera de equipo ya estaba completamente bien…

-Tsunade-obachan! Shizune-neechan!

-Naruto te vuelvo a repetir que no estoy vieja, deja de decirme así!

A la rubia le había salido una venita de la frente al escuchar el estruendoso saludo de su querido ninja.

-Ya podemos irnos. Gracias Tsunade-sama

Sakura se había acercado a él y lo tironeaba del brazo interrumpiendo la discusión antes de que pasara a mayores las tres se dirigían un mirada cómplice.

-Si, esta bien, nos vemos luego Tsunade-obachan!, Shizune-neechan!!

Y ambos salieron por la ventana antes de que pudieran volverle a reclamar. Caminaron por las calles obscuras de la villa hasta la casa de la kunoichi y ahí ambos se despidieron.

Antes de entrar a su casa Sakura se dirigió a la basura e hizo trozos un sobre para después tirarlo.

-…¿Cómo….decirle?

Mientras Naruto caminaba, muchas preguntas en su cabecita, acaso no podría descansar al menos un día… que se trían esas locas mujeres en el despacho y que era lo que Sakura tenía que decirle… Seguramente ese día no lo sabría, siguió su camino hasta su hogar, quería comer algo y después se dormiría

-Ah… Sasuke…

Más notas: Comentarios? No cuesta nada más que presionar el botoncito que dice "GO" en la parte de abajo.


	3. Una misión inconclusa

La penumbra cubría la villa mientras todos se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo, al menos así debía ser… a esa altas horas de la madrugada tres sombras entre el bosque se reunían

N.A: Espero que con esto la historia se les haga más interesante ya que vamos entrando a la trama. Y por cierto, si, es NaruSasu no se dejen confundir.

La penumbra cubría la villa mientras todos se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo, al menos así debía ser… a esa altas horas de la madrugada tres sombras entre el bosque se reunían

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?-preguntó el que parecía ser el líder.

-Este es el sobre que traía aquella tipa en las manos… -otro de ellos le estiraba la mano con una bolsa de plástico llena de papelitos.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo disgustado.

-Si… lo sentimos mucho…-y ambos se arrodillaron ante la tercer sombra bajando la cabeza.A pesar de la oscuridad se podían imaginar la mueca de molestia que tendría su jefe por su trabajo incompleto…

Tenían algunos días espiando a aquella pareja, o eso al menos eso es lo que ellos creían que eran el rubito y la pelirosada, verdaderamente su trabajo como espías era denigrante, pero no importaba si su jefecito no se daba cuenta de sus deficiencias…

Aquel que parecía ser el que los mandaba se volteó hacia la persona que le extendía unos pedazos de papel en una bolsa de plástico y se los arrebató sin delicadeza, la chica solo cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando que la castigase dándole algún golpe o por lo menos aventándola después de tomar lo que llevaba en las manos pero sólo se escucharon algunos movimientos y una pequeña explosión con una nube de humo, el jefe había rearmado los pedazos y ahora se dedicaba a leer el contenido atentamente.

-Haruno, Sakura… mmm… interesante…-murmuraba.

Las otras dos sombras observaban sin perder detalle la sombra de su señor en espera de nuevas órdenes. Las manos que admiraban atentamente comenzaron a temblar, y conforme continuaba su lectura los movimientos se hacían más notorios hasta que terminó arrugando la hoja y después destrozando la carta…

-Tsk, estúpida… -bufó, disimulando su creciente furia.

Era rara la ocasión en que le escuchaban hablar demás, pero no importaba, sabían que cualquiera que fuese el contenido de aquel papel le había perturbado demasiado, hasta podrían asegurar que lo había enfurecido por el tono de su voz generalmente carente de emotividad…

-Cambio de planes…-recuperando su impasibilidad comenzó a dar órdenes.

Los dos restantes se sorprendieron, llevaban varios días trabajando en esa misión como para que de repente fueran a abandonarla.

-Tú!- espetó fuertemente y se dirigió a la sombra que tenía a su mano derecha.

-Quiero que consigas todas estas cosas.- Le exigió mientras le extendía un pergamino morado.-Sigue todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra o te mato, no se permiten errores. Ahora, ¡largo!-sentenciaba duramente a su subordinado.

Un poco temblorosa la sombra salió corriendo, sabía que su jefe no bromeaba con su advertencia.

-Y tú…-dirigía sus palabras a la persona restante- seguirás vigilando, mañana cuando anochezca completarás la misión, y va la misma amenaza para ti… regresaré a la guarida, los estaré esperando… tengo cosas que hacer…

Cuando completó su discurso se esfumó a una velocidad digna de un ANBU, dejando perplejo a su subordinado… si que su jefe tenía malos ratos… y ahora estaba solo y tendría que completar la misión, no podría ser peor.

Las horas de sueño estaban por terminarse, lo anunciaba la luz matinal que comenzaba a asomarse entre las montañas despertando a los habitantes del lugar.

Pero en los tejados alguien se desplazaba rápidamente, tenía prisa y al parecer había madrugado.

-Toc, toc, toc, toc

Un constante y fuerte golpeteo parecía que iba a derribar su puerta, poco le importaba prefería continuar durmiendo y sólo cambió su posición cubriéndose la cara primero con la almohada y para rematar con el cobertor, pero el ruido continuaba, ¿Quién se oponía a que se levantase un poco más tarde? Si era para alguna misión seguramente podrían esperar un rato, eso pensaba hasta que el sonido fue desesperante y se levanto a abrir la puerta.

Frente a un adormilado rubio estaba Sakura.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas Sakura-chan?-se quejaba el zorrito con aquella que le había levantado tan temprano.

-Naruto-kun… tengo algo muy serio que hablar contigo… -decía mientras ocultaba su rostro tras sus cabellos, sus palabras delataban un tono de desconfianza.

-¿No puede esperar a que sea más tarde? No creo que sea tan importante como que estén invadiendo la aldea-decía dando un largo bostezo, se notaba que el chico de los ojos azules, ahora entre cerrados por el cansancio, estaba más 'pa ya que 'pa acá, bastante adormilado, aún a leguas de distancia.

La chica que esperaba ansiosamente soltó un suspiró sería inútil decirle en ese momento e interrumpir su tranquilidad con… aquello… decidiendo que le daría un poco más de tiempo.

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun… disculpa por haberte despertado.-le sonrió sutilmente pero el chico ni siquiera se percató.-Regresa a la cama, todo estará bien…

Y ayudándole para que no se quedase dormido en ese lugar pasó un brazo sobre su espalda y lo guió de regreso a su habitación…

En las profundidades del bosque, en ese mismo momento, cruzaba una sombra que regresaba a su guarida, una cueva camuflada por un genjutsu haciendo que esta pareciera no existir.

Entró a toda prisa, ya había dejado de correr pero no por ello parecía estar más tranquilo, estaba en un pequeño pasillo oscuro, se adentró en aquel lugar, sus pasos presurosos resonaban fuertemente dejando un eco tras él, el trayecto terminaba en una pequeña sala también en penumbra, donde se paró por completo en medio del lugar y alzo su rostro mirando algún punto en el techo, tomó aire y lo retuvo unos instantes en sus pulmones…

De pronto se abalanzó contra uno de los muebles que contenía algunos libros tirando de el hasta que calló, dejó salir la furia que había reprimido durante todo el camino, comenzó a aventar todo lo que tenía enfrente causando estragos en el lugar, rompiendo cualquier objeto que se cruzara aventándolo contra las paredes, destrozó los papeles que había en una mesa y golpeando una que otra vez los muros con sus propios puños hasta que cedían ante su fuerza y comenzaban a agrietarse, ¿había enloquecido?

-Imbéciles, idiotas, estúpidos…

No dejaba de repetir insultos e improperios mientras seguía desbordando su furia.

Su voz era débil y parecía temblar, estaba sufriendo, continuó con su desquite por un largo rato hasta que no encontró más cosas con las cuales arrasar… entonces recargándose contra una de las paredes tomó una gran cantidad de aire y se dejó caer en una esquina del lugar, abrazando sus propias piernas encogiéndose lo más que podía en un intento de reconfortarse y recobrar la compostura, actitud que no logró, su respiración se agitaba, comenzaba a entre cortarse y entre el silencio sepulcral que imperaba desde que se dejó caer se soltó a llorar con un dejó de tristeza, no, no sólo eso, coraje y desilusión…

En el momento otra sombra entraba en la habitación y se quedó pasmada al notar el desastre que había, pensando que alguien se había infiltrado en su refugio automáticamente se puso en guardia buscando al o los culpables de tales estragos, recorriendo cuidadosamente cada rincón con la vista que ya estaba acostumbrada a la ausencia de la luz. Sin poder evitarlo se le encogió el corazón al ver tirado en una esquina a su idolatrado superior, presurosa se acercó a el para verificar su estado, respiraba pacíficamente, estaba dormido, y retirando un poco de los cabellos del rostro de su señor encontró rastros de lágrimas y los ojos hinchados…

Al sentir una presencia invadiendo su espacio personal el antes dormido abrió los ojos y por inercia tomó la mano que anteriormente le había descubierto su cara, giró un poco su cabeza para verle de frente y le dirigió una mirada pétrea e intimidante al intruso, sin embargo la otra persona no se inmuto, únicamente suspiro para después preguntar:

-¿Esta seguro de esto?- resignación y desconfianza eran lo que comunicaban aquellas palabras entre líneas.

El aludido únicamente desvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario y afirmo silenciosamente, moviendo su cabeza.

-¿Lo has traído todo?-cuestionó cortante, no es que no estuviera seguro, pero no quería hablar. Su voz no mostraba emoción alguna, al parecer se había recuperado.

-Si señor, aquí esta.-respondió obediente la sombra en un tono que se podría calificar como alegre.

-Sabes que hacer. …será esta noche…-pronunció casi en un susurro y terminando de decirlo se levantó y se fue a encerrar a una de las habitaciones que había al fondo las cuales se habían salvado de él y su ataque de cólera por estar al fondo de otro largo pasillo.

La otra sombra también se levanto y regresó por donde había llegado aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer…

Ya pasaba el medio día y regresando a la villa oculta entre las hojas encontramos a un rubito con el resto de su equipo, es decir Kakashi.-sensei y Sakura, estaban discutiendo con la Hokage, al parecer a partir de ahora tendrían un nuevo integrante. Estaban reunidos donde la Godaime, inicialmente para recibir instrucciones de una nueva misión, el Uzumaki estaba muy feliz por que al fin recibirían una buena misión y no esas tonterías de los últimos días, pero toda su alegría se esfumo al conocer la condición impuesta de la adicta a las apuestas.

-Él es Sai, será el sustituto de Sasuke en su equipo.- sentada en su escritorio señalaba con una de sus manos. Ni siquiera se había dignado a levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando, la rubia tenía a su lado a un chico pálido, de cabello castaño oscuro y corto, con un semblante de seriedad que asemejaba mucho al Uchiha, vaya reemplazo…

-Demo! Oba-chan! Y si Sasuke regresa?!

El ojiazul se estaba poniendo histérico, era la cuarta o quita vez que formulaba la misma pregunta y sus gritos iban subiendo de volumen, tal vez si continuaba aumentando la intensidad se podrían escuchar sus reclamos hasta Suna.

-Naruto-baka, ¡Cállate!, si quieres salir a misiones de alto rango tendrás que aceptarlo o seguirán únicamente con las de clase D-gritaba molesta la Quinta.

No es que su intención fuera poner al pequeño en una encrucijada, sabía que con esa condición terminaría por aceptar al sustituto, estaba de acuerdo en que era divertido fastidiar al rubiecito, pero esta vez no era la razón, se había confirmado la presencia de personas extrañas a las afueras de Konoha, unos extraños encapuchados que posiblemente pertenecían a Akatsuki, no podía arriesgarse y permitir que le capturaran, Sai era un ANBU y su misión sería cuidar del contenedor de Kyuubi, por supuesto sin que el kitsune supiera o seguramente habría más problemas, no podía darse el lujo de seguir desperdiciando a esos ninjas ahora que la aldea necesitaba de todos sus shinobis para el cumplimiento de las misiones y protección de la misma.

-Tsunade-obaa-chan baka!-insultó el zorro a la rubia haciendo su berrinche avivando la furia de la sannin.

-¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso?!-siseaba mordaz.

No importaba que aquel mocoso fuese su favorito y más querido ninja le estaba colmando la paciencia y no dudaba en hacerlo entender aunque fuera a golpes.

-ya que… -pronunció bajito el rubio.

Se podía ver a un niño haciendo su teatro, sentado sobre su escritorio inflando graciosamente sus cachetes como muestra de su inconformidad.

Naruto no había sido el único sorprendido por la noticia del nuevo integrante, y aunque Kakashi mantenía su semblante oculto por su mascara se notaba algo de preocupación en su mirada, sabía que algo debía estar pasando para que le asignaran protección mayor al zorrito, mientras, Sakura tenía un rato de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, al menos eso reflejaba su mirada…

La Hokage al fin se había levantado de su lugar mientras clavaba sus ojos fijamente en la kunoichi buscado provocarle alguna reacción.

-Muy bien, ahora, su misión: Tienen que escoltar al regente del país de la hierba que ha venido a negociar algunos asuntos importantes para ambas aldeas, es muy importante que llegue a salvo a su destino o podrían tomarlo como una traición y aprovecharse para declarar una guerra, la cual no estamos en condiciones de soportar desde el ataque de Orochimaru, ¿comprenden?

Se oyó una afirmación general

Los estará esperando en las puertas de la ciudad, así que vayan de inmediato

Saliendo por la ventana los cuatro partieron con destino a la salida de la villa, el nuevo chico se mantenía distante del resto y no se había tomado la molestia siquiera de buscar entablar una conversación.

Rápidamente llegaron al punto de encuentro y ahí ya se encontraba la persona a la tenían que escoltar, Kakashi se dirigió a él e hizo las respectivas presentaciones, sin más tomaron sus cosas y partieron casi de inmediato.

Llevaban parte del día y ahora la tarde caminando, llevaban buena marcha, habían recorrido una buena distancia a pesar de que el emisario de la hierba ya estaba entrado en años por lo tanto era bastante lento… sería una tarea muy tediosa acompañarlo, pero todo iba bien y sin contratiempos, por el momento.

-Seguiremos otra hora andando y montaremos un campamento para pasar la noche.

Kakashi-sensei había hablado. Era extraño pero desde que partieron todos parecían extraviados, no habían cruzado miradas, mucho menos habían intercambiado palabras, ¡Ni siquiera el shinobi número uno en sorprender a la gente y que hasta entonces parecía imposible que pudiese mantener el pico cerrado tanto tiempo!

Continuaron andando un rato más, cuando se escuchó algo azotar contra el piso. Todos de inmediato voltearon al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, Sakura se había desplomado.

-Sakura-chan!

Naruto corrió a donde su compañera mientras los otros estaban en alerta por si había sido por culpa de algún ataque enemigo. Nada. Al parecer todo estaba normal, al comprobarlo los demás también se acercaron. Kakashi tomó el pulso de la kunoichi, al parecer estaba bastante bajo y seguía descendiendo, su respiración era muy tenue.

-Debemos regresar

Kakashi habló, se veía un tanto preocupado

-Tenemos que cumplir con la misión. Es de suma importancia para la relación entre ambas aldeas.

Por fin Sai se había dignado a comunicarse pero el tono de sus palabras helaron la sangre de los demás, ¡¿Quien era el para mandarles y poner la misión por encima de la salud de su amiga?! …Sin embargo tenía toda la razón...

-Yo… yo regresaré con ella y los alcanzaré más adelante…

El chico rubio titubeaba, estaba preocupado por la salud de su compañera a pesar de que conocer la importancia de la misión…

-Esta bien…

-¡¿Ah?!... ¿Esta bien Kakashi-sensei?

El ojito de Kakashi delataba que estaba sonriendo en un intento de reconfortar a su alumno y brindarle confianza pero su respuesta había sido muy extraña.

-No vamos a un paso acelerado así que no será difícil que vayas y nos alcances más tarde, sólo avanzaremos un poco antes de montar el campamento para pasar la noche y seguramente habrás regresado antes de que amanezca y continuemos.

Ante esa afirmación el chico tomo a la pelirosa en brazos y salió a toda velocidad antes de que Kakashi fuese a arrepentirse.

El portador del kyubii los había dejado hacía solo unos momentos y Sai se preparaba para seguirle.

-Sai, sé cual es tu misión pero necesito que te quedes conmigo por cualquier emergencia, tu mismo lo has dicho no podemos dejar esta misión a la ligera.

El ANBU estaba listo para salir corriendo tras de ellos mas se detuvo ante las palabras del sensei, estaba bien… no había sentido presencia alguna durante el trayecto la ruta era segura o eso consideraba.

-Pensé que esto sólo complicaría las cosas pero me ha beneficiado, je.

Una misteriosa sombra los vigilaba siguiéndoles de cerca.

El regreso a su velocidad resulto ser muy corto y en instantes se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, acompañado de Shizune quien le había pedido que se quedara a que su compañera despertara…

-¿Qué le pasa? Shizune nee-chan…

El portador del kyuubi estaba parado junto a una ventana en uno de los corredores del hospital, frente a el estaba la puerta del cuarto de la pelirosada, cabizbajo, esperaba la respuesta.

-Eso es algo que ella tiene que explicarte… disculpa…

La joven desvió su mirada del chico.

La expresión de la castaña había cambiado, poniendo un deje de pesar en sus facciones… Ella en verdad quería decirle lo que sucedía… al fin… no había marcha atrás.

Caminó con lentitud para poder estar más cerca del trigueño, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Cuánto quieres a Sakura-chan?

-¡Ella es mi mejor amiga-dattebayo!

Había respondido de una forma automática de una manera muy alegre y son su acostumbrada euforia, después de todo así era él…

-¿Qué pasa…? Fue lo último que pasó por la cabeza de la seguidora de Tsunade que calló de rodillas.

La conversación no pudo continuar, por la ventana y sin que ellos se percataran al estar en su asunto una bomba-somnífero había entrado y no tardó en cumplir con su propósito dejándolos a ambos inconscientes en el piso sin que nadie se percatara.

Una persona entro unos minutos después para no ser afectado y se llevó al kitsune a cuestas.

-Fue muy fácil

Murmuró y sin problema alguno escapó por el mismo lugar que entró. Sigilosamente se escabulló entre las calles hasta dar con el bosque donde se adentro veloz y ágilmente. Recorrió fugaz su trayecto y se adentró entre algunos arbustos, entrada a una cueva.

Sus pisadas resonaban al avanzar en las tinieblas, y se detuvo en seco al terminar el pasillo donde le estaban esperando.

-¿Menos mal que llegaste! No pudiste tardarte más…?

La otra persona le hablaba con sarcasmo, relamente estaba más que a tiempo.

-¡Toma!, dáselo y enciérralo.

-Tsk… -bufó-

El aludido extendió la mano para cachar una pequeña pastilla que le acaban de lanzar antes de irse por un pasillo.

-Deberían apreciarme un poco estos dos…

Bajó al chico que hasta ahora parecía más un costal por la manera en que lo estaban cargando y lo recostó en una de las paredes.

-Menudo problema, ¿Cómo se la va a tragar si esta inconsciente? –Se dijo para si mismo en un tono que demostraba diversión y molestia.-

Se colocó frente a él, era su día de suerte pues tenía la boca medio abierta, acercó la mano con la pastilla y la dejó dentro de la cavidad.

-¡Trágala!

Y gritando esto último le soltó un golpe en el estómago que lo obligó a pasarla y atragantarse tosiendo por la obstrucción que la pastilla le acababa de provocar, jalando aire desesperadamente ingiriéndola involuntaria mente.

-Je, despertaste…

El rubio estaba consternado

-Que demonios…

El zorrito se abrazaba a la altura del estómago donde le acaban de golpear. Vaya formas de despertarse… pero ¿Qué no estaba en el hospital? Y ahora… que había pasado. Se levantó y se preparó para atacar.

-Cálmate muchacho, la píldora que te acabas de tragar no tardará en hacer efecto, relájate mientras tanto, te tenemos un regalo…

Su voz era melosa y le provocaba una sensación repugnante… Pero en algo tenía razón cualquier cosa que le hubiera dado estaba actuando eficazmente, todo se tornaba borroso y un bochorno le estaba invadiendo…

-Que me diste maldito!

Trató de abalanzarse contra su secuestrador, pero este sólo lo tomó por las muñecas retorciendo sus brazos por detrás de la espalda…

-Listo…

So tomo demostraba que se estaba burlando de él, continuando en la misma posición fue empujándolo por el corredor que tenían enfrente.

-Te están esperando, Je…

De nuevo ese tono… y sin que pudiera replicar lo empujó haciéndole caer dentro de una habitación tenuemente iluminada… Como pudo se levantó y comenzó a golpear la puerta, era inútil al parecer la habían sellado con algún tipo de jutsu… desistió de su intento, sería absurdo malgastar sus fuerzas inútilmente, además esa sensación continuaba creciendo, no podía decir que era… Terminantemente se volteó para observar su celda y tratar de buscar alguna forma de salir, pero nada en su vida lo hubiese podido preparar para lo que se encontró…

N.A: Próximo capítulo Lemon! (claro si alguien quiere que siga subiendo esta historia)

¿Comentarios? No toma más de un minuto dejar un review, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas.


	4. Deliciosamente conveniente

Deliciosamente conveniente…

**N.A: por que esto terminante es un NaruSasu comencemos con la historia de esta linda pareja, aunque lamento informar que tiene lemon bastante explícito, bueno ya están advertidos.**

**Ese capítulo contiene Rape. No habrá ningún inconveniente si saltan esta parte.**

**Deliciosamente conveniente…**

Su cabeza le daba punzadas, su vista era nublosa, parte por la jaqueca y parte por la poca y danzarina luz que producían velas jugando con la oscuridad fastidiando aun más su visión…

Estaba atado por cuerdas y unos sellos, sujetándolo de sus muñecas y tobillos firmemente a cada esquina de la cama imposibilitándole cualquier forma de escape. Su tez estaba completamente al descubierto, estaba totalmente expuesto, a excepción de un pequeño lienzo semitransparente que cubría su sexo.

Parecía haber estado forcejeando duramente contra sus ataduras pues su piel estaba bastante irritada en esas zonas amenazando con sangrar si continuaba batallando, pero al parecer eso no le importaba pues continuaba jaloneándose desesperadamente.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo dejar de lidiar un momento para ver de reojo que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Sasuke…-fue lo único que logró articular por la impresión.

Frente a él estaba su ex amigo, los ojos del rubio se abrieron lo más que podían no creyendo lo que veía.

-¿Qué haces aquí dobe?- Como siempre al grano y con palabras mordaces manteniendo su pose impasible, reclamaba respuestas inmediatas pero no recibió nada. El rubio se deslizaba lentamente hasta la cama donde estaba recostada aquella figura negándose a mirarle de frente.

-Oe, dobe!-gritó molesto por la desconsidera actitud del ojiazul.

El orgullo se anteponía a todo. Manteniendo el porte, la seriedad y ese tono de superioridad y frialdad por el que se daba a conocer él no importando la situación y esta no sería la excepción.

-Te pregunté algo dobe!

Naruto se había colado a las cercanías del moreno, sentándose a la orilla de la cama al lado del azabache dándole la espalda, tuvo un mal presentimiento, era extraño que el rubio se quedara quieto y callado, sin siquiera hacer el intento de liberarlo.

Tenía ligeros temblores, su piel se estaba erizando con aquella presencia y la poca costumbre de tener a alguien tan cerca, el silencio imperaba, ese comportamiento no era propio de Naruto y en la situación que estaba era de desconfianza podría no ser lo que aparentaba.

Pareció que lo había llamado con sus pensamientos por que justo estaba a punto de decirle algo el otro giro su rostro, se encontrándose con unos ojos azules, con las pupilas dilatadas, poseedores de una mirada llena de deseo y un deje de perversión.

-Tenía razón el tipo que me trajo, je-rió burlón- ahora no será un sueño…

Lo había dicho más para si mismo que para ser escuchado pero su voz tenía un toque sensual completamente cargado de lujuria

-De que estas hablando Usuratonkachi… -escupió mordaz el azabache, no admitiría que se sentía en riesgo-deja de decir puras estupideces…

El moreno parecía intimidado, había dejado de zangolotearse e intentar huir de lo sorprendido que estaba, ni cuenta se dio cuando el rubio se había puesto encima de su torso hasta que apresó su cuello mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo, esas caricias que a la vez eran toscas y rudas le habían arrancado un jadeo involuntario.

Su cuerpo se estremecía, de nuevo estaba forcejeando pero ahora tratando de quitárselo de encima

-¡Déjame!, que te pasa!, dobe quítate de encima!!-vociferaba enojado pero no lo suficiente para ocultar el miedo en su voz.

Se estaba asustando y el otro se notaba que no tenía intenciones de retroceder, muy por el contrario, ahora sus manos estaban recorriendo su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas estrujando su blanca piel con sus dedos y espontáneamente bajaban para después de quitar el pequeño pero estorboso pedazo de tela pasar y rozar su miembro dándole ligeras caricias.

-Usuratonkachi!!-gimió involuntariamente.

¿En serio ese era Naruto?

-Esta noche serás mío-decía socarrón mientras aspiraba el aroma del pálido cuello- espero no lastimarte… -mordió brutalmente encajando a propósito sus colmillos-no demasiado…-murmuró aun masticando el pedazo de carne en su boca.

-¿qué… que… dices?... –tartamudeaba Sasuke, presa del miedo, el dolor, la desesperación y el placer que involuntariamente inundaba sus sentidos.

El rubio portaba una sonrisa altanera semejante a la del Uchiha menor, diferente sólo por el toque de lujuria que reflejaba, pegó su frente a la contraría para ver esos pozos obscuros ahora invadidos por el terror por algunos momentos.

Se quitó de encima liberando al moreno. ¿Estaba a salvo?, no, únicamente lo hizo para desnudarse quedando en las misma que él y colocarse en una nueva posición, ahora tenía su cabeza entre sus piernas muy cercano a su órgano, sonriendo traviesamente, al parecer la escena le causaba mucha gracia. Sasuke bufó indignado y estaba a punto de repelar cuando el rubio le dio un lengüetazo a su pene.

-Niega que te gustó- decía prepotente.

Le estaba retando pero era de saberse que no daría respuesta o estaría cayendo en su juego, eso no detuvo a su ex compañero que tomo el pedazo de carne entre sus manos y pegó su rostro respirando exageradamente a propósito sobre el y soplaba tenuemente para que con ayuda de la saliva que dejó en la lamida le provocase un escalofrío. Era una situación muy incómoda no tenía manera alguna de defenderse, antes de la intrusión de su antiguo compañero ya lo había comprobado la habitación no permitía el uso de ningún tipo de técnica.

Podía ver como el rubio se estaba desesperando de que a pesar de todas sus caricias su semblante continuase inamovible y soltó con tono de amenaza:

-Será mejor que comiences a disfrutarlo-gruñó.

-humm… -hacía como si lo estuviese considerando para al final soltar de manera desafiante- ¿que si no?- no cedería.

-Lo harás- pero esta vez no era una advertencia, se había enfurecido y haría lo que fuera para cumplir con sus palabras.

Lo último lo había dicho con un gesto perversamente zorruno que inspiraba miedo, pero no era suficiente como para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

El kitsune se molestó seriamente por el bufido y la negación frunciendo sus cejas. Procedió a dar lamidas y chupetones por toda su extensión del pedazo de carne que tenía en sus manos, otras veces metiéndolo por completo dentro de su boca para succionarlo con avidez, y aún en contra de la voluntad de su poseedor este comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Suficiente.-sentenció al ver que se había empalmado.

Paró en seco sus atenciones y se alejó dejando que brotase un líquido blanquecino de la punta del miembro que había estado degustando, se recostó a un costado del azabache y se dedicó unos momentos a admirar e inspeccionar ese pálido y bien proporcionado cuerpo de arriba abajo. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del que estaba preso y acarició el interior de sus muslos y los testículos subiendo hasta el glande para tomar un poco de esa sustancia transparente y embarrarla entre sus dedos

-Será mejor que te relajes- advirtió fijando sus ojos azules en el área genital del azabache.

El traidor de Konoha mantenía su silencio ahogando en su garganta toda emoción que le provocaba el Uzumaki.

La mano del rubio bajó más recorriendo su intimidad para encontrarse con la expuesta entrada del portador del sharigan que sólo pudo jalonearse al percatarse de que era lo que seguiría.

Lentamente introdujo el dedo medio en el pequeño agujerito y comenzó a moverlo rotándolo, a penas sacándolo y metiéndolo.

Dolía, era muy incómodo y sin que se pudiera percatar sus muecas comenzaban a delatar sus sensaciones. Pronto tenía al Uzumaki nuevamente sobre él, aún penetrándolo con su dedo, ahora en busca de poseer sus labios.

No lo iba a permitir, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tanto como podía, no contó con que la mano libre del kitsune lo sujetaría de la barbilla para poder juntar sus bocas.

Sus labios estaban húmedos y eran suaves y calidos, no tardó en sentir su lengua al intentar abrirse paso para invadir su boca, podía sentir su aliento, al igual que el propio estaba por demás acelerado.

Ya no podía continuar negándolo, las hormonas hacían estragos en su organismo, le estaba gustando… pronto esa caricia tan pasional era correspondida. Ambas lenguas se acariciaban, enredándose, saboreándose, mientras recorrían el interior desconocido del contrario. Fue entonces que el Uzumaki aprovechó y le metió dos dedos más por su pequeña entrada de una forma brusca y desconsiderada que hizo a Sasuke soltar en un grito:

-Ah… Dobe! Duele…!!

Aún así no se detuvo, el portador del kyuubi cambiaba constantemente su boca de lugar, disfrutando aquellos labios, esa nívea y suave piel en su cuello y aquellos rosados y ya erectos pezones, todo ese cuerpo era tan delicioso que no se daba abasto probando.

El ultimo descendiente del los Uchiha ya lo estaba disfrutando, se había dejado de retorcer inútilmente y ahora se dedicaba a disfrutar de las atenciones de Naruto… Pero como todo en algún momento se acaba, el rubio dejó de saborearle y se posicionó ante el, arrodillándose entre las piernas del azabache para sacar sin previo aviso sus dedos provocando un jadeo seguido de un bufido de inconformidad por parte del moreno.

Tomó con sus manos las blancas caderas y las levantó hasta la altura de su erección posicionándose para que de una sola estocada lo penetrara, el azabache cerró fuertemente los ojos emitió un gemido gutural causado por el dolor que hizo detenerse al rubio por unos momentos antes de arremeter nuevamente en esa calida y angosta cueva.

Sasuke derramó unas cuantas lágrimas mientras cerraba sus puños con toda su fuerza el ojiazul había sido demasiado brusco

Mientras esperaba a que pasara el dolor soltó las caderas del moreno y puso un brazo por detrás de la espalda la nívea espalda para mantenerlo a la altura y la con la otra comenzó a acariciar toda la zona genital sobando con suavidad sus testículos jalándolos un poco haciendo que la incomodidad y el dolor se le olvidaran al Uchiha que empezaba a soltar pequeños y casi inaudibles jadeos.

-muévete…

Casi en un susurro el moreno le había ordenado que ya podía continuar, comenzando así muy lenta y suavemente las penetraciones que no tardaron en hacer que Sasuke soltara libremente gemidos de placer

-más, más…

Pero no tenía que pedirlo por que su supuesto violador estaba aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad a cada penetración.

-Mo… motto Naru

Su voz se suavizaba al igual que su rostro y excitaba aun más al rubio que en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de darle placer al pene de Sasuke y por la humedad que lo estaba cubriendo se dio cuenta que no tardaría en llegar, su entrada se iba estrechando abrazando su miembro, se inclinó para poder capturar una vez más esos labios que tanto le habían gustado y que le correspondieron de inmediato, tampoco tardaría mucho en llegar, esa sensación electrizante se apoderó de ambos durante unos segundos haciendo que ambos se derramaran.

Se había dejado caer sobre el pecho del portador del sharingan. Intentaba hacer que su respiración se tranquilizara, pero aún el de piel trigueña se mantenía dentro de él .

-Te gusto?

Preguntó el zorrito y pasaran unos minutos de silencio en espera de alguna contestación.

-yo quiero más…

Fue lo que dijo al no recibir alguna de parte del moreno que a pesar de no haber dicho nada había desviado su rostro para no encarar los ojos azules que le interrogaban.

Fue una noche muy agitada…

Ya estaba por amanecer y fuera de la cueva estaba un encapuchado sentado en el piso mientras se recargaba en un árbol cuando dos más se le unieron.

-Ya saben el resto…

La fría voz le habló y estos se marcharon de inmediato.

**N.A:Bueno… que decir… siempre hay una primera vez y esa es la primera donde describo una violación no se que tal estuvo ¿Se lo esperaban? **

**¿comentarios? Dudas? Pedradas, jitomatazos? espero traerles pronto el siguiente capítulo, apoyen a esta loca con un review! **


	5. Quiero cuidarte

**N.A: Aquí la continuación… espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me perteneces, por suerte para la humanidad sigue siendo de Kishimoto.**

_**Quiero cuidarte.**_

Trató de abrir sus los ojos, sus párpados no querían despegarse, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido también le dolía la cabeza estaba mareado, tenía ganas de vomitar se sentía muy cansado, prefirió desistir de su intento y quedarse uno rato más en la misma posición, descansando un poco.

El tiempo seguía su paso. Algo llamó su atención conforme iba recuperando conciencia, estaba sobre una superficie que se movía, era blando y firme a la vez, muy agradable parecía poseer un tenue calor propio que le reconfortaba, esa calidez estaba por todo su cuerpo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que su piel estaba descubierta al poder percibir perfectamente esa sensación

¿Sobre que estaba recostado?

Se hallaba recostado boca abajo, su cabeza estaba de lado pegando su mejilla y su oído a aquella superficie desconocida, la calma que dominaba el ambiente permitía que escuchara un constante y débil babúm que le reconfortaba, ¡cómo quería permanecer así el resto de la eternidad! En ese lugar tan agradable… de pronto un pensamiento lo invadió… A lo mejor estaba muerto… ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba?

Se esforzó buscando entre sus memorias, eran muy confusas, un golpe que lo había dejado sin aire, una risa burlona y algo sobre un regalo o eso le habían mencionado, todas las imágenes estaban demasiado opacas, abrió lo ojos para tratar de identificar el lugar para ayudarse a recordar pero todo estaba completamente en penumbra, de nada le servía haber vencido el cansancio y logrado abrir los ojos al no poder ver su propia nariz, que coraje.

Pensó que no era el momento adecuado para ponerse a ordenar sus ideas e intentó levantarse, apoyó sus brazos a los costados para empujarse, dándose cuenta que estaba en una cama por la mullida textura, era extraño por que esa superficie era distinta a la que había sentido momentos antes con el resto de su cuerpo, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas al encontrarse con un obstáculo que le impedía seguir con su plan.

-Naru…-le habían llamado.

Fue un ruego, en una clase suspiro, con la voz era entre cortada y temblorosa… ese algo tenia su pierna entrelazada con la de él y al parecer su movimiento le había llamado la atención. Estaba atrapado… seguramente era algún enemigo que le estaba custodiando. Paró de inmediato sus movimientos.

El silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por unos pasos que parecían iban acercándose a la habitación, nervioso y asustado, se recostó de nuevo actuando como si aún estuviese dormido, podría ser su oportunidad de tomar ventaja de la situación si lograba sorprender al enemigo cuando entrara, la puerta se abrió y las luces se encendieron deslumbrándolo un poco a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, la persona que había entrado estaba dando vueltas recorriendo el cuarto deteniéndose a su lado.

Su corazón palpitaba agitadamente, sus nervios estaban a tope, trató de disminuir su respiración para que su actuación fuese más creíble.

-Naruto… ¡Naruto!… ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba exaltada la persona que había estado recorriendo el cuarto.

Unos brazos lo habían tomado por los hombros y lo estaban sacudiendo, esa voz le era conocida…

-¿Pero que pasó aquí?...-decía la misma persona sumamente impresionada por algo que acababa de encontrar.

Ahora si estaba seguro de haberla reconocido, decidido a arriesgarse de caer en una trampa lo llamó con cierta inseguridad.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿eres tú?

-Si, hasta donde yo sé soy yo… -decía como si él mismo se lo estuviese cuestionando.

Sólo su maestro daría una respuesta de ese tipo, se sintió aliviado… ya fuera de peligro se levantó y curioso dirigió su vista a lo que hasta ese momento había sido su colchón quedándose congelado ante la visión…

Debajo de él estaba Sasuke amarrado, desnudo y con rastros de sangre alrededor en varias partes de su cuerpo además de otras sustancias manchando su pálida piel que tenía muchas marcas de diversos tamaños y que iban en tonalidades del rosa al negro, sobre todo en su cuello, parecían ser chupetones, estaba inconciente, ahora lo recordaba todo… la sesión de la noche anterior, en lo único que estaba pensando en el momento era en sexo, no importando con quien ni como necesitaba satisfacer su deseo… no se había dado cuenta cuanto daño le había provocado al que había sido alguna vez su mejor amigo.

Se había quedado helado, un dolor comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho… él se había aprovechado de su amigo…

-¿Fuiste tú, Naruto?-preguntó el jounnin al notar como su alumno se había pasmado.

Kakashi también estaba impresionado, lo que tanto habían estado buscando estaba frente a ellos, herido e inconsciente por no decir más… el Jounnin puso su mano sobre el rubio para sacarlo de sus pensamientos… dándose cuenta que estaba sollozando.

-yo… ¡yo no!… ese hombre… Kakashi-sensei…

Sus palabras eran de desesperación… trataba de contener las lágrimas que irremediablemente bajaban por sus mejillas… pero no podía, recordaba los gritos que le pedían detenerse, las lágrimas de dolor, le había hecho un enorme daño a la persona que más quería proteger, esa por la que había pasado tanto tiempo entrenando y que buscaba desesperadamente para convencerle de volver… Lo había encontrado y ahora lo podía regresar pero no tendría el valor de verle a los ojos nunca después de eso, si es que alguna vez se le podría volver a acercar…

-Tranquilízate, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Aquí no hay nadie aparte de nosotros, ¿que hombre es el que dices?-dijo preocupado el mayor sin perder detalle de las palabras de su pupilo.

"¿Aquí no hay nadie?"-pensó confundido deteniendo su llanto- Estaba seguro de que alguien le había traído y encerrado y que seguramente ese mismo había secuestrado a Sasuke y le tenía preso…

-¿Cómo me encontraron?... estaba en el hospital después de haber ido a dejar a Sakura-chan que se desmayó y que estaba afuera de su habitación hablando con Shizune…-habló el rubio.

-Ahí fueron atacados-interrumpió su superior- una enfermera encontró a Shizune bajo los efectos de un somnífero ya habían pasado varias horas cuando despertó y de inmediato avisó que te habían secuestrado, un halcón nos llevó el mensaje de que teníamos que regresar a la villa y de ahí la Hokage mando a dos equipos en tu búsqueda, Pak-kun encontró tu rastro y llegamos a este lugar, la entrada estaba escondida por una ilusión pero no encontramos a nadie más dentro…

El rubio se había levantado y escuchaba todo mientras recogía sus ropas y se vestía dándole la espalda a los otros cuerpos…

-¿puedes liberarlo?...

Lo había dicho más como orden que una petición, sin siquiera voltearse, no dejaba de mirar el piso mientras señalaba la camada donde residía el cuerpo de Sasuke… Kakashi caminó a uno de los extremos y después de hacer algunos sellos con las manos las ataduras desaparecieron.

-Eran sellos muy efectivos, ¿intentaste quitarlos?

Kakashi necesitaba información de que fue lo que había ocurrido, pero vio que si seguía así no obtendría una sola palabra de su alumno así que desistió.

-Llevémoslo de regreso, en el camino me contarás que fue lo que sucedió

El genin contestó moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa mientras el mayor cargaba al cuerpo inconsciente y quitaba la sábana de la cama para envolverlo. Salieron del lugar y atravesaron el bosque de regreso a su hogar.

El rubio iba al final del grupo mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del bulto que llevaba el peliplateado estaba ojerosa lo que denotaba su cansancio y sobre todo su tristeza.

-No estamos muy lejos de la aldea, será mejor que comiences con tu explicación ahora…

-Kakashi-sensei… no intenté liberarlo… no se que me pasó…

Su voz iba subiendo de tono, estaba enojándose, apretaba fuertemente sus puños por la frustración que sentía.

-yo… lo violé…

Eso si que había tomado desprevenido al jouunin, no quería creerlo… ¿Qué podía decir?

Continuaron callados por un rato hasta llegar a las puertas de Konoha donde los recibieron dos guardias, ahí se detuvieron y el de la mascará ordenó.

-Avisen a la Godaime que ya lo he encontrado y que el otro ya esta de regreso necesito que los revise en cuanto pueda.

Después de recibir una afirmación continuaron con su camino rumbo a la torre de la Hokage.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes…-dijo tranquilizante el mayor al tiempo que le regaló una sonrisa sincera a su acompañante, trataba de dar ánimo y reconfortar aunque fuera un poco a su alumno, no entendía la situación pero de alguna forma habían obligado a Naruto a hacer algo impensable.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino fueron recibidos por Shizune y unos médicos, Kakashi entregó el cuerpo de Sasuke envuelto en la manta, recostándolo en una camilla para que se lo llevaran a examinar.

-quiero ir con él…

Naruto había tomado la palabra interrumpiendo a Shizune que daba órdenes de lo que se debía hacer, esta solo le sonrió de una manera sincera.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, después de que te reportes con Tsunade-sama podrías ir a verlo.

Hacendosamente aceptó y sin perder el tiempo se encaminó rápidamente al despacho de la sannin. Llegando abrió la puerta de golpe sin que le importarse lo que pudiera estar sucediendo dentro.

-Antes de entrar se toca la puerta-amenazó molesta la exuberante rubia.

Al parecer estaba desvelada y el ruido de la puerta azotándose la había despertado, su humor, las ojeras y el hilito de baba que caía por la comisura de su boca la delataban.

-¿Tienes prisa?... Si quieres irte rápido será mejor que hables

Al parecer ella no era la única que quería regresar a lo que estaba haciendo antes de la intromisión, el rubio veía de reojo constantemente la entrada del despacho… dando un gran suspiro y apretando sus puños, comenzó, era ahora o nunca…

-Lo único que recuerdo es que un tipo me golpeo en el estomago para obligarme a tragar algo y que después me encerró en un cuarto, todo estaba a oscuras y después de ahí todo es confuso…

La rubia estaba feliz del regreso de su favorito, la noche en vela había valido la pena aunque en el fondo sabía que algo malo debía haber pasado para tener a Naruto rindiendo su informe de una manera seria y por demás eficaz.

-Bien, continúa…

-He traído de regreso a Sasuke, al parecer también lo secuestraron… él esta inconsciente, lo esta revisando Shizune…

En sus palabras se delataba la preocupación de este por su compañero… se había detenido.

-¿No recuerdas como era tu atacante?, ¿Sasuke no dijo nada sobre que hacía ahí o quien lo había llevado?, ¿Tuvieron algún combate o por qué esta inconciente?

Lo ultimo lo había dicho ya preocupada por el estado de ambos, sin embargo eran demasiadas preguntas que hacían que el shinobi se sintiese sucio y enfermo al recordar lo que pasó y ninguna de ellas lo ayudaban a tranquilizar sus emociones.

-Sasuke… Sasuke –titubeó- estaba en el cuarto donde me encerraron… no tengo la menor idea de quien fue aquel desgraciado.

Apretaba con más fuerza sus extremidades y su mandíbula al grado de que empezaban a notarse ligeros temblores en su cuerpo, no quería responder lo demás.

-¿Por que no intentaron huir?- estaba intentado evadir aquella parte, pero al parecer estaba obligado a dar más información de la que hubiese querido… esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Tsunade-obachan… yo… no sabía que estaba haciendo… -Dijo muy bajo, con la voz temblorosa, y antes de poder terminar salió corriendo del despacho con unas cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

Corrió y corrió dando vueltas entre las calles y los tejados tratando de olvidar, intentando huir de si mismo, ¿Por qué no podía dejar atrás esos recuerdos? Acaso… le había gustado lo que había hecho, no era posible… siguió corriendo un largo rato hasta que decidió regresar a el hospital de la villa, donde pregunto por Shizune a una de las recepcionistas, necesitaba saber como se encontraba…

Caminó entre los pasillos en busca de la habitación que le habían dicho, afuera estaba ya la Hokage, recargada en la pared con cara de fastidio, escuchando el reporte de su subordinada, al sentir la presencia del chico se volteó y le dirigió una mueca de enfado combinado con rudeza, su mirada exigía respuestas.

-¿A esto te referías con que no sabías que estabas haciendo?

Su voz sonaba más que sería o enfadada, parecía preocupada, señalando en una tabla que puso frente a él estaba remarcada la palabra violación.

No aguantó más la carga, frente a las dos mujeres se dejó caer de rodillas, ocultando entre su flequillo sus lágrimas.

-No sé, no sé, no sé…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y desesperadamente la movía negando.

-Será mejor esperar a que despierte, Naruto, cálmate, hablaremos de eso después, Shizune quiero que le hagas unos exámenes de sangre, seguramente la pastilla que tragaste era alguna droga combinada con hormonas, solo así me explico que hayas sido tan bestial con tu amigo…

Terminó su discurso con un tono recriminante y dándole la espalda al chico de los ojos azules continuó alejándose por el pasillo.

La castaña le ayudo a levantarse y lo jaló del brazo hasta uno de los consultorios que estaba cerca. Entraron y lo sentó en la camilla.

No fue problema tomar las muestras de sangre, desde la partida de la rubia el pequeño se había quedado inmóvil, como un muñeco, esas últimas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza… La aprendiz de medicina lo abrazó, esperaba que el diagnostico de la princesa de las babosas fuera acertado…

-Podemos irlo a visitar, aunque no se si quieras…

Shizune le había hecho un ofrecimiento para ayudarlo a pasar el trago amargo que tenía posiblemente al ver que no era demasiado se sentiría menos presionado, pero no estaba segura de recibir una respuesta.

-vamos…

El rubio se bajo de la camilla y se dirigió a la puerta donde espero por la chica. Ambos salieron, Naruto siguiendo de cerca de shizune atravesando los pasillos hasta un área especial donde se encontraban algunos ANBUS patrullando…

-Entra

La castaña estaba frente a una puerta que abrió con unos sellos dejando pasar primero a un rubio impresionado por la seguridad del lugar.

-Sasuke se fue por voluntad propia por lo tanto es un traidor y tenemos que tener precaución de que no vaya a ser una trampa…

Hubiera continuado con su nerviosa explicación pero fue interrumpida por una voz desganada, rara de su portador.

-Lo sé… no tienes por que recordármelo-dattebayo.

Solo ahí se digno a levantar el rostro para mirar con detalle todo lo que estaba ahí. En una cama se encontraba el moreno descansando como si nada hubiese sucedido, tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, como cuando se había ido con Kakashi a aprender el chidori, aún estaban los moretones y tenía vendadas las muñecas y el cuello, estaba con suero y algunos otros medicamentos que bajaban por un catéter hasta la aguja que estaba en su brazo izquierdo… caminó lentamente como si él mismo se pidiese huir de aquel lugar para no volver a lastimar a esa persona que tanto apreciaba…

-Sasuke-kun es fuerte, se recuperará pronto, seguramente despertará en algunas horas, sus heridas son menores a excepción de… su parte baja…

Se había volteado al decir la última parte, apenada por la situación, no quería hacer sentirse peor al rubio.

-Me quedaré hasta que despierte…-sentenció duramente el Uzumaki

-Eh... esta bien, pero…-decía dudosa

-No haré nada, no sé por que lo hice…

-Te creo Naruto-kun… tengo que ir a dejar tus muestras de sangre en el laboratorio y revisar los estudios de Sasuke-kun, regresaré en un rato.

Y así salió de la habitación dejándolos solos… el rubio no dejaba de ver el apacible rostro del Uchiha, sin ese gesto vanidoso y prepotente que siempre le había conocido, era la segunda vez que lo veía sin esa máscara y no quería tener que volver a recordar la primera…

Tomó la mano libre del azabache entre las suyas y la acariciaba dulcemente, se sentía tan culpable… de nuevo quería llorar… recargó su rostro en el pecho del moreno semi abrazándolo por encima, esa sensación no había cambiado, era la misma que cuando despertó esa mañana… un consuelo entre la desgracia, el latir incesante de su corazón comenzó a arrullarlo, estaba muy cansado y con ese toque se quedó perdidamente dormido encima del azabache.

Las horas pasaron sin que se percatara ya era de noche nuevamente y sus ojos se abrieron un poco, deslumbrándose cerrándolos para esconderse de la luz. El olor era suficiente para saber donde se encontraba. Quería incorporarse pero tenía algo pesado sobre si, nuevamente abrió los ojos que tardaron unos cuantos segundos en adaptarse a la cantidad de luz, levantó un poco su cabeza y lo primero que vio fue una mata de pelo amarillo completamente despeinado.

Se jaló un poco para poder sentarse, se sentía débil y mareado, sus movimientos despertaron al que dormía placidamente sobre él pero no le importaba, parecía estar en otro mundo con los ojos clavados ahora en aquellos que emulaban el color del cielo…

El rubio se despertó enseguida que sintió algo removerse bajo suyo, al ver que su compañero se despertaba se lanzó a el abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas, clavando su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello.

-Perdóname Sasuke, por favor perdóname, yo en verdad no quería…

El genin rogaba sin soltarlo… pero él continuaba perdido… se separó un poco del cuerpo que apretujaba

-me duele…-mustió reflejando su sentir torciendo un poco sus labios.

El azabache se había quejado tan quedo que de no estar tan pegados no lo hubiesen escuchado.

-todo es mi culpa… perdóname Sasuke… llamaré a Shizune…-

Apresurado Naruto se levantó e iba camino a la puerta cuando el moreno tiró suavemente de la manga de su chamarra.

El ninja de piel tostada regresó a su posición y volvió a abrazar al moreno que giró su rostro en la dirección opuesta.

-Desde ahora prometo cuidarte- pronunció tomando el rostro del azabache entre sus manos obligándolo a verle- no dejaré que nada malo te pase… no quiero que tengas que soportar más…

Le susurró dulcemente al oído para después buscar el rostro del azabache y pagar sus frentes, cerraron los ojos, estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir sus respiraciones, estaban a unos cuantos milímetros de juntar sus labios.

-¡Naruto-kun!

Un grito agudo se escuchó en el pasillo para después aventar estruendosamente la puerta obligándolos a separarse repentinamente.

Ahí estaba la kunoichi pelirosada, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Como estas Naruto!, hace unos momentos me dijeron lo que pasó te secuestraron después de haberme traído, me alegra mucho saber que no pasó nada y que al contrario has traído a Sasuke-kun devuelta, ¿no es maravilloso?

-Al parecer no le han contado todo…- pensaba para si mismo Naruto volteando a ver al Uchiha que había recuperado automáticamente su inexpresividad.

-Además que tengo una sorpresa más.

Jaló las manos de Naruto y las colocó sobre su vientre

-¡vamos a ser padres!

La chica estaba demasiado emocionada para ver la expresión de sus acompañantes.

El rubio que ahora daba la espalda a Sasuke se quedó tieso y se puso blanco mientras que el portador del sharingan sólo apretó las sábanas entre sus puños y rechinó los dientes cerrando los ojos.

-Demo, Sakura-chan… debes estar bromeando tu y yo…-la chica no lo dejó terminar la frase.

-Esa noche, ¿no la recuerdas? Vayamos con Tsunade-sama, nos debe estar esperando.

Y aprovechando el desconcierto sacó casi a rastras al rubio de ojos azules que aun estaba pasmado dejando al moreno en completa soledad.

-…Usuratonkachi…

Murmuró y en silenció las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. ¿Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde su partida?

Sakura no quitaba esa mueca de alegría mientras caminaba decidida al despacho de su maestra.

-Bien, todo listo… jeje!

Gritó su inner entre sus pensamientos, ampliando aún más esa sonrisa de satisfacción sínica y con un toque de maldad que portaba, mientras volteaba a ver la puerta por donde habían salido e intercalar momentáneamente la visión con el casi cadáver que iba arrastrando tras de ella.

La kunoichi se detuvo en la entrada del despacho esperando por que su sensei se diera cuenta y la dejara pasar...

-pasen…

Tsunade estaba firmando desesperadamente algunos papeles mientras les echaba una mirada a algunos otros y otros tantos volaban por el despacho, en una esquina del sobre poblado escritorio se encontraba amontonado un considerable número de botellas de sake vacías, aunque no era necesario verlas para saber que la reina de las apuestas estaba pasada de copas, el olor del lugar era suficientemente penetrante para percatarse con tan solo entrar.

-Tsunade-sama, ya he cumplido con lo que me pidió…

La Huaruno se paró frente del enorme escritorio haciendo una reverencia, hablaba muy bajo, notándose algo apenada y nerviosa.

-si ya lo noté.

Dijo la rubia que parecía poco interesada en el asunto mientras veía al paralizado Naruto que venía jalando Sakura del cuello de la chamarra, para después pronunciar cansina y resignadamente antes de resoplar:

-no necesito preguntar cual fue su reacción…

-¿Cómo lo sacamos de shock tsunade-sama?

Al lado de la rubia como siempre se encontraba su fiel aprendiz castaña quien había formulado la pregunta. Sin molestarse en responder Tsunade agarró una de las botellas de la orilla y la aventó con su fuerza descomunal justo a la cabeza del rubio haciendo que este cayera de pompas por la rudeza del golpe…

-¡Pero qué es lo que te sucede anciana! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!

El rubio había salido de su transe al recibir semejante golpe y como reflejo se levantó encarando la sannin gritándole a todo pulmón lo primero que se le vino a la mente…Vieja… ella no estaba vieja de ningún lado, aquella palabra la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Quién esta vieja?... ¡Te he dicho una y mil veces que no soy ninguna anciana! Y aquí al único que le sucede algo es a ti! Cochino ¡adolescente precoz! ¡¿A caso no te enseñaron en la escuela el uso del condón?!

Eso sí era un golpe bajo reconsiderando la situación. Ambos se miraban retadoramente levantándose las mangas en ademán de amenaza…

-¡Yo no soy ningún precoz-dattebayo!

Chilló el de ojos azules apretando fuertemente sus puños intentando contenerse para no golpear a la dueña de la frente que le estaba dando de cabezazos y le enterraba al dedo remarcando sus palabras.

-¡Sakura pasa de los dos meses de embarazo y así te atreves a decir que no eres eso! Bien que se lo tenían guardado, aunque ya me lo esperaba de esa sospechosa amistad, ambos se traían algo raro!

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de sarcasmo, los gritos y reproches no cesaban mientras las otras dos chicas se limitaban a mirar atentamente, siempre era lo mismo con ellos aunque esta ocasión la temperatura del lugar aumentaba exponencialmente…

-¡Yo jamás lo he hecho! ¡La edad te esta afectando anciana!

Dijo el shinobi no muy seguro de sus palabras intentando defenderse.

-Sí claro, como no… ¡¿entonces mi alumna es una mentirosa?!

Dijo mordazmente esquivando la feroz e impotente mirada del rubio e hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar

-Y que hay de…

Tampoco él dejaba de pensar en ese detalle… aunque no tenía idea de que le estaba hablando Sakura al quererle enjaretar un hijo la noche anterior daba toda la credibilidad a las palabras de la Hokage.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo!

El portador del kiuuby ardía en furia, y antes de que sacara como reproche el incidente con Sasuke la calló, estaba impresionada, los ojos de Naruto se tornaron rojizos y la pupila se rasgó estaba en posición de ataque por lo que consideró que era mejor callarse.

Dio un largo y profundo respiro para calmarse y retomar su tranquilidad habitual, sentándose con dignidad e invitando a los presentes a imitarla. Habiendo dos sillones la siguiente en tomar un lugar fue la chica de cabello rosado tirando de la manga de un molesto y desconcertado rubio que no tuvo de otra que obedecer.

-Como sea no importa, Sakura me ha contado los detalles de la concepción de esa criatura y estoy más que molesta con ella… A pesar de eso, espero que la disculpes por sus métodos y te hagas responsable del niño que viene en camino…

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente, colocó sus codos sobre el escritorio entrelazando sus dedos para y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellos para continuar.

-Será difícil, pero ambos son mis protegidos y cuentan con mi apoyo… ya que en cosas como estas no hay marcha atrás pues sería peligroso para la salud de tu compañera…

Las aprendices de la sannin estaban atentas a las palabras de esta, sólo que Sakura no dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo, volteando ocasionalmente para observar de reojo las reacciones del kitsune, intentando ocultar sus expresiones con su cabello…

-No entiendo-dattebayo…

Las palabras del Uzumaki eran lastimeras para quienes las estaban escuchando en ese momento.

Ahora sí que estaba mal, solo a él le sucedían estas cosas, ¿de dónde le había salido un niño si nunca se había acostado con su amiga?... Más emociones a la larga lista de las que había experimentado ese día y que ahora fluían en un torrente descontrolado de confusión… el rubio era poseedor de una expresión indescifrable mientras se mantenía estático, a excepción de sus manos temblaban sobre sus rodillas, tenía muchas preguntas, estaba a punto de dejarlas salir pero antes de que pronunciase alguna palabra la rubia lo cortó…

-Si quieres saber más tendrás que aclarar las cosas con Sakura más tarde, ahora tenemos otras cosas de las que hay que ocuparse primero. ¡Shizune! Lleva a Sakura a su habitación

-Si Tsunade-sama

La castaña y la pelirosada se levantaron de sus asientos y así ambas se retiraron. Ya estando solos el chico clavaba sus penetrantes ojos azules en los cafés de sannin…

-¿Tendré una familia?

Se le escapó preguntar al zorrito que estaba completamente confundido y no sabía por donde comenzar…

-Eso es lo que parece…

La rubia luchaba por mantener su temple para poder ayudar a aclarar las cosas con el pequeño que tanto apreciaba.

-Justo ahora… no sé si es lo que quiero…

Él también lo estaba intentando, trataba de controlarse y desenredar la maraña de sentimientos que hacían presión en su pecho, aunque hubiera querido siempre tener el cariño de una no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando…

-Tendrás 7 meses para pensarlo bien y para ponerte de acuerdo con Sakura, que al parecer se ha olvidado por completo del Uchiha y se ha enamorado de ti…

La especialista en medicina intentaba leer los pensamientos que eran revelados por esa abrumada mirada del color del cielo pero eran demasiadas cosas las que se reflejaban como para decidirse por cual sería la mejor forma de apoyarle.

-yo, no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella…

Las palabras del zorrito eran débiles y pausadas demostrando su inseguridad, tantas cosas eran las que habían pasado desde la partida de su mejor amigo que poco se había ocupado ver por si mismo el vínculo que había formado con la chica se debía a que no quería verla sufrir…

El rubio hablaba suavemente, al parecer le costaba ordenar sus ideas lo suficiente como para formar oraciones coherentes, la rubia al notarlo intentó alivianar la situación.

-Hablando de Sasuke.

Se detuvo en seco al sentir de nuevo esa mirada furiosa posándose sobre ella de parte de Naruto, giró en su silla y le dio la espalda para no sentirse intimidada y continuar.

-No sabemos por que se encontraba ahí, ni de quien fueron víctimas… hablaremos con él para saber si se quedará o volverá a huir de Konoha, en cualquiera de la situaciones necesitaremos de alguien que le vigile y a parte de Jiraya, Kakashi, algunos ANBUS y yo no hay quien iguale su poder para controlarle en caso de que se revele otra vez, así que tu te encargarás de su seguridad.

Esas palabras habían logrado apaciguarle e incluso le sacaron una pequeña sonrisa al zorrito.

-¡Entendido-dattebayo!, "le acabo de hacer una promesa… nadie más le hará daño…"

Se notaba el ímpetu de su decisión, pero la última parte sólo la mencionó para sus adentros.

-jum.

La princesa de las apuestas estaba mas tranquila las cosas no iban tan mal como esperaba, después hablaría sobre la relación de su alumna con el contenedor de kyuubi por ahora bastaba con que estuviera enterado y que se hiciera cargo del traidor.

-Vayamos a verlo, lo más probable es que ya haya despertado, quiero saber mas detalles de lo que pasó en aquel lugar. Sígueme…

Ambos se levantaron y dirigieron a la habitación del moreno. Se detuvieron en la puerta donde Tsunade tocó tres veces alcanzando a escuchar la voz de Shizune, abrió y se encaminó para ponerse al lado de la castaña, seguida por el chico de orbes azules pero antes de que este diese un segundo paso dentro del lugar un murmullo de parte del Uchicha los detuvo.

-Vete…

La castaña se encontraba al lado del moreno miraba desconcertada a ambos chicos, en las pupilas de su paciente un pequeño temblor se hizo presente en cuanto la presencia de Naruto se adentró en la habitación, fue tan repentino y fugaz que pensó había sido una falla en su observación.

La advertencia del portador del sharingan no había sido suficiente intimidación para el rubio que continuaba su avance.

-¡Te dije que te largaras!

Esta vez fue un grito, en un arranque de enojo le había gritado al zorrito volteando a verlo amenazadoramente con esos profundos orbes negros que reflejaban algún tipo de resentimiento, aún así el rubio mantuvo su paso y continuó su marcha sin detenerse.

-¡Aléjate! Me das asco…

Eso sí que le había tomado desprevenido, lo había pronunciado tan venenosamente… haciendo que el corazón del rubio diese un vuelco.

-Yo te hice una promesa y no pienso fallar.

Mencionó casi imperceptiblemente, Lo había dicho con el objetivo de infundirse valor y para tratar de autoconvencerce de alguna forma de que no debía hacer caso de las palabras de su más querido amigo, se había detenido a unos sólo a unos cuantos pasos de la cama donde se encontraba el azabache, ambos se miraban temerariamente esperando atentamente el movimiento del contrario.

-No me importa

Al parecer el Uchiha si había alcanzado a escuchar a pesar de quedas que habían sido las palabras del rubio. El tono del moreno había disminuido considerablemente, como si se estuviese arrepintiendo al momento de lo que acababa de decir. El rubio notó esa diminuta oportunidad que le dio el titubeo y avanzó en instantes la poca distancia que le quedaba abalanzándose sobre el Uchiha para abrazarle fuertemente, incrustando su cabeza en el hueco que forman el cuello y los hombros.

-Apártate… Déjame solo…

Sus palabras eran frías e hirientes para el portador del demonio. En ese momento lo único que pasaba por los pensamientos del moreno eran las palabras de Sakura, Naruto lo había conseguido, ya no estaba sólo, estaba por formar una familia con la chica que tanto quería… ese pensamiento lo atormentaba desde el momento en que lo habían dejado… pero sólo ahora que estaba nuevamente junto a él un malestar se formaba en su garganta en su pecho y en su estómago sin embargo no se dejaría dominar, su orgullo por sobre todo debía demostrar una total indiferencia…

-yo… no te dejaré…

El kitsune titubeaba, no sabía que decir... seguramente Sasuke ya había recordado lo que sucedió y ahora le detestaba…

Sasuke cerró los ojos en busca de una pizca de paciencia dentro de su ser, pero no la encontró se dispuso a quitarse al estorbo de encima tomándolo de los hombros lo puso frente a el reteniendo en sus pulmones todo el aire que podía, abrió la boca a punto de retomar la pelea y correr al rubio del lugar cuando lo interrumpió la Hokage

-Antes de que continúen su discusión tengo que hablar contigo Sasuke, Naruto espera afuera hasta que te llame.

La mirada avellanada amenazaba con golpearle tan fuerte como pudiese si no acataba la orden, el pobre rubio salio sin chistar, se sentía deprimido, se sentía derrotado... Salió cerrando la puerta de un azotón demostrando su inconformidad y se sentó en el piso justo al lado de la entrada, cruzándose de brazos y murmurando lo que seguramente serían reclamos e insultos que se tuvo que guardar.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en esa cueva?

A la Hokage le urgía aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas y no se molestó en darle rodeos al asunto, pasaron unos minutos y no obtuvo siquiera una mirada matadora por parte del moreno que se había vuelto a acostar y cerraba los ojos ignorándola por completo. Al parecer el vengador se negaba a cooperar por las buenas.

-Sabemos lo que pasó en aquel lugar…

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó al escuchar esas palabras.

-Queremos más detalles… los resultados de la sangre de Naruto indican que estaba fuertemente dopado, y parece que los tuyos también aunque hay algunas substancias que aún no se identifican… ¿Recuerdas algo?

-hum…

Bufó descontento el azabache. No sería una tarea fácil hacerle hablar… pero le sacaría algo por lo menos…

-¿Te quedarás en la villa? Pienso que es lo mejor para tu seguridad…

-Haré lo que me convenga.

Interrumpió groseramente, cortando los argumentos de la sannin medico.

-¿No es eso lo has hecho hasta el momento?

Si así se portaba el Uchiha no tendría consideraciones por él.

-Al parecer eso que te dieron te ha debilitado bastante, como para encontrarte sumisamente atado a una cama…

La princesa de las babosas se estaba burlando abiertamente de él recalcando su debilidad.

-Fue una emboscada

Se resignó a dar la información necesaria, pues no estaba en una buena posición para negociar y no tenía ganas de que continuaran atosigándolo, ya se vengaría en cuanto se recuperara.

-¿qué más? ¿Cómo fue que te apresaron? ¿Eran muchos?

Demasiadas preguntas para él que detestaba tener que comunicarse demás… volvió a guardar silencio, tal vez la vieja se aburriría o se desesperaría y terminaría por irse.

-Si no respondes te dejaremos a tu suerte con Naruto… o peor aún mandaré por un ANBU para que se infiltre en tus recuerdos… ya sea vivo o muerto nos dirás lo que sepas.

Ante esto ultimo la ninja medico había formado una mueca de sadismo digna de Vlad "El empalador"… la anciana iba en serio ¿No se suponía que los sannin eran personas respetables y honorables que no recurrían a algo tan bajo como el chantaje? No tenía más opción que hablar.

-Estábamos entrenando en el bosque, me aparté bastante de mis subordinados no había ninguna presencia alrededor mientras me recosté al pie de un árbol para descansar fui bombardeado por un enjambre de dardos, al parecer los había disparado algún tipo de máquina y por eso me percaté hasta que no fue posible escapar…

Lo había logrado, se merecía un buen sake! Pensaba formando una maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios. El moreno estaba fastidiado.

-Así que tampoco sabes quienes fueron…

Dijo en tono dubitativo la rubia, estaba más que confirmado pero tal vez así soltaría aunque fuese un poco más de información…

-Creo que tu entrenamiento con Orochimaru no ha servido de mucho, te han capturado muy fácilmente…

Ahí estaba otra vez, burlándose abiertamente de él…

-Cuando desperté estaba como me encontró el dobe.

Apretaba fuertemente la quijada, mientras desviaba la mirada intentando controlar sus impulsos asesinos que se enfocaban en la molesta y fastidiosa alcohólica que no dejaba de cuestionarlo, en verdad que la haría sufrir en cuanto pudiera.

-Me gustaría tenerte bajo observación hasta saber que es y que efectos tiene exactamente lo que contenían esos dardos.

La quinta sonreía de manera triunfal, además de conseguir su objetivo se había llevado como premio una de las miradas con mayor frustración que había visto y de parte de una de las personas que jamás creyó que fueran posibles de tal acto.

-Naruto estará a cargo de cuidarte mientras tanto

-No quiero ver al baka ese…

Era tristeza lo que se había escapado con las palabras del vengador?

-No hay otra opción, los demás ninjas tienen trabajos que hacer… ahora descansa, el entrará en un rato para comenzar con su trabajo, mañana por la mañana te tomaremos nuevas muestras de sangre que ya han sido suficientes por hoy…

El moreno se deslizó entre las cobijas revolviéndose y enredándose, haciéndose bolita con ellas, estaba frustrado, cansado y más aunque para los que le vieran estaba igual que siempre con ese aire de superioridad… aprovecharía y se dormiría…

Al ver que no obtendría más ese día la quinta decidió también retirarse a descansar, seguida por Shizune que primero se acercó a la cama del moreno y cambió la bolsa de suero e inyectó en una especie de llave que había en la manguerita. Afuera estaba un Naruto en espera.

-ya puedes entrar, ya sabes que hacer, no lo molestes por ahora, no tardará en dormirse, Shizune le ha dado un tranquilizante.

La rubia veía al Uzumaki tirado en el piso preocupada por él… Naruto al escuchar los pasos alejarse por el pasillo se levantó y se metió en el cuarto, acercó un sillón a la cama de su amigo, él no tenía sueño, había dormido prácticamente parte de la mañana y casi toda la tarde.

Acercó su brazo a los cabellos negros y se dedicó a acariciarlos suavemente. El poseedor de dichos cabellos aún que sólo fingía estar dormido percibía perfectamente las caricias que le brindaba su ahora cuidador, en el fondo quería levantarse y ordenarle que lo dejase de hacer pero sabía que eso sólo desencadenaría una pelea que duraría mucho y no estaba de humor ni tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para lidiar con el dobe, optó por seguir haciéndose el dormido y disfrutar del momento de paz y de esa presencia que, aunque trataba de negárselo, lo reconfortaba.

Pronto se sintió arrullado por el movimiento del rubio que se había recargado en su cuerpo y con ayuda del calmante que recorría su cuerpo no tardó en quedarse perdidamente dormido…

La madrugada avanzaba lentamente y el rubio estaba aburrido de no hacer nada se había olvidado de todo al estar ahí, a pesar de que le gustaba estar junto al azabache y que le era muy agradable jugar con sus cabellos su propio juego comenzaba a adormecerle, quedándose igualmente perdido entrada la madrugada.

Ya estaba por amanecer, tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano todos los días para entrenar pero ese día sería la excepción ya que aún se sentía desganado…

Se apoyó en sus brazos para sentarse y mirar por la ventana como amanecía, a su lado un chico de cabellos revoltosos estaba profundamente sumergido en el mundo de Morfeo.

El moreno lo contemplo unos instantes, recorriendo detalladamente sus facciones intentando grabar en su memoria esa expresión tan pacifica rara de ver en el ninja más hiperactivo que había conocido y que le hacía sentir una calor especial inundando su cuerpo… e inconcientemente acercó su mano a la del otro y comenzó a acariciarla.

-¿Qué estarás soñando… usuratonkachi…? ... ahora estas con Sakura…

Hablaba muy bajo para no despertar al zorrito…

-Todo este tiempo estuve equivocado…

Dejó escapar un suspiro

-¡kuzo!... lo mejor para ambos será continuar separados… no quiero que sufras más innecesariamente ahora que podrás tener esa familia que siempre anhelaste…

Acercó su rostro a la cabeza rubia y planto un beso en la frente, lentamente se levanto de la cama y desconectó el suero que tenía en el brazo, se incorporó sintiendo que se venía a bajo a los pocos instantes de haberlo logrado.

-Maldita vieja, tiene razón estoy demasiado débil…

Se llevó una mano a la frete y cerró los ojos esperando que pasara esa sensación de que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sentía como sus rodillas estaban por ceder ante su peso en cualquier momento…

Pero el hecho no lo detuvo y como pudo se acercó a la ventana, se quedó unos momentos admirando los colores del amanecer y sacando fuerzas de donde podía saltó a través de ella.

**N.A: ¿Quien me quiere linchar?**

**A me también me cae mal la pelirosita, pero todo a su tiempo... alguien quiere que continúe o de plano no la hago en esto?**

**Comentarios? Reviewes onegai!**

**Ahora estamos en la parte del drama. **

**Perdonen por el retraso pero tuve unas cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo, como compensación este capitulo es más largo.**


	6. Acuerdo

**N.A: Me da gusto ver han leído esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Disfruten.**

El alba no tardaba en llegar, todo estaba en completa tranquilidad y paz, la noche aún cubría con su manto de oscuridad y sombras la villa.

Había saltado desde un séptimo piso, a pesar de que la distancia era bastante baja para un ninja de su nivel la caída había sido mucho esfuerzo para sus actuales condiciones, lastimándose al impactarse con el duro suelo sin su acostumbrada gracia.

Se quedó algunos minutos tal y como había caído, trataba de reprimir su dolor con toda su determinación, pero unos leves quejidos salían de él siendo apenas audibles, a la vez que una mueca de fastidio se reflejaba en su rostro, ese insignificante malestar no debía tener importancia, su porte y orgullo no le permitían doblegarse por algo tan miserable como una mal aterrizaje, retomando el aliento con ayuda de su coraje se levantó y comenzó a correr rengueando al andar, concentrándose por completo en olvidar el dolor, no era su velocidad acostumbrada, pero bastaba para huir de ese lugar sin que se dieran cuenta y le detuvieran.

Los rayos solares se abrían paso entre las montañas inundando todos los rincones por donde les era posible colarse, los aldeanos despertaban para comenzar sus jornadas, la rutina de todos los días.

Shizune caminaba entre los pasillos del hospital recibiendo los informes de los pacientes de manos de las enfermeras en jefe de cada piso, todas las mañanas era lo mismo para después de leerlos ir en busca de una adormilada y malhumorada Tsunade.

Llegó hasta su última parada en aquel lugar, las órdenes habían sido precisas respecto a ese paciente en especial, la recuperación de ese chico era primordial, los resultados de las pruebas que le habían aplicado fueron in concluyentes, lo poco que sabían era que algo estaba consumiendo el chacra del muchacho disminuyendo en gran parte sus capacidades físicas como su resistencia y su fuerza entre otras, dificultando su recuperación.

Tomó aire y lo retuvo algunos segundos antes de tomar el picaporte y empujar la puerta para entrar.

La ventana estaba abierta y la brisa matutina mecía suavemente las cortinas blancas al colarse dentro de la habitación, se acercó a cerrarla, se volteó para comenzar el chequeo de rutina, sus ojos se abrieron al límite, en la cama solamente estaba Naruto recostado al borde de esta.

El catéter que se balanceaba colgando del poste y la ventana que acababa de cerrar eran signos de que Sasuke se había escapado.

El rubio dormía plácidamente, rápidamente se acerco a él intentando llamar su atención moviéndolo, jaloneándolo y picándolo pero estaba profundamente perdido en sus sueños, alterada lo tomó de los hombros y empezó a zangolotearlo y casi gritando lo llamaba por su nombre, aún asi el chico no daba señales de conciencia.

-Naruto, Naruto! Por favor despierta… ¿A donde ha ido Sasuke?

Mencionar ese nombre bastó para que se despabilase y abriera los ojos raudo y sin chistar. Volteó a la cama donde se suponía debía estar, viendo entre confusión que estaba vacía y que Shizune estaba junto a él tirándole del brazo para que despertase.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar al ver el rostro de preocupación de la medico y relacionarlo con la pregunta y la cama vacía, irritándose consigo mismo por quedarse dormido.

-Tsk… Se ha ido…

Murmurando quedamente como respuesta, se levantó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar sin darle tiempo a la kunoichi para que reaccionara y continuara preguntando. Shizune no dejaba de gritarle que regresara desde la puerta.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a la mansión de Tsunade, rodeó el lugar asomándose por todas las posibles entradas, se metió por una de las ventanas que daba a la recámara principal. Ahí estaba la rubia recostada en su futón descansando apaciblemente.

-¡Tsunade-obachan, despierta!

No era momento para delicadezas, el rubio la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la movía insistentemente pero la otra tenía el sueño bastante pesado, suficiente como para ignorar los gritos y jaloneos por parte del kitsune.

-Tsunade-obachan!! Levántate!!

Parecía dar lo mismo gritar y pasarle una aplanadora encima por que estaba bien dormida. Molesto y desesperado se paró dispuesto a buscar a Sasuke por si mismo y estando apoyado en el marco de la ventana se despidió cariñosamente de Tsunade.

-Tsk… Maldita sea, anciana alcohólica…

Aunque lo había dicho quedito en menos de un respiro la adicta al sake se había levantado y estaba amenazándole con el puño claramente furiosa.

-¡A quien demonios le dices anciana!

Después de la sonora amenaza un montón de botellas de sake vacías le llovían al portador del kitsune.

-¡Sasuke escapó!

Gritaba preocupado por su compañero y por si mismo mientras esquivaba el mayor número de objetos posibles.

-Ha!!

La rubia dejó de lanzar todo objeto que tenía a la mano cruzándose de brazos ahora más molesta que antes, se podía notar en la creciente mueca de fastidio que se formaba en sus facciones.

-¡¡Todos ustedes son inútiles!! ¡¡Ni siquiera pueden vigilar a un mocoso convaleciente!! ¡Como es posible que lo dejaras ir!, no sirvió de nada que te pusiera a cargo de su vigilancia…

Los gritos de reclamo iban bajando de volumen mientras la sannin parecía sumergirse en un estado de reflexión caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

La paz no duró mucho, en cuanto la Hokage había volteado a la ventana y vio al consternado rubio estático en el marco de la ventana observándola fijamente en su andar su furia había regresado mandándole a hacer lo que ya debería estar haciendo a ver si así reaccionaba.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Ya deberías estar buscando su rastro! ¿Qué tengo que hacer todo yo?

El shinobi casi se cae por los reclamos subidos de tono de la Quinta que en vez de hacerlo reaccionar lo atontaron más.

Cansada y desesperada se contuvo intentando ser más clara y menos perturbadora.

-Adelántate, me visto y mandare algunos de los inútiles ANBUS que debían estar vigilando el hospital…

Vaya ayuda la que le enviaría, sería mejor no protestar y comenzar de inmediato por su cuenta.

-Hai!

Y así salió el rubio velozmente, corriendo entre las calles de Konoha, maldiciendo mientras exploraba entre calles y callejones… por que demonios Kakashi tenía que haberse ido a terminar con la misión, sus perros rastreadores serían muy útiles…

Mientras la Godaime ya estaba en su despacho dando órdenes y revisando entre los papeles indagando quien había sido el inútil encargado de la sección del hospital donde se encontraba internado el Uchiha, no pudo enfurecerse más cuando dio con quien era, mandándole a traer de inmediato.

Frente a ella estaba un chico de cabellos negros cortos, tez aun mas blanca que el Uchiha y un traje ninja negro que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen. El joven no presentaba expresión alguna, parecía no importarle que la persona frente a el estuviese a punto de estallar en su contra por más que intentara controlarse.

-No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de la desaparición de Sasuke ¡¿Por qué no diste aviso de que Uchiha Sasuke había escapado?!

Tsunade se mordía levemente la lengua mientras hablaba para contener su cólera, recordándose al mismo tiempo que ese chico no era de su completa jurisdicción.

El chico se limitó únicamente a brindarle una sonrisa de una manera falsa, claramente fingida y ladeó un poco la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos antes de contestar.

-Mi misión consiste en mantener vigilado al contenedor, el contenedor esta sano y salvo por lo tanto he hecho lo que debía, cuidar de un traidor de la aldea no es mi responsabilidad.

Lo decía como si hablase de algo de todos los días, sin imprimir emoción alguna en sus palabras y sin dejar su falsa imitación de tranquilidad.

-Imbecil…

La Hokage protestaba para sus adentros, en verdad quería golpearle hasta dejarlo inconsciente por lo menos, pero no ayudaría en nada. Conteniéndose y tragándose los insultos que tenía por gritarle fingió aparente soberbia.

-¡Déjate de tonterías mocoso!, ahora ve con Shizune ella se encargará liderar el grupo de búsqueda, lo mas probable es que ya este bastante lejos de la villa...

El ANBU volvió a sonreírle de esa forma tan vacía como la anterior y desapareció.

El grupo de búsqueda partió de inmediato alcanzando a Naruto a las orillas de la villa a punto de salir, estaba cansado más que nada emocionalmente… No dejaba de preguntarse por que se había ido Sasuke, aunque lo más probable sería que fuera su culpa… ¿y si lo habían secuestrado nuevamente? ¿Y si le sucedía algo en el camino? Conociendo su estado era suicida escapar de esa forma… Shizune le dio la orden de quedarse en la villa mientras ellos buscaban en el bosque… no podían arriesgarse a que lo raptasen nuevamente.

-Te quedarás aquí, en estas condiciones solo retrasarás el avance…

La ninja medico lo veía temeraria, dispuesta a dejarlo inconsciente de ser necesario.

Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza provocándole dolorosas punzadas y una opresión en el pecho que lo obligaron a domar sus impulsos. Desganado y derruido se giró dándoles la espalda para que se fueran antes de que se arrepintiera e hiciera todo un drama para terminar siguiéndoles.

Estaba a punto de anochecer, llevaban toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscándole, el sol se estaba ocultando y aun no había rastros del vengador ni del equipo de búsqueda. Un chico de piel tostada se paseaba desesperado por las puertas de Konoha, cabizbajo al no haber encontrado pistas sobre su paradero… -"que desastre de ninja"- … pensaba desesperadamente que podría hacer para encontrarlo, cansado y hambriento cambió su rumbo, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el barrio donde había ocurrido la masacre del clan Uchiha, el lugar se veía desgastado, junto con la serenidad que emanaban sus paredes y la historia de la tragedia le daban un toque solitario y tétrico.

Ya antes se había paseado por ahí, siempre que pensaba en Sasuke lo hacía y esta no era le excepción, caminó recorriendo cada rincón hasta llegar a la que antes había sido la mansión donde vivió el azabache, era la parte menos arruinada del sitio, primero por que ahí habitaba Sasuke y después por que él mismo con ayuda de sus compañeros que creían él se había encargado de que estuviese en condiciones de habitarse para el día en que cumpliese su objetivo, se paró en la puerta sin tener noción de sus actos y las deslizó con cuidado…

-Oe! ¡Dobe! ¿No sabes que se llama antes de entrar?

Una voz que él conocía le reclamaba, parecía venir del salón, se despabiló y avanzó rápidamente hasta el salón de donde creyó que provenía.

Era una estancia muy amplia, combinación oriental con lo occidental tres de las paredes estaban recubiertas de madera y la cuarta, a la derecha, se componía de unas enormes puertas de cristal que daban a un jardín, enfrente había un gran televisor que estaba encendido y tres sillones de piel negra alrededor formando un medio círculo.

Extrañado por encontrar el aparato encendido se acerco hasta para mirar en los sillones ya que desde donde estaba él los respaldos no lo dejaban ver.

En medio se encontraba el más grande del conjunto, y sobre el estaba recostado boca arriba el azabache flexionando levemente las rodillas, con los ojos cerrados, cómodamente envuelto con algunas mantas cubriéndole hasta la nariz, con los cabellos de sus flecos revueltos por su rostro…

-Sasuke!

Al tenerlo enfrente el rubio no dudó un momento en tirársele encima abrazándolo por encima, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras lo estrujaba fuertemente con sus brazos llamándolo por su nombre.

- Pensé que nos habías abandonado nuevamente….

El rubio estaba inmensamente feliz, había recobrado sus fuerzas y chillaba emocionado mostrándole al moreno su entusiasmo. El azabache semi-abrió los ojos mostrando completa apatía pero por dentro Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido de la actitud del kitsune grabando cada detalle del eufórico y alegre rubio que tenía encima y que lo apretaba como si no existiese un mañana paralizándose un instante, en cuanto recobró el sentido de la realidad empezó a forcejear contra el agarre del rubio intentando alejarlo como podía, estaba muy cansado y no daba mucha resistencia, lo primero fue deshacerse de su capullo de cobijas para liberar sus extremidades y colocó su mano sobre el pecho del rubio empujando persistentemente, logrando separarse lo suficiente para verlo de frente cruzando sus oscuras orbes con las azuladas del kitsune.

-Me quedaré aquí pero haré lo que me venga en gana.

El azabache no quería confesar que estaba demasiado débil para exponerse saliendo de ese lugar y menos rebajarse como para decírselo directamente al dobe. No le agradaban los hospitales y tampoco quería estar cerca del rubio por eso se había alejado encontrado como refugio su antiguo hogar.

Se miraban fijamente, sin parpadear, las pupilas de ambos temblaban un poco pero los dos estaban determinados a no ceder.

El portador del kiuubi se desconcertó al ver esos orbes oscuros brillosos, como si hubiesen estado llorando y el brazo que los separaba temblaba.

-Suéltame.

La voz del Uchiha no tenía ese canturreo prepotente bañado con aires de superioridad que le caracterizaba, al contrario, se escuchaba débil a punto de quebrarse.

Asustado por el comportamiento anormal del Uchiha lo soltó de su agarre y se alejó sentándose en la parte más lejana del sillón viendo como su compañero encogía sus piernas hacia su pecho abrazándose a si mismo, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus rodillas.

Al ver el extraño estado de su compañero se sintió culpable y no pudo evitar volver a llorar por la culpabilidad. Entre sollozos y susurrando empezó a lamentarse. Apretando sus puños fuertemente su antes expresión de alegría se deformaba en una de completa melancolía.

-Sasuke…Sasuke, lo siento…

El moreno no entendía por que las plegarias del Uzumaki, aún con la cabeza gacha y con los cabellos ocultando sus expresiones se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué sientes dobe?

Sonaba dolido, una profundidad mayor a la que poseía se sentía al escucharlo. Esa forma de hablar solo hundía más en su depresión al ojiazul.

-En verdad yo no quería… no sé por que lo hice… yo… te obligué… yo…

El Uchiha soltó un suspiro inaudible, por un momento se había hecho esperanzas de que por lo que se estaba disculpando el Uzumaki era por como lo habían abandonado en el hospital por la "hermosa" noticia que le había llevado su compañera… aunque ambos eran temas de los que prefería no hablar…

-Olvídalo, usuratonkachi… eso nunca pasó…

Era impresionante como mantenía su temple fingiendo prestarle la menor importancia al hecho, había recuperado momentáneamente su altivez.

-Pero… …Sasuke…

Un nudo en su garganta se había formado al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, el sólo trataba de aclarar las cosas, recuperar a su amigo….

-… esta bien si eso es lo que quieres…yo…

Sus palabras salían entre cortadas, el moreno fue levantando rostro recuperando su acostumbrada estoicidad para desviar la mirada al patio ahora cubierto por la espesa oscuridad, cortando así el tartamudeo del rubio.

-Ninguno de los dos quiere recordarlo, ¿o me equivoco?

Esas habían sido las palabras que más le habían herido al rubio y no sabía por que precisamente… sonaban tan frías y seguras…

El silencio se colaba invadiendo todos los rincones del lugar el llanto de Naruto había cesado pero ya no se atrevía a ver a su amigo, levantándose y dándole la espalda estaba por retirarse.

-Tsunade obachan me pidió que te vigilase mientras estuvieras en la aldea… tengo que avisarle que estas aquí, un equipo te lleva todo el día buscándote… ya no es necesario…

El ojiazul murmuraba mientras caminaba a dirigiéndose la entrada, mientras el Uchiha apenas se había dignado a mirar a su compañero, retiraba las cobijas para sentarse, suspirando pronunció débilmente:

-usuratonkachi…

Sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta… al verle partir nuevamente, el… no quería… estaba muy confundido y dolido, un dolor que no era físico era el que destacaba…

Naruto llegó a la puerta corrediza y salió y la azotó con rudeza, corrió tan rápido como pudo al despacho de la Hokage y dio aviso de haber encontrado al baka de Sasuke.

La Godaime estaba impresionada al ver a Naruto, con la mirada perdida y los ojos rojos e hinchados, actuando como autómata al comunicarle algo que según su parecer debía alegrarlo…

Prepararon las cosas que shizune se llevaría para la examinación, y partieron rumbo al antiguo barrio Uchiha.

Pronto la Hokage y su asistente se encontraban reunidas en la antigua mansión arreglando los términos de su estancia en la aldea con Sasuke mientras lo revisaban. Naruto se había quedado en la esquina más alejada del azabache con los brazos cruzados recargado en el muro cerraba los ojos para no tener que verle.

Mientras el moreno no pasaba de contestar afirmativa o negativamente a las preguntas de las Doctoras, actuaba más frío y distante que lo normal y trataba de mantener su mirada clavada en el piso.

La revisión había concluido sin inconvenientes, el ambiente estaba tenso pero no sucedió nada y la Godaime accedió a que el Uchiha se reestableciera en ese lugar, para mantener su vigilancia y que no hubiese más sustos, lo más sencillo sería poner una barrera alrededor del lugar para estar completamente al tanto de quien entraba y salía de la propiedad, Naruto y Shizune se encargarían de llevarle todo lo que necesitara y estar al tanto de su mejoría ya que al parecer algo impedía el flujo normal del chacra impidiendo que se reestableciera con normalidad.

Después de darle una explicación al Uchiha sobre su estado y su cuidador Tsunade y su aprendiz se despidieron del rubio y partieron de regreso a su despacho. Durante toda la sesión ninguno de los ninjas dicho algo entre ellos o al respecto del incidente que lo había llevado a ese lugar.

Gracias a su rebeldía y "escape" del hospital el moreno se había lastimado gravemente los tobillos y las rodillas por lo que tendría que pasar unos quince días en reposo, no sería ningún inconveniente de no ser por el actual desarrollo de la relación entre cuidador y cuidado.

**N.A: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus sugerencias quejas y todo tipo de comentarios en los reviews, me hace muy feliz que comenten como va este fic ¿Qué pasará ahora con Sasuke? no olviden precionar "GO"! una loca se los agradecerá**


	7. Confesión: la discusión con Sakura

_N.A: Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, espero esta historia continúe siendo de su agrado y si puedo haré algo para ir mejorando, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas al respecto, en sí nunca me había dedicado a la narración y es bueno saber que no estoy por la calle del olvido. Respondiendo a un RR que se me hizo imprescindible, en este fic Naruto no se ha ido a entrenar con Jiraya (en vez del relleno), aunque por desgracia no he terminado de ver la serie y los hechos que siguen después los tengo muy revueltos, vendría siendo un AU a partir de ahí, no sé si deba poner la advertencia de spoiler, creo que será más adelante en todo caso. Una vez aclarado el punto (espero) dejo la continuación._

Confesión: la discusión con Sakura

Era muy temprano por la mañana y esa era la única casa que se veía iluminada del barrio, los demás habitantes alrededor aún descansaban en sus tibias y cómodas camas. El silencio y la paz nocturna reinaban sobre el pequeño pueblo oculto entre las hojas.

Estaba por ser un nuevo día el que llegara a la aldea, en esa pequeña casa con luz, por una ventana que daba a una cocina bastante sencilla. Se podía observar claramente a una chica pelirosada que se encontraba en ella, dando vueltas por estancia hasta que se paró frente al lavabo, mecánicamente abrió la llave y vació un poco de agua en una cafetera quedándose inmersa en sus pensamientos ante el adormecedor sonido del agua cayendo.

La kunoichi esta realmente nerviosa, sus manos temblaban involuntariamente y pequeñísimas gotas de sudor se formaba sobre toda su tez que se veía más pálida de lo normal. Parecía haber pasado la noche en vela, se le notaban atisbos de ojeras, posiblemente esa sería la razón de que estuviera por preparar un café.

Repentinamente el letargo nocturno fue perturbado por un golpe que se escuchó estruendosamente amplificado al no haber ningún ruido mas a kilómetros a la redonda, de lo distraída que se encontraba la chica sin darse cuenta había soltado la cafetera que terminó desparramando el agua por todo el piso del lugar.

Tal vez no era el momento adecuado, pero ahora que las cosas estaban supuestamente arregladas era su oportunidad, con Sasuke en la villa no sabía cuando habría otro momento de aparente tranquilidad.

Lo había citado al amanecer para no interrumpirlo en sus labores así que no tardaría mucho en presentarse. La pobre se encontraba impaciente.

Aún no sabía como ni que es lo que debía decir, la situación era bastante delicada… ¿que haría si las cosas salían mal…?

Inconscientemente y bajo tales ideas de desgracia se llevó las manos a su abdomen regalando pequeñas caricias a la criatura que se estaba desarrollando en ese lugar, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos olvidó que el tiempo transcurría, tratando de dejar su mente completamente en blanco en un vano intento de huir de la realidad.

Su ausencia de la realidad fue interrumpida por el repentino llamado de la puerta, distrayéndole, haciéndola reaccionar para regresarla a su conciencia.

-Enseguida voy- contestó lánguidamente, completamente desanimada, se dirigió a recibir a sus visitantes.

Se detuvo ante la entrada cerrando los ojos un momento para imaginar que eso no estaba sucediendo, llenó completamente sus pulmones de oxigeno para expulsarlo de golpe y decidirse a abrir.

No se atrevía a mirarles de frente pero nadie más tenia planeado visitarle, menos a esas horas, no había duda de quienes eran, sólo bastaba con mirarles los pies para reconocer sus acostumbradas vestimentas, uno de sandalias azules y pantalones cortos naranjas mientras que la otra portaba zapatos de tacón y la blanca piel al descubierto hasta las pantorrillas.

La chica se apartó para dejar pasar a sus invitados y con la mano les hizo un ademán para que continuasen por el pasillo, llegando a la cocina donde se encontraba ella hacía unos instantes.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama.

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante estos jaló una de las sillas para que su maestra tomara asiento, acto imitado por el rubio que aún estaba adormilado y bostezaba mientras estiraba sus brazos despabilándose para después sentarse y cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa se recostó sobre ellos.

-¿quieren tomar algo?

La de ojos verdes se había agachado para recoger la cafetera y puso un trapo sobre el charco que se había formado, inmediatamente dirigiéndose al lavaplatos para enjuagar el recipiente. El agua caía, a esas horas el ruido era más fuerte y el estruendo estaba logrando sacar de su ensoñación al dueño de unas preciosas orbes azules que comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, al mismo tiempo que la rubia iba adquiriendo un pequeño tic sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-será mejor comenzar esto cuando antes. Toma asiento también tu Sakura…

Fueron las palabras poco corteses de la sannin que estaba comenzando a desesperarse ante la indecisión de su alumna.

La aludida jaló un banco para ponerse entre los rubios. Alzando la mirada por primera vez, colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del Uzumaki llamando su atención.

-Ah…-Suspiró mientras el rubio la observaba con curiosidad.-Naruto-kun, por favor quiero que escuches todo antes de que digas algo.

El chico de piel canela extrañado por las palabras de su compañera volteó a ver a la sannin buscando algún tipo de respuesta sobre lo que debía hacer, sólo notó como el semblante de la medico se había endurecido y ante esto el rubio regresó su mirada a la pelirosa para asintir con la cabeza.

-Yo… no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos… perdóname…

El habla de su ex compañera era vacilante a lo que el rubio tenía que estar atento a cada palabra que salía esa boca, su sueño se había esfumado.

-…desde, desde que Sasuke-kun partió… nosotros… éramos los únicos que nos entendíamos.

Tsunade estaba al pendiente de ambos jóvenes, cruzada de brazos mantenía los ojos cerrados a la expectativa de lo que podría suceder.

-…es verdad que estaba muy deprimida… pero, eso fue lo que me hizo pensar en ti…

El zorrito inclinaba la cabeza tratando de hilar las pausadas frases de su amiga…

-yo… creí… que debíamos ser más que amigos… además yo te gusto verdad Naruto-kun?

Empezaba a darse cuenta para donde se dirigía la conversación… con todo lo que había sucedido no se había detenido a pensar en las palabras de su compañera… "padres… " pero al no haber explicación alguna lo dejó de lado queriendo creer que era parte de una broma pesada por parte de las kunoichis, su rostro que hasta ahora demostraba curiosidad infantil se ensombreció.

-quería agradecerte todo tu cariño y apoyo… esa tarde aclaré mis sentimientos hacia ti y por eso pedí quedarme en tu casa… quería ir en busca de alguna manera de demostrarte mis sentimientos…

El Uzumaki si que lo recordaba, había sido aquella noche donde soñó con una sesión de sexo con Sasuke…

-no sabía si me aceptarías si me declaraba…esa noche yo me levanté por un poco de agua, no podía dormir… te veías tan hermoso bajo los escasos reflejos de la luna… me acerqué y fue demasiado tentador…

La chica se había perdido otra vez, se había enfrascado en su monólogo al recordar como terminó en esa situación. Evocando cada detalle que guardó en su memoria.

-tenías los labios entre abiertos, no pude evitarlo… te robé un beso. Pero justo cuando me separé pude ver como un leve sonrojo se pintaba en tu rostro mientras llamabas a alguien… Sasuke…

El rubio se estaba anonadado con la confesión que daba la chica, su rostro se compungía a cada palabra.

-pensé en retirarme… pero antes de levantarme una sensación de calidez me retuvo… pensabas en como regresarlo hasta en tu descanso y eso me hizo sentir muy feliz, tu me habías prometido regresarlo…

Tsunade cruzó las piernas haciendo su silla hacia atrás, parecía molesta…

-regresé a besarte nuevamente, después me iría a dormir, me sentía reconfortada, pero me acerqué a tu rostro y volví a rozar tus labios… me correspondiste entre sueños… incluso pasaste uno de tus brazos por mi cuello y me jalaste tirándome encima de ti…

Aún entre sus remembranzas la kunoichi tomó una de las manos del shinobi y comenzó a acariciarla. Sus rostros enrojecieron de pronto…

-Sin querer sentí que estabas empalmado… te estabas frotando contra mi pierna que había caído ahí…

El chico apretó fuertemente su mano con la última revelación.

-yo… yo… decidí seguir el juego… quería hacerlo contigo…

Ambas manos se apretaban con dureza esperando la continuación.

-pensé que si despertabas me rechazarías así que use el henge y me transforme en Sasuke… así si despertabas no diferenciarías entre el sueño y la realidad…

La Haruno había salido de su ensoñación, esta completamente roja lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener que enfrentarse a la respuesta de Naruto sobre sus actos, resignada terminó su narración.

-¿Recuerdas lo demás?

No quería tener que dar detalles, menos enfrente de su alcohólica maestra que seguía atenta a pesar de su posición.

El rubio que mantenía la cabeza baja asintió silenciosamente. Se levantó aun tomado de la mano de su compañera, pero estaba aumentando la fuerza del agarre. Tiró bruscamente del brazo la chica que trataba de desviar la mirada y con su mano libre la tomó del mentón sin delicadeza alguna forzádola a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Entonces no fue un sueño?

El portador del kiuubi apretaba la quijada mostrando un poco sus dientes, la miraba fijamente, sus pupilas se habían afilado y un toque rojizo hacía su aparición, lo había dicho con un deje de maldad que no era propio del Uzumaki.

La peli rosa se limitó a negar con la cabeza, estaba asustada por el repentino cambio del chico. Y la fuerza con que le sujetaban empezaba a hacerle daño.

-¡que derecho tenías para engañarme de esa manera´dattebayo! -Naruto había perdido sus cabales y le gritaba a la chica que intentaba escapar desesperadamente jalándose y retorciéndose. -¡todo es tu culpa!-le gritó en la cara el portador del zorro dominado por furia.

El rubio había cambiado el brazo de la barbilla a la cintura de la chiquilla jalándola contra su cuerpo con rudeza para que dejase de moverse tanto. Naruto se veía fuera de sí… estaba a punto de aventarla contra la pared cuando sintió un puño impactarse contra su rostro soltando automáticamente a la poseedora de los ojos verdes. Tsunade lo había detenido golpeándolo para que volviese.

-¡Naruto! ¡Te recuerdo que Sakura esta embarazada! Así que cálmate.

La sannin médico al parecer estaba esperando una reacción de esa manera por parte del zorrito que sólo atinó a sentarse de nuevo como perro regañado con un semblante de arrepentimiento en su mirada darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Lo siento Sa… Sakura-chan'ttebayo.- intentó disculparse, se estaba mordiendo la lengua al decirlo pero ni el sabía por que había reaccionado de esa manera tan salvaje.

-Yo soy quien debe pedir disculpas, Naruto… ya lo hablé con Tsunade-sama y si no quieres hacerte cargo del bebé no te obligaré a hacerlo.

Unos pequeños destellos bajaban por las mejillas de Sakura, su voz era tenue tanto por la tristeza como por el susto que le provocaba el Uzumaki.

-yo… yo…- balbuceaba al aire, el rubio estaba sin palabras.

El silencio se hacía presente mientras el sol hacía acto de aparición a través de la ventana.

-¿por que no intentan un periodo de prueba?

La poseedora de los ojos avellanados rompió el incómodo y tenso momento que se estaba formando.

El rubio miró desconcertado a la sannin que sonreía para darles confianza a sus protegidos.

-Te gusta Sakura no es así, Naruto? Y a Sakura le gustas tu y por eso estamos en este lío… déjala intentarlo, no pierdes nada

Trataba de restarle importancia al hecho, hacer que pareciera un asunto de todos los días, señalar la gravedad sólo complicaría mas la situación y como había visto Naruto no estaba mentalmente preparado para afrontarlo.

-Siempre he querido una familia-dattebayo… pero…-No continuó se quedó con la cabeza gacha apenado sin saber que hacer.

La Haruno había dejado escapar una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. Se colocó frente al rubio poniendo la cara mas tierna que podía rogando por una oportunidad.

-Por favor Naruto-kun… Seremos una familia…

El pobre rubio no asimilaba las cosas tan rápido, se había quedado rígido murmurando esa frase una y otra vez… así que la rubia mayor contestó por el.

-Será mejor que te esfuerces Sakura, que le gustes no significa que seas la dueña de su corazón…-fue su consejo, aunque ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que necesitaba el Uzumaki.

Tsunade tenía razón, la alumna se quedó helada con esa clara realidad… Cuando logró reaccionar, la princesa de las babosas jalaba a un pasmado rubio del cuello de su chamarra arrastrándolo en dirección a la puerta de la casa.

-Tsunade-sama!-La konoichi llamaba a la sannin que se paro justo en el marco.-gracias, gracias a ambos.

El chico seguía tieso, y la sannin se limitó a dar un gruñido por respuesta antes de salir en dirección a la mansión Uchiha para dejar al rubio comenzar con sus deberes.

-"Esto si que será complicado"- pensaba durante el trayecto la adicta al sake arrastrando a un chico que comenzaba a reaccionar.

Así continuaron avanzando por un rato, faltaba poco para llegar a su despacho cuando comenzó a sentir un jaloneo del objeto que venía remolcando anunciando que había recuperado la conciencia.

-¡por que me arrastras vieja!-Le gritó mordazmente el rubio molesto por el trato que le daban.

En verdad que ese chico no tenía remedio, ¿no podía ser alguien más normal? Le acaban de decir que tendría un hijo y lo primero que hacía era hacer berrinche por que lo llevaba a rastras…

-por que te quedaste helado al final de la conversación-fue la sincera respuesta de la godaime. La sannin lo decía con burla al chico que se había quedado serio.

-este mundo esta loco… -murmuraba el ojiazul tristemente.

¿Por que las cosas no podían ser tranquilas una vez…? el rubito se dejaba arrastrar por la ciudad haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de le decía la rubia, tenía cosas en que pensar… iba a ser padre… y ahora… ¿tenía novia?... no él no quería tener novia hasta estar seguro de sus sentimientos.

-será mejor que vayamos primero a mi despacho por las medicinas para Uchiha.

--

Dos rubios se encontraban en un despacho lleno de libros y frascos, el lugar estaba sumergido en un peculiar aroma entre alcohol y sanitizantes, en aquel lugar se guardaban las medicinas y suministros médicos de la aldea.

Se podía ver como decenas de frascos salían volando atravesando la habitación, como algunas vendas se desenredaban al caer de sus estantes y a un rubio con la piel de gallina que corría de un lado a otro atrapando lo que una mujer metida en una armario le indicaba que tenía que llevarse.

Ese sería su primer día con su recién asignada misión y no había tenido un buen comienzo, eso era lo que pensaba a cada segundo sin sacar a cierta kunoichi que lo había engañado, una sensación de desprecio se apoderaba de él pero otra la mantenía al margen… el anhelo de formar una familia…

Estaba tan metido en sus cambiantes emociones por la pelirosada que cuando menos sintió ya tenía todo para regresar con Sasuke, ya había pasado la noche en ese lugar, después de que se despidieran las ninjas médicos él había sido quien se encargara de subir a Sasuke a su habitación, que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa, aún con la rotunda negación que le dio el Uchiha este no había tardado en quedarse profundamente dormido gracias a los anestésicos y medicamentos que le dieron para que comenzara a recuperarse, ese si que había sido una tarea fácil, sin embargo, ahora tendría que lidiar con él despierto…

No teniendo bastante con sus líos sentimentales sobre Sakura y Sasuke tendría que enfrentarles…

Caminaba con parsimonia por una de las calles de la villa donde había un gran numero de tiendas con víveres, tendría que preparar algo para desayunar y Tsunade ya lo había reprendido y amenazado para que no alimentara a Sasuke únicamente de ramen

-"¿por que no puede comer ramen si es tan bueno-ttebayo?"

Esa pregunta había remplazado todas sus preocupaciones en cuanto se encontraba comprando algunas verduras en uno de los puestos, estaba molesto y no dejaba de quejarse, cocinar no se le daba y menos algo que no fuera ramen, tenía una mueca de fastidio bastante inocente en su rostro, bufaba intentando pensar que es lo que prepararía…

-buenos días Naruto-kun

A su lado estaba ese chico extraño con una notoria falsedad su sonrisa. Hacia mucho que no le veía, y junto a el se encontraba Sakura que también le había saludado, al parecer ya había regresado a su estado de ánimo normal, saludándole alegremente.

-Hola Sakura-chan!... Sai…

El rubio no estaba muy seguro de que hacía ahí el ANBU, aunque al ser parte del equipo estuvieran juntos no le agradaba, le inspiraba mucha desconfianza.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Naruto-kun?-pregunto la pelirosada al verle con las bolsas de las compras.

-Eh… compro vegetales'tebayo… tengo que preparar comida saludable para Sasuke-baka…-era por demás obvio lo que estaba haciendo pero aún así había respondido, recibiendo una mueca de comprensión por parte de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Si quieres yo puedo ir a preparar el desayuno.- La pelirosa se había ofrecido cortésmente. -te podemos acompañar y ayudarte en algo…

La chica se acercaba insinuantemente a un rubio que ante cada paso de la Haruno daba dos hacia atrás hasta toparse con un poste, nervioso por la extraña mirada que le dirigían la joven y el castaño, se apresuro a aceptar.

-¡Genial Sakura-chan!...

Ambos ninjas le ayudaron a cargar algunos de los paquetes de medicamentos y bolsas con los alimentos y algunos utensilios para cocinar. Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a las puertas de la enorme mansión.

--

El sol lo cegaba, era muy molesto y desesperante tenerlo sobre los ojos que ahora se encontraban muy sensibles y no poder hacer algo para remediarlo. La ventana se encontraba a unos cinco metros frente a él pero sabía que si intentaba caminar no pasaría medio camino antes de que se cayese, ni siquiera sentía sus piernas, todo esfuerzo sería inútil…

Cada minuto que pasaba hacía crecer su enojo, se encontraba de pésimo humor, esa mañana cuando despertó la cabeza le daba vueltas, miraba meticulosamente los alrededores intentando distinguir algo nítido entre su muy luminosa visión hasta que reconoció estar en lo que alguna vez fuera su recámara.

-…maldita sea… "estúpida vieja debió haberme sedado para evitarse problemas"…

El moreno no dejaba de refunfuñar cerrando fuertemente los ojos intentando que la luz no llegase a ellos, estaba dispuesto a levantarse sin importarle las consecuencias cuando se escuchó la puerta de azotarse. Dando paso a un rubio atiborrado de bolsas y paquetes que amenazaban con desplomarse de un momento a otro, avanzaba con lentitud, paso a paso, equilibrándolos lo mejor que podía, en cuanto logró llegar a los pies de la enorme cama con colchas negras los dejó caer sobre esta sin cuidado.

-¡idiota!

El moreno le había insultado en un chillido cuando le cayeron encima todas las cosas, tenía una mueca de estar reprimiendo el dolor mientras que el rubio caminaba alrededor de la cama hasta posarse a su lado. Podía ver claramente en sus pensamientos como en ese rostro frente a él se formaba una amplia y socarrona sonrisa de burla ante sus muecas de suplicio, gestos poco comunes en él.

-¡Teme! Eso te mereces y más-tebayo!

Unas inmensas lagunas azules le miraban fijamente, las palabras de su poseedor tenían algo de reproche entre líneas, pero sólo alguien tan puro como ese ojiazul podía dejar en la pasado cosas de tan enorme importancia… todo aquello que era malo debía quedarse en el pasado.

-mhj…-fue la contestación que obtuvo, él azabache únicamente se limitó a sacar un bufido como respuesta mientras que el chico lo abrazaba aún en su contra mustiando en su oido-estas de vuelta…-

Se encontraba completamente feliz, no importaban las situaciones, Sasuke estaba de regreso, a salvo… -estas de vuelta- eran las palabras que le dijo al oído mientras lo soltaba del abrazo.

-no por mi voluntad.-cortó tajantemente el Uchiha.Pero al portador del zorro no le importaban los comentarios fuera de lugar, no podían obligarlo a disminuir su alegría que se incrementaba exponencialmente, primero por que Sasuke le pidiese que olvidara aquel incidente, era su forma de perdonarlo, y en segunda por que lo tenía entre sus brazos, no era una ilusión ni un sueño, no era un engaño…-Lo sé… pero aún así estoy feliz.

Siempre tan expresivo, tan sincero… ese era Naruto.

-tengo que cambiarte los vendajes… eto…

De pronto había recordado que su amigo estaba herido… por su culpa… para disminuir ese sentimiento Tsunade le había enseñado como colocarle las nuevas compresas y ungüentos, más tarde Shizune pasaría a hacer el resto.

-¿mmm?-El moreno levantaba una ceja con desconfianza, aparentando desprecio, no le agradaba el titubeo del rubio ni el leve sonrojo que se pintaba en sus mejillas, algo más había para que el shinobi estuviera mirando distraídamente a todos lados menos a donde debía…

-¿Qué quieres?, usuratonkachi-Pregunto groseramente con su voz arrogante.

-Eto… que quieres… quieres… quieres bañarte-dattebayo?

El color se le subió inmediatamente hasta las orejas, si quería bañarse ¿el rubio lo bañaría? No! Nada de eso, si ya de por si se sentía más que inútil rebajarse a que le ayudaran hasta a bañarse era la mayor ofensa que podrían hacerle a su orgullo.

-no-Dijo secamente, tratando de cubrirse el rostro entre las cobijas haciéndose el desentendido.

-vamos Sasuke, no seas cochino!

El rubio se posicionaba como un animal acechando su próxima comida, trepándose encima del moreno con una mueca malvada de un niño que planea hacer una gran travesura mientras el moreno parecía retarle con la mirada a que si lo bañaba terminaría muerto.

Estaba por lanzarse sobre su presa, no sería difícil capturarle en las condiciones que se encontraba, ni siquiera se podía mover sin tambalearse, sólo habría que someterlo, que extraño era ver a un Uchiha dopado y débil. Completamente antinatural.

-Naruto-kun!-fue detenido inoportunamente.

Un grito femenino le llamaba desde las escaleras interrumpiéndolos en el instante que Naruto lo iba a levantar cargándolo como bulto con todo y sus cobijas, Sakura venía en su búsqueda… deteniéndose al instante en su ataque se realizaba por que había escuchado su voz tendría que posponer el juego para más tarde para salir al encuentro de la chica y ver que es lo que quería.

-¿qué hace ella aquí?

Fue el reclamo del moreno que claramente se había disgustado con el Uzumaki, más por la interrupción que por el juego que se estaba desarrollando de ser el desvalido y aún así resistirse anteponiendo su orgullo y que le empezaba a gustar, incluso había planeado soltarle un puñetazo en la cara al de piel trigueña si se acercaba de más. ¡Como era fastidioso que interrumpiera sus planes!

-baka…-susurró. Y sin que Naruto escuchase sus improperios salio de la habitación dejando a un Uchiha ardiendo en furia. Casi saliendo de la habitación se topó con la Haruno.

-Naruto-kun, hacen falta algunas cosas para terminar el desayuno que planeamos Sai y yo, no te preocupes decía al ver que el chico iba a hablar y antes de que pudiese repelar la chica le había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios para acallar sus quejas.

-Iré por ellas, Sai se quedará por si necesitas algo, está abajo en la cocina.

Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, sus tibias respiraciones se podían sentir en sus rostros, acercándose más y más por parte de la kunoichi que posaba una alegre sonrisa en sus labios al mismo tiempo, la distancia se iba acortando, su mano pasó de estarlo silenciando a rozar delicadamente con su pulgar aquellas marcas que le identificaban como el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas, sin que pudiese hacer algo, pronto los labios de Sakura se hallaban sobre los suyos conmocionándole algunos instantes, en cuanto reaccionó el chico se apartó dejando a la joven con los labios aún puestos en la nada.

-Naruto…

No estaba preparado para eso, conmocionado por lo que acaba de suceder se dio la vuelta y regresó por donde había salido, quedándose petrificado tras cerrar la puerta tocándose los labios con una mano mientras que la otra la empuñaba con fuerza.

El azabache lo miraba con curiosidad levantando una ceja con desconfianza.

-oe! Dobe… calienta la tina

Esa era su manera de llamar su atención, bastante ortodoxa, pero efectiva pues el chico no tardo en dejar atrás sus pensamientos y sonreírle de manera sínica mientras se dirigía al baño.

_N.A: Bien otro capítulo más, intento mantener el carácter de ambos pero es difícil, por más insinuaciones que haga Kishimoto, imaginarlos de esa manera, manteniendo ese contacto tan cercano… y sobre todo por lo que sucedió entre los tres… bueno todo tiene sus razones, espero llegar pronto a esa parte. Prometo hacer el siguiente capítulo más largo. Y espero que siga siendo de su agrado este gran debraye mío, cualquier queja comentario o duda sería bien acogida y espero aclarada en brevedad. Gracias por leer._


	8. Tú

Convivencia

N.A: este capítulo es más largo, mucho más, espero que les guste. Ya se ha formado un dilema para el rubio.

-Eto… veamos… jeje...

Naru hacía una perfecta imitación perfecta de Kiba con su pose prepotente mirándolo juguetón desde la entrada al baño, mientras que el indefenso moreno trataba de imaginarse que era lo que en ese momento pasaba por los impredecibles pensamientos del rubio para que actuara de esa manera.

-¿Qué tanto te puedes mover?...

Preguntó inocentemente, volviendo a moverse furtivamente al encuentro del cuerpo que se hallaba recostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y las cobijas tapándole hasta la mitad de la cara, retomando su pequeña diversión que tuviesen que interrumpir hacía un santiamén.

-¡¿Tú sabías que la vieja me sedó?!

Gruño el Uchiha mostrando su descontento bañado con un toque de ira reprimida, ahora comprendía completamente la razón de que se sintiera paralizado.

-eh…si supongo-ttebayo… demo…

Naruto buscaba nerviosamente como irse por la tangente y no tener que dar explicaciones demás, el moreno levanto una ceja en señal de amenaza, estaba desconcertado, para que el chico que acababa de sentarse a su lado se dignase a terminar de hablar.

-je… Tsunade-obachan… se equivocó de frasco…

Sonaba claramente divertido al repetir esa frase… pobre moreno, eso sí que lo enfureció, como era posible alguien se hiciera llamar la mejor doctora de Konoha cometiendo esa clase de errores… ¡errores que recaían en su persona!

-… ¿qué fue lo que me inyectó?...

Sus palabras se arrastraban venenosamente… Aunque quisiera levantarse en ese momento y armar revuelo golpeando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino hasta dar con la culpable de su estado sus movimientos estaban claramente limitados y eso acrecentaba su reciente odio.

-… fue… veneno paralizante…

Y al escuchar esa última frase Sasuke se desmayó…

-Sasuke! Sasuke!

El antes trigueño acababa de perder su color tostado al no ver reacciones en el moreno que hasta hacía unos segundos al menos bufaba como prueba de su existencia, comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en su mejilla esperando que de alguna forma reaccionara pero nada y de asustado puso su oído sobre el pecho de su compañero para asegurarse de que tuviera pulso, su propio corazón dejó de latir a mil por hora cuando confirmó que sólo había perdido el conocimiento…

-kuzo… Tsunade me dijo que no lo sobresaltara… ¡baka! no me dejó terminar de decirle que los efectos pasarían en algunas horas… Supongo que esto será más fácil así-ttebayo…

Exhalando sonoramente con resignación tomó el pequeño bulto que era el azabache envuelto en su cobija y lo cargó en sus brazos poniendo encima algunas toallas y avanzó en dirección al baño.

El lugar era bastante amplio tapizado de mosaicos negros y azul oscuro, tenía una bañera, regadera, lavabo y por supuesto el retrete, todo como era de suponerse, en negro.

La tina ya para ese momento estaba lista, llena y a la temperatura adecuada, dejó a Sasuke en el piso recargándolo en el muro, colocó las toallas a un lado de la bañera y confirmó la temperatura del agua sumergiendo su brazo desnudo moviéndolo de un lado a otro, estaba perfecta, ni muy caliente ni muy fría.

Regresó hasta el lugar donde había dejado apoyado al moreno, cuidadosamente lo despojó de su cobija notando como esa piel de porcelana se erizaba con la diferencia de temperatura contrayendo involuntariamente los músculos de su espalda por el escalofrío recién provocado.

-Será mejor hacer esto rápido, ...no vayas a enfermarte…-dijo al aire.

A sabiendas de que el otro no le escuchaba Naruto le hablaba cariñosamente mientras lo desnudaba.

Con cuidadosos movimientos le levantó los brazos abrazándole por enfrente para poder pasar sus brazos por la espalda y quitarle esa enorme playera azul que siempre utilizaba, no le costó trabajo por el desmedido tamaño que tenía pero cuando lo volvió a recargar en el muro puedo escuchar claramente las quejas del moreno a punto de recobrar el conocimiento, presuroso desabrochó el short blanco y lo bajó, flexionó sus rodillas para poder terminar de sacar la prenda y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que únicamente faltaba quitar una pieza de su vestimenta, un bóxer holgado negro, apenado por la escena, colocó sus manos en esas blancas caderas mientras volteaba a otro lado intentando que no se le subiese más el color por lo que estaba a punto de hacer cuando sintió como una penetrante y pesada mirada se posaba fijamente en el obligándole a voltear.

-Si te atreves a seguirme tocando ¡te destruiré en cuanto recupere mi fuerza!

Sasuke había despertado por completo al sentir las manos del rubio deslizarse por su sensible piel. Amenazándole mortalmente de forma automática en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien eran las caricias que estaba recibiendo al deslizar sus prendas. Estaba tan apurado en detener la acción que fueron segundos después cuando se percató de las palabras que había utilizado…

Demonios, había declarado abiertamente su actual debilidad.

Totalmente nervioso Naruto buscaba la manera de aminorar el percance, no quería que Sasuke lo tomara como un pervertido… o peor aún que fuera a pensar que se iba a aprovechar de el… ya era bastante… "no más, no más", rogaba internamente.

Sin querer posó su visa en aquella piel pálida notando como estaba llena de marcas y ligeras heridas en toda su extensión… esa imagen penetró rápidamente en sus confusos sentimientos recordándole sus acciones pasadas, envolviéndole en arrepentimiento y tristeza sin que lo pudiera evitar.

-Sasuke yo…

Acercó su mano al pecho descubierto del moreno, el Uchiha se había percatado de inmediato del cambio de Naruto al ver aquellos moretones pero se había quedado impávido al relacionar las cosas, el rubio pasó suavemente sus dedos acariciando el moretón más grande y más negro que tenía, abarcaba parte de su clavícula y subía por el cuello del moreno con varias tonalidades.

Sus ojos azules se humedecieron… claro signo de completo arrepentimiento.

-yo lo lamento-tebayo.

Sus palabras eran casi susurros, súplicas llenas de dolor. El uchiha al ver opacado el semblante del rubio giró su rostro en dirección opuesta a donde estaba aquella huella del delito y bajó la mirada para no tener que confrontar aquellos tristes y nublados pedazos de cielo.

El uzumaki antes de no poder contener más el llanto tomó al moreno en sus brazos pegándolo a su cuerpo y lo metió de lleno en la bañera, casi dejándolo caer, aún con la ropa interior puesta, hincándose a lado de la bañera para iniciar con su tarea.

-¡que te pasa dobe!

Fue el reclamo del Uchiha que se había disgustado por la forma tan brusca en que lo habían sumergido, pero no recibió respuesta audible, el rubio tomó entre sus manos una pequeña esponja y un bote con jabón que vertió en la fibra, frotándola para hacer espuma y comenzar a tallar el pecho de Sasuke, justamente donde estaba aquella marca intentando borrarla con la espuma.

-te dije que le olvidaras.

El azabache hablaba con toda la normalidad del mundo, pero en su interior era algo que incluso a el le afectaba.

-¡Como esperas que olvide que violé a mi mejor amigo!

Naruto levantó la voz gritándole con despecho, ¿cómo es que el podía tomar las cosas tan a la ligera?

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, muestra de su voluntad de hierro, levantó cansinamente su brazo y tomó por la muñeca al zorro que clavaba sus ojos azules llenos de dolor y frustración sobre su cuerpo.

-¡yo debí protegerte!... no…

El portador del kiubi le dirigía una mirada furiosa, aunque el azabache sabía que no estaba dirigida a su persona si no a si mismo. Cansado y pensando en las veces que esa ocasión se repetiría retuvo todo el oxígeno que pudo y aún con su parte consiente negándose se atrevió a decir lo impensable, sus labios temblaban cuando dijo:

-Naruto… te perdono…

Contrario a lo que creyó que sucedería, esa acción puso más fúrico al chico frente a él, ya había dejado su labor de tallarle y se había levantado.

-no puedo aceptar tu perdón… no ahora-dattebayo… tengo algo que confesarte y si puedes perdonarme después de eso…

El puño canela apretaba la pobre esponja que no tardaría en partirse en dos.

Desde la confesión de la pelirosa una espina lo estaba lacerando al no poder apartar de su cabeza la idea de que drogado o no el resultado había sido el mismo en diferentes situaciones que únicamente tenían algo en parentesco… Sasuke y haber tenido relaciones con ese cuerpo.

-habla.

El azabache estaba más huraño que de costumbre. Se notaba en forma tan directa en que le pedía las cosas.

-voy a ser padre…

Frunció las cejas disgustado, trataba por si mismo de ignorar ese hecho y no le sentaba nada bien que se lo recordasen… menos que fuese el mismo rubio quien lo hiciera.

-Dime algo que no supiera…

Su disgusto aumentaba y su paciencia disminuía, no tardaría mucho antes de que el moreno se saliera de sus casillas si Naruto no continuaba.

-No puedes hacer que las cosas sean sencillas por una vez-ttebayo!!

Tampoco el Uzumaki estaba en sus facultades completas, se estaba irritando verdaderamente por el poco tolerante comportamiento del Uchiha.

-Mmm…

Prefirió negarse a apelar y escuchar.

-Sakura-chan…

Hizo una larga pausa que estaba cansando seriamente al que estaba en la bañera…

Se había sentido tan responsable por haber violado a su casi hermano recriminándose sus actos mentalmente sin consuelo al ver el cuerpo seriamente marcado del moreno.

-no puedo…

Se llevo ambas manos para cubrir su rostro, sus palabras se repetían entrecortadamente, su respiración se aceleraba haciendo las aspiraciones más profundas.

-¿No puedes que dobe?

Levantó una ceja y lo miraba cuestionándolo, exigiendo respuestas le había sembrado la curiosidad.

-no puedo…

Pero no continuó la oración, únicamente dio seguimiento al pensamiento en su cabeza.

"…Dejar a mi hijo sin padre… no con todo lo que yo sufrí… no importa como pero seré el mejor padre… y mi hijo estará orgulloso…"

Eran los mudos pensamientos que atormentaban la mente del rubio.

-Mmm?

El moreno seguía en espera… no entendía ni tenía la mas remota idea de a que se refería el dueño de esos ojos azules que poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Perdóname Sasuke…

Y después de decirlo se retiró de la habitación sin decir más olvidando su responsabilidad…

Pasó casi una hora desde desconcertante incidente, con un poco de trabajo el moreno terminó de bañarse y cuando se tenía que salir de la bañera no hizo el intento de llamar a su cuidador, se apoyó a ambos lados de ella y con lentitud pero asegurando cada movimiento logró salir, Naruto había dejado ahí la bata de baño para cuando terminara, se la colocó con algo de trabajo y apoyándose en las paredes avanzó paso a paso cuidando que sus piernas respondieran a cada uno de los movimientos ya que no estaba seguro de sentirlas aún, unos cuantos pasos más y estaría de regreso en la cama pero ya no tenía a que sujetarse para terminar el trayecto y sus tobillos terminaron cediendo contra el peso de su cuerpo azotando duramente contra el piso.

Un estruendo resonó por la mansión alertando al los shinobis que se encontraban en el comedor sirviendo el desayuno.

-¡Sasuke!

Gritó asustado un rubio que hasta ahora se mantenía cabizbajo secando algunos platos y llevándolos a la mesa, de inmediato salió veloz a la planta de arriba adentrándose en la habitación sorprendiéndose al ver a un frustrado moreno que golpeaba el piso en el que estaba tirado maldiciendo entre dientes.

-¡debiste haberme llamado!

El rubio le reprendía pero el Uchiha no estaba de humor para soportar a ese escandaloso, suficiente tenía con estar en el piso… más que el dolor físico por esa caída le dolía en el orgullo…

-Maldita sea Sasuke! Ni siquiera por una vez en tu vida puedes dejar de ser tan arrogante y dejar que alguien más cuide de ti!

"Cuidar, de mi…" eso era algo que él quería en el fondo de su corazón pero parte de sus pensamientos le decían que lo único que demostraba era la inmensa debilidad que poseía y que de seguir ese camino no pasaría de ser un fracasado que jamás lograría lo que quería.

-Teme!

El rubio estaba molesto pero el había tenido la culpa, se acercó al moreno y lo iba a ayudarse a levantar cuando sintió un puño estampándose en su mentón.

-no necesito tu ayuda.-espetó el moreno.

Naruto, molesto por la forma tan despectiva en que le miraban aquellos pozos negros, optó por sentarse a su lado y esperar a ver que es lo que haría el moreno ahora que había despreciado sus atenciones.

Pasaron unos quince minutos en que ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento, Sasuke sentía un dolor que comenzaba a subir desde sus piernas hasta invadir todo su cuerpo pero se negaba a decir una sola palabra. Rotundamente no pediría ayuda.

Pasó otro cuarto de hora y el dolor se acrecentaba, el efecto de las pastillas se estaba por terminar, no lo sabía únicamente por como iba en aumento esa desagradable sensación si no también por como el chico que estaba sentado a su lado miraba alternadamente el reloj que había en una de las paredes y los frascos que había dejado caer sobre su cama esa mañana.

-Naruto

El aludido no necesitó más para saber que era la disculpa y la aprobación para que le ayudase a su compañero, había sido suficiente para ambos.

-Eres un teme prepotente… déjame cuidar de ti. …Es lo menos que puedo hacer…

Paso su brazo por debajo de uno de los de él, sabia lo humillante que se llegaba a sentir recibir ayuda y lo que menos deseaba era hacerle sentirse peor así que lo ayudo a levantarse, siendo la muleta humana del azabache para que no se esforzara demasiado y así si fallara en su andar no caería al tenerle sujeto.

Unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la cama donde le cargó y lo semi recostó el zorrito.

-ponte cómodo

Le regalo una sonrisa reconfortante y divisó entre el tiradero de paquetes un botecito naranja de donde sacó dos pastillas del mismo color y le extendió la mano con ellas.

-tómalas, te quitarán el dolor.

Al no ver reacción alguna por parte del Uchiha acerco su mano a su boca apenas tocando sus labios para que las engullera, lo que hizo por acto-reflejo atragantándose un poco por la innecesaria cercanía.

Ahora el rubio tomó de entre el montón un tarro verde limón y algunos vendajes y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-después de ponerte esto bajaremos a desayunar.

Le dijo dulcemente apartando algunos cabellos azabaches del pálido rostro y así empezó con su tarea de untar la medicina y vendarle. Cuando finalizó le dio la espalda a un abochornado moreno para que se pusiera algo de ropa, sus extremidades ya se sentían más movibles.

-¿Estas listo? ¿Podemos bajar a comer?

Preguntaba el rubio después de unos diez minutos cuando dejó de sentir que el azabache se movía.

-no quiero

Fue la seca respuesta del moreno que se había recostado nuevamente. A lo que el rubio tuvo que insistir.

-Estoy seguro de que debes tener hambre!-Decía exaltado un zorrito al recibir tal negativa.

-¿siempre tienes que gritar?-reprochaba el moreno, el carácter de Sasuke no estaba contribuyendo a la situación.-eres muy irritante cuando te lo propones.-gruñía enfadado

El Uzumaki gruñía y farfullaba mientras tanto, y aunque el moreno en verdad tenía hambre no accedería a comer cualquier cosa…

-¿Quién preparó la comida?

Fue la pregunta tajante del ojinegro.

-¡Fue Sakura-chan y Sai-tebayo! ¡¡Sakura cocina muy bien, te va a encantar!! ¡¡Vamos!!-decía animosamente el zorrito.

El rubio se relamía los labios como signo de que la comida estaba deliciosa intentando de que al menos con ese gesto se le abriera un poco el apetito a su paciente.

-no tengo hambre…-insistió el Uchiha.

Su plan no funcionaba, pero no se le ocurría como obligar a que el orgullo Uchiha cediera por unos instantes.

-si no comes los medicamentos no te harán efecto y pasarás más tiempo así…

Al ver como un pequeño tic se manifestaba en el ojo derecho del moreno supo que había acertado.

-mmm.-murmuraba el azabache evadiendo responder.

O… tal vez no, por que no recibió ninguna confirmación de si estaba de acuerdo o no… ¡como era desesperante! Ese mUchiha

-Aggh!-El zorrito mostraba sus dientes y comenzaba a gruñir.

-no pienso comer.-volvió a repetir Sasuke.

De cierta forma ya se lo esperaba… no podía ser tan fácil que un Uchiha se retractara, sin importar que fuese una reverenda estupidez aquello que defendía…

-¡Eres imposible Sasuke!

Y gritando la ultima frase salió del lugar muy enojado dando un tremendo portazo tras de si…

-"No pudieron asignarme mejor cuidador…"-se decía sarcásticamente el Uchiha al ver lo pronto que había desistido de su labor el rubio.

Le habían dejado solo, a sus expensas y hambriento por haber desesperado al Uzumaki. Se quedó contemplando el lugar por donde se había esfumado el rubio, de verdad que se sentía hambriento, incluso podía sentir como sus tripas querían devorarse a si mismas. Estaba tentado en llamar a Naruto o intentar otro infructuoso ataque de 'puedo valerme por mi mismo sin importar que tan convaleciente esté' cuando la puerta que miraba con desprecio volvió a abrirse mostrando a un chico cargando una bandeja con lo que debía ser el desayuno.

-Eres alguien muy difícil de cuidar…-canturreaba el chico rubio.

Lucía aún molesto pero al parecer sólo era un berrinche de Naruto o no estaría ahí frente a él.

Estaba confundido, no esperaba que la razón por la que se había fugado el chico fuese que estuviera conciente de que no obtendría nada de seguir batallando por obligarlo a bajar a comer y que sería mejor intentarlo obligarlo con la comida frente a él, ni siquiera lo sospechó…

-si el rey no quiere bajar será mejor traer la comida ante el rey…

Cantaleaba el rubio mientras ponía la mesita encima de sus piernas y acomodaba las almohadas detrás de su espalda para que se sentara, ese comentario burlesco lo había hecho apenarse, junto con los cuidados del zorro, se sentía más como una princesa que como un rey…

-no comeré ninguna de esas porquerías-soltó arruinando el momento.

No podía olvidarse que su máscara estaba ante todo y si el había dicho que no comería no lo haría aunque muriera de inanición.

-Vamos, ¡por favor sasuke! Sakura-chan lo preparó especialmente para ti.

El rubio imploraba con sus inmensos ojos de suplica mientras tomaba un poco de caldo con la cuchara y lo acercaba a la boca del azabache, no olía nada mal, tal vez se debía a lo hambriento que estaba pero se resistía rotundamente.

Iba a renegar una vez más pero en cuanto abrió la boca no pudo pronunciar palabra por que le habían embutido una cuchara en ella inesperadamente.

-Lo vez! Te lo dije tebayo!

El rubio gritaba triunfante sonriendo de oreja a oreja viendo como el otro deformaba la boca en señal de estar blasfemando en su contra pero al final tragaba el contenido.

Debía admitirlo, al menos para sus adentros… Tenía razón, no estaba mal el sabor…

-¿que tú no piensas comer?-

Volteó a ver lo que serían sus alimentos, un plato de caldo (estofado, caldo de pollo, sopa de pollo), un vaso de leche, pan tostado y una manzana en cubitos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era sólo para uno. Seguramente Naruto también estaría hambriento o tal vez lo había olvidado y mientras él se bañaba ya había desayunado, cualquiera de las dos opciones lo fastidiaban.

-Lo había olvidado-dattebayo!... eto… ¡¡ya sé!! Puedo comer de tu plato y si hace falta bajaré por más, ¿!no soy un genio-tebayo!?-termino la frase en un tono empalagoso, orgulloso de si mismo.

El Uchiha se limitó a regalarle una mirada de desaprobación pero sabría que eso no lo detendría a consumar su plan, y… no es que le quedase de otra.

Aunque ya podía mover sus extremidades con muy poca dificultad el rubio insistió en que sería mejor alimentarlo él mismo, a parte se lo debía por dejarlo sólo durante el baño… Entonces antes de resignarse una vez más en el día pensó… soy el rey ¿no? Entonces ¿por que no puede ser mi lacayo? Y con ese pensamiento de superioridad se dejó alimentar por su ahora sirviente.

Estaba un chico de piel canela felizmente sonriendo jugando al avioncito con un serio azabache que parecía seguirle el juego a su manera por que aunque no hacía gesto alguno recibía el alimento gustoso.

Al pensar en como se vería esa imagen, además de patética, fue cuando el moreno reaccionó sobre sus acciones, y se decía a si mismo…

Demonios, me estoy ablandando… debe ser culpa de…

Su conversación con si mismo fue interrumpida por una aguda voz.

-Naruto-kun, olvidaste el jugo para Sasuke-kun

Una kunoichi estaba parada sonriendo alegremente en la puerta que se había quedado abierta con una jarra de jugo de naranja en la mano.

-je, es cierto…-Decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza con la mano libre apenado por que la chica lo había encontrado alimentando en la boca a su amigo… Se levanto con cuidado para no mover la cama y que se tirara algo de la bandeja y fue donde la chica quitándole la jarra de las manos.

-Gracias-dattebayo Sakura-chan!.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento logrando que la chica se apenara por el gesto del rubio.

-estaré abajo por si se les ofrece algo más… Buenos días Sasuke-kun!

Había dicho con su chillante voz para retirarse por donde había venido.

-que fue eso…-cuestionó el moreno.

Una sensación de desprecio por aquellas personas que acaba de ver nacía en su pecho haciendo que actuara más peyorativo de lo común pero el zorrito lo ignoró.

-en que estábamos? A si ya recordé-ttebayo! Seguía la manzana…

Trataba de persuadir al Uchiha para no tener que responderle pues el tampoco sabía muy bien lo que acababa de hacer… seguramente era el resultado de su recién planteado objetivo… ¿Qué es lo que se necesita para ser un buen padre?...

-se esfumó mi apetito.-Dijo Sasuke despreciando el bocado que le acercaba insistentemente el rubio.

-Bueno, al menos comiste un poco… ¿que seguía?-Se preguntaba mientras se llevaba la mano por detrás de la nuca.

Prefirió dar el asunto por terminado, ahora si sería imposible obligarlo a engullir un bocado más… estaba enojado. Mientras el moreno se planteaba si era una buena idea tener a un sirviente tan distraído como ese…

-¡a ya recordé!.

Se volteó y tomo otros frasquitos revisando que decía cada uno. Poniéndose un dedo sobre la sien en afán de recordar algo.

-Este es-ttebayo!

Gritaba mientras le mostraba uno de los que acababa de tomar. Era un envase pequeño de color azul…

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?... Tsunade obachan me dijo que te diera estas en caso de que continuase algún dolor en tus piernas-dattebayo… ¿te duele algo Sasuke?

El azabache tragó duro ante esa pregunta, ¿Cómo explicarle que el único dolor que sentía en ese momento era una fastidiosa opresión en el pecho que comenzó a sentir desde que apareció la rosada y que había aumentado cuando lo vio besarla? No había forma…

-nada.-Pronunció con dureza y un deje de melancolía que fue imperceptible.

-¡¡Que bien-tebayo!! Entonces… sólo tendré que darte estas, dijo mostrándole el otro frasquito morado, es algo que te ayudará a producir más chacra… al parecer el que produces normalmente esta siendo desviado además de que el flujo es inestable y puede ser muy peligroso.

Decía mientras adoptaba una pose de sabelotodo cruzándose de brazos afirmando con la cabeza exageradamente…

-Eto… Sasuke… ¿entendiste que es lo que dije?… solo repetía lo que me dijo Tsunade obachan que haría.

Su entonación entre ambas frases había cambiado radicalmente…Era de esperarse…

-Eres un retrasado…-Fue la contestación del moreno.

-¡A quien le estas llamando retrasado! ¡Debilucho!

Una vena se había levantado en la frente del azabache y palpitaba fuertemente con esas palabras.

-¡el único enclenque de esta habitación eres tu! ¡Y si a ti te estoy llamando retrasado!

Ahí estaban de nuevo discutiendo como mocosos…

-¡Teme!

-¡Usuratonkachi!

Y hubiesen continuado de no ser por que un carraspeo los sacó de su enfrentamiento verbal, era Shizune que había llegado. Y miraba algo extrañada la discusión, al parecer ya tenía un rato de presenciar la sarta de insultos.

-Sakura-chan me dejó pasar… sólo tengo que tomar unas muestras de sangre y me marcharé para que puedan seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Parecía algo nerviosa y tenía un leve color rosado en sus mejillas.

No se habían dado cuenta con lo enfrascados que estaban discutiendo pero entre los insultos para acercarse más y amedrentar al moreno Naruto se había trepado en el y sus rostros estaban extremadamente cercanos. Para Shizune que estaba de espaldas a ellos esa posición se veía bastante… sospechosa.

Como un relámpago el rubio bajo de la cama y se paró al lado de la castaña sacándole infantilmente la lengua al moreno que no pensaba rebajarse a la inmadurez del rubio… suficiente bochorno tenía con que alguien los hubiese atrapado en esa situación como para aumentarlo iniciando otra discusión.

-Naruto, Hokage sama quiere hablar contigo, puedes ir mientras yo estoy revisando a Uchiha.

En cuanto los vio separarse la situación se tranquilizó y pasó el mensaje de la Quinta a Naruto quien acepto de inmediato y salió brincando a través la ventana.

-no estoy de humor

Le dijo con la mirada más despectiva Sasuke a Shizune quien dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-por favor no dificultes las cosas

Menos mal que ella era la que había acudido, Tsunade no tendría el tacto para lidiar con ese chico y las cosas saldrían mal, pero el moreno no lo tomaba como un punto a su favor, sencillamente le daba lo mismo quien era él que lo atendiese, pero ahora estaba bastante enojado como para soportar otra presencia humana a su alrededor y que encima de eso le examinaran como bicho extraño. Así que soltó en tono sínico:

-¿o que? ¿me envenenarás?-

A ese tipo de errores se refería cuando pensaba en que estaría pasando si no era ella la que estuviese ahí… armándose de paciencia continuó

-gomen… fue un error… demo… necesitamos tener más datos para tu diagnóstico o…

Pero el grosero azabache la interrumpió antes de que completara la oración.

-no moriré.-Fueron sus palabras, particularmente secas y tajantes.

-¿como puedes estar tan seguro?… no sabemos que es lo que pueda estar pasándote…si en algún momento llegase a dejar de fluir tu chacra tu…

La castaña estaba preocupada por la falta de importancia que le daba el azabache a su propia salud… trató de insistir con su explicación para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-no lo haré…-Pero recibió la misma contestación.

-¿sólo una? ¿Esta bien? -Decía como último intento… no quería tener que recurrir a algo drástico por el bienestar del muchacho.

--

Entre las calles de Konoha se veía como Naruto ya estaba de regreso, no parecía animado arrastraba un poco los pies al caminar y no hizo escándalo al entrar en la residencia Uchiha, pasó como zombi a través de la sala encaminándose por las escaleras para retomar su puesto donde fue interceptado por una pelirosa que se le pegó abrazándolo.

La miró fijamente algunos segundos reconectando su cerebro y le regaló una sonrisa forzada.

-Sakura-chan… lo he decidido… yo… quiero ser el mejor padre que haya existido…

Y tratándose de convencer de sus palabras la abrazo fuertemente al mismo tiempo de que mentalmente se obligaba que eso era lo mejor…

Bajaron por la escaleras tomados de la mano dirigido por Sakura, al entrar en la cocina se percató de que ahí se encontraba Shizune bebiendo algo de jugo mientras intentaba entablar algún tipo de comunicación con Sai. Se asustó al encontrarla ahí eso significaba que Sasuke se encontraba solo en la habitación y que para el rubio era lo mismo que ponerlo en peligro de si mismo, soltó la mano de la chica para dirigirse de inmediato a la recámara pero fue envuelto en un cariñoso abrazo por la espalda por parte de la kunoichi frenándolo.

-…gracias Naruto-kun….

Se despegó del abrazo al sentir una mirada de desprecio posarse sobre el proveniente del sillón donde había encontrado al azabache hacía unos días antes, volteando a ver lo que había en ese lugar se encontró con esos profundos y expresivos ojos negros que se clavaban fijamente sobre él.

-Sasuke!

Corrió, verlo a salvo lo hacía sentir ánimos renovados. Iba a abrazarle…

-Ni se te ocurra…

El moreno lo detuvo en seco con esas palabras. "¿Que pasó…?" aún no hilaba ideas…

N.A: Y bien? Creen que algún día el despistado rubio se de cuenta del por que las actitudes del moreno? Y que fue lo que le dijo Tsunade para que regresara en ese estado?

Curiosidad?

Espero sus comentarios en un review para que actualice pronto! Ja ne!


	9. Nosotros

Sakura estaba sentada en una mesa con una taza enorme de café al lado, casi dándose de topes con ella escribiendo, intentado poner en claro todos los sucesos de las últimas semanas

Sakura estaba sentada en una mesa con una taza enorme de café al lado, casi dándose de topes con ella escribiendo, intentado poner en claro todos los sucesos de las últimas semanas. se notaba claramente desvelada eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada y ella estaba en pijama.

Estas últimas semanas han sido muy extenuantes… -escribía-. Que puedo decir… estoy realmente feliz y ¿celosa? …No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?…

Debe ser por la hora, ya es tarde, debería estar dormida… pero de nada sirve que me vaya a la cama si pasaré el resto de la madrugada dando vueltas… ¡¡pero es que Naruto!!

Se porta tan extraño respecto a Sasuke… mi maestra me contó que fue lo que sucedió entre ellos… ¡y aún así! Eso no debería estar pasando…

Me estoy volviendo loca…

Debo distraerme, cambiemos el tema.

Me pregunto, como le pondremos al bebe… ya tengo más de cuatro meses de embarazo!…

Ah… debería estar feliz… Naruto se ha portado tan lindo conmigo… es tan juguetón, se que mi pancita apenas y se nota pero el insiste en platicar mucho con el bebe y decirle que será un gran ninja y que ahora más que nunca quiere volverse Hokage, es muy enternecedor.

Muy temprano por las mañanas él acostumbra esperarme afuera de mi casa con una flor, siempre tan alegre, y algunas veces desayunamos, otras simplemente me acompaña a las puertas del hospital o al despacho de Tsunade según lo que tenga que hacer… a pesar de que ya han pasado dos largos meses desde que le confesé mi travesura continuamos con la idea que nos dio mi maestra… cada vez que le pregunto que es lo que somos busca la forma de eludirme… no sé si me molesta o me duele esa actitud pero no es bueno presionarle demasiado.

Como diría Shikamaru… que problemático…

Aunque realmente ese no es el problema… el problema es… Sasuke! –la opresión estrema sobre los trazos deforman las lineas de esa palabra-Y es que no importa que el resto del tiempo este tan cariñoso y llenándonos de mimos si siempre que aparece Sasuke ¡se olvida de nuestra existencia!

Naruto debe ser el padre de mi hijo y no permitiré que nada se interponga…

Bueno olvidemos lo anterior… hay un día que es el mejor de la semana, si!! Todos los miércoles son muy especiales, ese día es completamente para nosotros, ese día Sasuke se queda en el hospital en revisión y rehabilitación y Naruto y yo lo pasamos de maravilla.

De muestra está lo que hicimos hace 4 días:

Pasó por mi temprano en la mañana, yo aún estaba en pijama, no esperaba verlo tan temprano… se ofreció a hacerme el desayuno, aunque no estaba muy segura de aceptar supuse que era bueno, tiene más de un mes que me pidió que le enseñara a cocinar y se ha vuelo muy diestro, siempre se esfuerza en todo lo que hace, me preparó unos hot cakes jugo de naranja y leche, y verduras al vapor… no estuvo nada mal… gracias a dios que no sufro de las nauseas o los antojos.

Después fuimos al centro de la villa a ver algunas tiendas, el insiste en que debemos ir preparando todas las cosas para nuestra pequeña… si también esta seguro de que es una niña y eso le emociona aún más.

Pasamos toda la tarde comprando cositas y preguntando precios… de donde estará sacando el dinero… después en la tarde antes de que anocheciera me llevó al Ichiraku a comer… no estoy muy segura pero le he tomado muy buen gusto a los tallarines.

Naruto no se cansa de pregonar por todas partes que será padre… hace que me apene cuando todos se nos quedan viendo, aún somos muy jóvenes… y Naruto es un impulsivo.

Decidimos terminar nuestro día de convivencia en un parque a solas, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, el estaba recargado suavemente en mi vientre según él escuchando al bebe. Todo era tan romántico… hasta que frente a nosotros estaba él… ahí estaba Sasuke mirando el piso… parecía que estaba llorando pues unas gotas se derramaron sobre la tierra y en un parpadeo salió corriendo. Naruto se levantó deprisa y se despidió diciendo que nos veríamos al día siguiente ni tiempo me dio de decir algo pues también había salido a la carrera.

A la mañana siguiente no se presentó… estuve esperando hasta que noté que se me estaba haciendo tarde. Cuando terminé mi turno fui a la mansión Uchiha y ahí estaba… sentado en junglillas recargado en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke… por más que le pregunté no logré sacarle mas que gruñidos… Sasuke menos dio una sola palabra y no pude entrar a la maldita habitación… me gustaría saber por que Sasuke actúa de esa manera… parece un niño caprichoso encerrándose en su habitación por que no le dieron lo que quería…

Y desde entonces ninguno ha cambiado de posición.

Debería resignarme… lo mejor será irme a dormir.

--

Celos: filtro zafiro.

-¿Se habrá enojado mucho Sakura-chan?… espero que no me mate-tebayo…

Un rubio de ojos azules miraba preocupadamente hacia el techo, estaba al fondo de un pasillo oscuro recargado en una puerta sentado en el piso, al parecer, en espera de algo, por el frío y la ausencia de la luz seguramente era de madrugada, el chico se notaba algo cansado y ojeroso.

-Sasuke-chan… -dejó escapar en un suspiro de preocupación- Maldición! No debería estarle llamando así… ¡que me esta pasando!- agitaba su cabeza desesperadamente con ambas manos-

¡Esto es tan extraño'tebayo!

Me preocupa saber como está… va por el cuarto día de encierro… y ni una maldita palabra ha dicho-datebayo!

Por que demonios tiene que ser tan engreído!... al menos debería decirme como sacarle de ahí… estoy seguro que por más absurdas que fueran sus exigencias terminaría cumpliéndolas… es lo que he hecho todo este tiempo…

¡Estúpido sello-dattebayo!!

El moreno llevaba cuatro días encerrado en su habitación, sin comer o beber algo, se había negado complemente a hacer cualquier tipo de contacto con el exterior, un jutsu invocado por él mismo formaba una barrera alrededor del cuarto, suficiente para mantenerse aislado.

Por más que intento no puedo evitarlo… ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Más de dos meses desde que regresaste y las cosas han ido tan aprisa… me cuesta mucho poner las cosas en orden'tebayo.

Todo esto me está cansando'tebayo… por que las cosas contigo deben ser siempre tan complicadas… desde que llegó ha sido todo un desastre… cuidar de ti… me has gritado insultado, arañado, mordido… no digo pateado por que apenas te estas recuperando, baka, pero de no ser por eso seguramente ni estarías aquí.-su rostro tornó a una expresión de tristeza-.

Espero que Tsunade-obachan no encuentre la cura pronto… No es que quiera que estés enfermo…pero no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar…

Que es lo que siento… todo este tiempo he evitado aclarar ese punto… y ahora con mi hijo es más difícil replanteármelo… pero no puedo negarlo más… es demasiado el cariño por ti… me prometí a mi mismo que sería el mejor padre para ese niño pero por más que intento no me imagino siendo algo de Sakura-chan… somos amigos… y nada más-ttebayo. Contigo…

-El sonido de sus tripas gruñendo interrumpió su monólogo- Seguramente el también debes estar hambriento…

Debo admitirlo, jeje… -reía socarronamente-me gusta seguirte el juego, no sería trabajo romper esa débil barrera que mantienes… es que eres tan especial… bueno, no, especial no! Eres remilgoso!! Sí, eso-dattebayo! Incluso tuve que aprender a cocinar por tu culpa!

No puedo creer que me la pase consintiéndote…

"no comeré esas porquerías" –decía imitando al Uchiha- sólo por que las hizo Sakura-chan… preparar tus alimentos fue lo que mejor se me ocurrió-dattebayo… no pensé que cocinar fuera tan difícil y ahora te hago el desayuno, comida y cena todos los días.

¿Sakura-chan se imaginará por que le pedí que me enseñara?... espero que no… desde hace algún tiempo no soporta que mencione el nombre de Sasuke sin hacer un desplante… Tsunade-obachan dice que es por las hormonas y que tal vez después del embarazo se le pase… eso espero'tebayo…

Que te estará pasando teme?… actúas mas paranoico que lo normal cuando me ves con Sakura-chan… debo dejar de fingir al menos frente a ti ese papel de padre feliz…

No quiero ser padre-ttebayo!! Pero no puedo decirle al mundo que yo no quería…

En vez de pasar mi tiempo libre con Sakura-chan quisiera pasarlo contigo –suspiró con pesadez- saber como vas con tus tratamientos e incluso ayudarte en la rehabilitación… pero no estoy seguro… después de lo que te hice dudo mucho que quieras tener mi compañía… lo sé por que ha habido muchas ocasiones en que simplemente me apartas de tu lado, ahí puedo ver en tus ojos un reflejo de temor-dattebayo…

Otras tantas ocasiones pareciera que no te quieres separar de mí y salto de alegría…

Me estoy volviendo loco!!

Maldita sea!! Tanto he esperado que regresaras para que todo salga mal!

Me habrá perdonado…

Yo solo quiero estar contigo Sasuke…-dejó escapar en un suspiro antes de caer de espaldas-.

--

Celos: filtro ópalo

-¿Cómo es que terminé en esto?

Un moreno se cuestionaba a si mismo mientras buscaba en el techo algo que respondiera sus preguntas.

La situación estaba así, llevaba casi cuatro días en que estaba ahí encerrado sin siquiera dignarse a cambiar de posición. La culpa era de Sakura-frentona y sobre todo del dobe -tenía que culpar a alguien-

-Debo pasar menos tiempo con Ino…-se recriminaba cuando se dio cuenta como había llamado a la chica-

Mierda, me siento tan inútil. Tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio para que termine de esta forma, postrado en una cama atendido por un inútil que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estoy celoso…

Si! Celoso de Naruto Uzumaki y su maldita descendencia… no lo soporto!

Eso no esta bien, no esta bien!! No puedo evitar sentir como algo se quiebra cada vez que lo encuentro juntos… y peor cuando el dobe esta tan ilusionado con la llegada de ese mocoso…

No puede ser peor…

No, claro que puede… por que disfruto de su compañía y de sus cuidados… nunca imaginé que el cariño de una persona se sintiera tan bien… a este paso Itachi bajará un escalón en mi lista de venganzas y su lugar lo tomará Sakura… no quisiera tener que compartir al dobe.

Pero él la quiere? Eso es seguro… Por eso es que formarán una familia…

Que asco tengo nauseas…

Me pregunto si estará allá afuera todavía… dijo que no se movería hasta que yo saliera, pero se atreverá a cumplirlo?…

Me siento muy cansado… no he tomado los medicamentos… ni he comido nada…

Te odio!! Agghh!!

Ja… como si fuera verdad… todo sería sencillo si esas palabras me las creyera… pero están lejos de ser verdad, me gustaría ser yo el dueño de todas atenciones y que te alejaras para siempre de esa molestia…

Y otra vez parezco nena, queriendo llorar… basta con recordar lo que nos trajo hasta aquí para que no pueda contenerme.

Todo comenzó un miércoles bastante tranquilo, el clima templado se cernía por toda la habitación, estaba nublado lo que impedía divisar exactamente la hora pero debía ser por ahí de las diez u once de la mañana, a medio día vendría Shizune para transportarme al hospital de Konoha para que recibiera mi tratamiento semanal y practicara algunos ejercicios de rehabilitación. No le molestaba que fuera Shizune quien me llevase, pero no me ponía de humor saber que ella lo hacía por que ese era el día libre de Naruto y que a su vez eso significaba que el día lo pasaría con Sakura-frente de marquesina. Al menos estaría suficientemente lejos como para presenciarlo.

La mañana transcurrió normal, Ino se encargó de mi y me dijo que ya podía caminar normalmente pero que no me sobre esforzara o me lastimaría peor. No puedo creer como por un maldito problema con el chacra tardaría tanto en sanar… como de costumbre le pedí que me acompañara el resto del día, es de las pocas personas que soporto, ya no esta obsesionada conmigo, ahora esta encima de ese tal Sai, fuimos a comer algo y el resto de la tarde la pasamos en el parque sentados en el pasto contemplando la nada.

Tenía poco de haber anochecido y estábamos por irnos cuando los vimos llegar, le pedí que nos quedáramos un rato más y accedió sin hacer más preguntas, lo cual agradecí enormemente, ya comprende que lo mío no es la comunicación, estábamos a unos cuantos metros de ellos pero seguramente no se había percatado de nuestras presencias…

Lo soporté, o al menos eso intenté… pero verlo ahí… encima de ella, acariciando su vientre… sin percatarme había caminado hasta ellos viéndolos con desprecio y a punto de soltarme a llorar huí, salí corriendo a todo lo que podía directo a la mansión, ni siquiera me despedí de Ino… Naruto venía siguiéndome…

Llegué corriendo a mi habitación y me encerré, me tiré en la cama e hice un jutsu de protección… desde entonces no me he movido…

Yo que más quisiera…

En la habitación apenas se escuchó un lastimero eco que arrastraba suavemente "Naru" antes de que la barrera se disolviera y el sonido de algo azotando contra el piso borrara el dulce llamado del moreno.

--

Nosotros

Le costaba mucho abrir los ojos, se sentía cansado, deseaba continuar con su reposo cambió de posición recostándose sobre uno de sus costados, juntando un poco sus rodillas con su pecho pero unas enormes ganas de vomitar le impedían seguir ignorando al resto del mundo. Pensando que se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su hogar quedamente llamó a su cuidador que de acuerdo a su cabezonería seguramente continuaría tras la puerta.

-Naru… mmh… Naru…

Cansado de esperar contestación se espabiló por completo, sentándose en la cama, frotando sus ojos para ver nítidamente, permitiendo a sus sentidos reconocer que ese no era el lugar que el creía. Se encontraba en el hospital, podía reconocer ese ambiente repugnante. indispuesto a reclamar sobre su situación buscó con la vista algo que le fuese de utilidad para las imperantes sensaciones de devolver la cena pero hasta las ganas de vomitar se le pasaron cuando a su lado vio que sentado cómodamente estaba su querido exsensei Kakashi mirándolo divertido.

-¿Así que ya le has tomado cariño?-el ninja copy intentaba contener unas cuantas risitas mientras veía como su alumno favorito se ponía más pálido y tomaba una curiosa tonalidad verdosa.

-Cállate. -Y terminado de decir eso se llevó la mano a la boca para retener un poco el malestar.

-Deberías tener mas respeto por tus mayores.-Aún con su ojito cerrado por la diversión que le causaba se hacía el indignado por la forma tan grosera en que le respondió el moreno.

-Necesito…- Luchaba por contenerlo un poco más pero ese sabor desagradable que subía por su traquea estaba por invadir su boca.

Kakashi a punto de soltar una carcajada al ver el predicamento del Uchiha se dignó a brindarle ayuda.

-Ah, necesitas esto- Decía señalando un bote que sujetaba con una de sus manos frente al azabache.

De inmediato le fue arrebatado girándose al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el jounnin para no dejarle ver tan horrible espectáculo, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las arcadas.

Una vez ya recuperado dejó el balde junto a la cama y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama aún con cara de asco por los resquicios del sabor. Su respiración era agitada y unas cuantas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente por el esfuerzo. Kakashi le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiase la boca.

-Eso me pasa por comer los alimentos que prepara el dobe.- maldecía entre dientes el día en que le había pedido precisamente que él preparase su comida pero es que en su momento pensó que sería incapaz o que cualquier cosa que preparase fuera para la basura al no ser comestible.

Recuperada su compostura habitual secamente le preguntó a su acompañante:

-Que hago aquí! y donde esta el dobe!?

Su maestro acostumbrado a la manera tan mezquina en que Sasuke trataba a las personas decidió que no era el mejor momento para complicar la situación contestando dócil y pacientemente.

-Estas en el hospital y Naruto esta afuera te trajo anoche de emergencia… usaste más chacra del que debías, pero gracias a eso y con ayuda de Neji Tsunade-sama ahora sabe que es lo que te sucede.

Algo bueno se acercaba, se notaba en el brillo creciente de la mirada que le dirigía a esos profundos pozos negros que extrañado por su comportamiento dudaba si era prudente que continuara…

-y…- fue su cordial invitación a que siguiera el jounnin.

El de cabello plateado parecía esbozar una gigantesca sonrisa detrás de su máscara evitando responder, el moreno que poco temple tenía se estaba cansando de la estúpida mueca de felicidad que ponía su maestro, estaba enfermo, ¿de cuando en cuando estar enfermo era motivo de regocijo?

-¿qué es lo que me pasa?-esta vez hablaba reteniendo un creciente enojo, pero el peliplateado ni siquiera se inmutó ante la mirada desafiante que se clavaba en él, retomando de pronto un semblante completamente serio que no cuadraba con el que tenía hacía unos segundos.

-Eso tendrá que decírtelo ella pues no creo que lo tomes tan fácil…

Un escalofrío pasó por toda su espalda tensando sus músculos y erizando su piel, aquello no sonaba alentador.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir extrañamente lento dificultando la espera en que la Quina hiciera su acto de aparición, un silencio sepulcral se cernía en el lugar, cada ninja en su mundo olvidando que compartían la misma realidad.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se dirigieron las últimas palabras pero unos pasos en el pasillo los despertaron de su letargo. Ambos atentos a la puerta que se abría con parsimonia dejando entrar a una voluptuosa rubia.

-ya me dirán que es lo que me pasa o a quien más tendremos que esperar- soltó cortante Sasuke, sin siquiera saludar o permitir que la mujer llegara hasta donde él se encontraba. Necesitaba respuestas.

-ah…-suspiro la Hokage- esto es algo difícil de explicar…- se masajeaba las sienes buscando las palabras que debía pronunciar pero la actitud pedante del moreno sólo contribuía a su dolor de cabeza.-Sasuke… Estás embarazado… -fue lo único que atinó a decir para después estar al pendiente de la reacción de su paciente.

La tensión que habían creado las impertinencias de su maestro ya de por si lo había exaltado pero no tenía comparación alguna con las palabras de la medico que lo habían dejado perplejo, sin importar la situación y con ayuda de su orgullo mantuvo su semblante impasible frío y pétreo simulando que no le había afectado para negarse.

-no es cierto.-un leve titubeo había en esas palabras. Que pésima broma le estaban jugando.

A pesar de su apariencia sus pupilas lo delataban con un ligero temblor, por dentro estaba rogando por que fuera un teatro montado por su maestro…

-Claro que lo es, tienes dos meses de embarazo.- la Godaime trató de transmitir toda su comprensión en esas palabras.

Se llevó ambas manos a cubrir su rostro jalando un poco los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el, sentía claramente como la temperatura subía y descendía por todo su ser, a pesar de estar recostado sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas pronto todo se volvió blanco.

-se desmayó.- articuló la sannin al ver como los brazos que antes temblaban por el esfuerzo de contener los confusos sentimientos del moreno ahora se relajaban y resbalaban como pasta tomando una posición más cómoda

-Tsunade-sama, ¿no pudo haber sido más sutil?- Kakashi lucía en extremo preocupado por la reacción del moreno.

-Quería evitarme las molestias preguntas y quejas, es mejor prevenir- decía orgullosamente intentando lavarse las manos, la verdad esa no había sido su intención, sólo que no encontró una mejor forma para revelárselo. No se dio cuenta que el Uchiha solo se había desplomado por la emoción desorientado y ofuscado, completamente atónito.

-¿No será más complicado explicarle los detalles después?- interrogaba el peliplateado a la rubia que con tono de resignación le respondió:

-Seguramente el ya debe estar consiente al menos de que el padre es Naruto… y que las drogas que introdujeron en su cuerpo eran hormonas entre otras sustancias para hacerlo capaz de concebir…pero…

Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal y en contra de si mismo cortó la conversación de sus mayores, asustándoles pues ellos le creían inconciente.

-Yo no quiero tener ese bebe…


	10. ¿Qué será lo que decidas?

-Yo no quiero tener a ese bebe.- Fue la determinada sentencia del moreno que aún se hallaba recostado lánguidamente sobre la cama, sus acompañantes no podían de dejar mirarlo, atónitos e impresionados por la nula emotividad que podía presentar en esta situación, con esa expresión fría y distante que mantenía.

-¡Que intentas decir!!-ante forma tan despectiva de tratar el asunto la Hokage no pudo contener su descontento y explotó su ira.

-Debe estarte afectando la senilidad vieja.-Contestó groseramente el moreno, ni siquiera por una ocasión en su vida podía dejar su orgullo de lado y apartar esa actitud pedante.

-Idiota-susurró por lo bajo la rubia- ¿y te dices ser un genio?- parecía retarle con esas palabras, tratando de contener aunque fuera un poco su carácter, aún así sus palabras contenían ciertamente algo entre líneas.

El moreno se limitó a levantar una ceja y mirar hacia otro lado ignorando el toque de soberbia que hacía unos momentos había tomado la rubia, claro que era un genio pero ni el estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Deberías pensar en lo delicada que es esta situación.- la Quinta se había tranquilizado… retomando la seriedad que tenía como respetable médico al dar su diagnóstico.

-Hmm.-farfulló el moreno.

-En todos mis años como medico es el primer caso de…-dudó en que decir y corrigió abrumada- en que atiendo un paciente en tus condiciones… ya de por si el aborto en una mujer es peligroso… experimentar no garantiza un buen resultado… ¿comprendes? además…- pronunciaba la sannin mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entre cerraba los ojos de forma desafiante en busca de intimidarlo. Ante esos gestos el moreno ya suponía que era lo que venía.

-No sólo es tuyo… -terminó tajante la rubia para después continuar más amena-me niego a hacer algo así sin que él esté al menos enterado.- estaba decidido y de ninguna manera nada en el mundo la haría retractarse.

-vieja inútil.- murmuró al aire el azabache pero fue suficiente para que le escucharan.

-Y así te atreves a pedir ayuda mocoso… -balbuceaba chirreando los dientes, nuevamente el temple de la medico se perdía y se colocaba en posición de ataque, siendo apenas detenida por el peligris que batallaba por controlarla y que no se abalanzara a golpear mortalmente con su descomunal fuerza al moreno.

-Basta, tranquilos…- intentaba hacerse oír el peligris, se notaba la preocupación y el esfuerzo de Kakashi mientras le aplicaba una llave a la mujer sabiendo que no resistiría mucho.

El Uchiha se limitaba a mirarlos escrutadoramente, bien le daba lo mismo si lo molían a golpes, en el momento sería una manera más sencilla de lograr su objetivo, al ver que segundos más tarde la rubia recobraba la compostura tuvo que desechar esa idea y apegarse a sus reglas.

-¿y que si le digo?- cuestionó el moreno regresando a clavar esos orbes negros en las almendras que tenía enfrente.

-No moveré un dedo sin tener su aprobación…- decía volviéndose a cruzar de brazos la doctora mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba sutilmente con la cabeza.

-hmj…-rezongó despectivamente Sasuke, no estaba seguro de cual sería la reacción de rubio y no quería más obstáculos con lo que lidiar.

-¿piensas arriesgar tu salud?...-fue lo que se preguntó la rubia sacando al moreno que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero a ella también le preocupaba como podrían llegar a salir las cosas en el peor de los casos.

-¿dices ser una doctora ejemplar, o me equivoco?- siseó el Uchiha de manera esquiva y tosca.

-¡claro que lo soy torpe mocoso!-gruño-, pero si pasas del tercer mes tendrás que tenerlo quieras o no.- condenó la rubia.

-¿cuanto falta para eso?- esta vez el labio del moreno temblaba a pesar de mantener su estoico porte disimulando su alterado estado.

De nuevo una acides comenzaba a ascender lentamente por su traquea. Y antes de pensar una segunda vez ya se encontraba volviendo el estómago dándole la espalada a sus acompañantes que no sabían que hacer ante tal espectáculo.

-calculo que tres semanas y algunos días, 2 o 3… no estoy segura de cuando haya sido la fecundación. Tienes unas semanas cuando mucho para hablar las cosas con Naruto. Y tal parece que tu condición se normalizará hasta el final del parto, por si te lo preguntabas…-decía eso ultimo intentando disimular un risita al ver como se doblaba el moreno ante el malestar- aunque las nauseas deben desaparecer en un mes a lo más…

-¿por que no le dices tu?- esa pregunta lo estaba atosigando desde hacia rato, ya era hora de que la chismosa de la rubia fuera con su protegido.

-por que ese es asunto tuyo.- dijo aún divertida pero con un toque de molestia al estar insinuando que era una boca floja o algo por el estilo, sinceramente ella no quería ser quien le diera ese tipo de noticias al rubio… aunque si lo pensaba después de lo sucedido con Sakura esto no sería tan difícil.

-Como si tuviese otras opciones, vieja, él esta a cargo de mi todo el tiempo de todas formas no tardará en darse cuenta, ni él puede ser tan idiota…- la última parte era algo a considerarse… no se sabía hasta que extremos podía llegar el rubio.

-eso no lo sabemos…-contestó la rubia… a decir verdad ella también sabia que el rubio era despistado y por demás inocente… era algo particular de él y verdaderamente increíble que existiera alguien así, su mueca se deforma entre la diversión y el coraje al pensar en ello- pero en verdad quieres deshacerte de tu propio hijo?- después de borrar la imagen mental del inocente rubio preguntó con preocupación y desconfianza al no saber los límites de su paciente, que tan inmutable podía llegar a ser.

-Tsunade-sama tiene razón… no sólo es tú sangre… es tu oportunidad de revivir tu clan- tomó la palabra él jounin tratando de sonar alentador y animoso.

Los tres guardaban silencio casi sepulcral ante la última declaración mientras que los mayores miraban atentamente al que estaba recostado y este se limitaba a ignorarles.

-esto no debe salir de esta habitación- fue la decisión del moreno debía pensar mejor las cosas antes de tomar un decisión y estaba claro que no lo haría en esos momentos.

La rubia estaba a punto de tomar la palabra cuando Kakashi levantó su mano en señal de que él tenía algo que aportar dejándola con la boca entreabierta.

-Tsunade-sama, propongo relevar a Naruto en su misión y hacerme cargo de Sasuke hasta que él tome una decisión y la lleve a cabo.- adivinando las cavilaciones del menor se adelantó a los hechos y fue lo que pidió como su último recurso.

-Serás tu quien le diga, no tengo ganas de enfrentarlo… -dijo la rubia mientras se encaminaba a la puerta en señal de autorización, de ahí en adelante sería problema de Kakashi.

Y haciendo un ademán con la mano se retiró del lugar dejando a los dos con sus asuntos.

-"¿que es lo que estarás planeando…?"-eran sus pensamientos mientras caminaba a su despacho tediosa de comenzar con sus labores diarias.

Dentro de la habitación el mayor retomaba su extraña diversión mirando travieso al azabache, ocultando seguramente algo, Sasuke sólo se limitaba a averiguar cuales habían sido los motivos de su exmaestro para tomar ese camino y pensar en que es lo que estaría tramando.

-será mejor terminar pronto con esto…-exhaló cansado y claramente resignándose a lo que venía- aunque creo que sólo es el comienzo… -suspiro buscando animarse se levanto de su lugar y estaba por salir cuando Sasuke lo detuvo.

-no quiero verle.- su voz se escuchaba distante y temerosa, totalmente falta de esa decisión y seguridad que le particularizaba.

-ah…?- soltó confundido, se le hizo tan extraño ver así a su alumno que creyó que había enfermado, pero después capto algo en esa profunda mirada, no fueron necesarias más palabras pero aún así insistió- esta bien… pero ¿no crees que él se pondrá feliz?- tal vez debió retractarse por que inmediatamente después pudo observar como perdían ese diminuto brillo aquellos ópalos.

-no tiene por que hacerlo… al parecer es un experto en hacer descendencia. -Pronunció claramente resentido pero no lo había notado ni el mismo.

El jounnin prefirió no darle seguimiento a esas palabras, visiblemente se notaba que estaba perturbado por la noticia y lo mejor sería dejarlo pensar las cosas con detenimiento o podría empeorar las cosas.

Así salió de la habitación dejando al azabache solo, con sus cavilaciones.

-Naruto!- llamó el peligris, no debía encontrarse lejos de ahí.

-Kakashi-sensei!!

Gritó un chico que hasta unos segundos antes estaba cabeceando por el cansancio, había pasado la noche en vela, sentado en una silla al fondo del pasillo, de inmediato se levantó y apresuró el paso hasta estar frente al jounnin que por la seriedad de su rostro no parecía traer buenas noticias.

-¡¿como esta el teme?! ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿Se pondrá bien?!

Preocupado por su amigo de inmediato arremetió con el bombardeo de preguntas confundiendo a su maestro con la velocidad de sus palabras.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo muchacho, estará bien!, pero hay otra cosa… - esto sería complicado conociendo la necedad del rubio cuando se proponía algo… mientras el rubio continuaba con sus preguntas el pensaba que debía decir… trató de alejarse un poco para tomar un poco de aire ya que el pequeño lo estaba sofocando.

-No me estas mintiendo Kakashi-sensei… -fue lo único que alcanzó a entender de todo el barullo que había armado hacía algunos segundos.

-No naruto, te lo juro, pero la Hokage tiene otra misión para ti…- esa sería la excusa perfecta pensó… además será de mucha utilidad…

-¡¿Qué!?- gritó escandalizado por sus nuevas "ordenes" se suponía que el tendría que cuidar a Sasuke hasta que estuviese reestablecido y si no era eso… significaba que estaba haciendo un mal trabajo.

-si… esto…-el peligris se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca intentando sonreír- ella tendrá que enseñarte algo de técnicas médicas para que puedas seguir atendiéndolo… si, ¡eso!-trataba de darse confianza u apoyo moral… después de eso él que recibiría la paliza con toda la furia de la sanin sería él e imaginarlo en ese preciso momento no le estaba ayudando…

-no sé por que no te creo Kakashi-sensei´ttebayo… Naruto le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de desconfianza pues la actitud del jounnin le parecía muy extraña.

-no tienes de que preocuparte Naruto, yo estaré a cargo de cuidarlo mientras tanto.- su confianza había regresado pues esa parte era la única verdad de todo el asunto y sus palabras transmitían toda la confianza que era capaz de brindar, sin embargo no eran suficientes.

-Eso no es muy reconfortante-datebayo… siempre llegas tarde a las misiones y todo el tiempo te la pasas con ese libro-pervertido en las manos… -al parecer habían hecho dudar más al rubio que ayudarlo a persuadirlo… y es que tenía razón, de ahora en adelante debía ser más cuidadoso si no quería perder el poco prestigio que le quedaba.

-cada vez me tienen menos respeto…- resopló indignado.

-¡¡No puede ser que Tsunade-oba-chan me haga esto!! –La reprensión de su maestro no le conmovió ni un poco y ahora se jalaba los cabellos desesperado y gritaba entre desesperado y preocupado.

-No seas tonto, deberías aprovechar…-para calmarlo su maestro se acercó a el y se posicionó como si le fuera a contar la revelación más grande de su existencia.

-Aprovechar que Kakashi-sensei?- en ese momento Kakashi si que adoraba a los dioses por hacer una criatura tan crédula pues le facilitaban las cosas enormemente

-El próximo Hokage debe tener todo tipo de conocimientos ¿no lo crees?...-le susurró al oído en tono de cómplice haciendo que regresara a sus cabales y reconsiderase la opción.

-Es cierto-ttebayo!! Pero… ¿Sasuke… estará bien?... estaba preocupado, y es que no era normal… verle tan delicado le hacía sentirse responsable.

-Te lo prometo, le pediré ayuda a Iruka para que te sientas más tranquilo.- y diciendo eso le regalo una enorme sonrisa, o al menos eso pareció ya que era cubierta por su máscara. Recobrando su eufórico carácter el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gene ya estaba de regreso.

-¡¡Iré de inmediato con Tsunade-obachan para empezar de inmediato!!-gritó el rubio que ya estaba decidido en comenzar a entrenar para estar listo lo más pronto posible y recobrar su puesto, saber que su querido maestro estaría al pendiente le era suficiente para estar tranquilo.

-Ah… me van a castigar… eso no le va a gustar nada a la Godaime…-fueron los pensamientos decadentes del peligris al ver al escandaloso rubio que ya estaba dispuesto a comenzar una tarea inventada.

-Eh! Naruto! Un último detalle…-le detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo del hospital en dirección del despacho de la Hokage- no puedes entrar a la mansión hasta nuevo aviso…

-¡¡NANI!!- gritó encolerizado el rubio.

-órdenes son órdenes.- dijo para zafarse de una nueva discusión.-Y me aseguraré de que ni Iruka te permita pasar, ¿entendiste?

-¡¡Por que no podré entrar-ttebayo!!- contrarío a lo que pensó inicialmente el jounin el rubio se había sentado en el piso a hacer berrinche haciendo que casi se cayese de la impresión. Y resignado se fue aún molesto.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- gritaba desesperado un chico rubio cubriéndose las orejas para dejar de escuchar a la voluptuosa mujer que lo miraba con cara de fastidio desde su escritorio, tamborileaba con los dedos sobre este esperando a ver a ver a que hora se callaba el chico, ya pasaba de la media hora en que sen encontraban de ese modo y toda la culpa recaía sobre una sola persona, Kakashi.

-"la pagarás cara esta vez"- pensaba con molestia la quinta sin dejar de ver al rubio que le venía a reclamar… de algo que ella no había ordenado… conociendo la situación lo mejor era seguirle la corriente al jounnin.

-¡Naruto!- gritó enojada haciendo que al zorrito se le trepase en escalofrío por la furia presente en su voz y dejase de remilgar de inmediato víctima del miedo.

-"ya era hora"- pensó más relajada.

-¿Qué, que pasa… Tsunade-obachan?-pronunciaba con las frases entre cortadas temblando ligeramente ante la imponente y desafiante sannin.

-¿Qué más fue lo que te dijo Kakashi?- en sus orbes avellanas una pequeña flama se encendía ansiosa por conocer que más se habría inventado antes de determinar su condena, estaba dispuesta a matar dependiendo la gravedad de su injuria.

-eto…-recobrando su infantilidad el zorrito miraba distraídamente el techo recordando la conversación de hacía algunas horas

-Ah! Si!!- gritó mientras estrellaba un su puño con la palma de su otra mano al haber logrado su meta. -Dijo que tu me enseñarás algunas técnicas para cuidar de Sasuke-teme y ser un mejor Hokage!- escandalizaba eufórico rebosante de alegría mientras en la mujer frente a el la pequeña flama se había convertido en un infierno.

-¡¡Kakashi!!- fue el alarido que se escucho hasta los límites del país del fuego.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Una larga semana había transcurrido desde que Naruto entrenaba arduamente con la Hokage, Tsunade quien al principio estaba renuente y furiosa ante la propuesta y obligación ahora se encontraba orgullosa, no sin antes llegar a un acuerdo con el peligris quien le tendría que ceder pare de su salario como jounnin durante todo un año si no quería morir de la golpiza que le darían. Claro, gustoso acepto la humilde propuesta. La medico se sentía satisfecha, por no decir menos, de su reciente pupilo que con su fiera tenacidad había logrado desarrollar bien los ejercicios en poco tiempo, sin embargo sólo una cosa más mantenía su humor susceptible, y esa era… la declarada sombra de Naruto, Sai. Nunca sabía don y cuando se aparecería pero su constante vigilancia la tensaba de sobremanera, mientras Naruto ya lo había aceptado y aunque también le hostigaba a esas alturas no podía evitar hacerse amigo del castaño… eso estaba bien… o al menos eso quería creer, no tenía quejas.

-Vamos Sai, ¡quédate quieto!-se escucho un grito que seguramente era el comienzo de una riña.

De acuerdo si las tenía… pero era mejor no pensar en ellas.

-¡Ambos quietos!- dijo golpeando enérgicamente la mesa- Naruto! Regresa a practicar con el pescado y deja en paz a Sai, aún no esas listo para practicar con personas.

La rubia había sido interrumpida bruscamente con el escándalo que provocaban esos dos, frente a ella, en una esquina del despacho el Uzumaki tenía acorralado al castaño, que a pesar de su inexpresividad huía despavorido, en una de las manos el rubio traía un afilado bisturí y la otra estaba cubierta por un chacra verdoso, en su rostro se mostraba una mueca de maldoso mientras intentaba hacer un corte en la nívea piel de su compañero. Estaba aprendiendo a sanar heridas menores, el siguiente paso sería curar algunas más profundas con ayuda del chacra del zorro, pero como siempre el impaciente contenedor ya quería saltar al segundo paso, y por ahí desquitarse de los continuos insultos que recibía del moreno.

-pero Tsunade-obachan- decía lamentándose con una vocecita de suplica- ¡ya estoy listo!-aploraba a su favor a punto de hacer una de sus rabietas mientras Sai recuperaba el aliento aliviado por haber salido ileso.

-entonces ven y muéstrame entonces- le retó su maestra.

El chico sonrió arrogante, seguro de si mismo, acercándose a una pequeña mesa de donde tomó un pescado para hacerle varios cortes superficiales como minutos antes quería a hacer con el castaño, después concentró su chacra en una de sus manos y la paso por encima del cadáver en círculos repitiendo la operación varias ocasiones hasta que todas las tajadas cerraron por completo. Orgullosa al ver su trabajo Tsunade sonrió satisfecha con los logros del día acercando su mano a la rubia cabellera despeinándola afectuosamente.

-bien hecho, Naruto, pero antes de que lo intentes con Sai- mencionaba mientras una sardónica mueca deformaba su boca –tendrás que controlar mejor tu chacra, no es lo mismo un cadáver que un ser vivo y lo que estas haciendo es pasar tu chacra a otra persona, si por alguna razón ese flujo se descontrolara por falta de concentración podrías herirla más de lo que esta- reprendía la sannin mientras esos ojos azules enfocaban el piso para recibir el regaño.

La rubia tomó el mentón de su aprendiz para que la mirara, seria pero reconfortante, como una madre, cambiando la expresión del menor al notar que no estaba molesta.

-Bien, es todo por hoy- dijo la medico a un ya más contento Naruto que al terminar de recibir la reprimenda asintió con renovados ánimos y se dio la vuelta para salir.

-vamos Sai- decía tomándolo del brazo y comenzando a jalonearlo un poco para llamar su atención, el aludido volteó a ver al Uzumaki recobrando el sentido de lo que pasaba, notando como una traviesa sonrisa se pintaba en ese alegre rostro de su alocado compañero, no le gustaba nada.

-Iremos por ramen-ttebayo, ¡tú invitas!- y sin darle tiempo de que respondiera lo sacó a rastras del lugar corriendo a toda velocidad camino a su restaurante favorito.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-¡Sasu-chan! La comida está lista, baja por favor- una amable voz llamaba al Uchiha desde la cocina, a últimas fechas se encontraba de peor humor que de costumbre no hablaba ni con él ni con Kakashi y podía pasar el día entero acostado perdido en si mismo.

Espero a que el azabache bajase por su propia cuenta, aunque de antemano sabía que no lo haría.

-Ah…- suspiró- por que lo sigo intentando…-hablaba con el aire.

Cuando Kakashi le había pedido de favor que lo ayudase con una misión bastante problemática el pensó en negarse, ya tenía bastantes asuntos de los cuales ocuparse, pero cambió de decisión en cuanto el jounnin le dio detalles sobre el asunto, no sólo involucraba al rubio que quería como su hijo, si no a su futuro ¿nieto?... Se había quedado de piedra al saber que Naruto sería padre, por segunda ocasión y que de nada más ni nada menos que de un Uchiha. Tardó en asimilarlo. Y después de buscar a alguien para que lo supliera comenzó con su misión.

Era un ardua labor tener que cuidar de ese pequeño testarudo, pero todos los días hacía un enorme esfuerzo dando lo mejor de si, en sus manos estaba la salud no de una, si no de dos personas, afortunadamente era alguien paciente y comprensivo, esas virtudes si que las había alabado últimamente debía ser todo un apoyo para esos jovencitos.

Subió resignado por las escaleras con una enorme bandeja cubierta por pequeños platitos, cada uno con algo diferente, se había dado cuenta de que por su estado era normal que las nauseas le ahuyentaran el apetito, pero, también era conocedor que tendría antojos, dada la personalidad arisca del pequeño no se atrevería a comunicarlo y trataba de darle una solución mostrándole una enorme variedad de alimentos para que eligiese a gusto, lo que fuera por que comiera un poco.

-Vamos Sasu-chan! No desprecies mi comida otra vez.-El moreno entrado a la habitación del azabache con una bandeja de varios alimentos, durante esa larga estadía el pobre sufría lo mismo todos los días. Era una ardua labor que ingiriera lo mínimo.

El moreno lo veía a disgusto, se veía agotado, tenía ojeras bastante hinchadas y su piel estaba más blanquecina, se le notaba más delgado y es que a parte de que no quería comer casi no dormía, cada vez que lo intentaba su mente le jugaba sucio mostrándole imágenes inverosímiles, desde él abrazado cariñosamente del brazo de Naruto mientras el otro acariciaba su redonda panza feliz para después besarle con amor hasta pesadillas mortales donde Itachi se enteraba de su estado y decidía atacar la villa para acabar de una vez con él y aprovechando la situación llevarse a Naruto. No se decidía por cual de los dos caminos era el peor, pero prefería evitar ambos. Iruka ya se había percatado de su estado insomne y aunque en ocasiones si anhelaba descansar tranquilamente bastaba comenzar a soñar para levantarse sobresaltado, definitivamente eso no estaba bien… pensó en tomar alguna clase de pastilla pero la vieja se lo había negado alegando que podría afectar el desarrollo del feto. Ni que lo quisiera tener, le recriminaba, pero no le interesó.

Iruka, cansado de no obtener respuestas dejó la bandeja en sus piernas del azabache dándose la vuelta para retirarse y subir algo de beber deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta para verle con preocupación.

Sin poder evitarlo se preguntaba a cada momento que era lo que estaría pasando por esa joven mente frente a él y antes de retirarse se le salió preguntar.

-¿quieres abortar por que es producto de una violación?

Un pequeño piquete en la sien lo hizo parpadear varias veces al azabache, incrédulo.

Esa pregunta le incomodaba pero hacía días que había encontrado la respuesta, negó con la cabeza para después cambiar el tema, no estaba preparado para ventilar sus razones, durante esos días le había tomado mucha confianza a su maestro de la academia, y aunque no comunicaran algo pasaban todo el día juntos, se sentía tan bien que alguien se preocupara por el, e Iruka resultaba ejemplar.

-Iruka-san…-un rubor tiñó sus blanquecinas mejillas-¿podría preparar un poco de ramen?-pidió cohibido.

"¡Por fin!"-gritaba el castaño para sus adentros-, se sintió tan alegre el delfín que de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina para cumplir con la extraña petición lo más pronto posible, no fuera a ser que el pequeño se terminara por arrepentir.

Cinco minutos después estaba de regreso con otra bandeja, su entusiasmo creció cuando al voltear a ver la que anteriormente había traído tenía varios platitos vacíos.

Puso la bandeja en la mesita de sus piernas y se sentó a su lado esperando el visto bueno de su comensal.

Sasuke tomó el tazón entre sus manos y lo subió hasta la altura de su cara acercándoselo a la nariz para llenar sus pulmones de ese olor, era tan abrumador a esa distancia, refrescaba su memoria conforme inhalaba más profundo, sólo una persona tenía ese olor, lo recordaba tan vívido que podía casi sentirlo rozando su piel nuevamente.

Lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus orbes, cerró fuertemente sus párpados intentando contener esa sensación, esa descarga que invadía su pecho y que sólo hacía que más agua se agolpara en sus ojos, debía contenerse, al menos en presencia del moreno, pero no pudo, y esos salinos diamantes se desbordaron inevitablemente acariciando levemente sus pómulos antes de caer en el plato que aún sostenía. Podía ver su reflejo en aquel líquido. Un calor reconfortante le envolvió, pensando en ese rubio tomó una gran cantidad de aire para retenerlo en su pecho, le estaban abrazando, Iruka le quitó el plato de las manos y lo puso en una mesita al lado de la cama para continuar con el abrazo, Sasuke lloró más, sacando de una vez por todas la tristeza que le carcomía.

Tenía más de dos meses en ese lugar y fue justo hasta ese instante en que necesito verdaderamente de Naruto, lo había acostumbrado a sus atenciones, a sus cariños, a sus juegos, a sus discusiones y sus insultos, a cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, a estar en todo momento incondicionalmente junto a él…

Iruka tenía la culpa de que pensara de esa manera, Iruka le cuidaba igual que él, todos sus gestos de amabilidad, todos esos cuidados…. pero el azabache no quería los cuidados de Iruka… debía hablar con él, confesarle las cosas a Naruto, pero había algo que se lo impedía… una persona, la primera en la vida del rubio.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-No… ¡me opongo!, llevas toda la semana espiando, admite que eres un fracaso. No sería mejor que fueras a visitar a Sakura-fea?

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en la barra del Ichiraku saboreando unos deliciosos fideos mientras decidían a donde irían cuando terminaran.

-ya basta con eso Sai- decía evadiendo el tema, no era que no le importase como se encontraba la madre de su futuro hijo pero por ahora sus prioridades estaban en confirmar con sus propios ojos que Sasuke se encontrase sano y salvo.

-no parecen pareja, no hacen nada juntos y en toda la semana sólo se han visto en una ocasión -vacilaba campantemente burlón el de cabellos cortos.

-¡mañana es el día!- evadió completamente el tema el ojiazul- tu te encargarás de vigilar que nadie regrese antes de tiempo… mientras, yo me infiltraré dentro de la mansión, se supone de Kakashi está de misión e Iruka tendrá que partir por un día.

-no sé por que insisto si te terminaré ayudando…-decía cansinamente el castaño.

-jeje-sonrió triunfante- ya lo sabía! Por eso somos amigos Sai- decía abalanzándose sobre el ANBU.

-Sólo prométeme un cosa Naruto-su semblante era rígido, iba en serio- aclararás las cosas tanto con el Uchiha-bastardo como con Sakura-fea, sus palabras se me hacen las de una mala actriz, algo no me cuadra, es para que estuviera colgada como lapa todo el tiempo y ni siquiera la hemos visto- se ponía un dedo sobre la mandíbula pensando en donde se encontraba la chica en ese momento.

-Ha de estar enojada por que la dejé plantada… Ah…-suspiró el rubio.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-¿Estas seguro de esto Kakashi?-preguntó una exuberante rubia frente a el haciendo círculos con la mano en el aire.

-jum-asentía el jounnin frente a ella- Se que Sasuke no se atrevería… además está la condición que le impuso.

-Lo sé, Iruka me ha dicho que Naruto no ha dejado de merodear por el lugar.-sonreía al pensar en el rubio y sus absurdos intentos de penetrar por la fuerza.

-Todo saldrá bien, él jamás permitiría hacer una locura así a Sasuke...

-Tú te vas hoy del pueblo e Iruka mañana, ¿quien se encargará hasta entonces del muchacho?-cuestionó la sannin.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Al día siguiente en la cocina de la mansión Uchiha se encontraban dos personas, una sentada en una silla, semirecostada sobre la mesa con los ojos cerrados escuchando atentamente al otro.

-Ya está todo en la nevera, cualquier cosa regresaré lo más pronto que pueda-decía un hombre castaño mientras alistaba las cosas que se llevaría colocándolas en una mochila a su lado.

-hmm.-resopló el azabache.

-Si, yo también te extrañaré-decía gustoso el chunnin acercándose a su lado y tomándolo entre sus brazos le regaló un abrazo antes de irse a lo que el muchacho no opuso resistencia.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha para salir de la mansión donde estando el jardín Iruka le dejó.

Ya se encontraba mejor, Tsunade le había dado unas pastillas para controlar sus malestares y aunque aún tuviera la fortaleza de una persona promedio era bastante para andar solo.

Estaba cansado, se acercó a un árbol que le daba sombra y se recostó en el tronco a pensar, había estado evitando a Naruto, parte de él quería terminar con este asunto lo más pronto posible y la otra se lo impedía.

Arrullado por el murmullo del viento entre sus cabellos y el calor de la mañana pospuso sus pensamientos despejando su mente.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Frente de la mansión un chico de cabellos cortos y piel extremadamente blanca se escondía entre las hojas en la copa de un espeso árbol, junto a él un rubio de ojos azules miraba atentamente la entrada, ambos en espera de cualquier tipo de movimiento que delatase la presencia de alguien en el interior.

-Parece que se han ido todos-susurraba Sai haciendo que el otro frunciera el seño inconforme, él debía haberse quedado, Kakashi se lo había dicho.

-Quédate aquí, iré por atrás-mustió el rubio mientras hacía una seña con la mano indicando una vereda que rodeaba la construcción- no me esperes-y regalándole una de sus sinceras sonrisas saltó a las ramas de otro árbol cercano para alejarse del lugar.

.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sintió una presencia acercándose al lugar de su descanso, la reconoció al instante, aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarle, pero las puertas de la casa estaban bastante lejos y no alcanzaría a llegar, fingiría estar dormido.

.,.,.,.,.,.,

Llegó al límite de la arboleda y bajó de las para cercarse más, él rubio se encontraba al costado de un lago enorme en las cercanías de la mansión Uchiha era un bello lugar lleno de tranquilidad. Observa los alrededores cuando a unos cuantos pasos divisó una persona a los pies de un árbol.

Su cuerpo se tensó al mirarle ahí, tan relajado, sin esa expresión de superioridad. Y dando un suspiro de paz pensó en regresar por donde había venido al haber logrado su objetivo, confirmado, estaba bien.

Su andar era lento, a pesar de todo no quería alejarse del lugar, al contrario, le hubiese gustado acercarse al moreno y servirle de almohada para que estuviera más cómo que en aquel estúpido tronco en donde estaba.

-Naruto…-un débil llamado detuvo sus pasos y giró su cuerpo para averiguar de donde provenía aquel susurro.

Había sido Sasuke que ahora miraba distraídamente al cielo evitando aquellos ojos del mismo color. A la vista de Naruto esa imagen le había hipnotizado, Sasuke… lucía hermoso, la luz sobre su rostro tintineante por las hojas del árbol que se mecían suavemente al compás que el aire les marcaba, de igual forma sus flequillos bailaban por su rostro juguetones, su blanquecina piel deslumbrante, y un nuevo brillo recién adquirido en aquellos pozos de alquitrán… la esperanza naciente.

-tengo cosas que hablar contigo- Se había quedado contemplándole bobamente y el azabache lo había despertado con sus palabras, adquiriendo un semblante serio, pero que sin poderlo explicar continuaba siendo muy bello y tierno.

Se levantó del piso y caminó en dirección a la casa dejando al Uzumaki a sus espaldas aún atontado.

-Sakura…-pronunció el rubio ligeramente al viento, esa misma expresión, la había visto en la chica antes de que le dijeran del embarazo, tan pacífica, Pero ni siquiera con ella se había embelezado de esa manera… por que aquella imagen era simplemente angelical, se sentía extrañamente contento, como si su corazón fuese a explotar, se sentía lleno, nunca antes se había sentido así…

Se quedó admirando como la figura continuaba su camino frente a él, no esperaba una invitación tan ¿amable? Y ya que el azabache estaba al filo de la entrada decidió correr para alcanzarle.

-prepárame un té- ordenó demandante el moreno en cuanto entraron, dirigiéndose al sillón de la sala para recostarse.

Molesto por la orden el rubio fue a la cocina refunfuñando cosas en su contra, ya se había acostumbrado a los mandatos del moreno, sólo que era una costumbre insultarle… de cierta forma le gustaba consentirle.

Unos minutos después estaba sentado a su lado, abrazándole bajo un brazo mientras el moreno hecho bolita y con una cobija que el rubio había bajado de la habitación tomaba gustoso su té.

-¿de que querías hablar?-pregunto curioso el rubio recordando la razón de que se encontrara en ese lugar. El Uchiha continúo con su bebida ignorándole haciendo que el Uzumaki inflara sus mejillas en señal de disgusto por el silencio del otro.

-¿Me extrañaste?-cuestionaba el de ojos azules mirándole divertido intentando romper el hielo, sabía que esa pregunta no tenía sentido por que aunque lo hubiera hecho el azabache jamás se lo diría- ¡Tsunade-baachan tiene la culpa!-continuando su monólogo reclamaba enérgicamente blandiendo su puño al aire bajo la escrutadora mirada de Sasuke- ella me asignó a otra misión, y me dijo que ya no podría cuidarte…-su voz disminuía- pero me he esforzado en demostrarle que soy el indicado!.

Era impresionante como el mismo se daba ánimos y podía olvidar las cosas difíciles en instantes, siempre luchando para lograr hacer bien las cosas, no había imposibles para el rubio.

-Naruto…-interrumpió con su monótona e impasible voz el discurso del chico.

-¿qué pasa-ttebayo?- se preocupó al ver como el semblante del azabache se ensombrecía notablemente.

El moreno dejó su vaso sobre la mesa a un costado del sillón y se separó del abrazo de Naruto para mirarle de frente.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos?-dijo fríamente.

El rubio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ante la pregunta del moreno.

-Hay cosas que por más que calculamos no terminan como deseamos-continuó- Necesito que tu hables con la Quinta por una de esas consecuencias…

-¿Ah?- no entendía las palabras de Sasuke ni la seriedad que había tomado.

-Tengo que confesar que esto no es fácil-se estaba sincerando, tal vez demasiado-pero lo que siga está en tus manos… yo no puedo hacer nada por el momento…

-Lo que sea… no importa que… te apoyaré-trataba de animar al moreno.

Sasuke tomó aire. Y retomó la palabra.

-Esta es la consecuencia de aquella noche…-dijo tomando la mano del rubio y la posó sobre su abdomen donde apenas se sentía un bulto, cerró los ojos para buscar fuerzas y continuar-Tsunade no me permitirá abortar sin tener tu consentimiento…-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de soltar la mano de Naruto y remitirse a esperar la respuesta.

-¿Co…Cómo?...-le miraba atónito el ojiazul.

-Fueron las pastillas…-era un asunto complicado de explicar y ese no era el momento.

El rubio continuaba impávido…

-La vieja me obligará a tenerlo, si tu quieres- lo último casi no se escucho por que había girado su rostro, parte de el rogaba por que Naruto se opusiera… pero era más grande la que le hacía recordar en ese preciso instante a la chica de cabellos rosas con el rubio en su regazo acariciando su gran barriga y la sonrisa de ambos, a Itachi asesinando a sangre fría a todos sus familiares, y a él mismo en busca de poder.

Un largo silencio se formó.

-hablaré con Tsunade-obachan- murmuró débilmente el rubio e intentó levantarse para irse cuando el brazo de su compañero le detuvo de la manga de su chamarra.

-¿Eso es un si?-cuestiono apenado el Uchiha, aún sin verle de frente.

-Sé que no lo quieres- Naruto amargamente tragaba con un nudo en la garganta- te obligué… a hacer "eso"… no puedo obligarte a que lo tengas…-sentía como unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, jaló su brazo para zafarse del agarre y salir del lugar de inmediato antes de arrepentirse de sus propias palabras.

-No dirás nada más- dijo el moreno al sentir el jaloneo, indicaba que estaba a punto de irse… y no se sentía a gusto con la respuesta tan seca del rubio.

-Que esperabas…-soltó el rubio- ¿que me negara y te rogara por darle una oportunidad de vivir, sabiendo que tú no lo quieres? O mejor ¿Qué te chantajeara diciendo que sería una oportunidad de revivir tu clan?... de que serviría ¿que –en ese momento se dejó caer de rodillas y se llevo las manos a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar- te dijera que con sólo saberlo ya estoy dispuesto a cuidar de él si tu no lo quieres?

-No te lo permitiría- dijo fríamente el moreno atento a Naruto- ¿para qué quieres al mío si ya tienes completa tu familia feliz?-pero esta vez la pregunta fue más como un reproche haciendo que el llanto del rubio amainase.

-Claro… mi familia feliz…-comenzó a reír burlesco mientras negaba con la cabeza- Sakura no es mi pareja… jamás podría serlo.-el moreno se sorprendió ante esas palabras y sintió como su corazón palpitó fuertemente, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al rubio para ayudarle.

-preferiría estar a tu lado que con ella…-prosiguió, se había olvidado de Sasuke al recordar el coraje que tenía contra la chica por haberle tomado de aquella manera- después de todo yo te obligué a ti, en contra de tu voluntad, es una responsabilidad mayor.-Se recriminaba aun pensando en la chica y cambiando papeles, Sasuke seguramente se sentía como él al no haber hecho nada para estar en esa situación.

Sasuke se detuvo al instante con esas palabras, un vacío se formaba en él descontrolándole.

-Sólo por la violación!-gritó furioso- ¡eres un imbecil!-vociferaba, fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, demasiado tarde- la única razón por la que te pedí que lo olvidaras era que me hubiese gustado que fuera en buenos términos… yo quería hacerlo contigo, no de esa manera ni en esas condiciones!- pensé que tu sentías algo así y que por es estabas arrepentido!... lo único que me tienes es lástima.-terminó volviendo a su lugar para recoger la cobija y caminó hacia las escaleras.

Se había perdido de su vista hacía unos segundos, se incorporó intentando ordenar lo que acababa de suceder, Sasuke, Sasuke el ser más prepotente de la villa le acababa de confesar que le quería y él sin querer le había dicho que si alguna vez quisiera estar a su lado era por deber… no era cierto… sólo intentaba ponerse en el lugar de Sasuke, él jamás estaría con nadie de esa manera… error, lo estaba, estaba con Sakura.

Se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas y salió en la misma dirección que el moreno.

-Prometí que no se lo diría a nadie, pero para ti no debe haber secretos-decía dulcemente en su oído.

Le había encontrado de espaldas a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, se acercó a el sigilosamente para que no se percatara de él y delicadamente lo envolvió en sus brazos, colocando suavemente sus manos sobre las pálidas y llevándolas hacia su pancita comenzó a hacer círculos, apresándole completamente para que no huyera.

Un escalofrío provocado por la cercanía y la sensualidad del rubio hizo que se contoneara un poco, en realidad no quería revelarse y terminar con aquella caricia, se quedó quieto esperando a que el otro continuara.

Retuvo un poco de aire antes de seguir, esperaba no estar en un error y lograr que así las cosas se solucionaran.

-Mi primera vez fue contigo-rió un poco ante el desconcierto que debía tener ahora el azabache- Sakura me engañó… sabes, no es muy lindo que despiertes en medio de la madrugada teniendo "sueños-hacía énfasis en la palabra- húmedos" con tu mejor amigo… pero creo que fue la mejor forma de que me diera cuenta.

Hizo una larga pausa que terminó desesperando al azabache entre sus brazos obligándole a preguntar para que continuara.

-¿De que?

-de que iba tras de ti por que te amaba y no por otra cosa.-parecía feliz.

El Uchiha o pudo evitar querer voltear a verle el rostro, en su estómago se sentían muchas mariposas pero a diferencia de sus malestares comunes esas se sentían bien, como si adivinara sus pensamientos soltó su agarre para darle la vuelta y abrazarle ahora de frente con más fuerza, ahora siendo correspondido.

El rubio lo miró a los ojos y formó la sonrisa más grande y alegre que le había visto.

-en realidad no me acosté con Sakura por que quisiera… en ese momento pensé que me estaba acostando contigo… y no es que hubiera tenido otra opción…-parecía divertido de recordar eso, con un color rojo en su rostro.

-Yo no amo a Sakura, te amo a ti, teme.

Y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar unió sus labios con los del azabache que se encontraba totalmente sorprendido con la boca medio abierta por la emoción, completamente pasmado no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo cuando al desprenderse de su boca el rubio le había dado una ligera lamida a sus labios.

-…No...

Al ver la cara de desorientado que tenía el moreno Naruto reaccionó, bajó un poco su cuerpo y puso su brazo tras la rodilla y el otro a la altura del cuello despegándolo del suelo y cargándolo para sentarlo sobre la cama en la que él mismo se tiró encima bocabajo antes de hablar.

-una noche se quedó a dormir en mi casa… yo estaba obsesionado con ir tras de ti… pensé que era por que no quería defraudar a Sakura… y que debía rescatarte… como amigos… pero a la mitad de la noche desperté con un Sasuke que se entregaba… pensé que me había vuelto loco… esa había sido Sakura… sabes… desde ese día ha estado muy extraña…

-usuratonkachi…

Sasuke se había arrastrado a gatas hasta colocarse al lado de su rostro.

-Sasuke… ¿no te gustaría tener una familia?-preguntó melancólicamente el rubio.- ¿Tener a alguien que te cuide y apoye, pero que por sobre todas las cosas te ame?

Sasuke lo miraba dubitativo, ¿acaso era una proposición?

-Tienes a Sakura-a pesar de sus palabras se notaba su ilusión en su mirada.

-Sasuke… -dijo incorporándose al mismo tiempo que el moreno a su lado, para juntar sus frentes y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- te propongo algo -dijo seriamente- yo… nunca pensé que me aceptarías… menos aún después de lo que te hice- comenzó a acariciar su espalda- yo no quiero estar con Sakura, pero aunque yo no quiera tiene un hijo mío en su vientre- y cambió la posición del abrazo para poder llevar una de sus manos al abdomen del moreno y seguir dándole cariño- igual que tú… -remarcó la última palabra.

El Uchiha sólo se dejaba hacer sin dejar de poner atención a las palabras del rubio. Se sentía tan bien, sólo le faltaba una cosa en ese instante.

-Sasuke, quiero ser tu familia, quiero que seas mío por voluntad, y quiero que me ayudes a cuidar de mis futuros hijos. Te prometo ir a hablar con Sakura y terminar con estar farsa lo más pronto posible… ¿Aceptarías?

Ya no… Ahora si, todo estaba completo.

Pasó sus brazos por la ancha espalda del rubio, temblaban de la emoción, nunca antes había sentido tantas cosas juntas… era una suerte estar sobre la cama por que se sentía desfallecer, dejó de mirar esos hermosos ojos azules frente a él y colocó su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y los hombros para depositar un pequeño beso.

-No podría ser más feliz- susurró el rubio al momento que empujaba suavemente el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos para recostarlo sobre la cama. Se quedaron así algún tiempo, disfrutando de la felicidad hasta que Naruto rompió el abrazo.

-Sasuke, ¿serías mío…?- susurró sensualmente cerca de su oído haciéndolo estremecerse con su cálido y húmedo aliento posicionándose inmediatamente después a escasos milímetros de sus suaves labios en espera de una respuesta.

Primero cerró sus ojos y giró su rostro, Naruto creyendo que esa era una negación estaba a punto de retirarse cuando unos suaves y delgados labios lo apresaron tímidamente impidiendo que se marchara.

No pudo evitar sonreír, y tampoco pudo evitar anhelar más esos labios, mordiéndolos suavemente, lamiéndolos, apresándolos con los suyos desesperadamente, no quería que eso terminara en algún momento.

Sasuke por su parte acariciaba esa fornida espalda mientras era besado, sentía esa respiración entre cada mordida, era tan reconfortante fue levantando la chamarra naranja del rubio descubriendo su tersa piel canela, recorriendo toda su extensión.

El rubio al sentir aquel contacto no quiso quedarse atrás, se quitó la estorbosa chamarra dejándola aun lado, jaló el torso del azabache para sentarle, y como si estuviese jugando con una muñeca le quitó la playera azul que por su tamaño fue muy fácil sacarla, contempló aquel níveo cuerpo, rozando suavemente con sus dedos delineando sus costillas, provocando un sonrojo en su pálido rostro, bajando una por una hasta el vientre donde se detuvo, bajó el rostro y le dio un beso.

-Aquí está- decía acariciando la zona donde había depositado sus labios momentos antes- aquí esta creciendo nuestro bebé.

El moreno sonrió tiernamente ante las palabras del Uzumaki.

Se quitó la playera negra de manga corta que aún le cubría y le abrazó, el contacto de la desnudez de ambos se sentía tan cálido que deseaban pegar más sus cuerpos.

-Sasuke, eres hermoso - pronunció el rubio, y aunque no pareciera posible el rojo aumentó de tonalidad subiéndosele hasta las orejas.- no tienes por que avergonzarte-decía tentadoramente mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho acariciando con dedicación aquella zona.

Sus pezones se levantaron como respuesta a las incitantes manos sobre ellos, rozándoles y oprimiéndoles suavemente.

-Todo en ti es bellísimo- decía mientras atrapaba el delgado cuello del Uchiha entre sus labios despegándose únicamente para continuar con su monólogo- tus ojos, tus labios, tu cuello es delicioso, tu piel es tan delicada… detuvo su avorace para bajar sus manos a la cintura- y que decir de lo demás- rió mientras el Uchiha bufaba descontento por que se detuviera y por que se había reído.

-Ahh…- gimió bajo cuando las manos de su amante comenzaron a acariciar su miembro por encima de la ropa que aún le quedaba al azabache.

-No te contengas-mencionó el rubio, le había encantado escuchar ese sonido proveniente de su amado. Así que utilizó ambas manos para desabrochar el pantalón que tenía y de un jalón despojarlo hasta de su ropa interior liberando su hombría que comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Ah… Naru…- soltaba pausadamente el moreno al verse desnudo bajo la escrutadora mirada del Uzumaki que parecía comérselo con los ojos… y es que ese cuerpo era tan excitante.

-¿Qué?-preguntó preocupado al ver al Uchiha tan rojo.

-quiero ser tuyo…- dijo completamente apenado pero las caricias del rubio le causaban demasiados estragos.

Se levantó de la cama dejando confundido a Sasuke, pero frente a él se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa para regresar a su lado y darle un beso en la frente.

-No quiero que te duela-sonaba preocupado, mientras Sasuke se contoneaba… no quería tener que pedirlo… pero necesitaba de esas caricias.

-hazlo…

El rubio acercó su mano a la boca del azabache quien sabiendo lo que quería comenzó a lamer lascivamente sus dedos. Cuando sintió que estaban suficientemente húmedos se colocó entre las piernas del azabache y lo levantó de la cadera dejando completamente expuesta su entrada.

-¿Estará bien nuestro hijo…?-dudó antes de penetrarle, pero no era el momento de cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas.

-lo estará- dijo el necesitado azabache que jadeaba descontroladamente.

Y con parsimonia casi tortuosa posicionó dos dedos ante su entrada acariciándola sintiéndola contraerse, penetro suavemente con uno mientras se colocaba en una posición que le dejara cerca de los labios de su amante.

La tensión cedió en poco tiempo y no supo cuando ya tenía dos dedos en su interior y jadeaba constantemente embriagado por el placer.

-Ah… Naru!, Naru!

Gemía frecuentemente, el nombrado ya no podía contener más su propia excitación necesitaba penetrarle.

Tomó su erguido miembro con una mano y sacando los dedos de su húmeda entrada lo penetró de una sola estocada.

El azabache tomó las sábanas entre sus puños para contener el dolor al tiempo que gritaba "Naru"

La estrechez y la humedad le enloquecían pedían a su cuerpo más de esa fricción… rogaba por que se moviera pero el rostro de su amado le decía que no era el momento, luchó lo que le había parecido una eternidad cuando comenzó a sentir que las caderas del azabache se empezaron a mover, mandando al diablo la concentración arremetiendo con las estocadas veloces pero cuidadosas.

El vaivén no duro demasiado antes de que ambos cayeran rendidos ante el climax.

Cansados, se abrazaron cariñosamente, dispuestos a dormir, felices… juntos.


	11. Pareja

**N.A: Lo siento, lo siento… un poco más y hubiera olvidado que subía esta historia en esta página… es que esta historia no fue tan acogida como esperaba… pero bueno… la seguiré publicando si ustedes lo piden (gracias a las personas que leen… y sobre todo a las que me recuerdan que debo hacer mi trabajo), después de todo para eso es y no tendría caso seguirlo haciendo si nadie lo lee… en fin… espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y no olviden comentar, todo tipo de críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos. **

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Buenos días, cariño… le susurró dulcemente antes de depositar un casto beso sobre su frente y después sobre sus delgados y rosados labios.

-hmmmm…- es lo que murmuraba como respuesta un azabache arropado entre las cobijas, negándose a levantarse.

-Vamos Sasu-chan…- volvía a insistir la voz, suave, una súplica bañada de ternura y paciencia.

Alguien estaba sentado a su lado, sobre la cama y lo mecía suavemente de los hombros con una de sus manos mientras la otra hacía círculos sobre su vientre cariñosamente.

-Sólo un poco más…- alegaba el azabache entre sueños, se negaba a despertar, se sentía muy cansado.

-¿Y desperdiciar el tiempo que puedes estar conmigo?- farfulló con supuesta indignación el escandaloso rubio.

Se había plantado cruzándose de brazos muy indignado frente a él.

Levantó sus párpados observando una borrosa figura anaranjada.

-¿Ah?...- ya estaba recobrando la conciencia pero algo no cuadraba aún.

-¿No me dirás que tan pronto ya te olvidaste del padre de nuestro nene-ttebayo?-decía apesadumbrado el rubio dramatizando los hechos.

De pronto al azabache que conectaba todos los hilos se le subieron todos los rojos habidos y por haber al notar que debajo de la frazada se encontraba desnudo y recordar la razón por la que estaba así, sacándole una ruidosa carcajada al rubio que ya vestido y arreglado le llevaba el desayuno a la cama.

Sasuke estaba más que sorprendido. Le llevaban una manzana picada en cuadros, jugo, seguramente recién exprimido y waffles cubiertos de miel que a cualquiera se le antojarían. Desgraciadamente en su estado la naturaleza fue más fuerte y sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo al baño, jalando la sábana para cubrirse de alguna manera con ella ante la impávida mirada del rubio.

-Lo había olvidado-dattebayo…-se dijo el portador del kiuubi lamentándose un poco al recordar los malestares que había tenido Sakura durante los primeros meses. Suspiró dejando las cosas sobre la cama para ir a auxiliar a su Sasuke.

Pasó un buen rato desde que Sasuke se había encerrado en el baño y que sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo por el retrete, Naruto tuvo que esperar afuera junto a la puerta hasta que un convaleciente Uchiha le abriera. Envuelto en la sábana y con las piernas temblando se sostenía apenas en pie sujetándose del marco de la puerta con una marcada mueca de asco, en cuanto vio que le estaban esperando se dejó caer en los fornidos brazos del Uzumaki.

-No debiste poner el seguro- le reprendía Naruto mientras lo cargaba de regreso a la cama- Debe ser horrible…

-Lo es… -respondió casi de inmediato el azabache- pero vale la pena…-confirmo apesadumbradamente hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su zorrito que no dejaba de sonreír.

¿Cómo están esta mañana mis adoraciones? – preguntaba de manera juguetona el rubio, refiriéndose al abdomen de su pareja mientras lo dejaba en la cama y se dirigía al armario para sacar otra cobija para cubrirle la espalda. El moreno se había sentado cubriéndose con la primera de la cintura para abajo.

El rubio regresó al lado de su amado volviendo todo a estar tal y como era en un principio, poniendo esta vez la bandeja sobre las piernas extendidas de Uchiha.

-¿Esta bien o te apetece algo diferente?-Preguntó Naruto, atento a los gestos de su amante, dispuesto a cambiar el platillo por cualquier cosa que le pidieran en el instante.

-Esto no es lo que dejó Iruka-san para que desayunara.- decía inmerso en sus pensamientos el Uchiha contemplando los platillos.

-Je…- rió despreocupadamente el rubio- tenía mucho que no te preparaba algo… jeje- reía confiado, se enorgullecía de su acción.

-Hjumm… -resopló el moreno- espero que no me haga daño…

Picó uno de los cubitos de manzana para llevárselo a la boca y comerlo.

-¡Teme!- murmuraba entre diente blandiendo el puño en el aire el Uzumaki. Pero en vez de golpearle como dictaba la costumbre partió un pedazo de waffle con el tenedor y se lo embutió de lleno al azabache que iba a abrir la boca para rezongar.

Sasuke se impresionó de la acción del rubio quedándose con los ojos bien abierto parpadeando unas cuantas veces desconcertado sin quedarle otra que masticar el bocado y antes de que lo tragara el rubio ya tenía otro pedazo ensartado esperando frente a su boca a que terminara con el primero.

Tardó demasiado en pasarlo y la miel del que le esperaba se derramó sobre su descubierto pecho.

Aún sin reaccionar fue sacado bruscamente de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió pasar la lengua de su rubio sobre su desnuda piel limpiando el dulce.

-No hay que desperdiciar- dijo traviesamente el Uzumaki mientras rozaba ligeramente los labios de su amado para compartir el sabor.

Sasuke no permitió que se aparara cuando terminó el contacto, pasando un brazo por su nuca con la mano comenzó a delinear el contorno de ese rostro canela esperando que en cualquier momento se desvaneciera y despertara en la habitación de hospital recordando todo como un mal sueño, al ver que no sucedía tomó una de las mejillas entre sus dedos y le pellizcó.

-¡Ay! -Se quejó el rubio- ¿Qué te pasa? Uno intenta llevarse bien contigo y lo primero que haces es agredir no…

Y hubiera continuado repelando de no haberle volteado a ver a los ojos y observar como un cristalino diamante descendía de sus ópalos mientras balbuceaba quedamente.

-Es real…

-Claro que soy real-ttebayo… igual que tú y que mi hijo… decía palpando la poco notoria redondez del abdomen cariñosamente con una luminosa sonrisa en sus labios que logró calmar las inquietudes del moreno logrando que soltase el pellizco.

-Así esta mejor…- decía sobándose la mejilla.

Ambos callaron durante el resto de la merienda, con Naruto alimentándole espontáneamente en la boca, feliz de consentirle mientras el otro parecía no reaccionar.

Cuando terminaron el rubio se levantó con la bandeja vacía y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pareja.

-Duerme un poco, se nota que aún estas muy cansado… pero no creo que sea por la acción de anoche- decía libidinosamente el coqueto ojiazul haciendo que una enorme sonrojo acapárese el blanco de la piel del Uchiha.

-Teme… ¿no has dormido verdad?-preguntó preocupado acariciándolo, deslizando su mano por el contorno de su rostro regalándole una mirada conciliadora- ¿¡quieres que nuestro hijo o tú vayan a enfermar!?

El moreno negó silenciosamente con un movimiento de su rostro.

-Es que…- trató de justificarse, no le gustaba la cara de desánimo que había puesto Naruto pero no quería mencionar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, eran demasiadas cosas las que se agolpaban en su mente respecto al motivo de su insomnio, y ahora el rubio se sumaba a su confusión.

–No deberías…- comenzó inseguro de lo que seguía- deberías estar con Sakura… en este momento- terminó cerrando fuerte mente los ojos algo dolido en espera de la reacción del rubio.

La expresión amable de Naruto cambió repentinamente, endureciéndose un segundo para deformándose paulatinamente en una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Eso es lo que no te deja dormir?- recriminó levantándose para irse.

-"eso entre otros"- pensaba tristemente el Uchiha al verle partir dejándole nuevamente solo con esos pensamientos. -¿Te irás?- preguntó por inercia completamente desanimado.

-Si… Tengo que ir con Sakura… -dijo fríamente.

El moreno se encogió acongojado por la palabras antes dichas, no podía reprimirle su acción por que había sido él mismo quien se lo acababa de pedir de una forma que parecía incluso estarle corriendo del lugar.

Se escucharon los pasos perderse descendiendo por la escalera sin siquiera haberse despedido de él.

Sasuke dolido se levantó de la cama y buscó algo de ropa que ponerse, ciertamente quería llorar por la actitud del Uzumaki pero su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Conteniendo el desaliento pensó que lo mejor sería buscar algo en que ocuparse para distraerse, bajaría a la cocina para revisar el posible desorden que hiciera el rubio al preparar sus alimentos, iba de camino cuando estando al borde de la escalera y justo abajo se encontraba Naruto a punto de subir, nuevamente con su habitual alegría reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué esa cara?-preguntó preocupado al ver el sombrío semblante del Uchiha.-No habrás pensado que me iría de esa manera… ¿Verdad?-dijo un poco temeroso de la respuesta.

Al ver como el semblante impasible del moreno se deformaba a punto de quebrarse en llanto supo que era una afirmación.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras para envolverle posesivamente.

-tonto…-le dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabellera negra, presionándolo más contra su cuerpo, acortando toda la distancia posible intentado detener los sollozos.-Sólo bajé a limpiar la cocina, pensé que no querías estar conmigo…

Pero el llanto no disminuía, al contrario los pálidos brazos le correspondían el abrazo estrujando fuertemente su espalda.

-¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que te dije anoche?-simulando estar ofendido inflaba las mejillas en señal de descontento, no esperó a escuchar lo que el azabache le tendría que decir siguió hablando- tengo que ir con Sakura para dejar las cosas en claro… cuando antes mejor, ¿No crees?

Sasuke no respondió, continuó en esa posición aferrándose al cuerpo del rubio hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de caer. Naruto tampoco dijo o hizo algo, espero pacientemente acariciando la espalda de su amado para que se reconfortara. Cuando notó que había dejado de llorar levantó su rostro con una mano para ver de frente aquellos enrojecidos orbes de estar llorando, para darle un beso.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?-cuestionó el rubio, regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

-No…-volteó a otra dirección-Iruka-san no debe tardar en regresar y debe encontrarme aquí…

Fue la clara respuesta del Uchiha con su voz fría e impasible.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, ¿celoso?, de cuando a acá se preocupaba por alguien ese teme desconsiderado…

-Además no tengo permitido salir de la propiedad…-terminó apenado el moreno.

-Te preocupa Iruka-sensei y respetar las reglas!-dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos asustado- ¡Tu no eres mi Sasuke-ttebayo!-mirándole horrorizado como si fuese a acabarse el mundo.

-Usuratonkachi… -mencionó el azabache viéndole con resentimiento.

-Sólo jugaba Sasuke-chan.- se apuró a corregir nervioso al ver la mirada asesina que le echaba su novio. Volviendo a acortar las distancias con un beso.

Caminaron hasta la habitación besándose pasionalmente.

-¿Qué les vas a decir?-preguntó melosamente el azabache entre besos, estaba algo preocupado.

-Pues la verdad-respondí de igual manera el Uzumaki, ni él mismo lo sabía-Ah….-exhaló con pesar separándose un poco para poder hablar -Tsunade-bachan fue quien me había pedido que le diera una oportunidad a Sakura-el labio del azabache tembló un pocote manera casi imperceptible-pero… simplemente no funciona, yo te quiero a ti-ttebayo-

-Así que también tienes que ir a decirle a la vieja sobre… ¿nosotros…?

-Mjú-El rubio asintió

-No sé que pensará… después de lo que yo le había pedido…-decía apesadumbrado.

-No llores Sasu-chan…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Golpea peor que Sakura y aún no ha recuperado sus fuerzas-pensaba mientras se sobaba insistente uno de sus costados donde seguramente habría una enorme marca de golpe-No quiero pensar como será cuando lo haga- imaginando como sería, aquella imagen mental hizo que por todo su cuerpo fuera recorrido por un escalofrío de puro miedo.

El rubio había hablado inconcientemente al ver que el moreno estaba al borde del llanto nuevamente… y al hacérselo notar al Uchiha este olvido todo sentimentalismo soltándole un golpe en las costillas.

-No puedo creer que Tsunade-bachan me lo hubiera estado ocultando tanto tiempo… -divagaba intentando olvidar el dolor- suerte que en el fondo el tampoco quisiera deshacerse del bebé…

El rubio caminaba por las calles del mercado de la villa buscando el encargo que le había hecho el moreno… no pensó que Sasuke fuera tan glotón… pero si quería salvar su pellejo era mejor no cuestionarlo y cumplir sus caprichos sin replicar. Daba igual, de todas formas hubiera terminado consintiéndolo.

Bien, lo primero de la lista era un enorme dulce y jugoso melón. Se detuvo en un puesto donde le pareció ver los mejores del lugar.

-¿Cuánto es de esto?-pronunció una aguda voz aguda a su lado que reconoció de inmediato como la de la kunoichi que estaba buscando.

-Sakura-chan!-la llamó sorprendido de su repentino encuentro.

-Na… Naruto-kun… ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo la chica, al parecer le estaba importunando aquel encuentro.

-Vengo por un encargo-mencionó un poco serio al estar pensando en Sasuke.-Es bueno encontrarte, tenemos que hablar de algo importante…

La kunoichi notó un cambio en la actitud del rubio pero no pudo decir que era con precisión parecía estar molesto.

-Claro…-intentó decir segura de si misma y sonreír despreocupadamente pero no lo consiguió- ahora tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero podría llevarte el almuerzo después de tu entrenamiento y así lo compartiríamos los tres- dijo sobándose el ya pronunciado abdomen.

Al notar ese moviendo Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de lo que haría.

-Si… me parece bien… -trató de posponer la desagradable charla. -"sirve de que hablaré primero con Tsunade-bachan…"-pensaba intentando justificarse, le había prometido a Sasuke que terminaría ante la primer oportunidad pero no podía.

Al verle adentrado en sus pensamientos la chica consideró que lo mejor sería retirarse y se despidió del chico con un ligero roce de labios antes de irse junto con Ino que la esperaba a unos cuantos pasos del puesto.

-"No sé como se pondrá cuando se lo diga…"- apretaba el puño con fuerza extrema mientras se mordía el labio intentando visualizar a la chica que acababa de irse de una manera diferente… una donde no estuviera involucrado, una donde no tuviera que hacerle daño…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Es raro que llegues tarde, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Naruto- Preguntó maliciosamente la quinta que le estaba esperando hacia una hora en su despacho.

Había tenido que regresar a la mansión Uchiha cuando terminó de hacer las compras ya que era demasiada carga para traerla el resto del día, una vez ahí se había encontrado a Iruka-sensei, que estaba extrañamente contento de verle en ese lugar, cuando el rubio le había dicho que ya había hablado con Sasuke pareció que el chunnin había perdido una carga enorme por el suspiro de alivio que había soltado, subió a ver a su azabache pero lo encontró perdido en sueños y no se atrevió a despertarlo. Después de pasarle la estafeta a su ex sensei diciéndole que era lo que Sasu-chan quería para comer les dejó para dirigirse a la torre de la hokage.

Estaba molesto e irritado por que durante todo ese tiempo se la había pasado pensando de que manera le podía plantear las cosas a la chica y no había encontrado ninguna donde no terminara hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?- preguntó sin tacto alguno, se encontraba de muy mal humor.

-Fue algo que dejé a consideración del Uchiha, si ya has estado con él debes saber cuales son sus planes…

Contestó tajante la rubia desde su escritorio a manera de defensa, no le gustaba la manera en que le cuestionaba, ella ni siquiera era la responsable, habían sido el propio Uchiha y Kakashi quienes decidieron llevar la situación de esa manera.

-Me los dijo… -bajó la mirada imaginando como pudo haber sido si Sasuke hubiese actuado por su cuenta- con mayor razón debieron advertirme cuando antes ¿que tal si hubiera hecho una tontería en vez de esperar? Pudo poner en riesgo su vida…

-¿Aceptaste?-preguntó alarmada, estaba dudosa por lo último que había mencionado.

-¡Claro que no!-gritó enojado.

-¿Entonces a que vienes?...-preguntaba desconcertada. No sabia nunca que esperar de ese chico.

-vine a entrenar… y a pedirte algo…

-¿y bien?...-dijo para hacerle continuar.

-Ahora que lo se puedes reasignarme a su cuidado…

Le miraba muy seriamente, como si le estuviera amenazando, pero de todas formas eso ya estaba dentro de sus planes, sabría como sacar provecho de la situación.

-"veo que Kakashi estaba en lo correcto" –pensó la sannin felizmente.

-Y… vengo a visarte que se terminó el tiempo de prueba… yo quiero ser la pareja de Sasuke…

-Supongo que era algo que ya esperaba…-dijo resignadamente la rubia, levantándose de su lugar. – Y eso me tranquiliza.-terminó mientras se dirigía a lado del rubio.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Estaba nervioso, y que decir… estaba muy presionado, se sentía mal pero si debía elegir entre la persona que quería sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

-Sakura… yo lo lamento…

Hacía unos momentos se había intentado subir sobre sus piernas pero la había detenido antes de que cumpliera su objetivo, él había estado evitando todo tipo de contacto con ella pero la chica no facilitaba las cosas y parecía estar repentinamente encimosa.

-¿Qué lamentas Naruto-kun?- mencionó melosamente restregándose contra él mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

-Perdóname

Buscaba hacer el menor daño posible, intentaba tomar fuerzas evocando la imagen del azabache.

-No entiendo de qué me hablas…-la kunoichi trataba de hacerse la inocente pero ella misma presentía lo que se acercaba, y eso no le gustaba en nada, su mirada comenzaba a nublarse.

-No puedo… por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son…-apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, Naruto rogaba por que todo terminara, mientras la chica se alejaba un poco con los ojos ya acuosos.

-No podemos engañarnos… y tú lo sabes…-dentro de su mente veía a Sasuke sufriendo, una y otra vez en su vida, no lo podía dejar solo, menos esta vez que más lo necesitaba.-Nunca podría imaginarme una vida contigo…-le era muy difícil soltar las cosas, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de todos- por que no eres la persona que amo…

-Pero, Naruto-kun…. Que será de nuestro hijo- había comenzado a derramar ríos de lágrimas, estaba más que confirmado que no lo había logrado.

-Yo me haré cargo de él si quieres… te ayudaré en todo lo que necesite… pero no somos una pareja. Es peor engañarse. Somos amigos, siempre estas distante… son pocos los momentos que compartimos…

Había dicho todo, sus palabras casi no tenían coherencia pero era lo único que pudo decir intentando justificarse. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, no tenía el suficiente coraje para hacerle eso a una persona que consideraba su amiga, la persona que llevaba consigo una vida, un hijo suyo… nunca le había gustado hacer sufrir a nadie.

-No me gustaría perder tu amistad… pero eres libre de decidir lo que quieres hacer-decía lastimeramente el rubio.

-Perdóname tú naruto… -intentaba abrazarle pero el chico sólo se alejaba a cada paso que daba.

-Por favor no me dejes sola… no me abandones. –esas palabras se clavaban como filosas espadas en su pecho, el bien conocía el abandono y la soledad como para deseárselo aun ser querido… y él la quería como amiga, no más…

Fue entonces que le vino a la mente la promesa que se hizo a si mismo… él debía cuidar de Sasuke, no debía ser el que le causara más daño.

-Un niño necesita de ambos padres…

No se daba por vencida, Sakura insistía en que de alguna manera él se arrepentiría, pero estaba equivocada.

-No- decía mientras hacía énfasis moviendo la cabeza-Un niño necesita que sus padres se amen para formar una familia, no necesita de una mentira.

Estaba decidido, lo había hecho.

Se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió a la salida dejando a la chica impávida en la cocina, ella ya había dejado de llorar, se encontraba ahí sentada pensando en las palabras del ojiazul.

-Si necesitas algo puedes decirle a Tsunade-bachan…

Y con esas palabras como despedida cerró la puerta alejándose sin mirar atrás.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Estaba rendido, había pasado casi toda la noche en vela cuidando el sueño de su pareja después de que Sasuke se había levantado inesperadamente a mitad de la madrugada sudando frío, a mares, con la respiración entrecortada y un grito ahogado en su garganta.

Por desgracia el moreno se había negado terminantemente a contarle que había soñado para perturbarlo de esa manera. Sencillamente en cuanto había recobrado el aliento volvió a recostarse haciéndose ovillo, haciendo a un lado al preocupado Uzumaki, dándole la espalda y haciéndose el dormido.

Naruto preocupado por el estado inusual de su amado ignoró la apatía de este y se recostó a su lado abrazándole por la espalda repitiéndole una y otra vez que todo estaba bien y que volviese a dormir hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba aclarando que ahora si había conciliado el sueño.

Bostezó soñoliento un par de veces antes de decidir que ya era hora de levantarse. Zafó su brazo de debajo del cuerpo del Uchiha con suficiente cuidado de no hacer movimiento demás que le fuese a despertar.

Salió de las cobijas tomando su ropa que estaba junto a esta regada por el piso y se acercó a su amado que prensaba a su almohada entre sus brazos, seguramente por orgulloso abrazaba a la almohada en vez de a él, y después de reír para sus adentros ante la peculiar imagen se despidió con un leve beso en la blanca frente.

Se puso la ropa del día anterior, saldría a correr y entrenar un poco antes de regresar a preparar el desayuno seguramente faltaría un buen rato antes de que el moreno despertase después del poco descanso que habían tenido.

Le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía pesado, estaba agotado, demasiado cansado, no por el aumento en su entrenamiento, tenía muy buenas razones para esforzarse más ahora, él mismo quería ser quien estuviera al pendiente de la salud de Sasuke y la vieja era una tramposa por que como trabajo extra ahora tenía que acudir a cumplir algunas misiones como condición impuesta por la propia Tsunade para que pudiese continuar con sus enseñanzas y sobre todo para poder vivir con el pelinegro, así que era lo de menos siempre y cuando lo tuviera con él, es más el sueldo de las misiones le servia para cumplirle más caprichos y darle regalos al Uchiha.

La mayor parte del desgaste se debía a la marea de emociones que había vivido los últimos días con sus cuatro grandes, enormes, inmensas, preocupaciones, comenzando por Sasuke, Sakura y dos nenes que venían en camino. Y es que ambos estaban insoportables aunque cuidar de Sasuke era lo primordial no significaba que el Uchiha se le haría una tarea sencilla, Sasuke era sinónimo de estúpido orgullo. Tan sólo había que verle algunas veces tan expresivo y sentimental que asustaba, ni que decir cuando llegaba a llorar, sencillamente le destrozaba mientras que en otros momentos su frigidez había aumentado exponencialmente compitiendo con la calidez de un iceberg. Todas esas eran sus cavilaciones matutinas.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo te sientes?- saludaba muy contenta una chica rubia platinada de ojos azul claro que entraba en la cocina, viendo a un moreno que yacía recostado sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa que no se inmuto por aquella presencia.

-ya veo esperas a Naruto…-murmuró al aire admirando como el Uchiha mantenía su posición es aras de mantener el silencio.

Avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el portador del Sharingan y tomó asiento justo a su lado.

-Traigo un mensaje de parte de Tsunade-sama. ¿Quieres que te lo diga de una vez o esperamos a que vuelva Naruto?-dijo poniendo una cara de complicidad al estar haciendo una maldad pero así había logrado despertar la atención del moreno, que aún conservando su cómoda posición se giró para verle cara a cara levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué esperas?

-Bien-satisfecha con su logro le veía, divertida con su actitud pedante-Tsunade-sama te ha programado unos estudios dentro de quince días, para saber como va el desarrollo del bebé-el Uchiha guardaba silencio apenas mirándole, su rostro se mantenía impasible esperando por si tenía algo más que agregar.

-Sabes… incluyen un ultrasonido-la platinada utilizaba un tono cómplice y malicioso acercándose a su oído.

En el cerebro del azabache algo acababa de formularse, encajando las piezas del rompecabezas que le brindaba la Yamanaka.

-Podrán verle por primera vez- terminó de comentar el chisme confirmando así las deducciones del moreno que ahora parecía ansioso.

Un momento de tenso silencio se formuló por parte de un pensativo Uchiha mientras la rubia soltaba pequeñas risitas por el estado vegetativo del otro.

-¿No es lindo?- interrumpió el la ausencia de sonido la rubia con una voz melosa y tentativa-¡hasta podrán saber si se trata de una niña o niño! –chilló emocionada la última parte llevándose los puños al pecho y contoneándose graciosamente por la alegría.

Ciertamente la chica no era la única emocionada. La diminuta y mal disimulada media sonrisa en el pálido rostro, así como los ojitos brillantes del moreno decían que incluso su euforia era mayor que la de ella.

Levantándose de se llevó las manos al curveado abdomen acariciándolo en su completa redondez mientras lo contemplaba. Él ya había pensado en ese tema en particular, y por que no decirlo, era uno de los motivos favoritos de la pareja para iniciar una discusión últimamente, él quería un niño mientras que Naruto estaba seguro de que era una niña.

Se acababa de ilusionar por una futura llana visita con la vieja alcohólica… estaba tan emocionado que ya se podía hacer una pequeña imagen de cómo pintaba su futuro de él con su bebé en brazos y con Naruto a su lado, cargando a otro pequeño mayor que él que el sostenía… lo había olvidado, pero su cerebro se encargó por si sólo de recordárselo, él de Sakura llegaría primero…

Él no era el único… no… y su ahora esperanzado semblante se desvaneció al no poder evitar recordar a la kunoichi. Forzosamente se vio obligado a preguntar por su rival.

-Ino, ¿Como está Sakura?- preguntó con esa imagen en el pensamiento. Intentó parecer poco interesado en el tema pero sus sentimientos lo traicionaban, por suerte tenía una amiga muy sincera.

-La verdad…-dijo la rubia mientras hacía memoria-sólo la he visto por la calle pocas veces… pero… ¡anda de un humor! –dijo con tono de rechazo- muy extraño, siempre parece estar sonriente pero no permite que te le acerques mucho- sonrió- se ve muy graciosa con su barriga ¡está enorme!

Él mismo la podía visualizar, y podría decirse que hasta la comprendía, algunas veces sentía que debía proteger a ese pequeño en sus entrañas inclusive de él mismo.

-ya me los imagino a ustedes-interrumpió sus pensamientos la parlanchina chica- cuidando de su nena, de seguro serán unos padres muy consentidores y sobre protectores.-unas gotas de sudor resbalaron de su frente al ver que el moreno le dirigía una mirada matadora.

-"¡por que niña!"-se decía mentalmente, estaba cansado de que todos apoyaran a rubio en su elección-Niño, será ¡niño!-espetó furioso a lo que la Yamanaka ni siquiera se inmutó conociendo el carácter del moreno.

-mmm… -adoptando una pose pensativa la kunoichi se llevó un dedo a los labios en ademán de reflexionar el comentario del Uchiha mientras este recuperaba su pétreo semblante.

-nop, será niña…-soltó como su resolución después de algunos minutos

-y tú que sabes-bufó más que molesto el azabache de que le retaran.

-llámalo instinto femenino-sentenció sacando la lengua de la lado mientras le guiñaba el ojo. El desprecio en la mirada ónice iba en aumento después de tan "poco coherente" respuesta.

Ante el incómodo silencio que se discernía por la habitación una mirada de alegría se le escapó a la chica ante una idea.

-¡Yo quiero ser la madrina!- gritó eufórica mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar al moreno, haciéndole olvidar su enojo.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose paró la fiesta que se traía la rubia sobre el moreno que estaba de piedra preguntándose como podía una persona ser tan loca.

-¡Buenos días Naruto!-saludo alegremente la platinada, deteniendo el aquelarre y jaloneo.

-Eh… Buenos días Ino-dijo un sorprendido rubio al ver aquel cuadro.

Ambos se llevaban muy bien, la chica era la encargada de cuidar de su Sasuke cuando él tenía que salir de misión o ausentarse demasiado tiempo ya que Iruka y Kakashi había regresado a sus labores normales.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?-fue el regaño-saludo del Uchiha a su pareja ante la pena de Ino y la molestia de Naruto.

-"¿No puede recibirme de una manera más cálida por lo menos una vez?" Creí que dormirías hasta más tarde-ttebayo- contestó acostumbrado al carácter del moreno.

-Hum…-bufó el azabache con fastidio pensando en lo hambriento que estaba.

Naruto de inmediato notó las tripas de su amado aclamando por comida, haciéndole enojar. Cuando lo había visto sentado a la mesa había pensado que para esas horas ya había comido, y se había dicho a sí mismo "que bueno que dejé la comida hecha antes de irme a entrenar" pero el señorito no movió un dedo para satisfacer sus necesidades, ¿Qué trabajo le costaba calentarla?

Ino al ver la molestia acrecentarse en el rostro de Naruto que cerraba los ojos, conteniéndose, optó por que no era una buena idea permanecer en medio del campo de batalla.

-Bueno… -heroicamente interrumpió antes de que se agarrasen a insultos-yo me tengo que ir… hay que terminar de repartir los demás mensajes…-y se escabulló del lugar regalándole una tierna sonrisa de despedida a Sasuke.

-¿Mensajes?- se quedó interrogante el rubio. ¿No se suponía que él era el encargado del lugar? Entonces… ¿por que no le había dicho nada antes de retirarse? Con los ojos entrecerrados volteó a ver al azabache en espera de una contestación

El Uchiha con su mueca de superioridad y sorna se cruzó de brazos… No hablaría hasta tener su desayuno enfrente. Sabiendo lo que significaba aquel ademán Naruto suspiró cansinamente y caminó hasta la cocina. Sirvió los platos y los llevó donde Sasuke, dejándolos en la mesa mientras le besaba en los labios.

-Buenos días para ti también- dijo monótonamente con un poco de reproche en sus palabras, sentido de que lo primero del día fuesen puras discusiones.

Ya estaba por retirarse para darse un baño cuando alcanzó a escuchar levemente la voz de Sasuke. –No me gusta comer solo- reaccionó de inmediato y detuvo su andar a medio paso. Sonrió satisfecho por la explicación antes de regresar a la cocina y gritarle al moreno:

-¡Me tendrás que dar el mensaje que dejó Ino!-condicionándole.

Aún dándole la espalda, sabía que no era sencillo para el moreno la convivencia, ni mucho menos abrirse a decir lo que sentía, pero después de casi un mes de estar juntos ambos estaban aprendiendo y como prueba estaba que no tuvo que voltearse para saber que en ese momento el moreno asentía con la cabeza silenciosamente.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

La emoción se podía respirar en el aire. Hoy sería él día. El primer chequeo de Sasuke y según lo planeado ambos shinobis estarían juntos a la hora de presenciar tan especial momento, compartiendo la maravilla de ver por vez primera a su hijo… al menos así estaba contemplado… y así se hubiera realizado de no ser por que Sasuke se había levantado del lado equivocado de la cama despertando con la sensibilidad de un témpano de hielo y había entrado en una fase posesiva negándose rotundamente.

Nuevamente estaban teniendo una pequeña discusión

-No!-advirtió rotundamente por milésima ocasión en lo que había transcurrido de la mañana.

-Pe… pero…-tartamudeando graciosamente el rubio intentaba eludirle, pero estar entre la risa y el llanto no era de ayuda, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo manejar la situación, aquel asunto le había tomado completamente desprevenido.

-hum- bufaba el fastidiado Uchiha, decidido a que no cedería.

-Iré quieras o no!-acabando con su paciencia se plantó amenazadoramente frente al moreno haciendo obvia la sentencia cuando azotó claramente molesto el plato con el desayuno del azabache.

-También es mi hijo-ttebayo!-vociferaba conteniéndose lo más que podía aunque el enojo seguía creciendo.

-Yo lo tengo-aclaró el azabache llevándose las manos a la notoria redondez de su abdomen- por lo tanto es mío.

Aquel gesto de posesividad hizo que el rubio se fuera de espaldas. Vaya lógica indiscutible y empecinada, a esos extremos llegaba la necedad de un Uchiha. Al parecer las deducciones de un Uchiha además de erradas eran "irrefutables" pues lleva dando argumentos por el estilo desde que le había comunicado a Naruto que iría sólo y este se había negado.

Respiró profundamente para recobrar la sensatez, y en un golpe de razonamiento se le ocurrió la astuta jugada que podría llevarle a la victoria.

Entrecerró los ojos y torciendo los labios en una sonrisa poco confiable adquirió el gesto de un zorro por atacar a su indefensa presa combinado con un semblante de prepotente confianza.

-Si el bebé es tuyo-mustió en tono de formular una idea-y tú eres mío-aguzó la mirada mientras se le iba acercando a un moreno muy estoico pero que por dentro estaba impávido-…entonces… -dijo colocándose a su espalda y clavando su nariz en el cuello del níveo azabache aspirando su esencia formulando una pausa antes de continuar- …ambos son míos… nee?-terminó en tono triunfante al ver que el moreno no replicaba por aquel contacto.

Sasuke se limitó a resoplar en señal de descontento y se volteó a ver en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba el shinobi número uno en sorprender a la gente, ocultando el casi nulo rosa del que se habían teñido sus mejillas, el rubio tenía razón pero jamás lo llegaría a admitir, por lo tanto desaprobaba completamente aquel silogismo del Uzumaki.

-No.-respondió secamente, ocultando cualquier sentimiento.

El rubio cambió de posición, posándose a la altura del rostro de su pareja, mirándole curioso, como si pudiera ver claramente aquel rostro que se empecinaba en ocultarse, Naruto ya podía ver a través de esa máscara de frialdad.

-Claro que lo eres…-y posando una de sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke la deslizó hábilmente hasta su barbilla delineando suavemente con su pulgar aquella mejilla pálida y suave obligándole a tornarse para depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Eres mi amor-terminó levantándose y caminó había la cocina para traer su propia comida, dejando callada al azabache y con un rojo intenso cubriendo su blanco habitual.

-Sasu-chan ¿qué vas a querer para el postre?-

"!Por que tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente encantador… y sobre todo por que tenía que arruinar esos momentos melosos… ni siquiera le dejaba disfrutar de su estado de shock… se sentía un idiota cada vez que aquellas caricias terminaban por embelezarlo!"

-Usuratonkachi…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Terminados de desayunar ya estaban listos para salir.

Era una suerte que Sasuke siempre hubiese ocupado ropas holgadas, pues así podían caminar libremente por las calles sin que su estado se denotara y fueran el centro de atención.

Se ignoraron uno al otro durante todo el trayecto para no levantar sospechas demás y así anduvieron hasta llegar al hospital donde Tsunade los esperaba en la recepción.

El habitual cuarto completamente blanco, la camilla y los aparatos del lugar le hacían desconfiar.

-Recuéstate en la camilla y levántate la playera-ordenó la sannin médico.

El moreno aguardó parado mientras la rubia se iba a lavar las manos en un pequeño lavabo en la esquina del consultorio.

Tsunade se dio la vuelta esperando ver al chico ya preparado pero se enfado al ver que este continuaba erguido en el mismo lugar que antes.

-Naruto…-gruñó, llamando la atención del nervioso rubio.

El Uzumaki tomó a su pareja de los hombros y a empujones los dirigió hasta la camilla.

Sasuke molesto y resignado se acostó, no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal y esa orden de que se levantase la camisa menos le simpatizaba por que aparte era una orden.

La godaime se acercó y decidió que ella misma subiría la maldita camisa a falta de cooperación del paciente. Pero no fue necesario ya que el rubio a su lado lo había hecho, y entre aquellos dos discutían con miradas desafiante él ya tenía el equipo preparado.

Agarró un tubo de encima del aparato y vació un gel azulado encima del bulto que se formaba en el abdomen del azabache.

Sintió escalofríos con esa cosa, estaba helada, ahora su mirada asesina se dirigía al rubio que hacía el trabajo de la medico. Casi no se podía notar, pero el Uzumaki estaba temblando.

Prendió el aparato y tomó el escáner para llevarlo sobre el gel y comenzar a deslizarlo, esparciéndolo por toda la superficie. El Uchiha estaba impresionado de la familiaridad y seriedad con que el rubio llevaba a cabo la tarea.

-Suficiente- interrumpió la rubia que estaba detrás de Naruto, orgullosa de su alumno, posó una de sus manos sobre la que llevaba el escáner y otra en el hombro del chico.-Será mejor que lo haga yo.

Apartó al rubiecito de su lugar y ahora libre se colocó al lado del nervioso azabache, tomándose de las manos.

Una imagen muy borrosa aparecía en la pantalla a la que estaban atentos los tres.

-Ya decía…-murmuró la rubia con alegría y burla en su voz al ver la imagen más clara hasta el momento.

Naruto llegar a la misma conclusión su piel tomo un atisbo de morado. Sasuke al no comprender a que se referían y no recibir información suficiente comenzó a apretar la mano de su pareja hasta inflingirle suficiente dolor como para que saliera de ese estado.

La rubia divertida por aquella escenita trató de hacer que se viera lo más clara posible la figura del monitor.

-Esta es la cabeza- dijo señalando una bola con el dedo y estas son sus piernitas-cambiaba de lugar señalando otras figuras.

El confundido Uchiha levanto una ceja extrañado de que si todo estaba normal aquellos dos de que se habían impresionado… concentrándose en analizar la imagen dio con la anomalía.

-Y aquí hay otra cabeza… y otra.-decía la rubia intentando aguantar la risa.-Son trillizos.

La expresión de Sasuke era un poema. Completamente indescifrable, su altanera media sonrisa de prepotencia había hecho acto de aparición, con una ligera variante, compartía un tic con el ojo derecho de Sasuke que se veía notoriamente al estar cerrado y con las cejas inclinadas.

Naruto no ayudaba en nada, balbuceaba cosas inteligibles y la rubia soltaba pequeñas risas al no poder soltar la carcajada ante aquel cuadro.

Retomando la seriedad la Hokage llamó a Naruto que de inmediato reaccionó.

-¿Qué me puedes decir del alumbramiento de trillizos?-cuestionó la maestra a su alumno probando sus conocimientos.

Recopilando información al respecto miraba distraídamente al techo para empezar a numerar con sus dedos mientras retomaba formalismos al hablar.

Fijó su mirada primero en la rubia y después en Sasuke antes de comenzar a recitar su discurso.

-Los partos múltiples corren varios riesgos, entre ellos y el más común es el nacimiento prematuro que puede acarrear problemas en el desarrollo de la criatura como ictericia, apnea, anemia, infecciones graves, disnea debida al insuficiente desarrollo pulmonar y problemas gastrointestinales, visuales y neurológicos. –el tic de Sasuke se había desvanecido, pareciera que cada palabra que mencionaba el rubio era un piquete de recelo- el riesgo aumenta dependiendo que tan prematuros otros problemas que suelen presentarse pueden ser: preeclampsia, la diabetes del embarazo, problemas placentarios y problemas de crecimiento fetal.-aquellas palabras eran poco alentadoras y se lo dejó ver a su pareja cuando la mano que sostenía comenzó a temblar.

Ante aquella reacción Naruto frenó su explicación y le dedicó una mirada conciliadora al azabache que bajo esa máscara de frialdad se le encogía el corazón.

-No te preocupes Sasu-chan basta con alimentarse bien, descansar lo suficiente, relajarte y visitar regularmente al médico para verificar el desarrollo y unos cuantos medicamentos de apoyo. Para eso estamos Tsunade-obaachan y yo.-Termino sonriendo ampliamente.

-Bien dicho, Naruto- felicitó la médico al rubio que alentaba a su pareja. Capturando algunas imágenes y apagando el aparato.

-Puedes bajarte ya la camisa- dijo la sannin mientras se levantaba de su lugar y llenaba unos papeles.

Sasuke ni tardo ni perezoso acató la orden, aún un poco apesadumbrado por la noticia. Sentándose mirando nada en particular mientras Naruto iba donde la medico para compartir detalles.

-tendrás que consentirle-dejo pícaramente dándole un codazo al rubio que se acababa de poner a su lado- será tu muñequita de porcelana-canturreaba burlesca mientras el nervioso rubio se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

-estarán bien Tsunade-obaachan-preguntó preocupado.

-Tú mismo lo has podido comprobar.

-me alegra que Kakashi-sensei insistiera en que aprendiera medicina…-suspiró se imaginaba como hubiera sido de no haberle hecho caso, estaría muerto de miedo con su propio discurso.

-Estarán bien…-le apoyó la rubia dándole golpecitos en la espalda.-ya sabes lo que hay que hacer ¿verdad?-levantó una ceja observando como el chico retomaba los ánimos y asentía.-hay que terminar la revisión, vayan con shizune para que tome las muestras.

Fue una mañana muy larga para ambos, sobre todo para el azabache que a pesar de las palabras de su pareja seguía preocupado por la salud de sus bebés.

Estaban hambrientos así que se dirigirían directamente a su casa. Salieron del hospital y Naruto cargó en sus brazos a un ensimismado moreno a punto de pedirle una explicación.

-Debes de esforzarte lo menos posible, déjame consentirte- y así ambos partieron a su lugar de descanso.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sakura sentada en un escritorio revisaba y archivaba los expedientes que acababan de llegar ese día cuando un nombre en una de las carpetas despertó su curiosidad. "Uchiha, Sasuke" rezaba el título. Interesada decidió indagar un poco, no sabía que había asistido a consulta y mucho menos por que motivo.

Se quedó completamente impávida al leer el informe, no podía creerlo… Se llevó una mano su frente mientras cerraba los ojos sin poder sacarse esas palabras de su mente "padre: Uzumaki, Naruto".

- "Así que fue por esto…" -ataba cabos con lo que acababa de enterarse. Terminó de hojear el expediente y lo colocó en su lugar junto al resto de papeles.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

La noche cubría aquella pacífica villa. Pero no en todos lugares su podía disfrutar de aquella calma.

-¡Tu eres el culpable de que mi hijo no tenga padre!-una aguda voz gritaba histéricamente a todo pulmón.

Frente a ella un joven vestido de anaranjado cubría con su cuerpo a un azabache que mantenía una expresión seria.

-Él no tiene la culpa de nada- intentaba defender a su pareja el Uzumaki.

-¡Claro que sí! Por él me abandonaste, ¡Él te convenció de que me dejaras sola!- lloriqueaba entre sus gritos señalando con desprecio al Uchiha.

-Te has vuelto loca…-Naruto intentaba mantener la calma, Sasuke se llevaba protectoramente sus brazos al abdomen.

-Me das lástima…- continuaba vociferando la pelirosa mirándole con odio clavando sus ojos esmeralda en aquellos ónices.-Solo te prefirió a ti por que se sintió obligado….

-Estas equivocada-interrumpió el rubio furioso- ¡estoy con él por que es la persona que amo!

La mueca de agresión que portaba se deformó hasta una de miserable incredulidad- ¡No! ¡Tú no lo amas!- repetía llevándose las manos a los oídos para no escuchar las palabras del rubio.-¡tu no puedes amarlo!- fue un alarido lastimero que hería a Naruto.

El Uzumaki tomó entre sus brazos al moreno que estaba espantado ante el estado de locura de la chica.

El azabache no quería decir nada, no quería demostrar nada, pero desde que había comenzado aquella retensilla con la chica una punzada a la altura de su vientre se había formado y estaba aumentado de intensidad, deformando su rostro denotando el dolor, el rubio creía que era por la discusión.

-¡No Naruto! ¡No!...- sollozaba la pelirosa…- dándole la espalda a punto de marcharse.- Si te quedas con él nunca volverás a saber algo de tu hijo o de mi… ¡nos marcharemos de la aldea!

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló alterado de la revelación

-¡Lo que escuchaste!

El dolor se hacía agonizante, una punzada más fuerte lo obligó a doblegarse. Únicamente no cayó al ser sostenido por los brazos de su pareja.

-¡Sasuke!-le llamó preocupado al sentir como se había colgado.

Sakura salió indignada dando un portazo al ser cortada por la preocupación del rubio por el azabache.

-No puedo creer que llegues a eso…- a fuera del lugar Sai veía la escena cuestionando las recientes acciones de la kunoichi.

Dentro Sasuke ya no podía contener más el dolor, soltando un pequeño gemido quedó inconciente ante el esfuerzo rendido a los brazos de su pareja.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!...-gritaba preocupado el Uzumaki.

No es que no le importara que la chica se fuera o que hiciera alguna tontería, solamente que hacía mucho había decidido que Sasuke era su prioridad… y era ahora que tenía que demostrarlo, quedándose a su lado. Nunca creyó que la chica fuese a recurrir a algo tan bajo como el chantaje… no supo ni de donde se había enterado del estado de Sasuke y mucho menos de los detalles, aunque se imaginaba que el Hospital tenía algo que ver. Hasta hacía unas horas el aprecio que tenía por la chica era aún lo suficientemente grande como para intentar hacer algo e ir tras ella, pero si conociendo la delicadez de la situación se presentaba en su casa para hacer tal alboroto y poner en riesgo a su amado no era otra cosa que demostrar lo poco que valía la kunoichi y lo poco que le importaba él a ella.

"Estas equivocada si crees que lo voy a dejar".

Con ese pensamiento y dejando el coraje momentáneamente cargó en sus brazos al moreno y lo llevó a toda velocidad al hospital donde seguramente estaría haciendo guardia Shizune.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Sakura, márchate, eres tu quien menos debería estar aquí…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

En medio de una completa negrura una figura de complexión delgada y alta sostenía en el aire a otra, apresándola del cuello mientras sangraba por variedad de heridas repartidas en todo el cuerpo, con las ropas casi desechas, tan manchadas de sangre y tierra que poco se podía distinguir el naranja del que originalmente eran, producto de alguna batalla.

Él que estaba colgando se resistía, luchando débil y lastimeramente con sus últimas fuerzas tratando de soltarse, hasta no poder más…

Esos ojos rojos sangre, aquella mirada impasible, tan gélida… se clavaba sobre él, apenas a unos pasos de los otros dos, ahí estaba él, tirado sobre sus rodillas y sus manos en el piso, completamente paralizado, cerrando ojos y puños con fuerza, intentando evadir el llanto.

La persona que tenía entre sus manos, ahora cadáver lo lanzó contra el suelo haciendo resonar los huesos, crujiendo al romperse, con el impacto del estruendoso golpe.

-Estás solo…-habló una profunda voz que pareció hacer eco mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él. Acercándose peligrosamente mientras su miedo crecía a pasos agigantados.-ahora es tú turno, ototo-baka…

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la presencia de aquella amenaza, los brazos que anteriormente le daban apoyo se reposicionaron cruzándose sobre su vientre en un ademán de protección, quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no le respondían, estaban completamente paralizadas por el temor, sudaba mucho, su corazón latía a todo lo que daba y su respiración estaba completamente agitada … la desesperación lo estaba consumiendo y el lento andar de su hermano mayor sólo hacía más agónica la situación.

Como su cerebro se lo permitió juntó todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a gritar, llamándolo…

-¡Naruto!- gritó tan fuerte que por poco se hubiera desgarrado la garganta. Su hermano ya estaba frente a él, sentado sobre sus tobillos para verle de frente.

-Es inútil, está muerto- mencionó sin cambiar su habitual inexpresividad, mirando como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por las blancas mejillas de su hermanito.

-No, él no puede morir…-su voz comenzaba a resquebrajarse al ver el inmóvil cuerpo que yacía a lo lejos.-No, él no- insistía renuente a creer aquello. -¡Naruto!-volvió a llamarle, pero no recibió respuesta

-Eres muy débil, ototo-baka… por eso mereces estar solo… sólo has adquirido más puntos débiles…-la voz de su hermano había pasado a formar parte del ruido de fondo, apenas escuchándose entre sus alaridos.

- ¡Naruto¡-gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo como se lastimaba su garganta.

Sintió como se azotó de espalda como si hubiera caído desde muy alto, abrió los ojos inmediatamente la brillante y cegadora luz del lugar le hicieron darse cuenta de que había estado soñando y que nada de eso había sucedido. Retomó aire para tranquilizarse, soltando un enorme suspiro. Instantes después reaccionó, estaba otra vez en el hospital.

"Esa pesadilla…" pensó resignado, pero la impresión aún se encontraba muy fresca en su mente. Recostado boca arriba se llevó el antebrazo derecho sobre su rostro, a la altura de los ojos con doble intención, tanto ocultarse de la cegadora luz como para ocultar como sus ojos se tornaban rojizos por las ganas de llorar que contenía, ese mal sueño siempre parecía particularmente más real que los demás, y las sensaciones y pensamientos que despertaban con él eran difíciles de hacer a un lado.

Las palabras de su hermano, parecían tan insulsas dentro del sueño… pero en realidad él lo sabía, era débil y si se enfrentara a Itachi no lograría proteger lo que él quería, por eso siempre debía estar solo, solo para no involucrar a nadie, y solo para no salir herido como cuando perdió a todos sus seres queridos en una sola noche.

Una calida y reconfortante sensación lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando fue jalado de uno de sus brazos, despegando su espalda del colchón para ser apresado entre unos fuertes brazos que le rodearon por completo… por ese momento reconsideró sus últimos pensamientos… la compañía, a veces, era buena.

-¿Me llamaste?- preguntó un chico que hacía unos segundos se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Por más que había intentado disimularlo su voz revelaba su preocupación. Cualquiera se encontraría así en esa situación, pero él era Uzumaki Naruto y con ese comentario en apariencia altanero esperaba provocar al "todo poderoso" Sasuke y su "yo no necesito de nadie, por lo tanto es imposible que te haya llamado, debes estar soñando" para comenzar una pequeña riña, como de costumbre, y así aligerar la tensión al dejar de lado cualquier cosa que le hubiera perturbado olvidándola, al menos momentáneamente.

Pero su plan no funcionó por que esta vez él Uchiha reaccionó como nunca lo hubiera esperado. Ahora el abrazo era correspondido, apretándole con firmeza, exigiendo mayor cercanía una silenciosa petición para que no le soltara, que nunca tuviera que romper aquel lazo. Presionaba con tanta fuerza que sus brazos temblaban, como si temiera en ceder aunque fuera un poco por que todo eso se fuese a esfumar. Incluso recargó su rostro en el pecho del contrariado rubio que intentaba reconfortarlo, no era que a Naruto le molestase aquella muestra de afecto, al contrario le llenaba pero para que el Uchiha hiciera algo así aquello que soñó debía haber sido muy fuerte.

No supo que hacer para reconfortarlo, y en aquella posición ni siquiera podía mirar el rostro del azabache, aunque claramente se podía escuchar el sollozo de su llanto. Se dejó abrazar, sin oponerse, sin decir palabra alguna que interrumpiera el aliviane de su amado, por que estaba seguro que ante cualquier comentario Sasuke contendría sus emociones y desharía ese contacto.

No importando cuantas ganas tenía de besarlo para apaciguarlo.

Mientras el azabache con las lágrimas a flote y ese sentimiento de amargura que no sabía como nombrar se dedicó a escuchar el incesante y reconfortante palpitar de un corazón preocupado.

Babúm, babúm, babúm Era el sonido al que estaba atento, fuerte y claro resonaba a pesar de su congoja. A medida que iba calmándose lo podía escuchar más cercano, su ritmo se iba tornando en una melodía hipnotizante que le ordenaba relajarse al mismo tiempo que le afirmaba que todo estaría bien.

Se sintió tan seguro en ese lugar que sin que el rubio o alguien le obligase se atrevió a confesar abiertamente lo que necesitaba.

-No te apartes…- fue un leve susurro, tan sólo un leve murmullo, tan suave y tan tímido que fue suficiente para revelar toda la angustia que sentía el Uchiha a los dispuestos oídos de la persona que le apresaba. El azabache en verdad necesitaba de su presencia, que no se fuera alejar por un sólo segundo, para reafirmarse que ya no era necesario estar en ese estado de indiferencia apartando al resto del mundo.

Consternado por la sincera, pero sobre todo directa, petición, el Uzumaki incrementó la intensidad de su agarre, sin llegar a hacerle daño, subiendo una de sus manos a la cabeza del azabache para apegarlo contra su cuerpo.

-Jamás estarás solo- dijo decidido con un tono que pretendía ser conciliador.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a agregar algo después de eso, quedándose en esa posición durante largo rato mientras el moreno caía rendido ante el cansancio, regresando a dormir, esta vez sin pesadillas.

La situación era muy incómoda, no la parte de que Sasuke se durmiera en sus brazos, la parte de estar parado junto a la cama, medio doblado para abrazarlo… comenzaba a punzarle la espalda por estar en esa posición… Lo soltó un momento para acomodarse bien, se subió a la cama quedando pegado a la orilla de esta, el siguiente paso fue acomodar el cuerpo de su amado sobre su pecho…

-mmm…-soltó un quejido el moreno por tanto movimiento.

Por un momento el cuerpo del rubio se había quedado completamente rígido incluso conteniendo la respiración para que el azabache no fuera a despertarse. Momentos más tarde había regresado a la calma cuando Sasuke terminó acomodándose por su propia cuenta sobre él, haciéndose ovillo. Contento de que reaccionara de esa manera pasó su brazo por la espalda de su novio y recargó su mentón en la maraña negra de cabello, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor del olor. Que bien se sentía…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Tsunade estaba más que furiosa; una amenaza de aborto, un Naruto que oscilaba entre la preocupación, la desesperación, la furia y una larga lista de nada agradables reacciones, y no bastando con ello para completar el cuadro había una chica perdida.

Los hombros los mantenía completamente duros por la tensión, sus manos de repente se convertían en puños cuando recordaba algún pendiente y sus pasos resonaban a la lejanía por la fuerza de sus pisadas… por lo demás iba "tranquilamente" caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital.

-"¿Qué falta?"-se preguntaba deteniéndose frente a una puerta y llevándose un dedo a los labios, intentaba ordenar pensamientos antes de entrar a la habitación mientras se masajeaba las sienes con la misma mano que antes tenía en la boca.

Ya había mandado un equipo de búsqueda para la pelirosa, el contenedor del kiuubi pareció contenerse al poder estar al lado de su pareja y al parecer la amenaza de aborto ya había pasado a mejor vida. Sólo restaba descansar y relajarse, si, eso era todo.

Bajo el otro brazo llevaba el expediente completo del Uchiha. Dejó de sobarse y utilizó la mano libre para abrir la puerta y entrar descuidadamente, lo que le valió soltar una sonrisa de satisfacción al encontrarse con la enternecedora imagen de la pareja.

Estaba segura de que saldrían bien de esa, y de todas las dificultades que se les presentaran.

Avanzó realmente tranquila, la paz de la habitación se le había contagiado, hasta estar junto a la cama y ocultando la tierna sonrisa que se perfilaba en sus labios tomó el hombro de Naruto para sacudirlo un poco, suficiente para que únicamente él se despertara.

-"Pobre Naruto"- pensaba compadeciéndose un poco por el chico al recordar que había pasado la madrugada entera sin dormir, al pendiente del Uchiha. Mientras los párpados del zorrito temblaban levemente, muestra de que estaba despertando.

El rubio entreabrió los ojos para saber quien le movía tan insistentemente, encontrándose con las avellanas de Tsunade a unos cuantos centímetros.

-Debí quedarme dormido'ttebayo- susurró como disculpa apenas recobrando la conciencia por completo mientras a una jovial Tsunade se le escapaba un gesto de prepotencia ante el comentario obvio del soñoliento rubio, para ser sustituido por uno maternal de completa comprensión y apoyo.

-Ya están fuera de peligro- murmuró también, pero la seguridad en sus palabras hicieron que el peso que estaba sobre los hombros del chico se esfumara, recuperando su alegría por completo. Para la médico también fue una gran liberación.

Restaba uno…

-¿Ya encontraron a Sakura?-susurró el rubio, estaba preocupado, él no podía guardar rencores, y aunque aún no olvidara el coraje y el enojo por ser la causante de todo ese desastre, era su obligación preocuparse también por la chica y su otro hijo.

-Aún no…- dijo la rubia en un suspiro mezclado con resignación que terminó compartiendo con el menor.

Naruto bostezó enormemente, queriendo estirarse un poco pero no lo hizo. –Parece que tiene pesadillas…- mencionó entre otro bostezo refiriéndose al chico que dormía placidamente por ahora.

-Para eso no hay medicina… ya has hecho un buen trabajo…- palmeó el hombro que mantenía sujeto de Naruto, al ver que no entendía decidió explicar -lo mejor es que estés a su lado para aliviar sus temores…-su mirada paso de la confusión a la determinación y aferró el cuerpo que descansaba en él.-Si pasa algo mandaré por ti-

La rubia retiró su mano y se dio la vuelta para retirarse y dejarles descansar… sólo faltaba la chica y ella podría también tomarse un merecido descanso.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y con el canto se talló los ojos para despertar por completo. Esta vez su despertar había sido muy reconfortante, un embriagante latir embargaba todo su ser. No pudo evitar sonreír, pero al menos lo disimuló, al encontrar a Naruto debajo de él, se quedó contemplándolo un rato recorriendo cada detalle de su persona… hasta que la memoria le jugó sucio, trayéndole a flote la imagen de su sueño… Naruto herido, muerto… apretó fuertemente la quijada haciéndola temblar antes de comenzar a recriminarse.

Sin proponérselo había adquirido una debilidad… un punto débil, donde si golpeaban terminaría desmoronándose, por que perderlo todo por segunda vez sería peor que morir. No debía, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse holgazaneando como estaba en ese momento, no con su insignificante nivel… ese donde en cualquier momento podría llegar su hermano y acabar con él en instantes.

Debía estar entrenando y no perdiendo el tiempo.

Se despegó del cuerpo del rubio, y estaba a punto de irse a entrenar cuando Naruto lo tomó de la mano, deteniéndolo.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó encamorrado, apenas despierto por la ausencia del cuerpo que yacía encima de él, curioso por conocer las intenciones del Uchiha que al parecer no quería respetar las reglas y guardar reposo.

-No es tu asunto, dobe- fue la ruda respuesta del azabache que modulaba su voz para no revelar sus intenciones. Naruto no se dejaría intimidar tan fácil, mucho menos estaría cruzado de brazos después del peligro que acababan de sortear, ahora se debía dedicar al completo cuidado y atención de su moreno.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la pesadilla?- trató de mantener el mismo porte indiferente con el que le había hablado el Uchiha.

El azabache se petrificó… Que bien le conocía, debía admitirlo alguna vez… o mejor no…. Pensaba el moreno al ver que el rubio al menos sabía parte de sus alicientes, pero no cedería, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ante tal minucidad… o al menos eso creía.

-Si te esfuerzas demás podríamos perderlos…por eso es que estamos aquí…- en casos como este lo mejor era prevenir que lamentar, y esa era la estrategia del Uzumaki que había hablado desalentado entre suspiros de tristeza al recordar que hacía tan sólo dos días estuvieron a punto de…

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas pero no lograron que Sasuke demostrase algo visible que delatara sus pensamientos.

Lo último que él recordaba era un punzante dolor en el abdomen que comenzó cuando la pelirosa había ido a su casa a armar un enorme alboroto.

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y desesperado estaba el rubio al no ver ninguna muestra de retroceso en su pareja a punto de dejarle.

-Sasuke…-Mustió lastimeramente…- yo sé que tu no los querías… pero… -su voz sonaba apagada, llena de desesperanza y angustia apretando la manos que sujetaba del moreno.

-Calla, Usuratonkachi!- le interrumpió un enfadado Sasuke, ¡Cómo se atrevía a mencionar eso! ¡por supuesto que los quería…!-No los perderemos…-guardó silencio unos momentos mientras pensaba en la situación.-Tendrás que hacer algo al respecto.

Sasuke volteo a mirarle, con su rostro impasible e indiferente.

-¡Lo que sea para protegerlos!- alzó la voz con el ánimo renovado en espera de la condición que le sería impuesta.

-Desde ahora… cumplirás el entrenamiento que yo te imponga…- a pesar de continuar igual para Naruto se le figuró que el rostro del Uchiha se había deformado en una mueca que le causaba terror y escalofríos de imaginarse que le esperaba.

-Pero… ¡Sasu-chan!... Ya entreno con Tsunade-obachan y Kakashi-sensei…-dijo temeroso de la reacción que podría esperar… pero en verdad ya creía que era bastante.

-No es suficiente… además… existe otro sannin… -se quedó pensando unos minutos admirando la horrorizada cara de su compañero… "pobre… no lo compadezco" pensó cruelmente.-has dicho que "harías lo que fuera" -recalcó las palabras que acababa de decir el rubio- está dicho-y tragando duramente no le quedó otra que aceptar… por que Naruto Uzumaki nunca se retracta.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

El tupido bosque dificultaba su labor por la poca luz que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles, tenía bastante rato siguiéndola, esperando por sus movimientos. La tenía vigilada desde momentos antes de que se diera la discusión en la mansión Uchiha.

Le costó mucho entender como era que la chica había detenido tan fácil sus lloriqueos en cuanto se había marchado Naruto con Sasuke en brazos dejándola abandonada, hasta donde sabía debería seguir llorando por ahí en un rincón y no alejándose de la villa.

Por lo poco que podía distinguir la chica conocía bastante bien el lugar, que a falta de senderos y de sus habilidades ninja para saltar de rama en rama caminaba como si fuese el trayecto a su casa… de ser así, era seguro que supiera a la perfección a que lugar se dirigía…

"Sería capaz de cumplir su palabra-amenaza e irse por siempre" no dejaba de preguntárselo durante las casi 6 horas de caminata… considerando la velocidad promedio de un ninja estarían a lo más a unas tres horas de Konoha, lo cual se le hacía bastante extraño por que no conocía el lugar.

A lo lejos se empezaba a divisar una planicie, la chica apresuró el paso en lo que al parecer sería el último trayecto… sobre la planicie había una cabaña, no muy lejos de donde terminaba el bosque, de ella salía una columna de humo por la chimenea… estaba habitada y hacia allá se dirigía la kunoichi que ahora sonreía despreocupadamente.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Era una fresca tarde en konoha, soplaba una fresca brisa que agitaba todas las copas de los árboles, estaba anocheciendo y los rojos y morados empezaban a colorear el cielo, era una atmósfera de calma y tranquilidad la que se cernía por la aldea… a excepción de uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

Habían trascurrido tres semanas desde la desaparición de Sakura y no había ninguna pista de su paradero. Nadie tenía la menor idea de a donde se pudo haber escabullido, pero estaba cumpliendo su amenaza y eso ponía en un debate al rubio responsable…

-"Debería buscarla…"-

Fugaces ocasiones pensaba en salir tras ella y hacerla regresar pero no podía abandonar a Sasuke, y ni siquiera tenía algo de tiempo libre para poderse dar una escapadita.

-¡Pon atención a lo que haces!- le gritó un azabache que estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol junto con una chica rubia que vestía de morado. Ambos jóvenes a la sombra disfrutaban de un delicioso helado, que en ese momento acaparaba por completo los ojos del Uchiha que no le despegaba la mirada por nada. Ino reía divertida al ver como Naruto se dejaba caer en el pasto, fatigado y agobiado.

Sasuke dejó de vigilar a su presa de vainilla para ver al chico sobre la hierba, levantando una ceja extrañado.

El pobre rubio estaba ojeroso, con las ropas desalineadas y chamuscadas, el cabello más desordenado de lo normal y bastante sudado, producto del cansancio.

Cierto que las técnicas médicas que le enseñaba Tsunade eran de gran ayuda para que aprendiera a moldear a la perfección su chacra… no debía imponer reto para el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente aprender las técnicas del clan Uchiha… el dominio del fuego… y es que como había dicho Sasuke al comenzar con aquella locura, si iban a ser familia debía compartir también eso….

Pero sencillamente no podía… y comenzaba a frustrarse.

Sasuke seguía dando lengüetazos a su helado de vainilla, saboreándolo y disfrutándolo mientras el Uzumaki se recuperaba aún tendido en el suelo.

-Será todo por hoy… estás muy distraído, dobe…-habló el azabache terminando su postre y levantándose dificultosamente… su barriga ya estaba bastante pronunciada, tenía cinco meses.

El rubio a escuchar la orden suspiró, era verdad… ese día había estado muy preocupado por Sakura, y sus tres maestros además de darse cuenta se lo habían recriminado…

Aparte de que el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en él. Lo últimos días al final de estos a penas y podía mantenerse en pie.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Una jornada de Naruto comenzaba a las cinco de la madrugada…

Se levantaba y salía a correr para regresar a preparar el desayuno o preparaba el desayuno y salía a correr dependiendo de sus ganas. Si elegía el ejercicio regresaba una hora más tarde, después de practicar con el obsesivo de Lee, quien seguramente era el único otro loco de la aldea que estaría despierto desde esas horas.

A las seis que regresaba, su Sasuke ya se encontraba despierto, esperándole en la puerta reclamando que tenía hambre y que no llegaba… bonitas formas de empezar el día, pero ya se iba acostumbrando, y no se podía quejar… algunas veces Sasuke le daba la bonita sorpresa de que ya estaba la comida hecha y que se la preparara el azabache lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Así pasaban la mañana, con alguna que otra discusión por la presunción del moreno que justificaba sus acciones diciendo que la comida del rubio terminaría envenenándolo un día por lo asquerosa que era. Tales riñas terminaban generalmente con un Uchiha acorralado contra un muro resistiéndose por más costumbre que por que de verdad no lo deseara, y decenas de fogosos besos "robados" por parte del Uzumaki. Rara vez pasaban de roces y besos por que a las siete en punto tenía que estar en el despacho de la Hokage.

Su entrenamiento con la Hokage podía consistir desde estar metido en una biblioteca intentado memorizar cosas que le costaban mucho trabajo, tarea casi imposible… hasta presenciar alguna intervención quirúrgica de algún paciente… y en eso se iba el resto de su mañana pues terminaba a la una de la tarde. De ahí salía corriendo al puente donde siempre se reunían.

Ahora era el único miembro del antiguo equipo Kakashi y por órdenes de la Hokage se dedicaban a misiones sencillas de genin, pintar cercas, atrapar gatos, mantener limpia la villa… esporádicamente tenía algún encuentro con alguno de sus amigos para comparar habilidades y verificar los puntos débiles de sus ataques.

Mientras tanto Sasuke pasaba a regañadientes el día encerrado, al cuidado de Ino, quien le estaba enseñando a cocinar, lo que más hacían era pasar la mañana viendo la televisión aunque el moreno no lograba comprender que le veían de emocionante las chicas las novelas que pasaban… pero no tenía de otra sólo así la rubia dejaba de atosigarle…

Ellos se encargaban de tener la comida lista para la hora de regreso de Naruto… aunque Ino se preguntaba donde le cabía tanto al azabache ya que todo el día se la pasaba comiendo… tarta de fresas, helado de fresas, pastel de fresas, fresas, chocolates con fresas, galletas con y de fresas, y cualquier postre dulce que se le pasara enfrente…

A las tres y media, puntual, aparecía el rubio… siempre con algo para sus bebes… ya tenían varias ropitas, y juguetes que el Uzumaki empezaba a juntar para sus niños… y para la "mamá" más postres…

Por su parte Ino los dejaba solos un rato, en lo que ella iba a comer a su casa o a la de Shikamaru…

Sasuke rara vez bajaba la guardia estando la chica, por eso Naruto lo agradecía infinitamente, así se podía dedicar a consentir a su amado azabache, alimentándolo en la boca, abrazándolo todo el rato compartiendo dulces besos, que no sabía si el sabor era a sí o era el producto de que el azabache comiera tanta azúcar y lo más importante… dedicaban al rato a hablar con sus niños no natos… Sasuke seguía diciendo que por llevarlos eran suyos así que intentaba convencerlos de que él y solamente él era el padre… mientras Naruto les decía lo contrario… y se la pasaba platicándoles todo lo que harían cuando nacieran, pasear y hacer travesuras y comer ramen y aprender a ser buenos shinobis y correr por toda la casa y…

El momento familiar terminaba a las cinco de la tarde, donde comenzaba su "infierno"… la verdad pensó que su moreno sería el más blando con él pero estaba completamente equivocado. A parte de corregir varios puntos débiles en sus propias técnicas se la pasaba regañándolo y gritándole que todo estaba mal… y no tenía de otra que esforzarse…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Regresemos a casa…- le llamó el azabache que estaba parado a su lado, Ino ya se había retirado. El moreno se veía tan lindo con todo y su pancita… Sasuke no lo había notado pero le gustaba mucho acariciarla inconcientemente, casi todo el tiempo tenía su propia mano sobre ella, haciendo círculos por encima de la ropa…

"que tierno…" pensaba Naruto admirándolo desde abajo. Y es que aunque mantenía esa careta de indeferencia, la frialdad se había esfumado al mismo tiempo que las pesadillas ablandando su expresión, haciéndola incluso infantil.

Se levanto de un brinco y pasó sus brazos por a cintura del Uchiha, acercándolo a su cuerpo, robándole un beso… el moreno ni siquiera buscó resistirse, al contrario, cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel suave y cálido rose, abriendo un poco sus delgados labios que fueron delineados por la traviesa lengua del ojiazul.

-Sabes a vainilla…-dijo al separarse, quedándose pensativo saboreando mejor para no estar equivocado.

-ya no quiero fresas…-habló como si fuese lo más normal del mundo… pero para la pareja no era necesaria más explicación… si ahora el azabache quería postres de vainilla el rubio se encargaría de dárselos. Sasuke se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar tirando de la mano del rubio para que le siguiera.

La calma nocturna les gustaba a ambos, dar ese pequeño paseo de regreso a su hogar era muy lindo, Naruto se encargaba de que así fuera, le llevaba abrazado de la cintura con la mano que entrelazaban y en tramos recargaba su negra melena sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Has avanzado mucho…- murmuró el ojinegro felicitando a su pareja por sus destacados logros, apenas llevaban dos días y ya estaba casi lista la técnica.

Naruto acarició su costado acercándolo más a él, y sonriendo enormemente le beso en la frente haciendo que las blancas mejillas se tornaran rosadas.

-Tengo al mejor maestro… teme…- soltó riéndose al ver como el Uchiha se había pasmado por sus palabras.

-Usuratonkachi…-susurró al viento… como detestaba que arruinara sus estados de shock con alguna idiotez… llamarlo teme después de reconocer que era buen maestro…

-No te enojes Sasu-chan- y le robó otro beso de sus labios… -¡te compraré un pastel de tres pisos si quieres!

El azabache negó con la cabeza mirando el piso.

-No, ese será para mañana… hoy tu… te mereces un premio…-hablaba sin mirarle de frente, no se atrevía aún a revelar sus pensamientos con la inquisidora mirada que le debían de estar dirigiendo.

-¿Yo?-preguntó desconcertado el rubio volteando a ver a todos lados mientras se señalaba, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Mju- asentía el moreno ocultándose tras sus flequillos-…qu... que… ¿que quieres?-preguntó tartamudeando tanto que dejaba corta a Hinata.

Eso si que aturdía al rubio… ¿y si se había enfermado y ahora deliraba su moreno? Se acerco a él y colocó su frente trigueña sobre la pálida de su pareja comprobando que todo estaba en orden.

-Estoy bien, ¡dobe!- gritó el apenado Uchiha…haciendo que el rubio retrocediera unos pasos automáticamente… el azabache se estaba arrepintiendo de la maravillosa idea.

-Tengo que pensarlo… -dijo el rubio y se llevó un dedo al mentón… es que precisamente en ese instante nada se le ocurría.- ¿No puedo guardarlo para después?

El Uchiha asintió. Y ambos continuaron su camino a casa.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Naruto…-Le llamaban en un susurro.

¿Quien podría ser tan cruel para despertarle en su día de descanso a esas horas? Se despejaba al escuchar que la voz insistía.

-¿Qué es tan urgente Ino?...-preguntó el adormilado rubio levantándose cuidadosamente para no despertar al azabache que utilizaba su brazo de almohada.

La chica lucía seria, y eso lo alarmaba un poco.

-Sai regresó… está muy herido… llegó arrastrándose a las puertas de la villa hace un rato.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo Ino?-preguntó adormilado.

Era muy normal que después de alguna peligrosa misión los ninjas llegaran en condiciones peores, y no le extrañó que Sai siendo de raíz apareciera así… le habían dicho que estaba de misión y que por eso no se había aparecido a fastidiarle.

La chica tragó saliva, se mordía nerviosamente el labio antes de contestar.

-Él sabe donde está Sakura…-los ojos del kitsune se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la mención de la chica.- y dice haber tenido un encuentro con… Itachi.


	12. Itachi y un regreso

-¡Todo esto ha sido una grandísima pérdida de tiempo

**Lamento la espera, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que aún quieran leerlo. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-¡Todo esto ha sido una grandísima pérdida de tiempo!-gritaba una chica pelirosa con un abultado abdomen resonando los pasos mientras daba vueltas desesperada alrededor de una mesa donde un joven de largos cabellos ébano atados en una coleta tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té.

-¡Ahora el imbécil de Sai arruinará las pocas oportunidades que nos quedaban!-vociferó azotando su puño contra la mesa haciendo que el platito con galletas encima de esta brincara. El chico de unos ojos rojos dejó su bebida para tranquilizar a la histérica joven.

-No creo…-murmuró suavemente haciendo que la chica le mirase desconcertada y tomara asiento a su lado para recibir una explicación, después de todo él era el genio.

-Itachi… ¿Qué haremos…?-le preguntó preocupada estirando su brazo hasta el plato frente al chico, tomando una galleta.-lo hemos intentado todo… y no estamos seguros de quién es el niño…- balanceaba la galleta en el aire mientras seguía con su platica.

Se llevó el postre a sus labios y mordió con fuerza, resultado de su preocupación mientras se llevaba las manos al redondo vientre que estaba por su octavo mes.

-sólo nos queda un mes…-suspiró preocupada-y no creo que exista algo haga que Naruto se separe de Sasuke… ¡tú hermano ha sido un maldito estorbo!-terminó gruñendo irritada mientras aplastaba los restos de la galletita entre sus dedos.

-tranquila-la interrumpió una grave y autoritaria voz.

-Itachi!... y nuestro plan?

-que mi ototo-baka esté encinta sólo nos ha acortado el camino… ha sido muy conveniente, tu misma los acabas de decir aún no sabemos de quién es el niño…

La chica se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos tamborileándolos sobre la mesa.

-Tu… tú crees que haya sido él?... -preguntó insegura.

-Sai no recordará nada cuando recupere la conciencia, así que deja de complicarte por ahora… -su voz era completamente inexpresiva al igual que la expresión de su rostro que se mantenía impasible.

-Será muy sospechoso si regreso en este momento…-balbuceó la chica tímidamente.

-¿Crees que tu maestra desconfíe de ti?

La pelirosada se recargó en el hombro del joven abrazando su brazo y se quedó así un rato, suspirando. Itachi se giró un poco para poder acariciar con su mano libre los cabellos de la kunoichi.

-No tienes por que preocuparte… estoy aquí…

-Pero…-interrumpió las palabras del moreno y escondiendo su semblante bajo sus cabellos continuó-tendré que irme…

-Lo sé, falta muy poco para el alumbramiento…- y al pronunciar eso sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en su interior pero no lo exteriorizó.

-Yo no quiero regresar Itachi.-La voz de la joven sonaba débil, la chica se aferraba fuertemente a ese brazo.- ¿Qué haremos si no es…?

La kunoichi no pudo continuar por que no quería imaginarse lo peor.

-"Para este momento algún equipo de investigación debe estar en la cabaña…" pensaba el Uchiha mayor mientras reacomodaba sus ideas para que todo saliera conforme al plan para al final decir:

-Démosles unas semanas más en que sigan con su inútil búsqueda….

La chica desprendió su cuerpo del abrazó para mirar al joven a los ojos… sonriéndole alegremente por la resolución.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

El sol iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, estaba nublado y hacía frío. Se removió incómodamente en la cama en busca de aquel cuerpo que le hacía compañía todas las noches, aunque le era difícil moverse con el vientre enorme que tenía, logró girarse pero no había nada.

Abrió los ojos para verificar, pero en efecto la cama estaba vacía… volteó a ver el reloj en la pared de enfrente e indicaba que era cerca del medio día.

-"debe estar abajo"-se dijo a si mismo tallándose los ojos, después de todo era el día libre de Naruto.

-Buenos días- susurró bajito mientras sentado a la orilla de la cama veía a su pancita y la acariciaba cariñosamente.

Se levantó de su cama abrigándose con una cobija y caminó hasta el armario para buscar sus ropas, no se bañaría por que tenía demasiado frío.

Se quitó la pijama para ponerse una enorme playera de manga larga y cuello alto color azul y encima, un ancho pantalón deportivo blanco y sus acostumbradas sandalias ninja.

Reconfortado por el calorcito que retenían las prendas decidió bajar a buscar a su pareja y por ende a buscar su desayuno… se le antojaba un helado pero ni Naruto lo dejaría comer algo tan poco saludable como primer alimento del día…

-"¿Cómo se me puede antojar un helado con este frío…?-se preguntaba mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado para no resbalar.

La sala estaba completamente vacía y un murmullo provenía de la cocina, a donde dirigió sus pasos.

-"Quiero un pastel… si, uno de arándano con mora… y… queso…" imaginaba que obligaría a traerle el rubio cuando se encontró con la sorpresa en la cocina…

Varias rebanadas de pastel de muchos sabores se encontraban sobre la mesa en la que siempre desayunaba con el rubio, además de haber otro montonal de platillos dulces en el mismo lugar.

Siguió el camino de postres hasta una esquina donde una rubia platinada le veía con una sonrisa y una gotita de sudor que caía de su frente.

-¿No crees que Naru-chan exagera?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ino?- preguntó molesto el azabache olvidándose del hambre que le había dado ver toda esa comida.

-Eto…-La Yamanaka jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos buscando que decir… Naruto había sido muy específico al pedirle que no mencionara nada de lo que le había dicho a él… Si Sasuke se enteraba de habían visto a Sakura se podría poner mal al recordar el último incidente con la chica y si encima le mencionaban que Itachi tenía algo que ver podría ponerlo nuevamente en riesgo.

- Hokage-sama le pidió que fuera a verle.-fue lo que la rubia se limitó a decir.

El Uchiha bufó inconforme, ¿no le bastaba a la vieja alcohólica con tenerlo todas las mañanas? ahora también en su día libre tenía que estar con ella.

Pasó al lado de la chica manteniendo su inexpresivo semblante hasta uno de los cajones en la barra junto a la estufa, de donde tomó una pequeña cucharita y regresó a la mesa a sentarse.

Comenzó a comer poco a poco con su diminuta cuchara… Ino ya más relajada tomó asiento frente a él y recargando sus codos sobre la mesa apoyó su rostro en las manos para verle comer.

El Uchiha no se inmutó ante la presencia de la joven y continuó silenciosamente con lo que hacía.

-No quería irse…-intentó abrir la conversación la kunoichi- dijo que te enojarías mucho si no estaba cuando despertaras y como no sabía que pedirías para desayunar ha mandado a que te traigan todo esto.

-"ya me las pagará ese dobe…"- se decía a si mismo planeando el próximo castigo de su rubio por dejarle solo…

En la mesa había varios tipos de sopas, pollo, pescado, res, ternera, cerdo, verduras fritas, asadas, crudas, preparadas en varias formas… leche, jugos de muchas frutas… era difícil decir que no había…

-¿No crees que es mucho para ti solo?- decía Ino estirando su mano hasta un licuado de fresa dispuesta a ayudarle a terminar con aquel festín.-Auch!-se quejó y retiró la mano para sobarse mientras el azabache le dirigía una mirada asesina después de haberle pegado con la cuchara para que no agarrara nada.

-El de fresa es mío… -sentenció fríamente, acercando el mencionado licuado-puedes tomarte el de plátano.

-Bueno…-dijo resignada la rubia, al menos compartiría…

Así ambos se sentaron a desayunar… desgraciadamente Ino era peor de escandalosa que el rubio y no podía mantener la boca cerrada, al menos Naruto ya había aprendido que mientras se come no se habla.

-¿Ya han decidido los nombres?-con la boca llena de pastel de durazno la chica señalaba el estómago del moreno con la cuchara.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo por el descuidado gesto de la chica… a las personas no se les señala… pero aún así no dijo nada y afirmó silenciosamente mientras comía un poco de pastel de zarzamora.

-¡que lindo!-gritó eufórica la rubia levantándose de su asiento y contoneándose graciosamente mientras su mirada destellaba.-¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!

Pegando casi rostro con rostro la chica le gritaba mientras Sasuke se limitaba a cerrar los ojos esperando que se calmara sola… cosa que después de diez minutos de insistencia descubrió que no sucedería… así que para poder continuar con su "todo lo que puedas comer" a gusto le respondió…

-Son dos niños… uno se llamará Akira y el otro será Mamoru… y la niña se llamará Yura…- Sasuke enumeraba con los dedos para que no fuera a olvidársele ninguno. Y terminando de informar a la chica continuó con su desayuno ya que Ino estaba tan contenta que se había quedado quieta.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-¿Cómo está Sai?- preguntaba apesadumbrado un rubio con la cabeza gacha.

En su escritorio una rubia le veía seriamente… después de soltar un suspiró hablo.

-Está estable… en unos cuantos días estará suficientemente bien para poder interrogarlo de forma adecuada… pero… cuando llegó a las puertas de Konoha les dijo a los guardias que se había encontrado con Sakura…

-Y con Itachi…-el rubio terminó la frase de la godaime.

-Si.

Fue la seca contestación por parte de la rubia adicta a las apuestas. Naruto se llevó la mano al rostro y comenzó a tallarse las sienes. No lo podía creer…

-Creemos que Sai siguió a Sakura después de lo que sucedió en la mansión Uchiha, desde entonces no habíamos tenido contacto con él…

-¡Pero si eso fue hace más de un mes!-Gritó el rubio acercándose a la mesa de su maestra.-¡No se dieron cuenta antes!

La Sannin mantenía la calma, pues el rubio estaba en lo correcto…pero ignorando el comentario del menor continuó con su explicación.

-Si Sai fue atacado por Itachi mientras seguía Sakura lo más seguro es que él la haya secuestrado…

A Naruto lo helaron esas conjeturas… Sakura estaba embarazada, no se podría defender… ¿Para que la pudiera querer Itachi? Él tenía la culpa de que la chica se fuera en esas condiciones, si algo le pasaba…

-El equipo de reconocimiento encontró una pequeña cabaña siguiendo el rastro que dejó Sai… pero cuando llegaron estaba vacía…-terminó de rendir cuentas la adicta a las apuestas.

El despacho se quedó en silencio algunos momentos mientras el rubio asimilaba la información.

-¿Creen encontrarlos?-preguntó el Uzumaki con la voz temblorosa manteniendo la mirada en el piso.

-No es seguro… pero Kakashi está tras su rastró con ayuda de Pak-kun

El rubio apretó vigorosamente la quijada y los puños por la frustración que sintió… si algo sucedía él sería el único culpable…

-Entonces… Sakura está con Itachi?-preguntó entre dientes.

-Desgraciadamente así es…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Un mes, un maldito mes había transcurrido y estaba desesperado. Se sentía como una fiera enjaulada… y tonto de Naruto aún no llegaba. Ino estaba ya dormida en el sofá de la sala pero a él le era imposible conciliar el sueño sin ese desastroso rubio. Y así había sido todo ese último mes… por que desde que al ojiazul lo habían llamado en uno de sus días de descanso las cosas no había vuelto a ser "igual".

Los primeros días la preocupación de Naruto por no poder estar a su lado ser veía reflejada en la desmesurada cantidad de regalos que le mandaba llevar hasta las puertas de la mansión, pero poco a poco fueron escaseando…

Se podía decir que sólo lo veía durante la parte del día donde era su entrenador, y durante esos minúsculos momentos lo había notado tan… distante… concentrado por completo en realizar a la perfección los ejercicios pero a la vez ausente… y eso le preocupaba demasiado.

¿Qué clase de misión podría tener el Uzumaki para que se olvidara de ellos? No lo sabía… pero su ausencia le dolía… y lo hacía pensar en reconsiderar las cosas…

El azabache que estaba recostado en el sillón junto a la rubia se cubría con una frazada mientras la televisión hablaba sola, iluminando tenuemente la habitación.

-"…tal vez… me involucré demás…"-pensaba el apesadumbrado moreno mientras se abrazaba en busca de algún consuelo.

El ruido de la puerta corrediza suspendió los momentáneos pensamientos de Sasuke, llenándolo de una pequeña esperanza… no había duda estaba completamente enamorado del rubio más escandaloso de Konoha.

Los pasos avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde le seguramente le esperaban.

Suspiró tristemente al ver al azabache junto a la Yamanaka… mirándole con desconsuelo… él que más querría hacer por pasar todo su tiempo con su amado pero antes de poderse entregar a la dicha tenía un asunto que finalizar.

La búsqueda de la kunoichi seguía siendo inútil… ni una pista que poder seguir… y lo peor era que se encontraba próxima la fecha en que daría a luz… sólo rogaba por que se encontrase bien… y que su hijo estuviera sano. Sabiendo que Itachi estaba involucrado pedir más tal vez era demasiado…

Se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba su pareja que le veía con reproche.

-…Te dije que no me esperaras…-habló suavemente el rubio estando frente el pálido rostro para terminar besándolo en la frente.

Sasuke cerró los ojos ante aquel cálido contacto que tanta falta le hacía últimamente.

El rubio se acercó hasta la chica que dormía para despertarla lo más cuidadosamente que podía, ella no tenía la culpa de nada pero se había ofrecido a cuidar de Sasuke sin que nadie se lo pidiera, y eso Naruto lo agradecía enormemente.

-¿Me quedé dormida?- preguntó confundida mientras estiraba los brazos para espabilarse, recibiendo una sincera sonrisa por parte del ojiazulfrente a ella en afirmación.

-Ya puedes irte, gracias Ino- susurró el shinobi ayudándola a levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

Estando ahí se despidió la joven débilmente, aún sin despertar por completo, prometiendo ir al día siguiente. El chico regresó a la sala pero la encontró vacía… el televisor estaba apagado y las cobijas que Ino y de Sasuke habían utilizado estaban dobladas en la orilla del mueble.

Se sentía muy mal… ¿cómo le podría decir a su Sasuke que estaba en misión… en búsqueda de la pelirosa…?

No quería subir las escaleras, por que en la cama encontraría al azabache fingiendo estar dormido para no hablar con él… sin otra opción de donde elegir subió las escaleras pesadamente y entró en el cuarto. Se metió a bañar y salió con la pijama de dos piezas puesta y una toalla secándose el cabello.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama al costado de Sasuke que le daba la espalda, encogiéndose sobre si mismo. Comenzó a deslizar su mano por aquellos cabellos azabaches…

-Desvelarte tanto podría hacerles daño…- murmuró dulcemente el ojiazul mientras continuaba su labor, sabía a la perfección que el moreno estaba fingiendo.

El Uchiha detuvo la mano que le acariciaba con la suya y se giró un poco para afrontar al rubio. Lo había hecho tan adicto a todos sus cariños, a que lo consintiera, a que se dedicara completamente a él...

-¿Te es tan fácil olvidarte de nosotros?- preguntó dolido el azabache, intentando aparentar que no sentía nada. Naruto se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras… él jamás podría hacer algo así… pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, tanto era así que no podía abandonar las cosas que por esa razón se dedicaba a la incansable búsqueda de la Haruno… sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

El moreno no estaba convencido del todo, tenía interminables tardes para pensar en ese tipo de cosas y una respuesta tan lánguida no era suficiente para apaciguarlo. Cansado y resignado regresó a la posición en que estaba cuando llegó el rubio y se tapó con las cobijas hasta la nariz.

-Vayamos a dormir…-murmuró quedamente el azabache entre las sábanas.

El rubio se quedó inmóvil algunos minutos, pensando… necesitaba hacer algo por su amado. Se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó por la espalda, afianzándolo fuertemente intentando transmitirle algo de su sentir en aquel contacto.

-Sasuke… te amo- le susurró al oído.

-"yo también te amo…"- fue el pensamiento del moreno, pero no se atrevió a decirlo… por que en ese momento sentía que ese sentimiento sería su cadena para quedarse en la villa…-"no debí…"

Y ante el sopor de la noche ambos terminaron rindiéndose a las alas de Morfeo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Nuestra fuente dijo haberla visto en un pueblo cercano- rendía informes un chunnin a Kakashi mientras saltaban de rama en rama, serían alrededor del medio día.-estaba con un extraño que vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas…

A la cabeza del grupo Naruto aceleraba el paso al confirmar que estaban muy cerca de su objetivo, hacía unas horas acababan de avistar a Sakura con Itachi, y de inmediato se apresuraron a ir.

El lugar se dedicaba al cultivo de arroz, era un sitio muy pacífico, si nada que lo destacara… entonces ¿Por qué se habían dirigido precisamente ahí?

Recorrieron a toda velocidad la ruta que les había sido indicada, se reportaron con el señor feudal y comenzaron a buscar entre todas las casitas del lugar algo que les fuera de ayuda, preguntado entre la gente del pueblo dieron con que la "pareja" se hospedaba en una casa a las orillas del río.

No tardaron en dar con la pequeña casita que les había sido mencionada. Naruto como siempre intempestivo entró derribando la puerta, y justo ahí, recostada en la cama se encontraba la kunoichi dormida.

-¿Sakura-chan!- el rubio corrió hasta su lado olvidando todo lo malo que había hecho la chica antes de su partida, su corazón latía fuertemente al verla ahí, inmóvil…

La tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó, meciéndola para que despertara… pero continuaba inconciente. Kakashi se acercó hasta el lugar y le tomó el pulso confirmando que estaba inconciente.

-hay que regresar pronto a la aldea- ordenó el jounnin autoritariamente.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ino estaba tirada en el piso de la recámara desmayada. En la cama Sasuke estaba sentado contemplando a la chica, sin moverse siquiera con una expresión de completa seriedad y a cada lado del chico había un encapuchado.

-¿Están seguros de esa información?-preguntó el uchiha en un tono neutro a sus acompañantes.

La figura a su derecha se giró para tomar la palabra-Si, señor, el rubio ha estado tras la pista de la pelirosa…

Las cejas del moreno se crisparon un poco, ahora entendía a que se debía el repentino abandono… y una punzada se había centrado en su pecho.

-¿Está todo preparado?-fue la pregunta del moreno, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de los otros.-nos están esperando.

..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Naruto y Kakashi llegaron lo más pronto que pudieron a las puertas de la villa con la chica de cabellos rosas en brazos. Ahí les estaba esperando Shikamaru… que parecía más despierto que de costumbre…

Desgraciadamente tuvieron que pasarlo de largo ya que la joven que llevaban había despertado a medio camino, sin la menor idea de que le había sucedido y con unos dolores a la altura del abdomen…

Había comenzado la labor de parto.

A todo lo que les daban sus piernas corrieron hasta el hospital donde se encontraba la Hokage esperándolos por el aviso de los de la puerta.

Atrás de ellos iba Shikamaru con una noticia…

-Naruto!- le llamaron al mismo tiempo la rubia y el castaño.

-¡Entra a cambiarte!-ordenaba la adicta al sake-¡serás mi asistente!

El chico ya estaba dispuesto a seguir las órdenes cuando fue detenido por la mano del Nara.

-No puedes… Sasuke… se lo han llevado…

Se quedó completamente estático, al alboroto de la sala de emergencias desapareció y únicamente las palabras del castaño tenían cabida en su cabeza. "Se lo han llevado"

Sin pensar claramente el rubio tomó a Shikamaru de los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared.

-¿Quién? ¿A dónde? ¿Ino no estaba con él?- interrogaba al castaño fuera de sí…

Con la calma que le caracterizaba el Nara le hizo frente y respondió con lo poco que le acababa de contar Ino.

-Unos encapuchados entraron a la mansión y la dejaron inconciente, Iruka iba llegando y al parecer ha salido tras de ellos.

-No puede ser… ¡maldita sea!- estuvo cerca de estampar su puño contra el rostro de Shikamaru pero alcanzó a desviarlo y golpear el muro…

Kakashi no puedo evitar alterarse al saber que Iruka iba solo tras la pista de aquellos tipos… pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo Naruto ya había salido del lugar para ir tras Sasuke…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Interesante? Les gustó? Espero que si, y nada me haría más feliz que me dejaran un review para que les traiga pronto lo que sigue,**

**Ja ne.**


	13. Desahogo

Disculpen la demora… pero aquí el capítulo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

El trayecto le parecía eterno, y estaba completamente agradecido de estar envuelto en la cobija para que los otros dos no le vieran, le dolía el corazón… y sentía ganas de llorar… si por algo había tomado esa decisión era por despecho… A decir verdad el nunca había querido marcharse, siempre eran las situaciones las que lo obligaban.

Dos sombras avanzaban a toda velocidad a través del bosque, una de ellas cargaba un bulto en sus brazos, saltando de rama en rama intentaba que su a su carga no le molestara el movimiento.

A corta distancia de ellos una persona más se unía al grupo, pero este hacía lo posible por mantener el trecho y avanzar sin que los otros se percataran de su presencia, era afortunado de que fueran tan apurados y que no tuvieran tiempo para ir colocando trampas en el camino, había sido tan descuidado al salir desarmado…

-"Naruto… ¡eres un idiota!"- se lamentaba el azabache, intentando contener sus emociones, pero no podía, no quería… quería que el idiota que lo llevaba en brazos fuera su idiota, y así imaginando que las cosas eran diferentes, se abrazó como pudo el delgado cuerpo y se rindió ante el llanto.

Aquel que le llevaba se sorprendió, pero evitó decir algo cuando se percató de que su señor estaba llorando a lágrima tendida.

Incluso la otra persona que los acompañaba alcanzó a darse cuenta de ese nuevo y extraño comportamiento de su superior, preocupada y asustada apretó el paso para que el otro también aumentara la velocidad.

Oh, oh… el castaño que venía persiguiéndolos no era tan raudo y poco a poco la brecha que les separaba se estaba haciendo más grande, comenzaba a maldecir su suerte, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacerlo por que un golpe en la nuca le hizo perder el conocimiento.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Un chico rubio de piel canela corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían en la dirección que antes de la había dado Shikamaru… debía disculparse con el Nara una vez que estuviera de regreso por el desplante que había tenido, pero ahora no era tiempo de eso… se habían llevado a su Sasuke por andar tras la pista de la Sakura… era un imbécil. En sus ojos azules destellaba una llama rojiza…

Mientras junto a él, un jouunin de cabello plateado intentaba mantener el paso… no lo admitiría pero ya se sentía viejo al conocer la velocidad de su alumno…debía mantener la calma pero era difícil sabiendo que su pareja ya se encontraba tras de los secuestradores… si algo le pasaba a su delfín…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Se había confiado… y ahora la cabeza le punzaba horriblemente… se incorporó despacio para verificar el lugar en donde se encontraba… una habitación grande con sólo la cama donde le había recostado y Sasuke… ¡un momento! ¡Sasuke estaba sentado junto a él!

Vestido con una yukata azul que apenas permitía ver su nívea piel y su redondo abdomen, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, había recuperado esa expresión fría y prepotente por la que todos le identificaban.

-¿Por qué nos siguió?- preguntó secamente el azabache.

Iruka no cabía en su asombro, su parte "maternal" le había dejado de hostigar al ver que el chico estaba a salvo pero… ¿De que se había perdido? Las palabras no se formulaban bien en su cabeza, y aunque quisiera no pudo contestar.

Después de un incómodo silencio Sasuke abrió lo ojos para voltearle a ver de frente… e Iruka se dio cuenta de algo, esos ópalos estaban hinchados y rojizos y unos caminitos de sal que bajaban de ellos delataban que había estado llorando… sin dudarlo y aún con el punzante dolor el castaño se lanzó contra el chico apresándolo entre sus brazos, apretando un poco más de la cuenta.

El Uchiha se dejó… necesitaba de ese afecto, de sentirse querido y cuidado. Al sentirse un poco más en confianza se recargó el pecho del mayor y se quitó la careta de indiferencia para suspirar profundamente.

-¿Qué es todo esto Sasuke? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Te hicieron algo esos desgraciados?!

El delfín cuestionaba exaltado, tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza. El azabache negó con la cabeza… y ocultando su rostro bajo el mentón del otro contestó débilmente.

-lo… lo… lo…lamento… pero no debió seguirnos… sólo hará las cosas más difíciles…

El castaño ahora estaba más confundido que al principio.

-Esta es mi guarida Iruka-san… y el tarado que le golpeó fue uno de mis subordinados.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y de un jaló separó al pequeño de él…

-¡Explica que es todo esto Sasuke!- le exigió duramente el moreno tomándolo por los hombros.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada, apenado, y triste, pero sabía que la otra persona tenía toda la razón para reaccionar de esa abrupta forma.

Ante el sutil gesto del azabache Iruka se dio cuenta de que no debía actuar de esa manera, lo soltó de inmediato y se quedó esperando a que el pequeño hablara.

Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y se acomodó la yukata que se había abierto demás por el agarre del mayor.

-El plan no salió como esperaba…- murmuró suavemente, volviendo a suspirar y tomando entre sus manos su redondo vientre para comenzar a acariciarlo- yo sólo quería hacer renacer mi clan… pero nunca esperé que fuera a tomarle tanto cariño…

El castaño enarcó las cejas, confundido.

-Orochimaru está muerto… hace mucho que yo le maté, me sorprende que no lo supieran… lo único que me falta por hacer es… terminar con la vida de Itachi… será una pelea a muerte… donde seguramente ninguno sobreviva…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

-¡Naruto! ¡Detente!-gritaba a todo pulmón el jounin peliplata que se estaba quedando atrás.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu!- gritó estrellando la palma de su mano contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Qué quieres Kakashi?- de una nube de humo salió un pequeño perro café con banda ninja en la cabeza, lamiéndose una de sus patitas.

-Necesito que sigas el rastro de Iruka- ordenó preocupado el ninja.

-¿otra vez se ha escapado de tus perversiones?-

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Entonces… por eso te… embarazaste-preguntó inseguro el chunnin…

Sasuke afirmó silenciosamente.-"sólo así pude revivir mi clan"-pensaba apesadumbrado.

La confesión del Uchiha menor realmente le sorprendía… entonces… todo había sido planeado desde un principio…

-Y… si se puede saber… ¿Por qué precisamente de Naruto?

Sasuke volvió a suspirar, escuchar nombrar a aquella persona le hacía sentir nuevamente ese escozor alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿No es lógico? El tiene sorprendentes capacidades, no sólo por ser el contenedor de zorro… seguramente nuestros hijos será muy fuertes…-volvió a hacer una pausa por si el mayor quería decir algo…pero al parecer estaba tan impresionado que no articulaba ningún sonido así que continuó con su explicación.

-Yo sólo quería quedar encinta…-ante esa frase un tenue rubor lo cubrió- y que él nunca supiera.

-¿No crees que eso hubiera sido muy cruel? Si tú los hubieras tenido y hubieras muerto peleando con tu hermano… se habrían quedado huérfanos…

-puede… ser… pero eso ya no importa…-dijo en un murmullo donde parecía restarle importancia, sin embargo lo que tenía en mente era otra cosa…

"lo sé… por eso mismo me arrepentí al haberlo conseguido… no quiero que estén igual de solos que yo… por eso… al ver que el plan no resultaría como quería pensé en abortar… pero… Naruto…"

Pensaba algo muy distinto a lo que había dicho, pero así era la mente del último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha… siempre guardando las cosas importantes…

-Entonces… ¿por que has vuelto a dejar la villa?

-Nunca pensé decir esto… pero, es culpa de Naruto… él… no nos quiere-dijo amargamente abrazando protectoramente a sus bebes- él… todo este tiempo él-su voz baja a un susurro que estaba pronto a formar parte del llanto- a él sólo le preocupa Sakura…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ambos ninjas corrían siguiendo al perro había convocado el Hatate…

Naruto se sentía frustrado de no poder avanzar más veloz, necesitaba alcanzarles ¡ya! ¡Sus niños y su Sasuke estaban en peligro y el perro no se daba prisa!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Yo… yo no debí creer que el la olvidaría…- su temple poco a poco se resquebrajaba fundiéndose con el sollozo.- no… no… estuvo mal…

El azabache se había recostado en el regazo del que anteriormente fuera su maestro mientras el castaño acariciaba sus cabellos intentando reconfortarlo. En parte el chico tenía la razón, Naruto no había olvidado a la Haruno, pero porque él era así con todas sus amistades, para él cualquier persona con quien formaba un vínculo era importante… pero estaba seguro de que por encima de todos el rubio tenía a Sasuke y a su futura familia.

Se lo aclararía en cuanto pudiera… pero por ahora… era mejor que se desahogara.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Una chica pelirroja entró en la habitación, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, llevaba en sus manos una jarra con agua y un vaso.

-¿necesita algo más?- preguntó en un susurro acercándose a la cama y regalando una sonrisa a la persona que le quitaba el vaso de las manos.

-todo está bien, gracias- agradeció cordialmente el castaño, igualmente contestando bajito mientras le servían el líquido.

Sasuke después de estar llorando se había quedado dormido sobre las piernas de Iruka, un rato mas tarde habían entrado dos jóvenes a la habitación en busca de su jefe, pero prefirieron no molestarle al verle descansando.

-ha cuidado muy bien de él…

La chica se sentó a su lado, procurando moverse lo menos posible y puso la jarra en el piso.

-Me hace muy feliz saber que pronto seré abuelo… susurró alegremente el castaño acariciando los cabellos negros del que yacía en su regazo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Lo siento pero de aquí no podrán pasar- les detuvieron unas personas encapuchadas, parecía que una ilusión cubría la entrada del lugar que estaban buscando.

-Apártense bastardos no tengo su tiempo-

Naruto estaba enfurecido, estaban a unos metros de su pareja según lo que decía Pak-kun y llegaban esas personas a taparles el paso… seguramente ellos eran parte de los secuestradores.

-Nos volvemos a ver mocoso…- una de las personas se adelantó unos pasos al frente para encarar al pequeño ojiazul.

-No sé quien seas tú… pero no me importa ¡Regrésenme a Sasuke o los mato!-

El ojiazul comenzaba a concentrar toda su fuerza en sus brazos y sus puños, cubriéndose por un chacra rojizo, dispuesto a atacar.

-Taiju! Kage bunshin no jutsu!- gritó el rubio y ante el aparecieron un centenar de réplicas suyas que comenzaron a atacar sin piedad a los tipos que les impedían el paso, patadas, golpes, lanzamiento de kunais y shurikens que los encapuchados apenas podían esquivar… no sabían a cual de todas las réplicas atacar, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo el verdadero se dio a revelar cuando de frente les llegó.

-¡Rasengan!-

Una bola de energía se estrelló contra ellos lanzándolos lejos y dejándoles inconcientes.

Sin importarle nada más en ese momento entró al lugar buscando entre todas las puertas.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-debo recordar nunca molestar a Sasu-chan en su presencia…-

Kakashi entraba en la guarida cargando los cuerpos inconcientes de sus atacantes… revisando el lugar dio con un largo pasillo que se le hacía familiar…

-"Se parece al lugar donde los encontré"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hacía tan sólo unos instantes en que todo estaba tan tranquilo que maldecía al tonto que se atrevía a perturbar la paz de su señor.

Sasuke sin previo aviso se había despertado y levantado… y sin decir palabra alguna se colocó junto a la puerta en espera de algo…o alguien.

-"ese par de inútiles seguramente no pudieron con él"- pensaba con resignación la pelirroja al ver la actitud que acababa de asumir su señor.

Iruka estaba extrañado de la repentina reacción de azabache, pero esperó pacientemente a ver que sucedería.

Unos pasos resonaban por el pasillo que daba al lugar, de repente se detenían y se alcanzaba a escuchar una puerta abriéndose de golpe para después continuar con su marcha. Así continuó hasta llegar a donde ellos se encontraban.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y en tan sólo décimas de segundo el azabache había tomado entre sus manos una espada… encajando el mango de esta en el estómago de la persona que iba entrando dejándolo sin aire.

Parsimoniosamente dejó el objeto junto a la puerta, de donde lo había tomado y se volteó para avanzar en dirección a la cama donde antes había estado recostado, no sin ver como el rubio caía de rodillas al piso por el dolor que le causó el golpe.

-dobe…-alcanzó a murmurar el Uchiha recriminando su enojo.

Después enfocó su furia sobre la pelirroja que estaba al lado de su ex maestro… la pobre chica sintió horrible al ver el enojo contenido en aquella simple mirada que le dirigían… todo culpa de sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde están esos dos?- preguntó con el tono más gélido que poseía el azabache.

-Si preguntabas por los tipos de la entrada Naruto los dejó inconcientes y están en la entrada.

Kakashi hacía acto de aparición ayudando al joven ojiazul a levantarse, vaya que Sasuke sabía donde golpear exactamente….

-¡Lárguense ahora!-chilló el Uchiha sin mirarles.

-te venimos a rescatar…- el ojiazul hablaba dolorosamente… confundido era poco a como se encontraba en ese instante.

-No tienen nada que hacer aquí…-gruñía el azabache cerrando los ojos con fuerza conteniendo sus sentimientos, no debía retractarse.

-Pero… Sasuke…- el pobre Naruto no entendía nada… ¿no se suponía que lo había secuestrado? Entonces… ¿por que no se quería ir?

-Calla! Mentiroso…- gritó Sasuke lleno de rencor, no le había dado tiempo a Iruka de ayudar a Sasuke a comprender las acciones del rubio.

Kakashi solo miraba de Naruto a Sasuke y de Sasuke a Iruka, quien intentaba comunicarle que había que calmar la situación.

-¿Mentiroso?- repitió el anonadado ojiazul separándose del agarre del peliplata.

-Largate! No entendiste… que quieres si ya tienes de regreso a la rosada esa!-

Sasuke se había volteado a verle… y le había soltado una cachetada al rubio con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir… pero a él no le había dolido el golpe.

-¿Qui...quien te dijo?...

Naruto se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde había quedado marcada la palma de su amado. Intentó irle a abrazar pero el azabache lo desprecio.

-No es algo que te importe.

Las palabras del azabache eran mordaces… a él también le dolían.

Ahora ambos jóvenes se hallaban en un forcejeo Naruto intentándolo apresar entre sus brazos para que lo mirara fijamente y el azabache impidiendo aquel contacto. Los demás preferían no interferir en aquella discusión.

-¡Yo no quiero a Sakura! ¿De donde has sacado esa idea-dattebayo?

-¡Nos abandonaste para ir a buscarla!- gritó el encolerizado azabache sintiendo como su abdomen empezaba a punzar.

-la buscaba por que también va a ser madre…- el rubio bajó la voz y detuvo sus infructuosos intentos por apresar a su Sasuke.

-¡Por eso te olvidaste de nosotros!...- necesitaba soltarlo todo de una buena vez y esa era su oportunidad.

-Yo no los olvide… es solo que…

Pero Sasuke no le permitió continuar, cortó sus palabras para continuar con su desahogo.

-Siempre la has querido a ella, sólo nos tienes lástima… nunca nos has querido deja de fingir!

Poco a poco el dolor que había comenzado como un piquete punzaba más y más… al ritmo que aumentaba su enojo.

-¡Nos olvidaste! ¡tan poco te importamos!

El rubio cambió de estrategia y esta vez lo tomó por la espalda. Acercando su rostro al cuello del alterado azabache.

-Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo.

Todos se quedaron pasmados unos instantes… pareciera haber sido un "mágico" abrazo por que se había esfumado la ira del Uchiha.

Pero es que esa caricia no era la razón de que el moreno se quedase callado…

-Naruto… duele…- susurró a su pareja antes de soltar un alarido de sufrimiento y llevarse las manos a su vientre.


	14. La llegada

Y después de un largo tiempo estamos de regreso, perdonen la larga espera, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-¡Es una niña!-

Fue el grito de satisfacción de la mujer mientras se secaba el sudor producido después de tan ardua labor.

En la camilla se encontraba recostada una chica de cabello rosas con todos ellos despeinados y el flequillo pegado a su rostro por el sudor que resbalaba por su frente, respiraba agitada intentado recuperar el ritmo normal, más sin embargo, sonreía contenta mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos.

-Es un precioso rubiecito de 3.450kg, tiene tus ojos... –le mencionó la enfermera, Shizune, mientras se acercaba a ella con un pequeño bulto en brazos.

Con cuidado, la castaña dejó al niño en el regazo de su madre antes de que ésta cayera rendida bajo el efecto de la anestesia y los analgésicos después de tan arduo trabajo.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Dentro de la guarida Naruto hacía todo lo posible por apaciguar el dolor de su pareja que sólo gemía lastimeramente intentado contenerse.

El dolor era insoportable, las punzadas eran más constantes y más profundas… respiraba entrecortadamente y se llevaba las manos a su abdomen encogiéndose sobre su propio cuerpo ante las contracciones.

-"¡Que hago! ¡Que hago!"- pensaba desesperado el rubio que ante tal urgencia parecía haber olvidado todo el entrenamiento con Tsunade… un momento, ¡Eso era! El parto se había adelantado…

No daba tiempo de regresar a la aldea para que Sasuke fuera atendido… menos en esas condiciones… sólo le quedaba atender por él mismo el parto…

-Ustedes-Dijo el rubio señalando a la chica pelirroja y el joven dientes de tiburón que se habían quedado pasmados sin saber que hacer- ¡necesitaré muchas toallas, agua y una habitación limpia!

Cargó a su pareja en sus brazos y siguió a un tercero, la figura más alta del trío hacia una nueva habitación.

-Tranquilo Sasu… todo saldrá bien, aguanta por favor…- el rubio le hablaba tiernamente a su pareja en lo que los demás recolectaban todo lo necesario dándole ánimos.

Kakashi y Suigetsu trajeron todas las cosas mientras Sasu estaba recostado en una mesa… suerte era que como todo buen ninja médico Naruto cargaba con antiséptico necesario, algo de anestésico, vendas, e hilo para suturar heridas. Nada más pensaba que ojala y eso fuera suficiente para lo que seguía.

Después de correr de la habitación a los estorbos, alias los demás hombres que se comían las uñas de lo nerviosos que estaban se dispuso a comenzar su labor auxiliado por la pelirroja.

Tomó un kunai y lo limpió con un trapo lleno de desinfectante, su mano temblaba ligeramente, aumentando conforme se iba acercando al prominente abdomen bajo él. Sasuke apretaba su quijada, manteniéndose lo más quieto que podía… hasta que sintió el frío filo de la navaja contra su suave piel.

-Prométeme que estarán bien…-pronunció Sasuke lánguidamente que con toda su voluntad detuvo la mano que le clavaba el arma rajándole el abdomen. Por toda su piel escurría el sudor por el esfuerzo y no era el único, los otros dos estaban igual o en peores condiciones pero debían llevar todo de la mejor manera posible.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Iruka había tenido que entrar a auxiliarles a última instancia, después del segundo grito que daba un sano bebé necesitaban manos suficientes para el tercero.

Ahora el rubio sólo se hacía cargo de la última parte del procedimiento, cerrar la sangrante herida. Pero no por ello se hallaba más tranquilo.

El azabache sentía como todo giraba a su alrededor a pesar de estar acostado… después de todo el dolor que acababa de pasar sentir como el aguja se ensartaba era un ligero pinchazo, quería ver a sus hijos pero se sentía muy cansado, cada vez escuchaba más lejanos sus llantos…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Un portazo tremendo fue el que se escuchó por todo el lugar mostrando a Naruto bajo el marco de la puerta con un bulto en brazos y tras de él sus dos enfermeros con sus niños en brazos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que regresar a la aldea!- gritó poniéndose en marcha dejando descolocados a los demás que por inercia le siguieron…

-¡Qué pasó!- gritaba Kakashi a su exalumno intentando llamar su atención en lo que brincaban entre las ramas.

Iruka que venía más cerca de él igualó la velocidad para poder responderle

-Es Sasuke… por alguna razón la herida no cierra… su sangre no coagula bien… necesita que lo atiendan urgentemente ya ha perdido mucha con el alumbramiento…

Ambos voltearon a ver al chico que iba frente a ellos con el bulto en brazos… y Kakashi retomó la palabra

-¿Y los niños?-cuestionó inseguro.

-Están muy bien… todos pudieron respirar así que sus pulmones si se terminaron de formar…- y mientras pronunciaba esa frase el delfín apretaba contra su pecho al pequeño que llevaba, un niño de piel roja, que aún no abría los ojos y que la suave pelusa sobre su cabeza era negra.

Delante de ellos Naruto aceleraba el paso todo lo que podía, sin hacer caso a sus piernas que parecían rogarle por que bajara el ritmo, no tenía tiempo para eso, en sus brazos yacía Sasuke inconciente apenas vestido con una bata, su abdomen vendado se iba cubriendo poco a poco de ese líquido carmesí comprobando que la herida aún no paraba de sangrar desmedidamente, la piel pálida del último Uchiha tomaba un color transparente al mismo rito que su cuerpo se iba enfriando…

-Por favor Sasuke… aguanta…- una lágrima resbalo por su rostro, pero no era momento de tildarse a llorar… todo iba a estar bien… todo tenía que salir bien…

No supo de donde tomó fuerzas, tal vez del chacra del zorro o de su descomunal voluntad pero corrió con todas sus fuerzas… dejando atrás a los otros…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Llegó a las puertas de Konoha, sin siquiera identificarse, paso de largo a los guardias que por suerte le identificaron por sus llamativas vestimentas naranjas… su cuerpo se sentía desfallecer por el enorme esfuerzo que realizaba pero sólo unos cuantos metros más y lo lograría, a unas cuadras se encontraba el hospital de la villa…

-"unos pasos más"- intentaba darse ánimos el rubio.

Atravesó las puertas de urgencias apresuradamente, llamando la atención de los internos que de inmediato se movilizaron para ayudarle… entre ellos Shizune que no tenía mucho de haber salido de la sala de maternidad dejando al otro pequeño del rubio…

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- preguntó alarmada al ver las condiciones del rubio que hacia un intento de mantenerse en pie… con la adrenalina desatada durante todo el trayecto no se había percatado de ahora la sabana escurría sangre…

Unos enfermeros llegaron con una camilla y le quitaron al azabache de los brazos para recostarlo ahí

-Necesitamos una transfusión de urgencia B+ , y coagulantes…-Naruto rendía su informe mientras daba algunas órdenes de que se debía hacer… se apoyaba en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento y los demás se hacían cargo… todo saldría bien…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Naruto descansaba, sentado en una banca en uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital, tomando un té tranquilizante que le acababa de traer Tsunade hacía unos minutos, la Quinta estaba sentada a su lado, cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados… el pobre chico se veía agotado… no sabía como es que aún se mantenía en pie…

Los demás había regresado a la villa una hora después que él… y ahora sus bebés se encontraban en lo cuneros frente a él…

-Todo esto ha sido demasiado…- murmuró cansinamente el rubio mientras tomaba otro sorbo de líquido… tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto detrás del cristal…

-Ya pasó… el Uchiha se repondrá….-intentó reconfortarlo la sannin palmeándole la espalda a su alumno…

-Se lo dijo a Iruka… se fue por mi… si yo le hubiera dicho de mi búsqueda él no habría escapado y no hubiera tenido que dar a luz en esas condiciones…

La voz del rubio sonaba desanimada y con un coraje a si mismo que se marcaba en cada a una de las frases…

-Pudo haber muerto… ¡Se estaba desangrando!

Y su furia se desató el vaso ya casi vacío entre sus manos…

-Tú que ibas a saber que estaba enfermo… -le regañaba la doctora- todo el procedimiento estuvo bien… ¡tus hijos están sanos pero no creo que el mismo Uchiha haya estado enterado de eso!

La rubia exuberante se había parado frente a él y con sus manos lo había obligado a ver a donde se encontraban los cuatros bebes, dos preciosas niñas y dos niños…

-¡Sasuke se recuperará lo trajiste a tiempo así que deja de lamentarte que eso no es del Naruto que yo conozco!

Y terminando esa frase, la hokage le soltó el rostro y se perdió por los pasillos del hospital, dejando a Naruto solo… con sus pensamientos…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta a una joven que estaba acostada, de cabellos rosados y un pequeño en brazos…

-Bastante adolorida-respondió la chica sonriendo débilmente- pero ha valido la pena…

El Uzumaki se acercó hasta donde se encontraban ellos, viendo al pequeño dormido con su mami… se veían tan tiernos juntos… la piel del niño aunque arrugada era bastante pálida y su cabellito era rubio casi blanco…

-Se parece mucho a ti…- murmuró después de examinar al pequeño y compararlo con la chica... Sakura sólo se sonrojó.

-Eso creó… tiene los ojos verdes… lo hubieras visto hace un rato cuando comía…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sasuke miraba a los tres pequeños a través del cristal, se veían tan frágiles y delicados… respirando sus primeras bocanadas de aire.

Se había escapado de la habitación en cuanto había recobrado la conciencia, y había caminado entre los pasillos con ese molesto pedestal al que estaba atado recibiendo sangre, suero y a saber que más… pero necesitaba verlos… saber como eran y sobre todo saber que estaban bien…

Eran dos preciosos niños, uno muy parecido a Naruto, inquieto sacudiendo sus extremidades en el aire, con ojos azul cielo pero la piel blanca como la suya y el cabello negro… y el otro parecía ser más apático, mantenía los ojos cerrados igualmente había heredado su piel blanquecina pero su cabello era rubio amarillo y por último, una nena que miraba todo curiosamente, de ojos azules y cabello amarillo rojizo.

-Espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver con Gaara…- le susurró una sensual voz al oído, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento había llegado pero al parecer ambos se preguntaban lo mismo… ¿De donde había salido lo pelirroja?

-Sólo bromeo Sasu-chan- corrigió el rubio al instante en que notó que su azabache iba a reprenderle- el tercero alguna vez me dijo que mi madre había sido pelirroja… y aquí está la confirmación… -terminó sonriente pegando su mano al cristal que lo separaba de sus niños.

Sasuke sintió una punzada, no debía estar ahí, debería estar guardando reposo y los puntos jalaban el pellejo del abdomen remendado se lo recordaban, aún se sentía mareado pero eso era lo de menos.

Al notar la mueca de disgusto y el pequeño ademán de su pareja cubriéndose su abdomen por el reflejo en el cristal Naruto separó la vista de sus pequeños se acercó a su adorado azabache para cargarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Aún debes estar mareado…- habló el rubio mientras acomodaba a Sasuke en sus brazos de manera que pudiera jalar el poste de suero conforme avanzaban.

-Me siento algo mareado…- respondió el Uchiha recargándose en el pecho de su pareja.-No vuelvas a hacerlo…-susurró jalando la mano que no estaba conectada al catéter para posarla en el cuello de su amado.

-Debí haberte dicho que la estaba buscando…-se sentía culpable y apenado el rubio que marchaba lentamente a la habitación del Uchiha…-Iruka me contó todo lo que le dijiste…

Sasuke se limitaba a escuchar, las palabras sonaban más profundas a través de su pecho…

-Sasuke… te amo… por favor no te vuelvas a aparar de mi…

El aludido asintió silenciosamente aún recargado en los pectorales de su amado, inhalando ese olor que tanto le hacía falta, sintiéndose querido y apreciado… sintiéndose amado.

-¿Por que me siento así?- cuestionó el azabache una vez dentro de la habitación cuando el rubio lo recostaba en la cama y lo arropaba.

-¿El mareo?- dijo el rubio besando la frente de su querido Sasuke- Es por que perdiste mucha sangre… Tienes la enfermedad de Von Willebrand…-el rubio contestaba mientras el mismo se recostaba al lado de su pareja.

-Es algo que te impide coagular de manera normal-aclaró el ojiazul al notar la cara de duda que tenía su pareja aunque sus pensamientos eran algo distintos "quiere decir que de no haber llegado a tiempo te hubiera perdido…"

-Naru…- murmuró el moreno acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio...- estoy muy cansado…- pronunció entre un bostezo.

-Duerme un poco…- le respondió el rubio acariciando sus cabellos negros azulados…. Suspirando aliviado…

-Sabes…- pronunció adormilado el Uchiha que mantenía los ojos cerrados…-Cuando veía a los bebés… la niña de Sakura, me hizo recordar a Itachi… fue extraño.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero evitó hacer cualquier otro movimiento para que su pareja no se exaltara.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Aquí tiene los resultados Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune acercando una carpeta a la rubia que estaba tirada sobre su escritorio… definitivamente un día de estos esos mocosos iba a acabar con ella de tantos sustos.

Se levantó con pereza y comenzó a ojear el expediente, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden para poder cerrar el asunto, pero fue cuando llegó a la parte destinada a la nueva niña de su alumana cuando sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente y se detuvo a leer con mayor atención creyendo haber estado en un error.

-"¿El bebé de Sakura es B+? ¿Cómo es posible que no cuadre con el de Naruto ni con el de Sakura? Y además… tiene la misma enfermedad de Sasuke…"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Y qué les pareció? continuamos?


	15. Conociéndolos

_**Contribuyendo a la campaña: "¡Viva el NaruSasu!" Porque ya es suficiente de Sasuke-seme, no le queda el papel, es SasUKE. Aquí otro capítulo, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, creo que esta vez no he tardado tanto.**_

-Lo lamento Shikamaru… me dejé llevar por el momento-ttebayo, me asusté mucho cuando supe que Sasuke-chan había sido raptado… - decía un apenado rubio, parado a la mitad de un pasillo blanco mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca con la mano que tenía desocupada mientras sonreía traviesamente intentando disimular su orgullo, con el otro brazo tenía tomado de la cintura a unmalhumorado Uchiha.

En ese momento se encontraban en la sala de cuneros del Hospital de la hoja, y el Uzumaki no podía dejar de estar tan alegre, mucho más eufórico de lo que ya era de por sí su carácter, pues a su lado, abrazado, tenía a Sasuke con su bata de hospital, aunque no dejaba de tener esa cara de disgusto y unas pocas ganas de matar a toda esa muchedumbre que no le dejaba contemplar en paz a sus pequeños. Ahí una multitud luchaba por asomarse por el cristal para lograr contemplar aquellos pequeños bebés que todos habían estado esperando… porque el nacimiento de los hijos del ninja número uno en hacer escándalo debía ser un gran acontecimiento.

-Siempre lo he dicho, eres un sujeto muy problemático… no lo vuelvas a hacer, quiero conservar mi vida un rato más… - sentenció el castaño frente a Naruto, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos, siempre con esa posición desgarbada mientras se daba la vuelta para estar más cerca de la pared, lejos del bullicio.

-¿Por qué tienen que estar todos estos aquí…? -Sasuke murmuraba en tono de reclamo al oído del rubio, conteniendo lo más que podía su molestia, y es que en ese lugar se encontraban casi todos los compañeros del rubio.

-Yo quiero ser la madrina, ¡yo quiero ser la madrina!- brincaba eufórica dando grititos una rubia platinada hasta el frente de todos, con la mirada enternecida de ver a los bebés.

-¡Y yo el padrino! Los cuidaré como si fueran mis hijos y los enseñaré a disfrutar de la flor de su juventud ¡Yosh!- se le unía a la celebración de la Yamanaka un chico de cejas pobladas sonriendo ampliamente mientras sostenía su mano levantando su puño en pose "guay" haciendo apenarse a todos con su demostración dejando que una gota de sudor resbalara por la frente del resto de los presentes ante su comentario.

-No creo que sea necesario…- agregaba Tsunade que venía llegando con su fiel acompañante, Shizune.

"maldita sea… no puede empeorar esto" No dejaba de pensar el azabache chirriando los dientes pero sin dejar su pose de autosuficiencia, estaba realmente fastidiado de todo ese alboroto, él quería estar solo con sus niños… y si acaso con Naruto ¡no con toda esa bola de gente loca!

-Aunque con estos padres… no estaría mal una ayudadita…-argumentó Tsunade al ver la cara de descontento que tenía el Uchiha, para fastidiarle un poco, al fin que ya estaba bien de salud, sólo no debía esforzarse demás para que no se le abrieran los puntos y en un mes estaría completamente repuesto.

-No digas eso Tsunade-bachan- fue la valiente interrupción de Naruto en la pelea de miradas que se debatía entre la rubia y el azabache al tiempo que ponía una mueca de evidente preocupación que exageraba sus facciones.

Todos los demás no pudieron evitar reír al ver que infantil podía seguir siendo el rubio después de todo ese tiempo.

-Yo he cuidado a Akamaru desde que era un cachorro, de seguro les puedo dar buenos consejos- se ufanaba Kiba, sonriendo confiada y despreocupadamente ante el bochorno de los otros…

-Eto… Kiba-kun… los bebés, son muy diferentes a los cachorros…- interfirió la tímida Hinata intentando hacer entrar en razón al domador de fieras.

El chico amante de los cánidos bufó de descontento cruzándose de brazos por el desaire que le habían hecho. El resto no podía evitar preguntarse si en verdad aquel chico de grandes colmillos quería tanto a su mascota como para considerarle como un niño recién nacido…

-¿¡No son lindos!?- gritó animado el padre haciendo barullo junto al resto de sus amigos, apegando más a su pareja su cuerpo quien se sonrojaba ligeramente por las muestras de cariño en público e intentaba voltear en otra dirección para encubrirse un poco.

-Ya pareces chica hablando de esa manera- se mofaba Kiba, intentando devolver el insulto que le habían hecho hacía unos instantes.

Pero esa clase de cosas no importaban en ese momento, todos concordaban con Naruto, los niños eran preciosos, inquietos y lozanos, todo un orgullo para los padres.

Aparte de los ya nombrados estaban ahí Neji quien se mantenía al margen de la situación con su acostumbrado carácter reservado, Shino que miraba fijamente , o eso parecía, a los pequeños sin decir nada, Tenten que por poco y seguía el camino de Ino de ponerse a dar saltos de felicidad, Chouji que comía su bolsa de patatas y veía el panorama, desde las locas reacciones de sus compañeros hasta los niños al otro lado del vidrio y por último tres chicos más que nadie sabía de donde habían salido…

-Na… Naruto-kun… ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- Preguntó curiosa la chica de ojos blancos al momento de señalar a los tipos que estaban recargados en la pared a unos cuantos pasos del Nara.

El poseedor de ojos azules volteó a ver a su pareja en espera de algún ademán que le delatara para saber que decir al respecto, pero nada, lo poco que sabía de ellos era por Iruka, y no había tenido oportunidad o las ganas de hablar con el moreno al respecto.

-Eto… -una risa débil se le escapó al no saber cómo respoder- son amigos de Sasuke-chan -titubeó un poco al dar su respuesta ante el asombro de los otros.

-Son mis subordinados- corrigió tajante el Uchiha, con su temple de hielo ya recuperado, formando una ligera atmósfera de tensión.

Los shinobis de Konoha dirigían sus miradas indiscretas al trío y estos se limitaban a permanecer serios y distantes.

-Bien muchachos -llamó la atención de los jóvenes la rubia de exuberantes proporciones-, ¡esto se merece una celebración!- gritó la alcohólica alzando en el aire una botella de sake.

-Tsunade-sama, por favor no haga eso, estamos en el hospital…- le decía la pobre Shizune apenada ante el comportamiento de su maestra.

Sasuke estaba que no podía más… quería correrlos a todos y de paso también al rubio que era el culpable de esa espontánea popularidad…

-Creo que tienes razón…-dijo la adicta a las apuestas bajando el brazo con la botella supuestamente entrando en razón, cuando en realidad sólo lo hizo para corregir- No por eso debemos dejar de festejar este día…- volvió a gritar levantando su querida botella, insentivando a que los demás le apoyaran.

-Yo la apoyo Tsunade-sama- se le alió el animado Lee a la rubia, y más tarde Ino y el resto ya estaban planeando la celebración.

"Creo que Lee encierra un alcohólico en el interior" se decía mentalmente Naruto al ver que había sido el primero en apoyar la idea de su maestra.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Ya había pasado una semana desde el ajetreado nacimiento de los pequeños Uchiha-Uzumaki, y todo transcurría tan tranquilamente como lo podía ser la vida de una pareja ninja y tres pequeños…

Sasuke había sido dado de alta recientemente, bajo la condición de que debía ser prudente con su salud, ya habría tiempo para continuar entrenando y esas cosas… a diferencia de él, sus niños ya estaban en casa desde dos días atrás junto con el rubio, que no por eso había dejado de visitarle y como ayuda extra el azabache le había mandado un equipo de "apoyo" para que le ayudase con el cuidado de los niños.

Ahora estábamos en la mansión Uchiha, para ser precisos en la nueva habitación, recién estrenada, de los bebes, exactamente al lado de la de sus padres e igualmente contigua a la de sus niñeras, porque esos pequeños eran afortunados y cada uno tenía un cuidador personal por obra y gracia de su mami.

El lugar era bastante amplio, pintado de blanco con una cenefa de distintos tonos de azul que dividía el muro horizontalmente por la mitad, el lugar contaba con una amplia ventaba para que entrara la suficiente luz y con tres armarios, a parte las tres respectivas cunas de los pequeños y otras cosas.

Era cerca del medio día y los bebés después de haber comido se encontraban en el país de los sueños, pero a diferencia de ellos, las tres personas más que había en la habitación se estaban enfrascando en una pequeña discusión…

-Mi pequeña princesita es sin duda la más bonita e inteligente- decía una disgustada pelirroja, azotando el puño contra la mesa frente a un extremo de ella y que la separaba de un joven de cabello blanco azulado con dientes de tiburón.

-En eso estas muy equivocada mujer, Yuuki ya quiere tomar su biberón el solo y además ya hace intentos por gatear…- argumentaba Suigetsu que le dirigía una mirada de odio a su compañera mientras que arropados en sus cunas los niños de los que hablaban se encontraban plácidamente dormidos ignorando plenamente las voces que iban subiendo de tono.

-Eso no es nada-bufó demostrando su coraje la chica-dale una semana más y mi pequeña ya hasta caminará- terminó riéndose como maniaca provocando la ira del otro.

La rivalidad se sentía en el ambiente, los dos se dirigían dignas miradas matadoras mientras se arremangaban los trajes ya listos para entrar en combate y probar quien tenía la razón cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a los padres.

-Quieren dejarse de idioteces…-mencionó el moreno.

Sasuke pasaba justo a un lado de los contrincantes, con su porte de superioridad haciendo que de inmediato los tipos se dieran la espalda indignados murmurando cosas inteligibles.

Naruto iba justo detrás de su pareja, riéndose burlonamente de la situación.

-Ni que ustedes fueran los padres…- sentenciaba el Uchiha mientras iba asomándose de cuna en cuna para verificar que sus bebés estuvieran plenamente descansando- ya me tienen harto con sus discusiones…-bufó cruzándose de brazos recargándose en la pared mientras el rubio se había quedado contemplando a la pelirroja Akemi.

Semejantes niñeros se habían conseguido, pero según Sasuke sólo de esa forma sus preciosos tesoros recibirían la atención que cada uno necesitaba y Naruto no se quejaba o le podría ir mal por oponerse al capricho de su pareja, su caracter era fluctuante... como si hubieran rastros de las hormonas del embarazo aún recorriendo su sangre.

Tal vez sólo deberían quedarse con Juugo, ahora encargado de Ryuuzaki, para que cuidara de los tres, el tipo parecía haber arreglado sus problemas de bipolaridad al entrar en contacto con los pequeños y era el más calmado, responsable, centrado y el menos ridículo y molesto, según el criterio de Sasuke. Los niños eran tan lindos...

La pequeña pelirroja abría lentamente sus ojos después de haber escuchado las voces de sus padres en la habitación, encontrándose con los ojos azul cielo del rubio que estaban clavados en ella.

Naruto sonrió, sentía tan reconfortado cada vez que tenía a alguno de sus pequeños que no podía dejar de sentir una abrasadora calidez dentro que le llenaba.

Cargó a su pequeña en brazos y la acercó hasta su rostro para darle un beso en la frente, la mirada de la pelirroja no se despegaba del rubio y liberando una de sus manitas de entre la cobija buscó cazar la nariz de su papá sujetándola suavemente, el Uzumaki estaba que se moría de regocijo.

Caminó con su pequeña hasta donde estaba el azabache que les miraba de reojo y apresándolo contra la pared hizo el mismo gesto que antes hiciera con la bebé posando un dulce beso en la frente de su amado que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Te dije que sería niña…- le susurró Naruto al oído con un tono desafiante, entre travieso y burlón.

-Usuratonkachi…-respondió con un supuesto tono de enfado- por si no sabes contar tenemos dos niños más, así que yo gané-terminó su oración cerrando los ojos dándose un aire de grandeza que no le duró demasiado.

-Sasuke-baka…-le dijo Naruto con cierto toque infantil- en verdad creíste que me importaba si era niño o niña- se rió bajito al no recibir respuesta de su pareja, lo cual era una afirmación- lo único que yo quería es que estuvieran sanos.

El portador del Sharingan no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse de piedra ante tal comentario, no había duda, día tras día el jinchuriuki le demostraba de todas las formas posibles el amor que le profesaba y eso le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que no había sentido desde la muerte de sus padres… aunque esta era algo diferente, él amaba a su familia, pero, el amor que ahora sentía por Naruto era mucho más grande… porque con él podía demostrar sus emociones y sabría que sería correspondido, cosa que antes sólo hubiera podido hacer con su madre, incluso ahora que el rubio pasaba las tardes en casa de Haruno atendiendo a su otra pequeña ya no sentía esos celos que le carcomían al principio, pues estaba seguro del que él era de Naruto y Uzumaki Naruto era propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando salió de su ensoñación Naruto ya cargaba a otro de sus pequeños en brazos y Juugo estaba levantando al tercero que parecía preferir seguir durmiendo, al menos hasta que Sasuke se le acercó para cargarle, porque de inmediato se agitó e hizo varias muecas de alegría, él lo cargó y caminó hacia la ventana para hacerle compañía al rubio.

Por su parte el Uzumaki abrazaba a sus criaturas como si la vida se le fuera en ello aunque tenía que contenerse o con la fuerza que tenía los podía lastimar.

El azabache volteó a ver sus servidores y les hizo una seña de que podían retirarse y que les dejaran solos, cosa que obedecieron en cuestión de instantes, Suigetsu tuvo que arrastrar a Karin del brazo.

Una vez los chicos fuera de la habitación el Uchiha dejó escapar la sonrisa que había estado luchando por salir cuando vio a su amado jugueteando con la pequeña. Naruto entonces se burló de él…

-No sé por que te empeñas tanto en parecer un bloque de hielo frente a todos… si cada día te cuesta más trabajo.

Un gruñido de molestia y un bufido de inconformidad fue la contestación del moreno, tratando de ignorar al contenedor de Kyubi.

Si, Sasuke había cambiado, bueno, un poco… porque únicamente cuando se encontraban a solas dejaba salir su lado humano, aunque Naruto estaba seguro de que tardaría poco en volverse menos arisco, relamente Sasuke era muy sentimental y sensible.

-Usuratonkachi… Tú tienes la culpa de que me sienta así-dijo dándole una pequeña patada en la espinilla, no lo suficientemente fuerte para que doliera, era el recordatorio de que el mandaba y ese tipo de temas no se tocaban- y eso no es de su incumbencia… los demás son los demás…-terminó molesto el azabache.

Después de toda esa revolución hormonal por la que había pasado sus sentimientos eran más claros, más fuertes, su ambición de revivir el clan se debía al hecho de querer tener una familia, y ahora la tenía lo único que le restaba era terminar con su hermano mayor, pero por ahora era algo que podía esperar.

Así, acercándose a su pareja para depositar un beso en sus labios ambos se dieron cuenta de que formaban el perfecto cuadro de familia feliz.

Hecho que tampoco pasó desapercibido para los "amigos" de Sasuke… que conociendo un poco a su compañero ya sabían que esperar de él y no pudieron resistirse a espiar, satisfechos por aquel escenario les habían tomado una fotografía, la primera para el album familiar.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-No voy a hacer esto - reclamaba el Uchiha recostado desde su cama al rubio que salía del baño apenas tapado con una toalla.

-Tenemos que ir… Sui, Karin y Juugo ya se han llevado a los niños.

Naruto insistía ferviente, tal vez así su querido azabache se diera por vencido y terminara cediendo… aquella fiesta que habían organizado el día de los cuneros estaba por llevarse a cabo, tenía varias razones de que fuera así… primero por que Sasuke no había salido del hospital, luego por que algunos de los invitados tenían misiones pendientes que cumplir y luego por Sakura ya que ella también estaba en la lista de invitados pero que se había negado a asistir por mas insistencia de Ino, Hinata y Naruto… y Sasuke no estaba en mejor disposición.

-No, no lo haré -volvió a repetir el Uchiha, acurrucándose nuevamente entre las cobijas, clavando su rostro en la almohada que le pertenecía a Naruto.

-La fiesta es para nosotros Sasuke-chan, no podemos defraudarlos.

Sasuke estaba a poco de ceder después de que el rubio dijera la última frase con ese tonito tan abrumador, sensual e infantil de súplica… pero no se dejaría, soportaría hasta lo que diera su orgullo de sí

-Estoy muy cansado, deja de fastidiarme…- fue la respuesta "carente de emociones" que le dio al rubio, apenas se escuchaba su voz ya que era amortiguada por el colchón. -y deja de llamarle Sui, su nombre es Suigetsu…-

Aunque la primera parte había sido con aparente frialdad la segunda arruinó todo el efecto… ya que había dejado uno de sus flancos más débiles al descubierto… uno del que Naruto gustaba aprovecharse…

-Estás celoso Sasuke-chan -decía haciéndose el inocente y desentendido el Uzumaki mientras se iba acercando a la cama donde estaba recostado el moreno.

El azabache no se pudo contener, detestaba que el rubio le amedrentara y se portara de esa manera pero al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir una imperante necesidad de tenerle a su lado y demostrarle la importancia que tenía el rubio para él.

Naruto se sentó en su lado de la cama, secándose el cabello, estaba medianamente girado para poder ver al azabache que le daba la espalda.

-Eres solamente mío… -pronunció posesivamente el Uchiha al sentir que su amado se había sentado, dándose la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada entre desprecio, enojo y algo de miedo-, dobe…

Murmuró el improperio más como una costumbre que como un insulto, se levantó de su letargo y apresó por la espalda al rubio que se secaba, besándolo desde la nuca hasta el cuello en ruta a la oreja.

La mueca que se formó en el rostro del rubio era de puro placer, le encantaba la posesividad de su pareja… sólo que nunca se lo diría por que el juego de provocación perdería el chiste.

-Sabes Sasu… -articuló bajito Naruto, disfrutando de las poco típicas caricias de su pareja- no lo hemos hecho desde… hace mucho…

El Uchiha estaba muy ocupado en lo que hacía, degustando la rica piel de su querido, pero ponía atención en lo que decía… y ante aquella proposición se le había subido los colores al rostro… ni que decirlo… ya lo había pensado… si, durante todo el embarazo había deseado volver a tener a Naruto poseyéndolo pero por el riego de este se había tenido que contener… y ahora estaban esos malditos puntos… que aún no se dignaban a cerrar

-¿No te gustaría…? -continuaba el rubio algo apenado.

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el azabache lo jaló hacia atrás tirándolo en la cama.

-Es una fortuna tener a tu equipo para que nos ayude a cuidar de los niños… ¿no crees? - sonrió perversamente el poseedor del kyuubi jalando con sus brazos la cabeza del último Uchiha para besarle apasionadamente.

Era un roce muy dulce, suave, lento… donde ambos disfrutaban al máximo de aquel contacto, saboreando el instante, con los ojos cerrados pensando solamente en el contrario, en las emociones y sensaciones.

Se separaron un poco para tomar algo de aire y el rubio no pudo contenerse más.

-En cuanto te cierre esa incómoda herida verás de que soy capaz…- amenazó al moreno que sonrió de lado…

-Mejor cállate…- le reprendió el azabache y volvió a sellar sus labios en ahora un beso más profundo.

-Entonces, ¿Si iremos?...- preguntó el Uzumaki entre pequeños besos que le daba a su azabache, quien se limito a guardar silencio.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-"No sé si esto sea bueno o malo, esta pequeña cada día se parece más a mi ¿qué dirá Itachi cuando la vea…?" - pensaba inquieta la pelirosada mientras amamantaba a su niña.

Cada día que pasaba la pequeña de Sakura continuaba su crecimiento, su cabellito, antes rubio clarísimo pasaba a teñirse se un rosado muy suave y sus ojos ya pasado el efecto de las gotas que le ponían en el Hospital se veían verdes, pero no como el de ella, si no un verde oscuro y penetrante…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Alguien quiere que continúe esta historia?**


	16. Y así iba todo hasta

**Bien, falta poco para "terminar" con esta historia, lamento mucho el tiempo de espera pero siempre ando olvidándome de esta página. También un enorme agradecimiento a quienes me han encontrado en AmorYaoi.**

**Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

Una gran cantidad de shinobis se encontraban reunidos en el patio de la enorme casona de la Hokage, la cual venía incluida con el cargo. Era el lugar perfecto para tan importante reunión, dar a conocer a los bebés más lindos de la villa… o al menos ese era un buen pretexto para embriagarse más de lo acostumbrado.

Así que bajo una enorme carpa puesta para la ocasión, todos se hallaban sentados disfrutando de un buen banquete.

Las mesas estaban colocadas como si fueran el borde de un rectángulo, y a la delantera de todas ellas había una en especial, donde estaban dos rubios, un azabache y tres extraños que la mayoría conocía como los niñeros oficiales, es decir Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu quienes en ese momento se encargaban de alimentar a los bebés que atraídos por la curiosidad de un nuevo mundo no dejaban de mirar ansiosamente para todas partes, sobre todo a todas esas personas desconocidas que se les acercaban y les hablaban mimosamente, queriéndolos arrancar de los brazos de sus protectores. Era la primera vez que estaban en una situación así y estaban algo nerviosos pero no tenían nada de que preocuparse por que su _mami_ había dado la expresa orden de que no los soltaran o las cabezas rodarían.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba muy ocupado platicando animadamente con Iruka y Tsunade ya que Sasuke con su impasible seriedad y fingido desapego no le despegaba la mirada a sus niños, sobraba decir que él no había estado de acuerdo en asistir a la reunión pero lo habían llevado a rastras, así que terminó lo más rápido que pudo sus alimentos, se limpió los labios con la servilleta y dejó su lugar sin dar mayor explicación, ya había tenido suficiente convivencia para el resto del año.

El rubio al ver que su Uchiha se levantaba de la mesa se olvidó de la conversación dejando que su sensei y la Hokage siguieran la plática animados por el sake, y siguiendo el ejemplo de su pareja se embutió todo lo que quedaba en su plato -lo cual era sificiente para unas tres personas- para salir corriendo tras de el moreno.

No fueron los únicos en levantarse de la mesa y apartarse pues no tardaron en seguirles los del equipo Hebi, Sasuke a pesar de no haberles dado ninguna orden su simple alejamiento les indicaba que debían seguirle por automático. Fue así que tanto las niñeras como Naruto lo siguieron cruzando el enorme jardín en dirección a la mansión tratando de seguirle el paso presurosos.

No tardaron en llegar hasta la puerta y pronto se adentraron hasta la habitación de invitados, donde residían todos los regalos que los convidados habían llevado para los niños, el lugar estaba en la segunda planta de la construcción y tenía una magnífica vista al patio, justo donde estaban los demás. Sasuke estando dentro de la habitación se sentó a la orilla de la enorme cama, casi tan grande como la propia, y se quedó viendo atravez del ventanal a todas las personas a la lejanía que supuestamente se encontraban ahí para compartir su alegría… no pudo evitar dejar esbozar una ligera sonrisa cuando notó que todavía atravesando el inmenso patio venía el rubio, no le había pedido que lo siguiera y no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Instantes después de su llegada se hacía presente el equipo Hebi, con sus pequeños.

-Déjenos aquí…- ordenó el moreno secamente, sin dejar de mirar por el ventanal.

El trío se acercó y recostó uno a uno a los niños en el colchón al lado de su _mami_, haciéndoles caras graciosas y diciéndoles que ahora iban a estar con su papi -sólo Naruto podía decir que era la mami- después de hacerlo dejaron los biberones en la maletas que llevaban y que también ahí se encontraban y haciendo una reverencia se retiraron del lugar.

-Sasuke-san... -dijo una pelirroja tomada del pomo de la puerta a punto de abandonar la habitación

-¿Estará bien? Yo podría quedarme aquí y hacerles compañía... -propuso melosamente.

El aludido ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por voltear Karin nunca perdería una oportunidad para insinuársele, aunque al parecer, ahora con sus hijos la chica empeza a desisistir poco a poco.

-Regresa con Jugo y Suigetsu, no quiero que nadie venga a interrumpir.

Otro rechazo, la chica suspiró y asintió, dándo una última mirada al pequeño bulto que había dejado en la cama, sonrió y quiso volver a insistir. La chica se sentía algo preocupada de dejarles así, sin embargo el estremecimiento no tardó en desaparecer al ver subiendo las escaleras a Naruto.

Más a gusto decidió darles su intimidad a ambos, regalándole un gesto de _desprecio_ al rubio como despedida cuando se encontraron en el pasillo… tenía que guardar las apariencias y no admitiría -al menos tan pronto- que el chico le simpatizaba.

-Nos vemos después-ttebayo- se despidió Naruto ya acostumbrado a los desplantes de la pelirroja, deteniéndose fuera de la habitación, con un ligero movimiento de su mano al verla perderse por el pasillo. Cuando concentró su atención en el interior de la habitaciñon se quedó pasmado, como un tonto. No era para menos, la imagen con que se había topado era bellísima.

Sasuke estaba en una posición dónde tenía frente a él a sus infantes, se inclinaba un poco para estar más cerca de los niños, y uno de ellos, el más pequeño tenía agarrada de su diminuta manita uno de los largos dedos del azabache, que a su vez, proyectaba un tierna sonrisa en sus labios, con una mirada que resplandecía, llena de dulzura y de una calidez unconmesurable.

Avanzó lo más silencioso que pudo, lentamente, amortiguando sus pasos con la alfombra del lugar, para que el Uchiha no le tomara importancia a su presencia y siguiera sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Logró su cometido, llegando hasta su pareja y como todo un niño maldoso le despertó de su estupor con un suave beso en la mejilla.

Una agradable sensación se cernió por todo su pálido cuerpo obligándole a ampliar más el gesto de sus labios, cerró los ojos por un segundo para disfrutar por completo de aquella unión y aún manteniéndolos cerrados comenzó a hablar

-Son hermosos…-dejó escapar en un pequeño suspiro el moreno- se ven tan pequeños, tan... frágiles.

Susurraba en un tono únicamente audible para su pareja mientras con su otra mano, la que no tenía sujeta, acariciaba el rostro del pequeño que le miraba atentamente con esos ojos azules, tan claros como los de su rubio.

-Se parece mucho a ti -finalizó su discurso para recargarse en el hombro del Uzumaki que se había sentado a su lado.

Sólo después de analizarlo unos momentos y admirar a sus otros pequeños que bostezaban un poco, viendo como el nene había solado el dedo de su mami y ahora alargaba sus extremidades como si estuviera llamándole a él y repetidas observaciones a su azabache se atrevió contestar.

-Sólo un poco, tiene el color de mis ojos, pero son rasgados como los tuyos y además su cabello es negro.

El Uchiha le regaló al rubio una de sus tantas sonrisas prepotentes, por haber admitido que sus genes predominaban, así que complacido como premio de consolación añadió:

-Ryuuzaki es el más inquieto de los tres eso lo debió heredar de ti, dobe…

Sasuke había agregado la última palabra con el afán de que su chico impulsivo hiciera alguna de sus escenitas, se esperaba alguna reacción de enojo, molestia o desagrado por parte del rubio, claro indicador del comienzo de una "pelea" pero esta nunca llegó, un su lugar apareció una pregunta con un tono bastante angustiante para el Uchiha

-¿Crees que seremos buenos padres…?

Preguntó un rubio afligido, con un ligero toque de desazón en su voz y luego de un largo silencio inducido por la congoja de ambos retomó la palabra.

-Yo nunca tuve padres… y no tengo idea de que es lo que debo hacer…

Su voz había salido tan débil que las últimas palabras apenas se habían alcanzado a escuchar. Sin querer, un tema que no quería tocar había salido a flote.

Naruto se había planteado eso desde el día en que regresó a casa con sus niños y Sasuke no estaba ahí para ayudarle… cuando uno de los bebés entró en llanto y después los demás le hicieron coro no supo que hacer, trató de arrullarles, pero en la desesperación los mecía muy fuerte; luego intentó darles de comer, pero si no hubiera sido por que el mismo probó la mamila antes de dárselas seguramente los hubiera quemado por que la leche estaba casi hirviendo. Su tercer intento fue hacerles caras graciosas, sacando la legua y estirándose la piel de las mejillas y los párpados pero lo único que había logrado era que el llanto de sus pequeños aumentara, además el hecho de que eran tres y no uno lo estaba poniendo al límite de sí mismo… ya estaba para hacerles compañía y tirarse a llorar cuando llegaron los compañeros de Sasuke al cuarto y cada uno tomó a un bebé; Karin le dio una mamila tibia a Akemi, la cual bebió desesperadamente; Suigetsu marmurando cosas a ragañadientes hizo que Yuuki eructara haciendo que su llanto cesara y por último Juugo se acercó a Ryuzaki, quien había comenzado todo el alborto, y le cambió el pañal… así "mágicamente" todo quedó sereno nuevamente.

Se había sentido, frustrado, completamente impotente en ese momento, eran sus niños y no había podido hacer absolutamente nada por ellos, y ese hecho le entristecía y lo frustraba.

El trío ya le había contado sobre aquella funesta experiencia al azabache pero Naruto no le había mencionado ni una palabra al respecto… y no lo culpaba.

Sasuke levantó el rostro para poder orientar su vista hacia la persona que tanto quería y que ahora parecía dudar tanto… aquello no le gustaba… y efectivamente, cuando pudo enfocar ese perfil que tanto amaba, no vio la seguridad habitual en esas orbes azules, y tampoco la sonrisa confiada y altanera que le caracterizaba… a leguas se podía notar en sus facciones la inquietud y preocupación que encerraba…

-A decir verdad yo tampoco recuerdo mucho sobre mis padres -habló Sasuke.

El Uchiha había tomado una expresión seria, distante, completamente diferente a la que tenía al estar contemplando a sus tesoros, al haber evocado los pocos momentos que aún guardaba su memoria de su infancia.

-Pero… eso realmente no debe importarnos, yo no quiero ser como lo fueron ellos. Yo haré mi propio camino.

Sus palabras habían salido de sus labios como si fuera un autómata. Ese fue su intento para hacer que el rubio retomara sus ánimos, pero los de él habían disminuido. Él ya sabía que esa de clase de cosas sucederían… le aterraba no poder hacer un buen papel de padre… y su temor aumentaba exponencialmente al saberse padre por tres… claro, nunca lo diría pero eso no lo desaparecería.

Y tal vez orillado por el desasosiego y la melancolía de todo ese asunto, pronunció algo que jamás creyó llegar a pensar siquiera…

-No tenemos que preocuparnos… ellos… nos ayudarán… Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, para eso están aquí…

No pensó en sus palabras hasta mucho después de haberlas mencionado -justo cuando vio florecer nuevamente la sonrisa de Naruto, símbolo de la confianza del rubio- ntonces se repitió mentalmente que era un idiota… y que cada vez que estaba con el dobe decía ese tipo de incongruencias… que todo era culpa de ese molesto rubio quien por cierto ya había recuperado completamente su talante.

-No sólo los tenemos a ellos Sasuke-baka… -le dijo mientras tomaba la cara del azabache entre sus manos y lo obligaba a voltear en dirección a la ventana, a la fiesta donde todos estaban divirtiéndose…-

-Ellos también estarán si necesitamos algo.

Pero el moreno bufó con descontento e intentó soltarse del agarre del rubio.

-¿Por qué no los aceptas Sasuke?- preguntó el confundido Uzumaki ante el desdén de su pareja…

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver conmigo…- soltó cortantemente como si le hubiera ofendido o algo parecido.

Los tres pequeños en la cama ya se estaban quedado dormidos, les bastaba la presencia de sus padres para sentirse seguros, y lejos de todo el ajetreo del festejo que les había agotado no hicieron intentos de oponerse al cansancio.

-Eres muy cruel al decir eso-dattebayo no deberías, todos nos preocupamos por ti… nosotros fuimos tras de ti cuando te marchaste con Orochimaru, peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas para poder recuperar el contenedor en el que ibas… e incluso yo…

Pero el Uzumaki no puedo terminar aquella frase por que Sasuke le silenció con un beso… Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que claramente pudo ver el leve titileo que hacían las microscópicas gotas de agua salada derramándose de los orbes del moreno…

El rubio pasó su brazo por la cintura del azabache, jalándole hacia él delicadamente para no despertar a sus pequeños que ya estaban entrando al reino de Morfeo.

Y sin despegar sus labios un segundo acercó su mano al rostro blanquecino para limpiar con su pulgar el pequeño camino de humedad que se acababa de formar.

-¿En… verdad… ellos… se… preocuparon…?- Sasuke preguntaba entre beso y beso con un inusual tono de duda.

-Claro que si… todos lo hicimos…-fue la clara respuesta por parte del Uzumaki… susurrada ante sus labios

Separando a su amante de su cuerpo lo tomó de una mano y se levantó de la cama, con cuidado de hacer ningún movimiento brusco, acercándose al gran ventanal por donde penetraba el sol de la tarde… jaloneándole un poco incitó al moreno para que le siguiera, y una vez que le volvió a abrazar acercó sus labios al oído del azabache que admiraba el cuadro frente a él…

La vieja alcohólica casi trepada en la mesa, con su botella de sake en la mano blandiéndola en el aire y con la otra sirviendo a toda aquel que le acercara su tazón siempre y cuando brindara con ella; Shizune corriendo de un lado a otro, pero sonriendo alegremente, repartiendo los postres a los que se encontraban ahí; Iruka y Kakashi eran rodeados por los fisgones que seguramente les estarían cuestionando sobre los detalles del parto y ellos, por la cara que se les veía estarían presumiendo de haber estado presentes… pues la cara del peligris era entre asco, pánico y de un blanco color en lo que se podía apreciar de su rostro que indicaba que no faltaba mucho para que se desmayase… Naruto debería decirle a Iruka que no diera detalles tan explícitos, pero era casi inevitable que el chunnin se emocionara después de haberle ayudado; Ino y Rock Lee, quienes ya se autonombraban los padrinos de los niños, fastidiaban a los que se dejaban con la gran cantidad de fotos que cargaban que eran de los pequeños… no tenían mas que dos semanas y media de vida pero ya contaban con más de un centenar de imágenes al respecto, incluso con unos excelentes retratos hechos por el artista de la aldea, Sai… quien por cierto seguramente les daría un centenar de libros al respecto del cuidado de los niños… ya que él mismo durante su recuperación había estado leyendo sobre el tema como justo ahora se podía apreciar…

-Ellos comparten nuestra felicidad… -interrumpía su concentración en aquella imagen el rubio- y harían todo por proteger a sus seres queridos ¿tú no?

-Si…-fue la clara resolución de azabache ante la pregunta de su pareja…

-Ellos estuvieron dispuestos a sacrificarse por traerte a la villa ¿Aún crees que deben ser indiferentes?

De cierta forma, no podía y no quería creerlo… el rubio le estaba ¿reprendiendo?... pero tenía razón en hacerlo y abrirle de una buena vez lo ojos que por el dolor de su perdida cuando pequeño se negó a dejar que los demás se acercarán… tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho… las cosas serían diferentes…

-Todos nos deprimimos cuando no logramos hacer que regresaras, pero ahora estas de vuelta Sasuke… y tú y mis bebés lo son todo en mi vida.

El azabache no hacía algún movimiento, se dedicaba a procesar toda la información que le daba Naruto… era extraño… pasó bastante rato en que quedaron sumidos en el silencio hasta que Sasuke se aventurara a expresar algo.

-No me arrepiento…

El moreno bajó la cabeza y ocultó su semblante bajo algunos mechones de cabello… se sentía apenado por haberse ido sin consideración a nadie, por seguir una venganza infructuosa, y sobre todo… por haber hecho un plan que de no haber sido por la buena elección del rubio, hubiera sido el error más grande de su vida… y aún así, jamás se arrepentiría.

El rubio quedó totalmente impresionado ante aquella contestación… a pesar de todo lo que acababa de exponer Sasuke seguiría en las mismas…

-Si… si no hubiera sucedido todo eso jamás me habría enterado de que sentía algo más que hermandad por ti… jamás me habría dado cuanta de que lo único que quería era tener una familia que querer y que me quisiera, jamás habría pensado que necesitaba cariño… y nunca habría considerado que la ayuda de otros… puede ser… de ayuda…

Todo esto lo había recitado Sasuke desde el pecho del Uzumaki, sumergiéndose más y más a cada palabra… por que sentía atravesársele un nudo en la garganta.

Naruto contempló feliz a su pareja, quería reír por lo contento que se encontraba de que su Sasuke hubiera admitido todo eso… pero si lo hacía peligrarían muchas cosas, entre ellas su integridad física… así que se contuvo lo mejor que pudo…

-Usuratonkachi…- murmuró molesto el azabache al sentir como el pecho sobre el que estaba recargado comenzaba a dar pequeños espasmos, que seguramente se debían a una carcajada…

Enojado le soltó una mordida separándose de Naruto y mirándole con rabia le amenazó…

-¡Si dices una sola palabra de esto te castraré!

El rubio tragó duro… la palabra de su pareja era de cumplirse… así que asintió frenéticamente mientras se sobaba la zona afectada….

"y yo que creía que los cambios de humor ya eran historia-ttebayo" pensaba el apesadumbrado Uzumaki mientras Sasuke retomaba su pose autosuficiente y sonreía prepotente… aún así el rubio estaba satisfecho, por que sólo frente a él aparecía ese Sasuke que se dejaba llevar por las emociones…

-Y a todo esto, ¿de donde salio Hebi?-intentaba cambiar el tema para no recibir algún otro tipo de reprimenda…

Sasuke continuaba asomándose por la ventana, ahora con su habitual "frialdad" mientras Naruto se le acercaba cuidadosamente, mejor ser precavido…

-Eran experimentos de Orochimaru-soltó como si nada el Uchiha.

Naruto no cabía en su asombro ante tal revelación y casi se le caía la quijada de lo abierta que tenía la boca.

-Ex…ex…ex…-tartamudeaba sin poder completar la palabra.

-Experimentos, dobe… ni siquiera sabes hablar -completó con supuesto fastidio la palabra que no podía pronunciar su pareja, aunque estaba muy divertido por la reacción que había tenido el rubio.

-¡Nuestros hijos están al cuidado de los experimentos de ese degenerado!- gritó Naruto a todo a pulmón, ignorando que le habían insultado.

-No grites… que los vas a despertar- el moreno se tapaba las orejas y tenía un ojo cerrado…

Pero los bebés seguían perdidos en lo suyo, ignorando el escándalo que acaban de hacer al fin que ya estaban acostumbrados, Naruto era su padre.

-Son de confianza… -exhaló Sasuke con cansancio- acaso ¿no lo han demostrado?

Haciendo uso de la misma táctica que el rubio le haría volver a confiar en su equipo, no por nada los dejaba estar con sus niños… Siendo una persona tan posesiva y desconfiada.

Sasuke tenía razón y confiaba en su juicio… y aunque no lo hiciera no le quedaban muchas opciones, el trío a pesar de ser extraño demostraba querer, y a veces en exceso, a los nenes… así que estaba bien… aunque de ahora en adelante tendría mas cuidado en hacerle preguntas al moreno… no quería entrar en demasiados detalles, sobre todo de ese tipo… era mejor hacerse el desentendido.

-¿Irás con Sakura?- preguntó el Uchiha sacándole de sus cavilaciones… y se sorprendió al ver que el aludido negaba con la cabeza.

Levantó una ceja con desconfianza, extrañado, esperando por que el rubio le aclarara las cosas… él ya había aceptado esas estadías… comprendía que Naruto tenía otro hijo por el cual ver y mientras no descuidara a los propios estaba bien… además, Sakura era madre sola… y él aunque no estuviera el rubio tenía a su equipo como apoyo… y no sólo a ellos, también a los entrometidos de los amigos de Naruto que se empeñaban en ayudarle…

-La fiesta es para todos mis hijos, pero ella dijo que saldría de la villa y por eso es que no está aquí… regresará en una semana o algo así… le pidió permiso a Tsunade-bachan…-explicó el Uzumaki.

Al moreno eso le pareció demasiado extraño… y además de desconcertante le dio un "no se que" al pensar si Naruto le dejaría partir a él tan campante, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

-Ahora que estaré contigo toda la semana… ¿no crees que les deberíamos dar al menos un día de descanso a los de tu equipo?… ¿o al menos las mañanas…? ya sabemos cambiar pañales y otras cosas

Le sugirió Naruto a su pareja ya que el trío estaba al pendiente día y noche de los bebés, no importándoles si estaba uno o ambos padres…

-podría ser… pero no creo que ellos quieran separarse por voluntad propia…-

El Uchiha pensó que no era una mala idea… ahora el problema radicaba en que esos tres aceparan…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sakura iba montada en una carreta, arrullando el pequeño bultito que tenía en brazos, sentado a su lado un sujeto extraño más grande que ella, de cabello ébano atado en una coleta, con una capa negra con nubes rojas, contemplaba con la mirada fija como la chica mecía al pequeño.

-¿Tardé mucho?- preguntó con su masculina voz, carente de expresividad interrumpiendo el tarareo de la joven.

La chica volteó y le regalo una dulce y sincera sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

-Aún así ya te extrañábamos… -susurró antes de girarse y plantarle un beso en los labios el portador de unos profundos ojos rojos con unas marcadas ojeras.- además tengo noticias de tu hermano, ha tenido dos niños y una niña…

El joven de cabello largo desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola a ningún punto en específico en el horizonte y aunque mantuvo su rígida expresión un aire de tristeza pareció haberle cubierto.

-¿Cómo son?- preguntó a la pelirosa que guardaba algunas cosas en la maleta que llevaba.

-Mmm. No lo sé, no los he visto…- respondió sincera.

El aura que cubría a Itachi pareció hacerse más espesa.

-¿Crees que sería bueno hacerle una visita a mi Ototo?

Sakura se quedó pensando rigurosamente, había muchas posibilidades que considerar, una visita podría ser algo demasiado arriesgado.

-No lo sé Itachi… Tsunade-sama ya sospecha de que la niña no es de Naruto.

-Será sólo una advertencia… quiero conocer a mis sobrinos.

La kunoichi estaba bastante preocupada, si los descubrían podría ser el fin de Itachi, y con ello el del plan por el que se habían unido y que tanto habían trabajado.

-Es necesario que lo sepan…- susurró Itachi al viento antes de tomar a la chica entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla y transmitirle su confianza.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

La brisa chocaba con su rostro suavemente, meciendo su cabello dócilmente, el cual aún se encontraba mojado después de haberse dado una refrescante zambullida en el lago detrás de su mansión, ahora prefería relajarse un rato, descansaba apaciblemente recargado en el tronco de un portentoso árbol, bajo el cobijo que le brindaba la sombra de ese… desde hacía mucho que no había tenido la oportunidad para estar solo.

Naruto estaba junto con el equipo Hebi y con ellos estaban sus niños… habían de acudir a una de las tantas revisiones periódicas que insistía en hacer la vieja alcohólica, el azabache no le veía el caso pues tenían a Naruto al pendiente de la salud de los nenes, si tanto quería el rubio podía hacerlo pero la anciana si que era testaruda e insistía en que ella misma debía llevar un control… por su parte él decidió no hacer más bulto y objetó estar cansado además de tener mucho sueño, no faltó nada más para que su considerada y consentidora pareja le dejara en cama…

Sasuke confiaba lo suficiente en Naruto y su comitiva para hacerse cargo de una tarea tan sencilla, podrían arreglárselas sin él…

No es que quisiera deslindarse de las responsabilidades de ser padre y dejar que Naruto se ocupara de todo, en realidad si se sentía muy fatigado… pero era de un tipo en particular, muy diferente a lo físico… era de ese tipo… aquel en que sientes llevar un enorme peso sobre los hombros, referente a una preocupación o una incomodidad. Desde hacía dos noches que lo llevaba encima, desde hacía dos noches que había tenido ese sueño…

Todos tenían sueños… y también pesadillas… era algo normal que ocurría en cualquier ser humano, pero aquel había tenido una extraña particularidad… su hermano se había presentado… no es que fuera motivo de extrañeza la presencia de Itachi en una mentecilla que tenía varios traumas relacionados con ese sujeto… y era exactamente ahí donde residía el peso y rareza de la situación.

Generalmente su hermano hacía acto de presencia en sus pesadillas específicamente matando a alguien… desde sus padres hasta Naruto… y curioso porque desde que tenía al rubio a su lado, es decir cuando Naruto le hizo saber que le protegería, esos nefastos sueños parecían haberse esfumado.

Cerró los ojos y retuvo una gran cantidad de aire fresco en sus pulmones… hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando la copa del árbol por donde se colaban algunos rayos del sol soltó el oxígeno en un suspiro… demasiadas emociones involucradas como para tomar aquello a la ligera…

Lo mejor era grabar a conciencia cada palabra… cada detalle de ese sueño…

Y con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en su memoria para retomar aquella visión y analizarla una vez más…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Me alegra que todo haya salido bien-

Sakura recibía a Itachi en la puerta de una habitación, con su niño en brazos, sacudiéndose para llamar la atención de su recién llegado padre… pero el mayor pasó de largo, hasta al fondo, justo donde se encontraba la cama…

Se sentó en la orilla… y con esa potente mirada rubí se quedó mirando el muro… la chica preocupada le siguió y se sentó a su lado, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven…

-¿Y qué fue lo que te decidiste a decirle…?- cortó de un tajo la atmósfera de desconcierto que se había formado.

Pero su pareja continuó con lo suyo, perdiéndose en un horizonte inexistente, sumergido en sus pensamientos

-La verdad- respondió mecánicamente.

Esa respuesta no tranquilizó a la kunoichi, al contrario la perturbó más…

-¿Y… cómo lo tomó...?- preguntó preocupada, intentando parecer desinteresada, cosa que no le salió.

-No lo sé… le hice parecer que todo fue un sueño…-el moreno había dejado su ensimismamiento para después, y aunque aún le rodeaba esa aura de pesadez volteó a ver a su pareja, dándose cuenta de lo inquieta que estaba.

-Itachi… -su voz tembló un poco y salió con un deje de amargura- debiste ser más directo…- la rosada le regañaba mientras mecía a su retoño quien llamaba a su papi estirando sus bracitos en dirección a donde se encontraba.

-No puedo… ya han sufrido mucho…- se lamentaba, aunque nada en él lo hiciera denotar sentía pena y tristeza.

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos…-fue el mísero intento de reconfortarle por parte de la chica de ojos verdes, pero no sirvió de nada.-Entonces… ¿que parte de todo le contaste…?

La chica no podía negar que aquello le tenía pendiendo de un hilo… las acciones de su pareja serían lo que marcaran su futuro… y más que el de ella el de su pequeña…

-Todo…- respondió secamente el moreno… haciendo que el rostro de su compañera se contrajera con una punzada en su pecho…

-¿También de mí?- se apresuró a decir la kunoichi…

-Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo, tarde o temprano Naruto se daría cuenta de que no es su niña… y Sasuke ya lo sospechaba… no tardaría en hablar…

-Ah… -suspiró con cansancio, resignada, mientras sonreía desanimada-creo que no podré regresar a la villa en un tiempo…-

-No…-el chico de la coleta se levantó de la cama dispuesto a irse pero la voz de su pareja interrumpió su huida.

-Itachi… por favor… -le dijo sujetándolo de la manga de la capa negra que siempre portaba-no me dejes así… muéstrame lo mismo que le mostraste a Sasuke…

Después de tomar a su pequeña en brazos clavó sus profundos orbes rojizos en las esmeraldas…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

En un lugar donde todo era de colores grises, negros y rojos… donde la luna estaba cubierta de sangre… ahí se encontraban…

Pero pronto toda aquella atmósfera se desvaneció y se fue fundiendo en un lugar nuevo… un bosque… superpoblado de frondosos árboles y ahí dos personas heridas luchaban con todas sus fuerzas… no se podía ver contra que o quién arremetían sus ataques…

Esos dos chicos eran no eran más que Sasuke y Naruto… ambos llorando.

-Lo peor que pudiste haber hecho fue enrredarte con ese zorro -dijo una voz, produciendo un tétrico eco que le helaría la piel a cualquiera que le escuchara.

La extraña visión desapareció y dio paso al mundo de la inexistencia… un lugar completamente vacío… donde lo único que sabías era donde estaba el cielo por que las nubes grises se movían sobre tu cabeza… y ahí, separados por una gran distancia estaban los hermanos Uchiha…

-Debes saber que la sangre Uchiha carga con una maldición… y que la peor elección que pudiste haber hecho fue quedarte con el contenedor del kyuubi- le hablaba seria y fríamente el mayor al menor.

Sasuke trataba de ampliar la distancia, no dejaba de dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, tenía miedo… pero no tenía a ningún lugar a donde huir…

-Si ya estás tan decidido… también deberás estarlo cuando esa maldición salga a relucir en tu propia progenie… y tengas que detenerle con tus propias manos…

-Largo… largo… -repetía Sasuke tapándose lo oídos para no escuchar a su hermano- ¡Lárgate!

-Estas advertido hermano tonto- Itachi apareció justo a sus espaldas, dejando al menor completamente impávido-, ya hicimos lo que podíamos, pero no te rindes fácilmente.

Y diciendo esto la visión se esfumó dejando a Sakura atontada por un rato.

-Insisto… debiste ser más claro…-fue la resolución de la chica.

-¿Tú que hubieras hecho?-le retó el poseedor del Sharingan a la chica, quien después de meditarlo un poco se dispuso a responder.

-¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?- esperó la afirmación del moreno para poder continuar- por ahí hubiera sido bueno.

…_Hace más de un año cuando estaba obsesionada con traer a Sasuke de regreso a la villa, sin poder hacer mucho me dediqué a investigar en los archivos de la hokage… ahí me enteré de varios detalles que simplemente no encajaban… la mayoría desde la extraña matanza del clan Uchiha… decidida a obtener más información husmeé en varias ocasiones por el barrio… hasta que di con la ubicación de otro complejo que pertenecía al clan… ahí me enteré de la maldición que cargaban…y ahí fue que tu me encontraste… no entiendo por que no me mataste…_

-No lo hice por que creí que le gustabas a mi hermano…-interrumpió el relato de la chica el chico de cabello largo, provocando su enfado.

-¡Déjame terminar! ¡Me pediste que explicara! ¿No?-gritó enojada sacudiendo el puño en el aire.

Un pequeño silencio dominó la estancia, apenas interrumpido por el murmullo de los balbuceos de la niña.

-¡Contesta!-exigió la rosada a su pareja.

-Me pediste que te dejara continuar -contestó el moreno mientras le miraba seriamente.

-Algunas veces eres peor que Naruto… -murmuró Sakura haciendo corajes antes de retomar el relato.

_...Después de dejarme inconciente, llevarme a tu guarida y preguntarme que tan fértil era me explicaste los planes que tenía Sasuke de renacer el clan… a los cuales te oponías completamente. No podías culpar a tu hermanito de desconocer la maldición pero menos podías dejar que se saliera con la suya y los llevara al pie de la letra, así que ambos terminamos aliándonos yo para quedarme con Sasuke y tú para evitar que se juntara con Naruto… mientras tú hacías que Sasuke tuviera que retrasar sus planes o secuestrar a Naruto para que no se pudieran realizar yo me dediqué a investigar sobre ello… sin ningún resultado alentador, deprimidos, cansados y hartos terminamos emborrachándonos… y teniendo una noche de sexo… que puedo decir… te pareces mucho a tu hermano… sólo que eres más guapo… de ahí de dieron otras tantas oportunidades… con eso se nos ocurrió la idea de involucrarme con Naruto, en alguna de tantas veces tenía que quedar encinta… y cuando lo hice no creí que te fueras a alegrar tanto por la noticia aunque cuando hicimos cuentas…_

-Si te atreves a decirlo te dejaré sin postre todo un mes…- amenazó Itachi a la pelirosa volviendo a interrumpir por una tonteria.

-Insisto a veces eres peor que Naruto… ¿Qué tiene de malo decir que te pusiste celoso?-

El Uchiha bufó descontento y se cruzó de brazos, dejando a la pequeña recostada en la mesa.

_...cuando hicimos cuentas descubrimos que había quedado embarazada en la misma fecha que lo había hecho con Naruto… fue bueno, parte, y creímos que serviría para detener todo dándole a entender a Sasuke que Naruto ya estaba por otro lado…_

_Pero no… lo primero era sacarle a Naruto la idea de ir tras Sasuke, de lo cual me considero culpable, ya que cuando lo hicimos era demasiado tarde… Sasuke ya había consumado sus planes… de ahí intentamos separarlos por todos los medios… pero nada resultó… y ahora… sólo nos queda contarles en la que están metidos por sus caprichos…_

-No debieron combinar el poder de un demonio con el de un Uchiha… el resultado será devastador.

-Ita… -le sacó de sus cavilaciones la pelirosa, el mayor se encontraba jugando con su nena quien apresaba los dedos de su papi y se los llevaba hacia la boca…-deja de preocuparte tanto, son sólo unos bebés…

-Por ahora… no sabemos cuando despertarán su poder… ni los límites… ni nada… podrían destruir todo a su paso como el kiuubi y nadie podría detenerles…

-Ita…-volvía a llamarle la pelirosa, esta vez a su lado- estaremos con ellos… debimos decirles desde un principio… -tomó el mentón del mayor para obligarle a que la viera-ellos están igual que nosotros… nunca van a dejar de amarse…

La penetrante mirada rubí del Uchiha se clavó por un instante en el verde de su pareja, ese verde oscuro y embriagante le hizo pensar en los bosques que los rodeaban, eso parecían una frondosa arboleda que ocultaba una... aldea. Si, eso era, tenía decidido cual sería su siguente plan.

-Nos iremos a vivir a Konoha.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

La noche había caído y no quería dormir, ya había tenido suficiente descanso toda la tarde. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, todo se encontraba bajo un velo azul oscuro con la tenue luz de la luna que llegaba a penetrar en la habitación por el enorme ventanal.

Era una noche muy fresca y la corriente de aire pasaba sin tapujos al tener la ventana abierta.

Como todas las noches cada uno se encontraba en su lado destinado del colchón, aprovechando el tamaño del mismo, dándose la espalda… e igual que siempre Sasuke estaba hecho un ovillo asfixiando a su almohada contra su cuerpo, el azabache interiormente agradecía que le hubiera tocado el lado con vista a la ventana o ahora no tendría que hacer, ya había contado muchas veces las manchas del techo.

Inquieto se removió un poco sobre el lecho, trató de hacerlo lo más suave posible pensando que el rubio estaba en la séptima nube pero cuando se giró para robarle un beso se encontró con que las cosas no estaban como él creía…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa…?-

El poseedor de unos inmensos ojos azules le miraba preocupado, estaba recostado de lado, no dándole la espalda como él suponía… ¿exactamente cuanto tiempo tenía viéndole?, supuso que bastante por que la mano en que se apoyaba ya le había dejado una marca en el rostro por estar en esa posición.

Molesto de que se hubiera equivocado se volvió a su posición original sin responder.

-Vamos Sasu-chan… dime…

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y mis hijos es de mi incumbencia… no seas así… has estado raro desde hace días dime que te pasa…

Esa actitud infantil entre reclamo y preocupación siempre terminaba por hacerle caer a su orgullo, o su disgusto, o cualquier cosa… estaba estúpidamente enamorado.

-Naruto… quiero hacerlo esta noche.

El rubio parpadeó incrédulo varias veces… si que estaba extraño su amado… pero no se iba a negar a deseos como esos… el mismo tenía ganas desde hacía mucho de volver a tener aquel contacto tan ínitmo.

Le jaló de un brazo para que la espalda del moreno quedara contra el colchón… Sasuke, que no se esperaba una reacción de ese tipo no supo como reaccionar y aún mantenía abrazada su almohada.

Naruto con agilidad se colocó sobre el delgado cuerpo de su pareja, lo tomó por las muñecas y le separó los brazos, arrebatándole la maldita almohada.

-Sabes… comienzo a odiarla…-le decía al moreno mientras miraba despectivamente al objeto -todas las noches la tienes contigo… todas las noches la abrazas… si vuelves a pasar una noche así te juro que la quemo.

El azabache se sintió avergonzado del comportamiento del otro, aunque tal vez haría algo al respecto.

Después de haber aventado a la dichosa cosa lo más lejos que pudo apresó con una de sus manos las dos del azabache encima de la cabeza de este, y se acercó a su rostro para susurrarle al oído lo mucho que lo amaba mientras lamía con la punta de su húmeda lengua el lóbulo.

-Tú me debes algo…-dijo con sorna el zorrito mientras se formaba un lasciva sonrisa en sus labios-quiero que me dejes hacerte lo que quiera.

Sasuke recordaba aquello, en mal momento le daba al rubio por reclamar su recompensa de aquella tarde de entrenamiento. Sin muchas opciones e incitado por las hormonas que iban despertando con la sensualidad del rubio sobre él no le quedó más que aceptar con un leve y casi mudo "Si" al fin… no podía decir que no quería.

El aliento candente que pasaba por donde el rubio lamía le hacía sentirse desfallecer.

Su espada se arqueaba y se retorcía levemente ante aquel placentero contacto, Sasuke al estar lejano al contacto con otras personas era más sensible de lo que se creería.

La calida sensación del aire acariciándole antes de que el rubio comenzara a besarle el cuello, dándole algunas lamidas y encajando los dientes donde los músculos se llegaban a tensar, se sentía tan indefenso, pero que más daba si tenía el cobijo de los fuertes y torneados brazos de Naruto.

No se dio cuenta, estaba cegado por la cosquilleante sensación de su estómago pero naruto ya le había soltado los brazos y él mismo ya los había puesto sobre la espalda de su amado.

El rubio fue descendiendo con sus caricias por el cuello separándose del níveo cuerpo abriendo a su paso la pijama del azabache era una suerte que la parte de arriba fuera un simple camisa de botones, besó y mordió esa piel tan exquisita y pasó a las clavículas… mordiendo esos huecesillos haciendo soltar suspiros el moreno, lo siguiente fue llegar a besar uno de sus hombros blancos y se deslizó con pequeños roces hasta llegar a sus manos largas y delgadas…

Sasuke se dejaba hacer, estaba más preocupado por disfrutar de todas esas sensaciones que por lo que le hiciera el rubio para que lo sintiera.

Naruto tomó una de las manos del azabache e hizo que el mismo se acariciara por encima de la tela del pantalón.

-Me encanta verte gemir…-soltó el rubio sin pudor alguno al ver a la persona debajo de él comenzar a soltar pequeños jadeos, la temperatura iba aceleradamente en aumento.

Con la mano desocupada el contenedor puso un dedo sobre los labios de su amante indicando que callara, y es que en la habitación de alado tenían a sus pequeños… no debían despertarlos.

Ante aquella advertencia los sonidos de placer diminuyeron de volumen, pero para Sasuke parecía una tarea muy compleja de llevar a cabo, sobre todo cuando su mano y la de su pareja dejaron de acariciarle por encima y se infiltraron en su pantalón... subiendo y bajando por toda su extensión…

Con el pecho ya descubierto fue sencillo doblarse lo suficiente para apresar esos suplicantes labios entre los suyos; primero fue un toque, como si de pedir permiso se tratara, después vino la aceptación cuando los labios del moreno se movían para comenzar a degustar los del rubio y como último paso en aquel ritual, entre los jadeos que provocaban las caricias en su área genital, las lenguas traspasaron las fronteras para explorar los interiores del otro, compartiendo sus sabores, deleitándose con las texturas, abrazándose entre ellas.

Sumidos en aquel profundo intercambio sus respiraciones se tornaban irregulares y sus músculos se estremecían ante aquella cercanía, el rubio le dejó la tarea de brindarse placer por unos momentos, rompió el beso y se separo de aquel cuerpo caliente que tanto le gustaba tener bajo de él.

Poder mirar aquel rostro teñido de rojo, con los ojos semi cerrados con esa expresión de deseo, ese perfecto pecho blanquecino subiendo arrítmicamente y la mano que se perdía debajo de la tela de la pijama era todo un deleite para el rubio.

Se deslizo cual zorro por el cuerpo de su amado, probando con sus labios y degustando de cada milímetro que recorría en su descenso, ahí tuvo que detenerse por algunos instantes, circulando el ombligo haciendo cosquillas al azabache que se contoneaba para que dejara de hacerlo, quitó la mano del azabache y se dispuso a remover aquella molesta prenda que le estaba fastidiando la visión que hace tanto no tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar.

Una vez fuera el estorbo estuvo satisfecho, el cuerpo al natural de Sasuke era perfecto…y la mejor parte de aquello es que le pertenecía sólo a él…

Contento por aquella reflexión se dispuso a retomar sus caricias. El Uchiha mantenía los ojos cerrados en espera de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle su amado, lo estaba disfrutando mucho, posiblemente le daría recompensas más seguidas al rubio si las pensaba cobrar de esa manera… el mismo rubio se sacó la playera sin mangas que le cubría el pecho y el boxer holgado con el que acostumbraba dormir, los cuales terminaron igual de lejos que la almohada de Sasuke

Naruto terminó al borde de la cama, entre las piernas del azabache y ahí regresó a los mimos: Con trémulos besos en el interior de los muslos, mordiendo cariñosamente aquella carne al mismo tiempo que observaba como el miembro del último Uchiha despertaba por completo, irguiéndose tal mástil.

Colocó sus manos a cada lado de las caderas del otro para acariciarle mientras le brindaba placer con aquellos mordiscos, le sorprendió confirmar que su pareja tenía bastante de masoquista, subía con sus manos por el nuevamente plano abdomen, en el cual ahora quedaba una delgada línea, cicatriz que les recordaba la felicidad de tener una familia, varias veces delineó aquella raya vertical con sus pulgares.

Dejó de deleitarse con las piernas del moreno y al levantar el rostro se topo con la erección de su excitado amante se imaginó a si mismo degustandolo, no podía ser tan malo… y pronto seencontró besando la punta del miembro arrancando un profundo gemido al azabache, alagado por aquella reacción lamió esa zona nuevamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado; le gustaba sentir como su amado se retorcía y continuando con el proceso comenzó a lamer y besar aquel miembro.

Sasuke estaba en el paraíso, sentir como los labios del Uzumaki recorrían toda su extensión y luego aquellas lamidas era enloquecedor, instintivamente sus manos terminaron entre los cabellos rubios, dirigiendo el acto a voluntad.

-Quedamos en que te quedarías quieto…- se reía el uzumaki, expirando a propósito sobre las partes que había lamido -que bueno que te gusta pero sé de algo que te gustará más…

Apenas hubo terminado de decir eso cuando se metió completo el miembro del Uchiha dentro de su mojada cavidad y Sasuke no pudo controlarse y evitar volver a gemir pronfunda y exquisitamente, olvidando completamente el por qué se estaba conteniendo. El rubio comenzó a subir y bajar succionando un poco y rozando tenuemente con sus dientes con cuidado de no lastimarle, con la suficiente presión para que el azabache sintiera algo distinto; el cambio le sentó excelente porque Sasuke no dejaba de jadear y gemir apretando las sábanas entre sus puños y moviendo su cadera al ritmo que le marcaba la boca de Naruto.

Aquellos gemidos hacían que el deseo de poseerle aumentara en su palpitante miembro… debía esperar un poco más…

Dejó por un momento el órgano del moreno y lo levantó de las piernas, colocándolas encima de sus hombros, una vez acomodados Naruto siguió con la sesión masajeando suavemente el pene del moreno lo suficiente para que no notara la intrusión de su dedo por aquella rosada entrada que aquella posición dejaba completamente al descubierto.

Era un poco incómodo, se sentía extraño tenerle dentro… pero después de un rato y con la mano del rubio masturbándole no se percató ni siquiera en que momento había dejado de ser un sólo dedo en sus entrañas el que le dilataba.

El de ojos azules estaba que no daba más, tenerle así de sumiso, gimiendo, susurrando su nombre entre suspiros, con la piel perlada de sudor y con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas era irresistible.

Sacó sus dedos provocando el enfado de Sasuke que estaba disfrutando de aquella intrusión, se colocó en posición y le penetró lentamente…

Esa era la parte más difícil… dolía, el miembro de Naruto era mucho más grande que unos dedos, pero a la vez le daba un placer incomparable al irse acoplando al tamaño de aquel, el rubio una vez dentro se quedó quieto, esperando a que ambas respiraciones se acompasaran un poco, cuando Sasuke apretó sus músculos haciendo una deliciosa opresión sobre su miembro fue suficiente señal para que lo comenzara a embestir.

Que bien se sentía… ambos no podían contener los sonidos del placer…

-Ah…Naru…- susurraba entrecortadamente Sasuke, completamente embriagado por el encanto… mientras el rubio resoplaba y gruñía a cada estocada, intentado penetrar más profundo hasta dar con el punto que hizo chillar al moreno.

Una vez localizado dio varias veces en ese lugar… provocando los gritos de su pareja… sintió como el azabache bañaba de su esencia la mano con que le masturbaba y supo que había llegado al límite… eso le bastó para correrse libremente en el estrecho interior de su amado.

Salió con cuidado para no lastimarle, bajó las piernas de sus hombros y se recostó a su lado. Sasuke aún se sentía en la gloria… lo tenía todo… no se podía quejar… para eso le había pedido a Naruto hacer el amor… ese contacto le afirmaba que pasara lo que pasara iban a amarse.

Sonrió de lado y se giró a ver a su pareja… Naruto ya había caído rendido ante semejante esfuerzo… pero todo había sido por complacerle… incluso había antepuesto mil y un veces su placer ante el de Sasuke.

El azabache ya se sentía mucho mejor… jaló una de las cobijas y cubrió con ella el desnudo cuerpo del rubio, el se recostó y al sentir la cama plana recordó que su querido había aventado su almohada… no quería que la quemaran así que jaló uno de los brazos del rubio y se acostó sobre el… se hizo ovillo y se perdió en el sueño.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

-Lo ven… se los dije…- una pelirroja se vanagloriaba de la adecuada y oportuna decisión que había tomado al último momento al acostar a los bebés.

Gracias a ella ahora los pequeños dormían sin saber nada de lo que sus padres acababan de terminar de hacer, pues había obligado a sus acompañantes a cambiar las cunas a su propia habitación, con el pretexto de que debían vigilar que no les fuera a subir la temperatura por la vacuna que Tsunade les había aplicado en la tarde.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Que buena y fresca mañana, el sol comenzaba a alzarse por el horizonte dándole un espectacular brillo a sus cabellos meciéndose en el aire al ritmo del trote, el sudor en su piel canela resplandecía con la luz, la delgada playera blanca de algodón sin mangas se le pegaba al cuerpo y se transparentaba después de haberse dado un remojón en el lago, ese día se sentía increíblemente dichoso.

El viento pegando en su rostro era revitalizante… correr como tonto alrededor del campo de entrenamiento como calentamiento nunca se le había hecho tan gratificante y podría haber seguido por horas, no sabía a que atribuírselo pero seguramente no había mayor razón que el moreno de ojos grises que le estaría esperando en casa.

Estaba tan entretenido descargando su energía en la carrera que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a las palabras de su acompañante matutino, y eso que Lee le estaba gritando a un volumen considerablemente alto que ya era suficiente… En su rostro canela tenía la sonrisa más grande y radiante que le hubieran visto y su mirada era bastante más alegre… todo eso se debía a la noche anterior y al peculiar despertar que había tenido…

¿Tenía que tener alguna otra razón? Primero, quien podía ufanarse de haber tenido debajo de el al azabache más prepotente y ególatra de la aldea la madrugada anterior y segunda… él no había sido el único en despertarse de magnífico humor… Sasuke también y el rubio no quería olvidar ni un mísero detalle de ese momento.

Aún se hallaba en aras de la inconciencia cuando había sentido que algo de peso se agregaba a su pecho, y una suave y húmeda caricia a la altura de su cuello que le provocaba un rico escalofrío, el cosquilleo de los cabellos de su azabache sobre su rostro fue lo que terminó por despertarlo y cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello dio por finalizada su labor y cambió sus labios de sitio a uno más interesante, la boca del rubio quien aún creía estar soñando, y como si fuera la cereza del pastel terminando de besarle sonrió… si ¡Uchiha Sasuke le había sonreído sin prepotencia ni altanería o burla! Y como si le hubiera complacido la cara de desconcierto que inevitablemente formó entrelazó una de sus manos con la de su pareja y le susurró al oído "Buenos días Naru" todavía ambos desnudos podía sentir esa suave piel pegada a la suya…

Aún ahora en medio de un combate de práctica con Lee consideraba la posibilidad de haber muerto y estar en el paraíso por la desconcertante actitud de su pareja, pero no podía negar que le encantó y que si había forma de despertar todos los días de esa manera sería capaz de atravesar el mundo entero por conseguirla… Oh, si, el Uzumaki estaba perdidamente enamorado… sin dejar de esquivar los veloces golpes del cejas encrespadas continuó remembrando, por que las cosas no habían terminado ahí…

…Sólo cubiertos por la sábana, abrazados posesivamente uno del otro se besaban incansablemente. Mientras el azabache se aferraba con su brazo libre a la espalda morena y la mano del rubio acariciaba toda la piel descubierta de su pareja, sobre todo haciendo énfasis en aquellos lugares que le provocaban profundas exhalaciones y leves gemidos que se perdían en su boca al estar compartiendo los interminables besos…

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa boba y su falta de concentración casi le cuestan una patada en la cara.

…Había creído que todo aquello se arruinaría al momento en que se detuvo bruscamente al haber recordado a sus pequeños y al equipo Hebi, estaba tan ocupado disfrutando del amor de su pareja que por poco y lo había olvidado, ni siquiera se había fijado en la hora… pero su moreno al parecer lo había planeado todo por que remedió de inmediato la situación. "No están, han ido con Tsunade para la revisión"

¡Bendita obachan y bendita su cabezonería y benditos los refuerzos de las vacunas! Así sin mayor titubeo terminó haciéndole el amor nuevamente a su pareja.

Al terminar por fin se dignaron a revisar el reloj… y era muy temprano… las nueve y tantas de la mañana… estaba seguro de haber escuchado refunfuñar al azabache algo respecto a lo temprano que eran las citas con la hokage. Naruto fue el primero en levantarse, no es que no le gustara la idea de quedarse todo el día en la cama al lado de su pareja y hacerle el amor muchas más veces pero hacía tiempo que se había prometido entrenar duramente y no podía faltar a su palabra, además Sasu-chan estaba tan cansado después de la última ronda que no tardaría en dormirse…

Se sentó a la horilla de la cama y le regaló un último beso en la comisura de los labios arrancándole un suspiro a su pareja, y después de un "descansa un rato voy a entrenar con Lee" por parte del rubio y un "te prepararé el desayuno… haré ramen" como respuesta del azabache que ya tenía los ojos cerrados y abrazaba su almohada, Naruto se levantó se dio una ducha rápida, más que nada para enjuagarse un poco, se vistió y salió corriendo al campo de entrenamiento donde se había encontrado con la bestia verde de konoha quien acertadamente al verlo tan animado había sugerido subir la dificultad del entrenamiento para aprovechar esa energía… de lo cual ahora se lamentaba por que mientras él, cejas encrespadas, estaba exhausto el rubio estaba sudado pero lozano…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Por su parte el azabache se desperezaba sin muchas ganas de despegarse de la cama, varias veces pensó que pasaría si cambiaba los planes y en vez de levantarse y cumplir con su promesa se quedaba ahí esperando a su pareja y lo obligaba a preparar el desayuno… seguramente Naruto lo haría… y ese pensamiento no le agradó… él mismo estaba consiente de que muchas veces se aprovechaba de lo bien que le trataba el rubio y no estaba mal consentirle de vez en cuando, mientras no se acostumbrara…

Se llevó la mano cerrada al rostro y se frotó los ojos antes de abrirlos, bostezó y de un movimiento se quitó la sábana de encima, aventó la almohada, y se dispuso a sentarse en el filo de la cama… ¡maldiciones!

Ahogó un grito de dolor en su garganta cuando una punzada le recorrió desde su espalda baja hasta la nuca, tensando cada uno de sus músculos a su paso… por suerte el dolor pasó… menos mal que Naruto siempre era cuidadoso con él… jaló la cobija y se envolvió en ella… se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia el guardarropa en busca de una nueva muda y se dio cuenta de que no era el único malestar… los músculos de la parte interior de sus muslos se sentían rígidos y a cada paso le daban un tirón no muy agradable…

¿¡Por que demonios no recordaba ninguno de esos dolores de las veces que ya lo había hecho!?

Ah… ya… por que esas veces estaba hasta atrás de analgésicos y medicamentos… tal vez haberlo repetido en la mañana era el culpable de su malestar, caminó despacio hasta el armario y sacó sus ropas mientras maldecía a cierta pelirroja que le había despertado esa mañana… Todo era culpa de Karin.

Como siempre el Uchiha buscando a quien cargarle el muerto.

La chica se había escabullido dentro de la habitación a muy temprana hora, si hacíamos cálculos había sido a eso de las siete y tantas, con las luces apagadas y la oscuridad que aún albergaba la habitación llegar hasta la cama de su señor fue rápido, no sin tropezar con el almohadón y con varias prendas de ropa en el piso… varias risillas disimuladas se le escapaban cuando tropezaba con alguna…

Hincada junto al lado correspondiente al azabache empezó a llamarle suavemente "Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama" aumentando ligeramente el tono hasta que logró captar la atención de azabache que desde el brazo de Naruto había abierto un ojo para ver quien le llamaba…

La sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro de Karin le hizo fruncir el seño al azabache, recordando que estaban desnudos y que seguramente las cosas estarían desperdigadas por ahí… y no le apaciguó más la noticia que le traía la chica…

"tenemos que ir con la vieja alcohólica" Era demasiado temprano… y al parecer ellos ya estaban listos… "no se preocupe, ustedes… tómense su tiempo, nosotros llevaremos a los pequeños y regresaremos después de hacer las compras… llevamos todo lo necesario… y estaremos de vuelta al atardecer"

Quien iba a decir que a esa mujer le gustara el yaoi...

Sasuke, inconforme, se había levantado para replicar que se estaban dando demasiadas confianzas… pero la mueca de Karin le hizo desistir de su intento… no se estaba burlando, pero sentía como si hubiera sido una amiga… y sólo por eso volvió a recostarse, y antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente le amenazó "Si se retrazan se arrepentirán" la chica asintió en un susurro y con cuidadoso sigilo se retiró de la habitación…

Después de eso… y con la calma, la tranquilidad, la casa vacía, y sin nada de que preocuparse se sintió lo suficientemente libre para demostrar sin tapujos su afecto al rubio durmiente, el resto era historia…

Ya una vez dentro de la bañera el agua tibia le relajó, e hizo que la mayoría de sus dolores se esfumaran, durante ese rato se estuvo preguntando cómo remediaría esas incomodidades… no podía dejar de tener sexo con Naruto… le gustaba disfrutar de esa muestra de afecto y no se la negaría ni a él ni al rubio…

Después de largas reflexiones terminó con tres posibles opciones, la primera dejar de ser el de abajo… lo cual le atraía, experimentar… la segunda, hacerlo más seguido y tal vez como cualquier ejercicio el cuerpo terminaría acoplándose… y la tercera, rogarle a la vieja por más pastillas… o tal vez sería mejor poner en práctica las tres…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Bien, era casi medio día, el entrenamiento matutino había terminado, estaba ayudando a Lee a reincorporarse después de haber consumado el combate con una patada que le había mandado a estamparse contra un árbol a unos cuantos metros… ¿y ahora que seguía?

Un día libre… ese día no tenía por que trabajar y Sakura no estaba en la villa… regresaría a su casa después de asegurarse de que su compañero tuviera todos los huesos enteros y estaría con su Sasuke, estaba muy emocionado de ver que le deparaba el día y no dejaba de preguntarse si todo lo que estaba haciendo el azabache era por la misma razón que él estaba pensando... debía ser un día muy especial o al menos así lo era para él… incluso lo había marcado en su calendario para no olvidarlo y justamente al salir esa mañana lo había visto…

Sasuke tenía ocho meses de haber regresado a la villa… "¿Le gustaría festejarlo?"

Acompañó a Lee hasta el punto de reunión con Gai-sensei y se despidió para partir lo más veloz que pudo para ir a desayunar con el azabache.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

En la mansión Uchiha el desayuno estaba listo, servido y humeante, dos cuencos de ramen, uno frente al otro… y un azabache con la mala costumbre de tirarse sobre sus brazos mientras esperaba "pacientemente".

El ruido de la puerta corrediza y los presurosos pasos de su pareja no hicieron que se moviera de su cómoda posición… esperó hasta escuchar la agitada respiración de su pareja junto a su oído y el beso en la mejilla para levantarse.

-Ya regresé…- se apresuró a responder el rubio, tomando su lugar a la mesa ante la fría mirada del azabache… las cosas se había normalizado un poco.

-Si no me dices no me doy cuenta, dobe… ya tengo hambre…- le regaño el malhumorado Uchiha que sentía a sus tripas devorándose en sus entrañas…

Ambos tomaron los palillos y se apresuraron a embutirse el alimento, estaban más hambrientos del lo que creían…

Quedó completamente satisfecho con aquel delicioso alimento, y viendo como el Uchiha se levantaba a recoger los platos y demás el mismo se acomidió a hacerlo…

Sasuke le esperaba en la mesa mientras el enjuagaba los platos, demasiado silencio… debía ser interrumpido.

-Sasuke… ¿Sabes que día es hoy?- trató de aparentar poca importancia en sus palabras, pero era muy difícil para el rubio ocular algo… además desde el principio al azabache le había parecido extraño… el rubio sólo le llamaba por su nombre entero si era un asunto de importancia…

-No…-de inmediato respondió con la verdad, levantando una ceja al tiempo en que enfocaba su mirada al rubio que se secaba las manos con una toalla después de haber terminado su labor.

Se dirigió hasta su pareja que estaba sentada en la mesa y mientras le besaba en los labios pasó un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y el otro por la espalda del azabache y Sasuke pasó uno de los suyos alrededor del cuello del rubio para que le cargara, saliendo de la mansión.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con disimulado interés el Uchiha menor recargado cómodamente en el pecho del rubio, le gustaba esa posición.

-Tendremos una cita, nuca hemos tenido una…-respondió el alegre y animado Naruto mientras atravesaban el jardín de la propiedad.

El uchiha refunfuñó, y se encogió más sobre el bien formado torso.

-No me agrada la gente… - ciertamente no era agorafóbico, pero la presencia de demás seres humanos a su alrededor siempre le había sido a disgusto… no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

-Iremos a un lugar donde no hay gente…-fue la resolución del ingenioso rubio.

Y aferrándole bien contra su cuerpo saltó a uno de los tejados y de ahí siguió su camino brincando entro los techos de la villa, no había necesidad de pedirle al moreno que cerrara los ojos por que estaba seguro de que en cuanto había encontrado un hueco cómodo entre su cuello y su pecho el mismo azabache se había relajado y por tanto cerrado sus orbes grisáceas.

-Sasuke-chan-le llamó deteniéndose en algún lugar.

El aludido respondió con un resoplido estaba muy a gusto como para que le bajaran y le quitaran el cobijo de esos brazos.

-Sabes… estas gordito tienes que hacer ejercicio-dijo entre risas el Uzumaki imitando un jadeo, como si se hubiera cansado de cargarle.

Sasuke se ruborizó, si bien tenía algo de razón el rubio no era para tanta exageración, su abdomen a pesar de no tener la misma musculatura de antes estaba bastante plano… enojado estrelló su frente contra la mandíbula de Naruto, sacándole un quejido.

Le habían salido unas cascaditas de los ojos… necesitaba dejar de hacer esa clase de comentarios o le iría muy mal un día de estos que el humor del azabache no estuviera para bromas…

Entre el alboroto Sasuke había terminado por abrir los ojos, y su enfado se había desaparecido. No imaginó estar nunca en ese lugar… encima de las cabezas de los fundadores de la villa admirando el pueblo enteramente.

Las personas desde ese lugar parecían pequeñas hormigas paseándose por diminutas y angostas calles… el cielo tenía unas cuantas y esponjadas nubes blancas que por ahora le cubrían el sol, varios pájaros se veían a la distancia, e incluso su barrio y su casa se admiraban desde ese lugar…

-¿Te parece bien si empezamos por aquí?- preguntó temeroso de una negación o algún otro golpe contra su persona… incluso tenía un ojo cerrado esperando por lo segundo… pero el impresionado Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Se sentó con cuidado en la roca, despacio para no tener que bajar a su carga y juntos se quedaron en silencio admirando el paisaje… así pasaron largo rato hasta que la enorme nube que les hacía sombra se quitó del camino entre el sol y ellos…

-¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?- preguntó lo más amable que pudo el Uchiha, había sido la gran interrogante de todo el rato.

Naruto suspiró y dirigió sus claros ojos azules al cielo despejado.

-Vine muchas veces aquí junto con Sakura… para pensar en ti… y en cómo traerte de regreso… todo este tiempo estuve pensando en cumplir con esa promesa…

Las palabras de Naruto hacían que su corazón se estremeciera, ¿En verdad había causado toda esa congoja en su querido rubio?... El pensaba que nadie lamentaría su ida… que todos terminarían dándolo como hombre muerto o traidor de buenas a primeras… Naruto siempre era le excepción a todas las reglas…

-…y ahora… puedo venir a ese lugar junto a ti…

Sasuke pudo notar el despliegue de tristeza que empezaba a invadir al Uzumaki… y si clasificaba todas las cosas que detestaba en esta vida dejar de ver esa resplandeciente sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes y entusiastas era la primera de la lista, no quería volver a ver a Naruto deprimido.

-¿Es lo único que querías mostrarme?- interrumpió su introspección a aquellos tiempos de desesperación.

Naruto bajó la cabeza y oculto su rostro entre sus cabellos, negando tan fuerte que sacudió al Uchiha sobre su regazo…

-Entonces sigamos con nuestra cita…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

La tarde comenzaba a caer sobre la aldea escondida entre las hojas, su paseo estaba por finalizar… se encontraban algo cansados pero muy felices de estar juntos y de compartir esos momentos, las cosas siempre habían sido tan particulares con ellos que no se habían dado tiempo de compartir memorias, tenía una conexión muy profunda, pero la comunicación sería vital de ahora en adelante…

Pasaban tomados de la mano frente al puesto de dango, era el turno de consentir a Sasuke y dado que en la mañana habían comido el alimento favorito de Naruto le tocaba al otro.

Pero llamó su atención que en la avenida, a unas dos cuadras de ahí, una gran multitud iba invadiendo las calles, y cada vez mas personas se acercaban a aquella cosa que parecía una procesión, intrigados decidieron ir a ver que era lo que pasaba, pero el amontonamiento de gente no permitía que se acercaran… así que Sasuke decidió preguntarle a uno de los jounnin que venían siguiendo el movimiento…

-¿Que es todo ese revuelo?-estaba molesto y el tipo pareció no prestarles atención, estaba muy ocupado intentando quitar a las personas de enfrente para pasar. Así que el azabache volvió a preguntar, alzando la voz.

-¿¡Qué es todo esto!?- terminó chirriando los dientes, Naruto sonreía bobamente intentando justificar los desplantes de su pareja, pero había resultado por que el monito ese sin voltearse a verles por fin se dignó a contestar.

-Itachi Uchiha se ha entregado al llegar a las puertas de la villa- el ninja se arrepintió de no haberse volteado a ver quienes eran… era muy tarde cuando sintió el empujón del que le había gritado adentrándose en la multitud para llegar a donde estaba el criminal.

Naruto no reaccionó a tiempo para detener a su pareja e intentó llamarle a gritos, pero el sonido se perdían entre todo el alboroto que se había armado.

El pobre chico descuidado recibiría una gran reprimenda por parte de la hokage, tenían la orden -y parte de advertencia- de no dejar que Uchiha Sasuke se viera involucrado en el arresto… y por los gritos desesperados del rubio "¡Sasuke, detente!" había metido la pata hasta el fondo.


End file.
